Sweet Sixteen
by CJ Jade
Summary: What if Tommy and Jude gave into their feelings for one another during the episode "Unsweet Sixteen." This story will follow Jude until her seventh birthday--with some changes made along the way.
1. The First Time

**Author Notes:** This story will be wrapped around the episodes, but they will be altered for obvious reason. This will be the shortest part because I intended it to be a one shot but my muse would not listen. This is my first Instant Star story, so please be kind. Also I have not seen past season two since I just recently got into the show.

**Not Beta Read!**

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Tommy and Jude first time together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Unsweet Sixteen

Sweet Sixteen: The First Time

Tommy rushed down the stairs after her, the tasted of her still lingering on his lips. He watched her slip inside through the back way, probably hoping to miss everyone. Slipping inside he walked slowly waiting to hear any kind of sound that would tell him where she was hiding. He stopped when he found it, the small whimpering sounds of crying. Looking to his left he smile she was hiding in the waiting room. The room they had set up for new bands to wait until they could get into the studio for their demos. It was rarely used now of days, so many artists used it as a gateway when they needed a moment of peace from everything G-Major.

Stepping inside the room Jude looked up the pain was in her eyes, than she looked away standing up. He walked towards her slowly grabbing her arm when she tried to make it past him. Pulling her to stand in front of him he silenced her with another kiss. Jude was slightly shocked and taken back, but this did not stop her from returning the kiss. Using his hands he balled the skirt portion of her dress up past her hips, lifting her off the ground pressing her into the door.

Jude gasped as she felt his hardness against her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Running her fingers through his hair she heard a soft clicking sound, she realized that it was the lock of the door. He was kissing her like she had never been kissed before; it was full of hunger and need that she didn't quite understand. All she did know was that her entire body was on fire, aching in a way that it had never ached before. Pulling her away from the door he walked backwards until he came to a couch.

As Jude tried to sit up he pushed her back pushing her dress back up to her hips. Jude felt her head spin and her heart beat faster as his hands came to her hips pulling her panties down her legs. Closing her eyes she heard the light sound of thud as he slipped off both of her high heel shoes. Then gasping as his mouth started placing small kisses on her thighs. Without even thinking about it her legs parted allowing him to settle in between them. Kissing up her thigh he enjoyed the tasted of her skin. Smiling as he heard her breathing starting to quicken the closer he got to his goal.

She bit her hand to stop herself from crying out as his tongue flicked over the small nub. Jude arched her back as he slipped one finger inside of her, groaning as he felt her tight muscles around him. She gasped as he slipped a second finger inside of her stretching her as his mouth quickening it pace. Still biting on one hand the other gripped the couch for dear life, as sensation after sensation overwhelmed her. Then she felt it, the feeling in the bottom of her stomach, the blast of pleasure that shoot though her entire body. Tommy used his hands to hold her down while Jude rode out her first wave of bliss.

As he lifted his body Jude brought him down for a kiss. Both of their hands going for the buckle of his pants, then for his pants; Jude pulled them down pushing him back so that he laid against the arm of the couch. Tommy kicked off his shoes as Jude started pulling his pants the rest of the way off, he smiled as he kicked them away. Than hissed as she straddled his hips pressing her hot moist center into his hardness, he brought her closer moving his lips to her neck. Moving his hands to her butt he gasped with her as he entered her slowly.

As the pain washed over her he stopped all his movements, Jude would have sworn his breathing has stopped as well. Through everything his mind never registered the fact that she had never done this before, she had never been this far with anyone. Resting his forehead on her shoulder he took the moment to take in how great she felt around him. He should be sick at himself right now, kicking himself for doing this to her, for taking something that she should give to someone special. Grabbing the arm of the couch Jude shifted her hips, getting a groan again from Tommy as she began to move.

Lifting his head up Jude met his lips with a kiss as the pain she felt blurred away into pleasure. Keeping his hands on her hips he kept the pace slow and easy, he did not want to hurt her. So he fought his body's need by keeping his hands on her hips and kissing her slowly because one wrong move and he was a goner. Tommy groaned into her mouth as she fastened the pace, needing more than he was giving her at this moment. Moving her lips away his mouth Tommy hissed as she found a sensitive spot on his neck, nipping at it then moving her mouth back up to his mouth. Pushing her on her back Tommy took control, swallowing her cried as his control snapped.

The moment she came for a second time he felt it, felt her muscles tighten around him. Felt her arch into him, gasping as her body shook with the powerful sensations he created. That was all his body needed, falling on top of her he forgot for a moment they were still at G-Major. Forgot the fact that her family, friends and their co-workers were out there cleaning up the mess Shay made. Cleaning up the fact that Shay had to ruin what should have been a special night for her. Lifting himself up he should hate himself, he should want to kill himself but right now looking at her all he think of was how to get her to go home with him.

TBC


	2. The Morning After

**Author Notes:** There will be no teen pregnancy, but the use of no condom in last part will come up for the person who bashed me in several e-mails for not putting it into my story. I also asked that you give **constructive feedback**, unlike the person (who I will be nice and not name) who decide to use fowl language in every other word. I love feedback, so please don't stop but be constructive, let the feedback let me know what you love and what I can do to improve my writing and my story.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Tommy and Jude experience the afterglow.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **M

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Won't Get Fooled Again (Part of the episode)

Sweet Sixteen: The Morning After

Tommy remembered being married to Portia, remembering being with Angie but nothing felt like this. When he woke up he felt the blissful pleasure-pain that was associated with a great night of amazing mind-blowing sex. Looking down he found Jude fast asleep; her head resting on his chest her arm swung over his stomach. Like him she was completely naked, looking to the side at the clock that said seven-twenty-four. He groaned slightly they had only been a sleep maybe four hours; he should not be awake yet.

Stretching he smiled as his eyes roamed over her body, the guilt still had not come yet. The main reason being because this was not like every other time he brought someone home with him. This was the girl who had been plaguing his thoughts for months, the only girl who saw more than just Little Tommy Q. To her he wasn't Tommy Q; the original boy band heartthrob. He was Tommy Quincy; producer, fellow musician, friend, and mentor. Looking into her eyes he saw what he had dreamed about seeing in another eyes and that scared him, but he also knew it wouldn't come along again.

Jude felt the sun on her face, and then she came to realize that she was not where she should be. For one the bed was too big, she only had a twin size bed, and two she always closed her curtains. The third clue that something was not right was the fact she felt naked, and she felt someone was with her. The fourth clue that something was not right was the soreness throughout her entire body. As her eyes fluttered open she closed them quickly as her eyes came into contact with Tommy's. Shifting to the side she hid her face into the pillow while bringing the sheet to cover more of her as she realized he had been watching her sleep.

"Were you watching me sleep," Jude mumbled blushing at the thought.

"You're adorable when you're being shy," Tommy smirked moving her hair out of the way.

"What time is it," Jude asked.

"Almost eight," Tommy answered watching her try to seat up while keeping the sheet pressed tightly against her body.

"You know I've already seen you naked," Tommy reminded her softly moving forward to kissing her shoulder.

"Don't remind me," Jude groaned embarrassed.

Tommy smiled at her right now it had been so long since he had been with someone like her. The girl who didn't know how gorgeous they were, the girl who blushed at simple compliments, and the girl who was not used to waking up in a man's bed. Placing another kiss on her shoulder he smiled against her skin as she relaxed against him. Moving his mouth up to her neck Jude closed her eyes as his arms went around her waist. Jude let out a small moan as he nipped at her skin.

Leaning her back gently Tommy captured her lips slipping himself under the sheet she had pressed against her. Jude gasped into his mouth as his body came down against hers. He took this opportunity to deepen the kiss, as the hunger and need from the night before started to awaken inside him again. It was Tommy's turn to gasp into her mouth as she innocently wiggled against him. His lips kissed a trail of fire down her body as he went to her breast. Jude let out a soft moan as his talented mouth began to work.

As his mouth went to work on her breast his hands did not stay idle. Moving down her body until it came to the perfect center of her body. Jude pulled at his hair slightly as two of his fingers slipped inside of her. Moving her legs farther apart Tommy body began to react to the sounds she made. Never in his life did one person hold this much power over him, to make him fall at just a simple sound of pleasure. His lips moved father down her body, this time taking the time to kiss nip and enjoy the taste of her. Last night he had her pressed against the door of his apartment the moment he shut the door behind them. Last night he didn't take the time to explore her body or get to know her body. But today was a different story, today he wanted to know every single inch of her.

Jude groaned as he removed his fingers from her body to shift her body in a new position. Jude was a little surprised at how much pleasure he was taking in just kissing her body. His mouth was slowly making its way to where she knew he wanted to go. He smiled at each new sound that escaped her lips. Finally his fingers went back to the moist center of her body. She hissed as his tongue flickered across the swollen clitoris, using his fingers to once again separate the slick folds.

Tommy closed his eyes she tasted better than anything that had ever past his lips before. And knowing that no other person had ever done this to her, that right now he was the only one to ever bring her this kind of pleasure made it even sweeter. Grabbing the sheets on his bed Jude moved her body with the pace he had set, wanting nothing more for the release to come. Then finally her body gave him, Tommy lifted his head to watch her. He smiled as the wave of pleasure washed over her, than watched her groaned again when she saw he had been watching her.

"You are beautiful," Tommy whispered.

"I'll have to take your word on that," Jude groaned covering her face with her hands.

Tommy moved back to kiss her, to show her what he meant. Moving her hands thought his hair Jude took whatever he was giving her, because the pleasure was just too much to deny. Moving her knees up Jude gasped as he entered her body slower then he did the first time. Arching into him he did not quicken the pace either. He wanted to enjoy the feeling of her, wanting to make it last for as long as his body let him. He moved slowly in and out of her, groaning as she tried to quicken his pace, hissing when she dug her nails into his back as her teeth sank into his shoulder.

The moment her nails dug into his butt pushing him in deeper was the moment he lost control. Grabbing her hands he pinned them down over her head as his started to pound into her. Wrapping her legs around him Jude met him thrust for thrust, bringing him as deep as he was willing to go. Her body was growing tighter and tighter, her head spinning faster and faster as he went even faster. Tommy gasped out her name as his body shook as he once again was thrown over by feeling her climax. Falling on top of her, he let go of her hands rolling off of her, tossing his used condom away.

Jude felt Tommy get out of the bed but right now she was just too out of it to move. Part of her was afraid to get out of this bed because then the real world would come down on her. In the real world she had just been publicly dumped by Shay for Eden, a woman twice her age. She sat up grabbing the sheet again, no matter what she would never be okay with Tommy seeing her naked and realizing it. When they were having sex his opinion of her seemed to be the last thing on her mind. As she slipped out of his bed she started to look for anything she could slip on until she found the rest of her clothes.

Jude let out a shriek as Tommy came from behind her picking her up. Tommy pushed the sheet away revealing her beautiful body, smiling at her. He loved the feeling of her body. She was so soft and when he held her she felt so delicate and fragile. Jude wanted to say something but the look in his eyes shut her up. He carried her out of his room and into his bathroom, placing her into the hot water slowly.

"I could have walked," Jude told him moaning as the warm water came around her body.

"What fun would that have been," Tommy smirked getting in with her.

"Right," Jude laughed nervously as he settled in the spot in front of her. "Okay you have me completely confused right now…because I heard you with Kwest yesterday. You told him that I was out of bounds."

"I thought I could watch you be with someone else," Tommy confessed looking away, then back at her. "I figured Shay would go to tour dump you over the phone and then everything would go back to the way it was. You'd start dating someone like Jamie, than you'd dump him in a few years giving me a chance to be with you."

"When I'm eighteen," Jude smiled knowing.

"I'm Tommy Q," Tommy frowned rolling his eyes. "Do you know how the press is going to react to this?"

"Then why did you do it," Jude asked even more confused. "Why didn't you just let me hide away last night?"

"Because I want to be that guy for you…I want to catch you when you fall," Tommy stated honestly, the emotion showing in his eyes. "I can't watch you with someone else…as much as I should I can't."

****

Jude looked at the clock it was close to eleven, and her parents had not called her once yet. She had called Kat when she and Tommy got out of their bath asking her to cover for her. She explained that Tommy snuck her out and let her crash at his place so she wouldn't have to face anyone. Kat agreed softly, able to hear the sounds of pain in her voice. She called her dad telling him that she would be home later; she needed some time to herself. Her mother left this morning for a business trip and her dad couldn't say no to her.

Picking up the guitar Tommy told her she could use she thought about the song she told him was for Shay. When in reality it was a song she started to write about Tommy, but when she got with Shay she changed it. Tommy watched her mess with his guitar strings, and then placed it in her lap to start playing. Nothing really came to her, so she just plays a few songs that have been playing in her head.

"It's okay to be a little off today," Tommy assured her toying with a box he held in his hands.

"I know," Jude sighed rubbing her eyes. "Georgia called my dad I don't have to go in until tomorrow."

"When EJ is done Shay will never be able to show his face around her again," Tommy laughed remembering EJ voice this morning, she was one publicist you did not want top mess with.

"Why does Eden hate me so much," Jude asked confused.

"She's jealous," Tommy explained tapping his fingers on the box a little loud hoping this would get her attention.

"She has her own record deal and she's an opening act on a major tour," Jude exclaimed frustrated.

"But her single is not in the top 20 and she isn't working with a producer like me," Tommy replied smirking going back to tossing around the box. "She is still second best and I think she figured this way she could out do you in one thing."

"Yes well it's going to take more than a cradle robbing tramp to stop me," Jude hissed the anger and determination glowing in her eyes.

"There's the Jude Harrison I know," Tommy laughed tapping the box on his knee starting to get annoyed.

"I see the box Tommy," Jude softly grinned giving him a small laugh that got him to smile back. "What is it?"

"The birthday gift I wanted to give to you," Tommy whispered extending the box out to her. "But then I decide it was better not to."

Jude smiled as she took the box from him smiling widely as she took the wrapping paper off. It was a rectangle white box, lifting the lid she looked up as she saw the tissue paper. She knew right away that this meant he got her some jewelry because looking down at the lid she recognized the logo on the inside. Placing the lid down she moved the tissue out of the way to reveal a white gold charm bracelet. Lifting the bracelet up she gasp as she saw that each charm was a music note, expect for the guitar charm and the J letter charm.

Tommy took it from her slowly undoing the clasp she lifted her wrist so he could put it on her. She looked at the bracelet as it fit her wrist perfectly, she could see the look in Tommy's eyes. Leaning forward she kissed him softly on the lips smiling as she heard the soft sound of jingle from the bracelet. Tommy then got up to go back to the kitchen to finish on their breakfast dash lunch. Looking at him walking away she couldn't help the glee she felt, besides the public dumping and humiliation her sixteenth birthday had ended as good as it started.

Going to the kitchen he stirred the stuff in each of the pots. His mother made sure that he could at least cook a few good meals. His mother had been a homemaker her entire life, perfecting the art of cooking. Looking back he smiled as he heard the sound of his guitar being play again, this time she was playing 24 hours, then going back to a new song. Putting the lid back on the pots he laughed softly he didn't know if he would ever look at G-Major again. It wasn't like he had never had sex in public before he was Little Tommy Q but never in his work place. That was sort of sacred area for him, a no sex zone if you will. Then his head snapped up as a thought he hadn't thought about came crashing down on him.

"We need to talk about something," Tommy told her coming back in the room.

"About," Jude asked frowning in frustrations as her musical muse seemed to have taken the day off.

"The first time we had sex last night we didn't use anything," Tommy nervously explained, getting her to look up. "I'm just going to assume you're not on birth control."

"No," Jude confirmed softly. "Um…it's too soon to do anything right now."

"Right," Tommy nibbled his bottom lip, the last time he was in this situation he had been married.

"Tommy stop imaging the worse case scenario," Jude order. "My periods are every 28 days to the day, and I have like another three weeks before I'm due for another one."

"Three weeks," Tommy repeated rubbing his eyes.

"About that…I don't have my planner so I can't tell you the exact date," Jude laughing softly at his semi-panic reaction. "Listen if I'm late I'll tell you and we'll deal with it, so just relax and don't make your self sick with stress over something that might not even be."

Tommy looked into her eyes and he did not see the teenage he saw a few days ago but a woman. One that knew her body better than anyone and who knew to keep herself clam above anything else. He nodded leaning his head back because she was right, there was no use getting him self sick over the thought right now. He would wait until she came to him telling him she was late, and then he would get sick with worry as they waited for the pregnancy test. His stomach began to twist and turn at the thought of having a child. He was not ready to be a father and Jude was not ready to be a mother, so he had to have hope that luck was on their side.

Suddenly his head snapped up again as another thought ran through his mind, one that she didn't have worry about but should. Looking up at her playing his guitar; she looked so beautiful right now. Her red hair was loose on her shoulders, and she kept moving it out of the way every few seconds. She wore only his over sized t-shirt and boxers. The bracelet he just gave her jingled every time she moved, so he could not help but smile. Right now by not asking the questions she should ask she was showing off her trust and innocence.

"Aren't you afraid that I could give you something," Tommy asked quietly. "We had unprotected sex; pregnancy isn't the only fear you should have."

"Should I be afraid," Jude asked softly looking up at him.

"No Darius made the band get tested every six months said you never could be too careful with fan-girls," Tommy admitted frowning as memories of Darius lecturing on safe sex popped into his head. "And besides you the only other person I've ever had unprotected sex with was my ex-wife."

"Okay then," Jude shrugged satisfied with his answer, knowing he would not lie to her about this.

"But I have had quite a few pervious partners," Tommy continued. "You should have at least thought about asking me…I wouldn't have gotten mad or insulted."

"How many is quite a few," Jude questioned seriously getting a nervous blush for him.

"What you want an exact number," Tommy laughed jokingly.

"Yes," Jude confirmed not finding this amusing anymore. She waited a few minutes until she finally spoke up again. "Well Tommy how many women came before me?"

"I don't know the number exactly," Tommy mumbled.

"A rounded estimate will do," Jude offered, getting a look from him that made her gasp. "You don't know do you."

"I didn't exactly keep count Jude," Tommy said attempting to defend himself and his past lifestyle. "That is one reason why I was so against us, I didn't want you to think you were like the other."

The look in her eyes was enough to slap Tommy across the face. She read about Tommy Q in the tabloids, she saw him on TV with various actresses, models, singers, and people she had never heard of. She wasn't even that naive to think that he had not slept with most of them and from what Sadie told her he enjoyed more than a few one night stands here and there. So she knew what to expect, but what she didn't expect is that he couldn't even round up the number, that sex had been nothing more than a recreational activity to him.

Tommy started to say something when she placed his guitar to the side stood up. He watched her smooth down his t-shit she was wearing then went over to his desk. He watched her fumble with some items until she came to what she had been looking for. She would not get mad at him because he did say he wanted her to be different. Plus Tommy was Tommy and those past choices made him the man she had fallen in love with, not that she would voice that to him. But if Tommy wanted to be with her he was going to have to be honest with her. That was all she wanted, she wanted to know that what come out of his mouth was the absolute truth.

She walked over to where she was sitting taking the pen and writing something down. She looked up at him her eyes were not as ice cold as they had been a moment before. He knew that she was up to something, something that he knew he was not going to like. Standing up again she took two steps towards him extending the piece of paper and pen to him. He took them from her, looking down at what the title said. He wanted to laugh but knew that right now it would not be a good idea.

"You want me to write down every person I've had sex with," Tommy sighed looking up at her.

"Since you are having such a hard time remembering maybe this will help jog your memory," Jude told him hands on her hips.

"Jude you don't want me to do this," Tommy warned softly.

"All I want from you is honesty," Jude snapped. "I don't know if we're going to be together for a month or four years, and I will never ask you to be anything but who you are. The only thing I will ever ask of you is that you never lie or water down the truth...no matter how much it hurts."

"Okay," Tommy sighed unable to believe he was doing this, but the look in her eyes made him unwilling to do anything else. Sucking in a deep breath he looked up at her guiltily. "Uh Jude just one more thing,"

"You're going to need more paper aren't you," Jude guessed frowning.

"Yea," Tommy nodded putting the paper aside.

Jude nodded before going back over to the desk, almost rethinking this decision. But then she thought about what he said, she should know his pervious partners. She believed him when he said he was clean but it was her right as one of his now partners to know who he had been with. Getting about five more pieces of paper she walked towards placing them under the first one. He had gone back into the kitchen to finish making their food. Walking towards the kitchen she saw him turn around.

Tommy could not believe he was willing doing this for her, but the look in her eyes had been too much. He did want to hurt her, and his answer had hurt her. He was her first lover, and if he had anything to say about it her only. He was going in this wanting this to be more, needing this to be more. So he would give her what she wanted because she was going to have to give him what he wanted. For now they had to stay quiet, right now with the Shay fiasco they needed to remain a secret.

"Should seven pieces of paper do it," Jude smirked leaning against the door way.

"I'll make it work," Tommy laughed softly then turned to look at her. "This might take me a little bit to get done we're talking nine years here."

"Take your time babe," Jude smiled a smile that actually scared him. "But know just one thing."

"What is that," Tommy asked hesitantly.

"Until your list is done my clothes stay on," Jude told him turning to go back to seat down.

"Right," Tommy groaned, then grabbed her hand pulling her to him. "I want to clarify that the only reason I am doing this is because it is you and that you can not use this against me at anytime."

"I would never do that," Jude swore leaning up to kissing him lightly.

"So when you say your clothes stay on," Tommy asked as she walked away.

"Absolutely no action what so ever," Jude clarified turning to look at him smugly.

"Right," Tommy repeated with a groan going back to finish their food.

*****

Sadie waited for Jude to get back, her father told her she needed time to get herself together. The moment she walked into the house the moment her eyes met Sadie's she fell. Sadie hugged her close because the pain she felt the night before was something no one should feel. It was the pain she knew her mother would feel someday. Hugging Sadie was something that crushed her, it was like all the emotions she had come to terms with came back. Her father watched as Jude went back up to her room. Then he watched Sadie go into the kitchen, and start to bang things around.

Sadie walked up stairs with a plate of fix it food. The whole school had done nothing but talk about Jude and how horrible it must have been. She made it clear to anyone she came into contact with that asking questions would not be advised. The school excused her for the rest of the week, mainly because of the press they knew would follow. Walking into her room she saw Jude standing in her room just looking around. She seemed so lost, so confused, it made Sadie want to find Shay and beat him upside the head with the first object she could find.

"Here these will help," Sadie smiled placing the ice cream and various other sweet treats down.

"Thanks Sadie," Jude mumbled going to seat on her bed.

"By Monday this will be yesterday's news," Sadie promised.

"Why did he have to ruin my day," Jude asked. "Why not just miss it or came afterwards…why on my birthday?"

"Because he's a pig," Sadie explained softly going over to hug her sister. "He thinks because he's famous he can do whatever he wants and no one will tell him otherwise."

"Well Tommy said EJ is on the war path," Jude sighed trying not to smile. "So I can only hope Darius is ready because she can vicious by what Tommy told me."

"Of course she can," Said laughed. "She a publicist and this is what they do."

"Jude," Stuart said knocking on the door.

"Come on in dad," Jude announced, smiling as her father opened the door slowly.

"Darius Mills is here to see you," Stuart frowned. "He claims he only needs a moment of your time, but give me the word and he is gone."

"No it's fine," Jude whispered, knowing it would bad if she sent him away and she refused to have that in the press. "Tell him I'll be down in a minute I want to change out of this dress."

Sadie gave her one last hug before leaving the room. She could not believe Jude was going to face him after what his nephew did. As the door shut Sadie knew that she could never do any of this. She was going to have to face the entire world, listen to a song that she wrote for a guy who just tore out her heart. The worse thing was that their song and video were climbing the charts, since their public break up the request for the video had double. Sadie heard that on MTV today.

As her door shut she slipped off the dress kicking it aside, she didn't know whether to burn it or keep it. It would always remind her of what Shay did, but then there were the things Tommy did while she had the dress on. Going over to her closest she pulled out a pair of loose pants and a baggy sweater. Quickly putting them on, she did not want to be seen in that dress ever again. Despite the fact the rain had ruin the dress, she wouldn't be able to wear anyways. But the color green was right now one of her least favorite colors.

Going over to her dresser she brushed her hair quickly, she just wanted to get this done. She looked like herself right now; she looked like a girl who had been dumped by her boyfriend. Opening her door she heard nothing as she made her way down stairs. Walking down the stairs she saw Darius standing in the living room, actually looking slightly nervous. Her father was sitting down looking at him Sadie was sitting next to him glaring at him. Walking into the room Jude felt like she going to drown by the tension in the room.

"Darius," Jude greeted softly.

"Jude," Darius greeted back giving her his best smile, but her appearance actually affected him. "I wanted to give you my personal apology for Shay's behavior last night…if I had known I would have never allowed him to come and ruin your special night."

"Thank you Darius," Jude told him smiling sweetly, must keep things good was all that went through her heard.

"Shay also wants me to tell you he is sorry," Darius continued. "He says that he wishes he had handled it differently and that he is sorry he embarrassed you in front of everyone. He'll also be making a public apology to you and your family for this humiliation."

"That's not necessary," Jude told him gently.

"I think it is," Darius argued holding up his hand.

"As do I," Stuart agreed.

"Jude you have a great career ahead of you," Darius smiled genuinely. "Something like this will either break you or make you depending on how you handle it…so think wisely about your choices."

TBC


	3. Ultimate Betrayal

**Author Notes:** This part was shorter than I wanted, but every time I added more to make it longer it just felt empty. Like I was dragging something on that didn't need to be dragged on. For the people who wanted to know, the person e-mailing was not anyone from . I posted this on my LiveJournal before here, and that is where that person e-mailed me from.

**I want to thank everyone for their feedback on the story so far. This is my first Instant Star story, so I am really glad everyone is enjoying it so far. ****Yes I am thinking about doing a sequel, the only issue is I haven't seen season 3 or 4. So a good portion of the story would be changed, and it would also depend on if one would be wanted. **

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Tommy and Jude get things settled when he finishes up his list.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **1

**Category:** Angst

**Spoilers:** Up to Won't Get Fooled Again

***************************

Tommy smiled as he watched her sleep next to him on his bed. It had just been a few days since she left his place after her pain filled birthday. But it seemed even more betrayal was ahead of her. He dropped her off to have her run back into his arms ordering him to take her away. He wanted to ask her why, but the look in her eyes shut him up. He drove away seeing how shaken she was.

She and Sadie were supposes to have dinner but they didn't. He had showed up as soon as Sadie was off, as much as she wanted to take him up on his offer she knew she needed to work on her song. Dropping her off he smiled as she walked to her door, then he heard her yelled his name. When the words came out of her mouth, he was stunned. Her father was having an affair, the man she held in the highest regard, the man she thought could do no wrong, was cheating on her mother. He saw the anguish, horror and pain in her eyes, so he didn't take her back to G-Major. He needed to go back to continue working on the mixing but the pain in her eyes hurt him too much.

The drive was silent; she just kept her eyes on the passing houses, trees, people and anything else that came up. He had some music in the car, so she let the words of the songs take over. Tommy remembered the whimpering sounds she made as she wiped the tears away. He knew there was nothing he could say to make the pain go away, so he said nothing. He just kept driving if she wanted to talk he would let her begin. Opening the door for her he took her hand leading her into his home.

When they got inside he took her straight to his bedroom. He knew that if he offered or he tried she would allow him to make love to her. But as much as he wanted to make love to her, to make her forget what she witnessed he would hate himself for it. She had been stubborn about the whole no action decree; he had even found it funny. He had playfully made advances on her since then, just because she would pretend like it did nothing to her. To be honest she was doing a great job at deflating his ego.

Right now she needed him as a boyfriend; calling himself that really freaked him out. But he wanted this for real, and for real meant being a boyfriend which meant comforting her without using sex. So instead he walked over to his dresser taking out the shirt and boxer she wore before. Tommy watched her slowly undress, her eyes telling him she was not fully here. He followed her, taking off his t-shirt, shoes and jeans. Tommy groaned softly when he saw her bare back. Closing his eyes he pushed away the images of her naked underneath him that were popping up inside of his head.

When Jude turned around, she smiled softly. Walking towards him she touched his face and he opened his eyes. Without thinking Tommy pulled her against him, frowning as her tears started again. Walking towards his bed Tommy watched her climb under his covers moving it aside for him. He joined her, knowing he was crazy. It was barely six and here he was about to try and go to sleep. Pulling her close he kissed the top of her head. Jude smiled as the tears fell as she heard him starting to sing something. She could not make out the words but the melody was soft and slow, almost like a lullaby. So she closed her eyes and allowed herself to just forget the rest of the world.

Several hours later Tommy stretched out moving his hand over to feel for Jude who was not there. Then he realized for the first time he heard music, smiling he slipped out of bed. Looking to the side he saw it was close to eleven. Walking down the hallway he found her on his couch with a pen and paper writing. It looked like her muse was back, she had been afraid Shay had taken it from her. Leaning against the entry way he stood back hoping she would sing the song he heard a few moments ago again. He watched her pick up his guitar let out a breath he knew she did when she thought she had finished a song.

_You never lied to me not once  
It__'s not your fault that I can't trust  
It's in my past, it's in my path and I can't go there  
Making a mess out of this game  
To see it all go up in flames  
So tired of being ruthless and wreckless  
_

_  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Ohh time to be your 21  
_

_  
I don't believe in love and I  
I pull it to the wall  
I tasted sweetness there to laugh so hard as it falls  
And I could push you there if you don't stop me  
Push you there if you don't stop me  
Please stop me  
_

_  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be  
Time to be your 21  
_

_  
It__'s gut wrenching sometimes  
It's life threatening sometimes  
Seems like nothing can wash it all away  
_

_  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be you're way too young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be your 21  
Time to dream that love will last  
Time to drive my car too fast  
Time to walk before I run  
Time to be your 21  
_

_  
Time to be your only one  
To almost be your way to young  
Time to crash into the sun  
Time to be  
Time to be your 21_

"Amazing," Tommy smiled walking into the room, his smiled growing when he saw her blush. Knowing that this was one of the reasons he fell for her.

"You know I hate it when you do that," Jude groaned putting his guitar down, trying to hide the fact she was embarrassed.

"Sometimes it's the only way to hear your best work," Tommy smirked coming to sit down next to her. She like him was just too much of a perfectionist. "I guess I can thank Kwest for the change in words."

"I always knew it was missing something," Jude sighed shrugging her shoulders as she wrote something else down. Right now she did not want to discuss her lyrics she wanted to escape in them. "You don't like it."

"I love it but Georgia wants a 'tell him off because he broke my heart' kind of song," Tommy reminder her softly.

"I have a little bit done on that song," Jude admitted hesitantly.

"Let me hear what you got," Tommy replied picking up his guitar. Jude took it from him shifted her body so she was sitting more towards him, than she looked up at him shyly. Tommy tried not to groaned, he loved that look in her eyes. He knew he needed to finish his list soon.

_I drift away to a place  
Another kind of life  
Take away the pain  
I create my paradise  
Everything I've held  
Has hit the wall  
What used to be yours  
Isn't yours at all  
Falling apart, and all that I'm asking  
Is it a crime, am I overreacting  
_

_  
Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie  
_

_  
So what you had didn't fit  
Among the pretty things  
Never fear, never fear  
I now know where you've been  
Braids have been un-tied  
As ribbons fall away  
Leave the consequence  
My tears you'll taste  
Falling apart and all that I question  
Is this a dream or is this my lesson_

_Oh, he's under my skin  
Just give me something to get rid of him  
I've got a reason now to bury this alive  
Another little white lie_

"Wow, that's powerful," Tommy gasped moved by the emotion she put into each word. "This is the kind of song that will touch people Jude."

"Thanks," Jude smiled sadly putting his guitar to the side again. "My mom comes home tomorrow afternoon."

"What are you going to do," Tommy asked watching her rub her eyes.

"I don't know," Jude whispered, than look up at him tears shimmering in her eyes. "She's my mom, but he's my dad."

"He can't expect you to lie," Tommy told her moving a piece of her hair out of the way.

"Sadie has," Jude told him bitterly. "She called me to tell me dad told her he found my keys…she's met her…talked to her."

"You're not Sadie," Tommy reminded her softly.

"How do you betray one parent for the other," Jude asked brokenly.

"Jude you're not the one who is betraying anyone," Tommy argued pulling her against him. "Your dad is asking the unbelievable from you and Sadie, but you have to do what you think is right."

"I know," Jude mumbled as the tears fall. "It just hurt so much."

****

Sadie heard Jude come in, heard her go up the stairs to her room and slam the door. Sadie walked down the hallway to Jude's door opening it slowly. She was lying on her bed. She stood there for the longest time knowing that something was up with her sister. She had been gone all night and she knew that she wasn't with Kat or Jamie. Kat had called for her last night wanting to know where Jude was, seemed all three of them had plans. Her sister was somewhere, and she wanted to know where.

Walking inside the room Jude didn't look up she just kept her eyes on the ceiling. Sadie knew that she could not ask her, not right now. Jude was mad at her for keeping their father's little secret. Jude wanted her to tell their mother the truth but she could not. She closed the door to Jude's room, their father was not there. Which was a good thing because she knew there would be some kind of blow out; Jude was not like her. Sadie looked down then back up the tears finally showing in her eyes as well.

"I don't want to lose dad," Sadie confessed softly coming to sit at the end of Jude's bed. "I know it sounds selfish but I don't want to lose him…or our family."

"I know," Jude mumbled.

"Where were you last night," Sadie asked looking down at her sister. "Kat called for you said you stood her and Jamie up."

"Sadie," Jude groaned softly. "Please not right now."

"Alright," Sadie nodded softly hurt that she was not looking at her. "Mom will be home later this evening."

"Okay," Jude nodded sitting up, making sure not to make eye contact. "I need to work on my new song."

Sadie watched her slip of the bed to get her guitar, than walked back to where she was. For now she would let her little sister win this battle, but that did not mean she would win the war. She knew Jude was somewhere last night and she would find out where at some point. Walking out of the room she stopped when she heard the first two lines of the song. She didn't know who they were about anymore Shay or their father. Shutting the door Sadie knew keeping this a secret was horrible but she didn't want to lose her dad. She didn't want her life to change, their family was almost perfect.

Going to her room she looked down at their family picture, she knew it was all about to change. She knew that Jude would tell her mother, and then her mother would react the way any woman would. Part of her hoped that her mother could forgive, that they could work past this but she did not have much hope of that. Her mother had a one track mind when it came to cheating. If they cheated once they'll do it again so it's best to end it the first time then go through the pain a second time. Those were the words she told her when she was in tenth grade and she thought her boyfriend was seeing someone else. Falling back on her bed, Sadie kept the picture in her hands.

*****

Jude laid her head on her arms of the dressing room she was in. She heard the door open and she knew that it was Tommy he told her he'd come and see her after the show. She was afraid of everyone's reaction to the song, but everyone loved it so far. She could see the pride in Georgia's eyes even EJ was proud of the song. Tommy gave her a small squeeze on the arm letting her know she did well without actually being noticed by everyone. She knew he watched her walk to the dressing room, knew he wanted to follow. He probably was when she heard Georgia yell his name.

She almost smiled because he just stood there waiting for her to turn around to look at him. Sucking in a deep breath she turned around, standing up to see him smirking at her. He loved the song, she could tell right now. She saw him lock the door walking towards her slowly she knew that right now she should not be smiling. She should be mad or sup set but he made it so hard sometimes.

Tommy saw the hurt in her eyes starting to fade. The song had helped her deal with the betrayal of both Shay and her father, but he knew she was not completely healed. He watched Jude smirked turned to a fake frown when he put his hand son her hips. Her eyes went down to his hand then back up to his face. He knew that she was not going to let him, but he had to try. He bent down to kiss her to have her move her lips out of the way just before they made contact. He laughed lightly as his lips made contact with her cheek, and he smiled wider as he felt her smile.

"Have we forgotten Mr. Quincy," Jude chirped politely playfully shoving him away.

"Actually we haven't," Tommy smirked pulling out the papers he had in his jacket. Jude gave him a small smile as he placed the papers in her hand. "I've been up the last two nights finishing up this list. And let me tell you it gave me headache trying to remember all their names."

"Poor baby…You didn't use as many as I thought you would," Jude laughed only half joking, then scanning over page number one when she saw something that made her look up. "Unknown Brunette #1."

"There are some of them that I don't remember their names or I didn't ask," Tommy explained running his hands through his hair slightly ashamed. "You still sure you want to be with me."

"I hold your entire sex history in my hands," Jude smirked waving the papers in front of him. He watched her look over the papers, than his heart stopped when she started to frown, then look up at him again. "I've been thinking if you've been sexually active for nine years that means you were 14 when you lost your virginity."

"Yea," Tommy nodded softly. "I wish I could tell you it was with someone I knew…someone I care for."

"I'm not going to change my mind about us," Jude told him watching him watch her.

"Jude," Tommy sighed.

"You want to keep us quiet for now," Jude guessed smiling softly. "I kind of figured you would and I actually don't think it's a bad idea. Not sure I'm ready to be known as Tommy Q's girlfriend."

"I just want to give us a chance," Tommy explained going to stand in front of her, smiling when she wrapped her arms around his neck. "Plus I don't want you to have to worry about the media right now I want your full attention on the album."

"You have my full attention," Jude repeated getting a wicked grin from him.

Tommy opened his mouth to say something when she pulled him to her. The kiss was light and soft to begin with. Tommy put his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him. He groaned as she open her mouth to him. Moving his hands up he let out another sound as his hands came in contact with her soft skin. Running her finger through his hair, Tommy laughed as she whimpered when he pulled away. He bent down to kiss her again when there was a knock at the door, than her father's voice filled the room.

Jude folded up the paper putting it into her pocket as Tommy opened the door. Tommy made his excuse to leave knowing that he wanted a moment alone with her. He gave her one last hidden smile as he slipped out, shutting the door as he did so. Walking down the hallways he smiled as he heard people going on about her new song. Putting his hands in his pocket he started to think about how it should sound on an album, because they began band hunting for her tomorrow.

*****

"Hey babe," Tommy greeted into the phone.

"You do realize it is after one in the morning," Jude laughed whispering softly. "And that if my mother or Sadie catch me on the phone I'm dead."

"Just called to see how your night went," Tommy smiled as he heard her put down what sounded like her journal.

"Dad told mom the truth and she kicked him out," Jude sighed deeply. "Sadie went straight to her room crying while I couldn't even look my dad in the eyes when he left…I couldn't even hug him goodbye."

"It'll take time…he betrayed you and Sadie just as much as he did your mom," Tommy explained softly wishing he could be there for her right now.

"So did you just call to see how my night went," Jude smirked.

He did partially but in truth he also wanted to hear the sound of her voice. Even since he left her in her dressing all he could do was think about how good she felt against him. When he closed his eyes he could still smell her scent that lingered on his sheets, comforter and pillow. He almost didn't want to wash them afraid that he would wash her away too.

Jude laughed as he went on about nothing, she could tell that he just wanted to talk. Though she had to be quiet because Sadie was watching her like hawk today, trying to see if she let anything away. Plus Sadie was angry with her because she refused to hug her dad, but unlike Sadie she could not forgive. Though not to the same degree, she knew what it felt like to be cheated on by someone you cared for.

"What are you doing this Friday," Tommy asked softly almost unsure, this was new territory for him. It had been along time since he had dated just one girl.

"Nothing so for," Jude shrugged curiously. "Why?"

"Because I was wondering if you'd like to come over to my place," Tommy asked smoothly. "I thought I'd order a pizza, maybe rent some movies."

"I think I can do that," Jude smiled widely. "But I have to remind you I do have a curfew."

"No worries," Tommy laughed.

"Then it's a date," Jude said widely into the phone

"Great," Tommy replied smiling just as widely. "I'll see you tomorrow, and be rested we have to start auditions for your band tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," Jude mumbled.

Jude shut her cell phone as she fell back on her bed. It was so unreal to her right now, she was dating Tommy Quincy. The guy her sister had been dreaming about since before she even knew what liking a boy really meant. She looked over at the phone it was past two-thirty in the morning. They had been talking for almost ninety minutes. She got out of the bed turned off her light, she had to try and get some sleep. She had to get up for school in like five hours, than she had to spend three hours at G-Major after school. Closing her eyes she smiled, as bad as the last few weeks had been they were starting to look up.

TBC


	4. I Am Me

**Author Notes:** To answer someone's question, yes the pregnancy issue will be addressed in this chapter. I know time will begin to speed up in the next few chapters. According to episode 2.09, Jude's birthday is December 16. And we only have 3 episodes until she's on the summer tour. So we'll make the date December 30, 2005. Since they are never mentioned on the show after the episode, the whole tattoo thing did not happen. I wrote that Jude's Live Show was on Saturday but in the series it was on Sunday, but I already had it written when I realized this mistake, so sorry.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Tommy has some good news for Jude.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to Lose This Skin

********************

Jude hugged Jamie close, she was shocked that Kat broke it off with him. He did everything she asked of him, he showed up did the show, looked amazing, and played the part of the good boyfriend. Yet here he was on her couch broken hearted because she didn't feel like he was into their relationship a hundred percent. Jude was confused because Kat seemed so happy yesterday talking about how great it was for her to know the truth. Jude was happy for them, she had Tommy and now they had each other.

Jamie lifted his head, but as much as he wanted to be sad he could not. He had avoided her show because the death glares he got from Tommy were enough to freak him out. All Speed did was mention his past crush on Jude and he got this look in his eyes. Of course he covered up the look playing it cool so that Speed wouldn't notice, but he did notice. Tommy Q was falling for the girl he had wanted since grade school and he knew going up against someone like Tommy would be impossible.

"Are you sure you are okay Jamie," Jude asked softly running her fingers through his hair, trying to console him.

"Yea," Jamie nodded wiping his eyes of the few tears as he sat up.

"I know it hurts," Jude told him softly taking his hand. "But when you least expect it you'll find someone else who is meant just for you."

"I don't know about that," Jamie mumbled.

"I do," Jude replied sternly. "Love has a habit of sneaking up on you…so one day you're going to turn around and there she'll be."

"I think Tommy is falling for you," Jamie blurted out.

"Excuse me," Jude shuttered in shock.

Jamie just looked at her for a moment, she was almost sure she missed heard him but he repeated himself. Tommy was always so cool when he was around other people. They had only been together for a few weeks and the past week and half they had barely seen one other. They were supposes to have a date last night but that got canceled because of Georgia. She had called him in for an emergency staff meeting. When they talked later that night on the phone he said he was no allowed to talk about. It took all her strength not to pull him into a bathroom today, but with all the people around it would have been a bad idea.

Shaking her head slightly she saw Jamie just starring at her waiting for her reaction. She did not want to reveal that she was dating Tommy they wanted to keep it quiet for awhile. Not only because of the whole Shay issue but also to give them as a couple time to develop and grow. Tommy had a reputation which from his list was well deserved and he wanted them to be in a good sturdy place when the public started harassing them. So Jude just laughed shaking her head pretending not to believe him.

"He tried to hide his jealousy but failed," Jamie told her seeing that she didn't believe him. Sometimes he wished that she could see herself the way others saw her—especially the males. "Well at least with me, Speed didn't notice anything but his guitar strings."

"And who was Tommy jealous of," Jude asked smugly attempting to play along.

"Speed and I were talking about my past crush on you," Jamie explained not meeting her eyes. "The look he shot at me for a second was enough to turn my blood cold."

"Tommy gets that way when he thinks people are going to distract me and take me away from the studio," Jude explained shrugging. "He's very territorial when it comes to his artists."

"Jude as a fellow member of the male gender," Jamie hissed at how naive she was being. "I can tell you the look he directed at me was not one a producer gives because he thinks he'll lose his artist attention…it was one a guy gives when another guy flirts with their girlfriend."

Jamie looked her straight in the eyes, and the look she held told him all he needed to be told. The whole time he thought she was completely into Shay she was really into her producer. His best friend had once again fallen for the wrong guy---the guy that would break her heart leaving her in ruins. Was there really something wrong with him that she would date anyone but him? He closed his eyes sucking in a deep breath silently. His head fell back on the couch he just wanted to die before he could think he blurted out the first thing in his mind.

Jude could hardly believe that Tommy allowed himself to be caught. She was sure that if anyone but Jamie was in the room they wouldn't have noticed Tommy had a good way about covering him. But Jamie was always good at catching the small details from fingernail polish that didn't go with an outfit, to a word in a song that made it sound off, to Tommy's slight moment of jealousy. Though she was confused as to why he would be jealous of Jamie, but it didn't change the fact he was. She was actually happy about it; she was jealous of Tommy's past. He dated award winning actresses to drop dead gorgeous models, so it was nice to know he could get jealous too.

"Oh my god you've fallen for him," Jamie hissed crinkling his nose. "The guy is old Jude."

"He's 23," Jude laughed as they had this argument once again.

"He was seven when you were born," Jamie reminded her staring her straight in the eyes not hiding his anger. "You were seven when he joined his lame boy band."

"I was also six when I wrote my first song," Jude snapped back.

"I can't believe this," Jamie groaned falling back on her couch hiding his face with a pillow.

*****

Georgia loved all the new songs coming from Jude and with Your Eyes at its current position and the soon release of her next single Skin she was in media heaven. Jude could easily become a newest sensation and with the right help Jude would stay there. She watched Tommy work on finishing Skin; they had decided to keep it simple. The song was an emotional one, so he kept it as simple as he could.

Georgia looked over to see EJ on the phone she was smiling and be flirty which meant something good. Right now things for Jude were looking up, people wanted her. She was new, fresh, and had a lot of witty come backs. Walking towards Tommy she saw Kwest working near him, both of them listen to the song Skin looking for any imperfection. She smiled it gave her goose bumps every time she heard this song, Jude poured so much emotion into it.

"Something wrong," Tommy asked looking up at her.

"Just seeing how things are coming," Georgia asked coming to seat next to him as Kwest got up with their coffee cups. "I heard her show went well yesterday."

"They loved her and SME," Tommy confirmed with a small smile of approval.

"So we're keeping the band," Georgia guessed with a knowing glance.

"I don't see why not," Tommy laughed with the shrug. "They have great on stage chemistry and with a little time they could go all the way."

"I've set the release date for her album," Georgia told him, getting him to look up and meet her gaze. "It's May 23rd…her material is good but I still think she's missing something."

"Don't worry so much," Tommy told her as Kwest walked back into the room. "When this album is done it'll be a guaranteed number one hit."

Georgia knew Tommy Quincy was cocky, she had known him long enough to know that. Yet again that is what made him so good he knew what he could do and pushed the boundaries to do better. He had been only a year younger than Jude when he got into this business. Sitting back she enjoyed the moment, Jude career was taking off and there was no fighting around G-Major. Shay's public dumping had increased her popularity, especially when she sang Skin almost a week after the event. People were eating her up, and spiting Eden out.

Soon Georgia got up letting him go back to work. She wanted to get this new single out by second week of January due to the amount of request for it. Her popularity was growing in United States just as quickly as it was in Canada. Girls in both countries were relating with her boy troubles, school issues and trying to find out who she was. Sitting at her desk she looked up as she saw Jude walk in; probably here to help finishing up with the single.

"I love Jude," EJ chirped walking into her office giddy.

"What," Georgia asked laughing as she sat down in front of her.

"We've had calls off the hook about Jude's great new band," EJ exclaimed putting down a stack of papers. "We just got an amazing offer for their first official photo shoot together."

"When," Georgia gasped not hiding her surprise.

"Thursday at noon," EJ replied unable to stop smiling. "We also need to start planning her album art."

"I know," Georgia agreed rubbing her eyes. "We'll sit down with Jude sometime this week and come up with some ideas."

"I'll make some calls see who I can get in here to do it," EJ smirked picking the paper back up as he phone rang again.

*****

Pushing her against the door roughly Tommy went for her jacket as his lips captured hers. Jude smiled running her fingers through his hair using this time to kick off her shoes, and then go for her jean's button. Tommy's hand were already there helping her to pull them down, as her feet kick the denim to the side she giggled as he lifted her up. Groaning as the harsh denim of his jeans pressed against the sensitive opening of her moist center.

With the help of her feet Tommy pulled his jeans down his legs keeping her pressed against the wall. With the foil package in his hand he ripped it open; they would have time to go slow later. It had been over two weeks since he had been with her and he was about to burst. Moving his lips to her neck she made that sound that drove him crazy. How was it possible that his body needed her this much already? The idea was beyond him, but right now he didn't care.

Jude cried out throwing her head back against the wall as he thrust inside of her. Tommy took advantage of this nibbling on her neck until she shifted to take his lips again. Pounding into her he had no control; he was acting on pure instinct which he might regret later. Jude's kiss was out of control, it was needy and brutal just like Tommy movements inside of her. Jude held onto him digging her nails into his shoulders through the fabric of his t-shirt he wore. Biting down on his bottom lip as she felt her orgasm take over her; Tommy hissed at the pain but did not stop. Then he felt it, her muscles contracting around him, massaging him, begging him to join her. That was all it took to send him straight over the edge.

"Wow," Jude mumbled leaning her forehead against his shoulder.

"That was almost worth the wait," Tommy groaned withdrawing from her to toss his condom away.

Jude stood up going for her pants to have him grab them from her tossing them behind him. He smiled grabbing her arm pulling her against his body kissing her as he walked them backwards towards his room. Getting rid of each item of clothing as they took a step until by the time they were at his bed they were naked. Lifting her up he tossed her on his bed laughing at the sight of her open to him. It was just after seven and she didn't have to be home for awhile now and he planned to take full advantage of that time.

Climbing on to the bed his lips started at her ankle, kissing up her legs, to the thigh. Nibbling at the tender skin, he once again enjoyed the tasted of her salty sweet flesh. Jude closed her eyes as Tommy began his slow journey up her body taking his time to taste each inch of skin he could. Tommy had this way of making her entire body feel alive, making every fiber of her tingle and hum with an insatiable need. Making it to her lips finally, Jude was walking a thin line she just wanted to feel him again.

Bending her knees Tommy groaned into her mouth, putting his full weight on her. Rolling them over so she was on top Jude smiled when she heard his hand fumble with the drawer next to his bed. Moving her hand out she helped him pull it open getting a grin from him when she reached in grabbing the small package. Rolling them over Tommy mouth moved to her neck as he took it from her. If he let her put it on he would lose it before it even began.

Pushing himself inside of her he rolled her on top again, smiling when she pulled him up to a sitting position. Battling her tongue, Tommy felt himself getting lost in her. Running her fingers through his hair, she was more out of control then he was. His hand going up and down her back to rest on her hips to attempt to slow her down just a little bit. But as he did so she brought him in deep digging her nail down his back as she nipped on his shoulder. Tommy's body began to shiver there was no way he was going to go over before she did. Moving his hand between their bodies his thumb found her little nub.

Jude pace quickened crying out as her body gave into the release it so desperately wanted. Tommy groaned as her teeth sank even more into his shoulders only adding to the pleasure he was feeling. Falling back he held her on top of him for the longest moment, not wanting to ever let her go. Finally she rolled off of him, and he looked to his side. He loved the way she looked after they made love; her hair was always a mess, her skin flushed, and her breathing erratic. After a long moment Jude rolled over to her side to look at him, moving a piece of his hair out of the way.

"Jamie tells me you got jealous," Jude said softly playing with his hair, unable to hide her grin.

"What," Tommy laughed nervously attempting to play it cool.

"He swears you gave him a look that could kill," Jude went on playfully, moving her hands to his chest.

"He and Spiederman were talking about you," Tommy groaned remembering how helpless he felt. He wanted to tell them to have more respect for his girl but couldn't. "Spiederman kept going on about how you look great in jeans and short skirts, which you are not allowed to wear on stage with him."

"So you were jealous," Jude gasped shocked as Tommy tried to keep from blushing from embarrassment, Jude tried not to laugh but it was hard. "But why of Spied and Jamie."

"How am I supposes to react to two guys talking about my girlfriend," Tommy asked seriously as they both sat up in his bed. "Especially when you'll be going on a three month tour with one of those two this summer."

"I thought Tommy Q doesn't get jealous," Jude paraphrasing an old interview he did right after he married Portia.

"I didn't but this is different," Tommy admitted with a deep sigh looking to his side at her. "You are different."

"Babe you have nothing to be jealous about," Jude assured him moving to straddling his hips. "Jamie is my best friend and Spied is…well he's Spiederman."

"You deserve better than me," Tommy confessed softly as she bent down to kiss him softly.

"I don't want better," Jude told him moving her hips to get a groan from him.

Tommy moved one of his arms around her waist to pull her closer then moved it to rest on her hips. Jude laughed as his lips moved to neck as he pushed her back so that he was hovering above her. She touched his face smiling as his mouth went on her, connecting them in a hungry kiss. Tommy settled his body in between her legs. Jude let out a moan as he pressed himself intro her, then whimpered as he moved away. Tommy moved his lips away from her lips to kiss down her body. She could tell right now she was definably not going to make curfew tonight.

*****

Jude had never been so happy to be on her period before; she was over a week late. She had almost forgot about it, forgot that she was supposes to be watching until she looked at the calendar the night before. So much had been happening she forgot about the fact she and Tommy had unprotected sex almost a month ago. So much had happened in the past four weeks she knew it was stress that caused it. Sliding down against the door she was so glad she didn't call Tommy the night before, he would have freaked out she knew it.

In the past four weeks, she had been dumped on national television, her parents had separated because of his infidelity, she started to date and sleep with Tommy Q, and her single Your Eyes had just gone number one. Yes so much was happening that it was only natural she would be off for the first time in four years. Getting up she looked herself in the mirror, she would tell Tommy there was no worries about a Little Tommy Jr. right now. Well she would once she got a minute alone with him she hadn't seen him since last Sunday.

Walking out of the bathroom she ran her hands through her hair. It had been a quiet Saturday, so far nothing had happened. She had almost expected Jamie to come over but he hadn't. Ever since he realized she had a thing for Tommy he had been keeping his distance. They still hung out at school, talking during class and lunch, but that was about it. Walking into the kitchen she saw Sadie looking over magazines of where she would be going this summer.

"More planning," Jude asked with a knowing smile.

"More like Daydreaming," Sadie gushed looking up at her sister happily. "I can't believe in a few months I am going to be in Europe."

"I know about that time my album will be released and I'll be leaving for tour," Jude sighed taking a seat next to her.

"Does it all seem real to you," Sadie asked curious putting her magazine down. "You work with Tommy Q and now you have a number one single."

"Sometimes I think it's all a dream," Jude admitted getting a dazed look in her eyes, than she looked straight at Sadie with a grin. "Then Tommy calls me and wants to know why I'm not at the studio yet."

"Jude Georgia called for you, she needs you to come in," Vicki announced as she walked into the room with her two laughing daughters.

"Okay," Jude nodded with a small groan as she stood up she sighed as she turned to look at her mother. "If Jamie calls for me I'm working and I'll call him when I get a chance."

"Having troubles," Vicki frowned concerned she hoped that Jude's new life would not ruin their friendship.

"Its complicated mom," Jude explained walking out of the room.

Watching Jude leave was hard for her because everyday she lost her more and more. She was growing up so fast that soon she would not need anyone. With her number one single and Skin just being released on the radio she knew that that day was coming fast. Jude had never been like Sadie, she never needed anyone. Sadie always needed attention, she always needed to know that she was important and Jude allowed her to have the spotlight. But now Sadie was coming into her own finding what she wanted to do while Jude did the same.

Sadie had picked her magazine pack up pushed the pages back and forth. She had not been lying she was counting down the days until she got on that plane. She was saving her money and her dad promised to even throw in a little extra just as a graduation present. Standing up she saw her mother messing around in the kitchen probably thinking of what to fix for dinner. Not that it really matter anyways, Jude wouldn't be here. When Georgia called in the middle of what was supposes to be Jude's Saturday off it meant a full work day for Jude. This meant that she and her mother would be ordering in—again. Their happy family of four was quickly getting turned into a mellow family of two.

TBC


	5. Past Reminders

**Author Notes:** This story takes place a couple weeks after Music Helps concert. The whole Angie ordeal is not going to be the same in this story as it was on the series. There will be more detail of that in a later chapter.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Chaz realizes Tommy and Jude are together, when Tommy makes a big mistake.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Up to All Apologies

***********************

"You're upset," Tommy mumbled making sure no one would hear their conversation, especially since Jude had the day off today.

"Why would I be upset," Jude snapped writing away in her journal.

"It was just lunch," Tommy assured her sitting down next to her, getting her to look up then back down.

"And dinner, dancing, coffee," Jude began nonchalantly then looking at him angry with the last part. "Then her spending the night."

"She slept on the couch, nothing happen god we barely spoke," Tommy swore looking up as people walked by not taking notice to them. Seeing them together was nothing knew, and everyone knew Tommy wanted to talk to Jude about the new single.

"That is not the point," Jude hissed quietly.

"Come with me," Tommy sighed grabbing her arm slightly to bring her with him.

Jude had gone over t his place this morning because she and Tommy were supposes to have a breakfast date of sorts. It was her day off and he wanted to go over a few things with her. Mainly the fact that Georgia got her way of getting Boyz Attack to do a duet with Jude on her album. They were going to do the song they did live; just Tommy wasn't singing he was producing. He also wanted to go over the last songs they still had to record. The last thing she expected to find when he opened the door was his gorgeous of a model ex-girlfriend crashed out on his couch.

Tommy opened the doors to the recording booth; it was soundproof right now so they could talk without anyone actually hearing them. He saw the anger in her eyes, and he didn't think there would be. He thought if he was honest about it she would be cool with it. When he was married to Portia none of his ex-girlfriends were gutsy enough to come up to him. Portia Mills was not the woman to mess with, because she and Darius had it in with everyone. So they steered clear of him, so this was never a real issue.

"You said I should go out when them," Tommy reminded her staring her straight in the eyes. "You told me to have a good time."

"But not to let her sleep over," Jude snapped now showing her anger and hurt. She could hardly believe that did not actually see the problem right now. "Tommy honestly how did you really think I would act when I found out one of your ex-girlfriends spent the night."

"Jude I'm new at this whole exclusive relationship things," Tommy explained in a slightly whining tone. "I've never had to think about things like this."

"You were married," Jude snipped getting a strange look from Tommy. Portia had always dealt with the other women, she made sure the ones who were gusty enough to try understood.

"I guess I didn't see the big deal since I was fully dressed in my bedroom," Tommy frowned seeing the pain in her eyes. "And Molly was fully dressed on my couch."

"The big deal is the fact that she doesn't know you have a girlfriend," Jude said her voice broken from having to say it.

"I told her at lunch I wasn't interested in seeing her," Tommy stated smiling as Jude saw the woman and Chaz walk into the room.

"Obviously she doesn't listen to well," Jude grumbled faking a smile as Tommy turned to see them.

"Oh Chaz," Tommy mumbled under his breath, as Chaz gave them a wave.

"I'll be at home," Jude told him still faking a smile as she rushed off without saying a word to Chaz or Molly.

Tommy felt like he was being torn apart right now because he could not tell them he was dating Jude. He knew that Chaz would not do anything but Molly wouldn't think twice to tell someone. It was one of the reason they never did anything but go out on a few dates every year or so. He could not handle how vindictive she could be, and Jude was not ready to deal with someone like her yet.

Jude knew nothing happened between them the real pain came from the fact that no one could know about them. Tommy wanted to keep it quiet until after her album was released. He wanted to give her as much time to enjoy this time before it got crazy with the media about their relationship. Walking outside she just kept walking, she needed the air. She didn't want to think about Tommy going out with Molly again. Jude shivered even saying that woman's name made her angry. This was not going to be a good day, she could just tell.

****

Tommy rubbed his eyes as he opened the door to his place, allowing Chaz to go in first. He effortlessly threw the keys onto the counter as Chaz went straight over to the couch to sit down. It had not been a good day. He found out right away that Chaz had not brought Molly; she came on her own. Chaz was there to work on the single with him. The rest of the band showed up just in time for Molly to walk out calling Tommy a few names. It was something the guys were actually used to, so they went back to business as usual.

Chaz smiled as he sat back, this felt good. He hadn't felt like this since the band was together, and with Molly's outburst it made it feel like old times again. The guys were getting back together for a reunion tour but as expected Tommy would not be joining them. Though, Tommy did agree that if they wanted to do a new album he would proudly produce it. That got Chaz and the guys talking, and depending on their tour this summer they might take him up on that offer. Even Darius was interested in getting them back in the studio, after Tommy left he had still wanted to keep them together. But without Tommy him and Bruno just couldn't do it, until now.

"Aren't you afraid of what Molly might do," Chaz asked watching Tommy fall down next to him. He may be five years older, but he still was the some old Tommy.

"In a couple of days she'll be on someone else," Tommy shrugged knowing she was already pushing through her little book.

"What have you done with the real Tommy Q," Chaz joked shifting his body to see that Tommy was not really there with him.

"I just have a lot on my plate right now," Tommy mumbled standing to get up. "Jude's album release date is coming up and Georgia and EJ can't decide on anything about her tour, which is this summer."

"This is me T," Chaz interrupted standing up to face his old friend. He could almost laugh because Tommy still thought he could keep a secret from him. "I've known you longer than anyone else…I was the one that always picked you up when you fell."

"Your point," Tommy replied with a deep sigh remembering all the times Chaz was there for him, and the one time he wasn't.

"My point is that it doesn't take a genius to see you and Jude were fighting today," Chaz answered knowingly trying to keep a passive face as Tommy's eyes began to tell him what he needed to know.

"We do that a lot," Tommy smiled softly trying to push it off as he went to the kitchen to get something to drink. "She can be a little temperamental at times...all those teenage hormones."

"Come on T," Chaz begged laughing, as Tommy looked at him. Tommy sucked in a breath because he did not want to have this conversation, she could not have this conversation. "Man you have always loved to push the limits, but this takes the cake."

"Chaz," Tommy warned softly, almost begging him not to go deeper, but Chaz was never one to listen.

"I never saw you look at anyone the way you look at Jude," Chaz smiled softly, than look up at him seriously. "Not Portia and especially not Angie."

Tommy wanted to deny it he wanted to tell Chaz he was seeing things but he was right. Chaz has known him since he was fourteen years old; he and Chaz were as close as brothers. If you would go by his relationship with his brothers now they were closer. He walked back inside the room falling back on the couch, besides he needed someone to talk to. Jude was mad at him, he tried calling her three times but she turned off her phone. When he called her house seeing if she was back her mother said no. This was going to take one hell of an apology—and that was not something Tommy was good at.

Chaz once again took his seat next to Tommy. He had not been lying this thing with Jude was something that no one would expect. Well not unless they saw them together. They had sparks, when he watched them work together at times it was like walking into an open fire. The hidden smiles, the small touches, and mixture of flirtation and hidden promises were enough to make anyone's head spin. Looking over at his friend he saw the look on his face, Tommy was getting over his head again.

"Tommy, I'm your friend so please don't do this to yourself again," Chaz begged softly. "I can't watch you fall like this again. I just can't"

"She's not Angie," Tommy argued, seeing what his old friend was thinking. "She gets me on a level no one else has or even could."

"That's what you said about Portia and then Angie," Chaz reminded him rolling his eyes, unable to believe he was going though this again. Tommy really hadn't changed in five years.

"They never got me, not the whole me," Tommy said with a grim expression. "Portia got the musician, Angie got the man beyond the music, but Jude is different, she gets it all. She doesn't want me to change she wants me just as I am."

"Just walk away," Chaz order softly, "Before it's too late before you've lost too much…before she loses too much."

"I can't," Tommy mumbled looking down at his hands then back up. He knew that Chaz would kill him, or hit him, he knew that he would not get it. But then again Chaz had never met someone like Jude.

"Why not," Chaz asked looking at him half curious and half afraid.

"Because I'm falling in love with her," Tommy confessed getting a groan of pain from Chaz, who dropped his head into his hands. "I know of all the women it's a sixteen year old that brings down Tommy Q…it's almost poetic."

Chaz swore he misunderstood the words until Tommy went on. Looking over at his friend who met his gaze, he knew that look. Letting out a deep breath he shook his head then rubbed his eyes. Tommy could never do things right, he always had to add a little chaos to the mix. Like at eighteen he could not just date Portia, his manager's sister no he had to marry her—without her family present. Of course their marriage ended a few months after he walked away from the band, they just could never get pasted what happened to Angie.

Tommy knew he was replaying their history in his mind right now because so was he. His mind kept going back to Angie and then back to Portia. Jude knew about Portia but she knew nothing about Angie. Closing his eyes he had planned on telling her when the time was right, and he knew that was coming. Because everyday he was with her, was a day that fell deeper and deeper. He wanted to tell her why she still had a chance to leave, because if he waited any longer he knew she wouldn't leave even if she wanted. But she had to know why he would need time to allow himself to fully fall for her, she needed to know why he put up his shields.

"What were you two fighting about today," Chaz asked tired of the silence, and doing as he always had, watching out for Tommy.

"I let Molly crash on my couch last night," Tommy sighed getting a chuckle from Chaz. "We were both dressed in separate rooms what is the big deal."

"Oh T," Chaz replied softly, than started to laugh even more as he saw Tommy's look of pure innocence. "You looked like you did when I caught you with your first groupie…you of all people can not be this naïve and stupid."

"Naïve…stupid," Tommy repeated angry truing to k=look at his friend, now it really was feeling like old times. "What hell does that mean?"

"Jude might act all cool and calm but inside she is probably scared to death," Chaz explained softly, he could only imagine what Jude must be going through everyday.

"Scared of what," Tommy questioned confused by his friend.

"That you'll get bored with her," Chaz went on shaking his head, still the same old Tommy. "That you'll move on to someone a little experienced or that you won't be able to say no to someone from your past…someone like Molly"

"Jude knows I care about her," Tommy mumbled with a quick shrug.

"Maybe," Chaz shrugged back getting Tommy to look at him again. "But it might do you some good if you remind her every now and then. It can't be easy for her to be with a guy and have to keep it all bottled up."

The next day Chaz walked into G-Major, Tommy had tried three more times to call Jude but she still had her phone off. He could not leave her a real message because then someone might get a hold of it. So he had to leave her a professional message that he was sure she would delete then rant about later. Chaz saw her on one of the couches practicing one of her songs. He smiled as he walked towards, each time he heard her voice he found himself in awe. The entire band felt that way. Her ability as a singer and songwriter amazed them; artist like her did not come along all the time.

Tommy had the day off, and Chaz had agreed to help Tommy. Jude was coming in here for a meeting with Georgia, they had another photo shot they wanted her to do. This time they wanted one with her and Boyz Attack. People went crazy over their duet, kept calling the radio station wanting to know if they could request it. It was one of the reasons Georgia wanted the song on her album. She wanted to get it out as a single as soon as she could. It worked with Skin; that song went to number one in weeks.

"Hey," Chaz greeted sitting next to her.

"Hello," Jude greeted back nervously, though she tried to act cool.

"I didn't bring Molly here yesterday," Chaz swore softly. "She came on her own to see Tommy because I truthfully have never liked her."

"Why would I care about Molly," Jude replied coldly, attempting not to cringe at saying her name.

"I know about you and Tommy," Chaz explained softly, getting Jude to look him in the eyes. He didn't need her to say anything because he saw all the questions in her eyes. "No he didn't tell me I didn't leave any room for him to deny it."

"Right," Jude mumbled looking down at her guitar.

"He's crazy for you," Chaz laughed getting a small smile from her. "I have never seen him this hung up on someone, and I've known him since before he was Lil' Tommy Q."

"I know nothing happened," Jude confessed looking around making sure no one was watching them, then back at Chaz again. "I don't even know why I'm that upset really."

"Because you're in love with a guy and can't tell anyone," Chaz offered smiling, than his voice got very low. "Jude you acted like any normal girlfriend would, actually you acted a little better then some I've had in the past."

"Tommy sent you to talk to me," Jude smirked knowingly, than shook head. She did not blame him, she shut off her phone and when she heard his voice she listened to the message realized it was not real and deleted it.

"He asked me to give you this," Chaz confirmed giving her a smirk of his own, lifting a folded piece of paper. "But before you take it I have something I need to say to you, and I need you to listen."

"Get out now," Jude guessed as Chaz met her eyes again.

"I don't want to see him hurt again," Chaz explained softly, remembering how he was after Angie. "So make sure that you really want Tommy, if not get out now before it's too late. Because when Tommy loves, he loves completely. "

*****

Jude ran her hands though her red hair as she smoothed down her dress as she came up to Tommy's apartment. All his note said was, "_Dinner at seven please be there."_ So here she was about to knock on his door, because she not willing to give him up just because of some model. The look in Chaz's eyes was almost enough to make her not want to come. She began to think about them again, could they really make it, was it just hormones. What would happen when they did finally go public, what if they broke up. She knew right now that would destroy her, would it destroy Tommy as well. Chaz sure thought so, what did he mean by Tommy getting hurt again. She was under the impression that his divorce with Portia was easy. Tommy always said that it had been mutual and she had seen them talking and laughing with one another before. Was there a part of the divorce he didn't tell her about?

Tommy sucked in a deep breath this was not going to be easy night. He had decided not to tell her about Angie just yet, he wasn't ready to open that wound up at this point. But he was willing to do the one thing he never did with anyone make her a promise he could keep, and would fight to keep. Chaz made him realize this could not be easy on her. As bad as it was; having a secret relationship was something he had practice at, but Jude didn't. She didn't like secrets or lies, so he knew this was killing her. Then seeing him with Molly, as Chaz began to talk he began to finally see. It wasn't about Molly at all; it was about what Molly could do. She could be with Tommy in public, and Jude couldn't.

Walking towards the door he opened the door allowing her to slip in, he internally groan at the fact she wore a dress. It was kind of an unwritten rule that she was not allowed to wear dresses or skirts around him. It was just too easy to pull her into a bathroom or storage closet, and with them wanting to keep it quiet it was not a good idea. But tonight he had a goal--he just wanted to be with her. He just wanted to hold her until he couldn't hold her anymore. So if there was no sex he wouldn't complain, well he would internally but not to her. Tonight was all about Jude, tonight though he could not voice it he would show her what she meant to him.

Jude walked in to see the food on the table the candles were lit giving the place a romantic glow. She could tell that he went through a lot of trouble. Tommy didn't cook for just anyone, and she was moved that he would do this for her. Slipping off her jacket he hung it up on the rack as she slipped her shoes off. Tommy had a thing about people wearing their shoes on his floor. She turned to look at him to see he was taking his time, she tried not to smile. He was just as nervous as she was. He smiled as he turned to have her blue eyes met his.

"Jude," Tommy started as they walked more into his apartment, to have her grab his hand to stop him.

"Tommy I know nothing happened," Jude told him sadly but truthfully. "It just hurts that you can go out with her or any other woman in the public but not me…no one knows you have a girlfriend."

"I'm sorry," Tommy admitted with a deep sigh, cupping her face. "The last thing I want to do it hurt you."

"I know," Jude smiled softly hearing the truth in his voice. "It just hurts that I have to lie every day to everyone."

"Jude you need to know that I would rather die then ever cause you one ounce of pain," Tommy swore with everything he had.

Jude didn't know if that was an empty promise or not but right now she wanted to believe in it, so she kissed him soundly on the lips. The moment his lips meet her all her answers come from that one kiss. Tommy poured everything he could into it he wanted her to know he was speaking the truth. He wanted her to know exactly what she meant to him, and how she made him feel. Nipping at his bottom lip Tommy willing opened his mouth to hers.

Tommy groaned as her tasted overwhelmed him, there was never a sweeter taste than Jude Harrison. One of his hands went behind her head while the other went to her hip, moaning softly as he felt the heat of her skin through the thin fabric of her dress. Moving her tongue against his he took what she was so willing to give and right now so was just so willing. Walking backwards Jude pulled his shirt out from his pants, needing to feel his skin against hers.

He smiled as she pushed him back on his couch straddling his hip before taking his lips again. Tommy made a decision they only went as far as Jude took them. He would not do anything to her unless she asked him because he doing the one thing he hated doing---giving her full control. For those who knew Tommy they knew this was something special because Tommy Quincy hated not being charge. He needed to dominate especially in bed. If there was one thing Tommy knew how to do besides making music it was making his partner squeal in ecstasy.

"Are you okay," Jude asked concerned as he pulled away. This was about the time that Tommy began pulling her clothes off.

"You're in full control tonight Harrison," Tommy told her softly moving her hair out of the way. "We only do what you want to."

"We tried this before," Jude reminded him smirking. "The first time you slammed me on the table and decided to substitute me for the pizza."

"This time I'm serious," Tommy exclaimed putting his hands on her hips fighting the urge to bury his hands on the skirt of her dress. "This time no matter how much it kills me I am not going to take control...it's all about you."

"That what you said the second time," Jude laughed taking his hands in hers as he laughed with her. "When we were taking a shower and you promised to let me have my fun. It lasted until I touched you."

"They say the third is a charm," Tommy replied smiling softly, getting another laugh from Jude who rolled her eyes.

"The third time was two weeks ago in the viper," Jude sighed pulling him forward to crush his lips against hers. Tommy groaned as the memories of the viper came back to him.

"I really love that car," Tommy mumbled against her lips, then pulled away. "This time I swear I will not stop you…I am yours to command."

"I can do anything I want," Jude smirked sliding off of him with a wicked glint in her eyes.

Tommy knew the moment those words come out of his mouth he would regret them and he was right—well maybe not. Like she reminded him, this time would be no different. The moment those soft delicate hands of her went for his buckle he pushed them away, than dropped his head in guilt. He thought Jude would be laughing or saying, _'told you so'_ instead he saw the twinkle in her eyes appear again. She pulled him towards his room pushing his shirt off his shoulders as they did so. He should have known she had a plan; he could almost laugh because it was the only way he would not interfere. And it is the one position he thought he would never be in.

Right now he Tommy Q was tied to his bed railing. She had taken something he was thinking it was one of his old bandanas and tied up his hands, smiling the entire time waiting for him to object. Instead he helped her tied so that he couldn't break free, but also so it would rub against his wrist. Now he had never been tied up but he had tied up a few of his girlfriends who liked it a little kinky. He could almost laugh because he knew people would pay a lot of money to see him tied up like this. Hell they pay her just to hear her tell the story.

He sucked in a deep breath as he watched her slowly strip in front of him. The food on the table long forgotten because the hunger he felt was for the red head in front of him. This was going to be a long night because he had a feeling she was going to push him to the edge on purpose. The dressed slipped off her shoulders falling into a puddle at her feet. He watched her moved her hips slightly as she then took off her bra, revealing the beautiful breast and erect nipples. Tossing the bra aside his mouth went complexly dry as she slowly slipped off her panties revealing her gorgeous naked body to him, but also reminding him he could not touch her. Closing his eyes he realized this is what hell is going to be, he opened them back up to see her coming towards him—very slowly.

Dropping his head back he closed his eyes shut tightly as his felt her naked flesh crawl way to slowly up his body to his thighs. Gripping the railing he hissed as her mouth kiss the tender flesh of his inner thigh. It looked like the student was going to show the teacher what she had picked up. His control was snapping; he realized that if he wasn't tied up she would be under him begging for mercy. Tommy groaned as her wet little tongue came to the very sensitive tip of his growing erection. He let out a groan as her tongue moved down the throbbing organ, coming to nip at his sacks very gently. Causing his hips to move forwards in shock, he was not expecting that.

Taking one into her mouth she smiled as Tommy arched him self into her, yet still biting back his moans. She could hear the small whimpers of moans and groan but nothing compared to what she would make him do. Sucking harshly she moved her hand to his swollen member, Tommy could not handle this. He could not remember the last time anyone had gone down on him. It had to be at least two years, and he did not remember it feeling this good. Hissing as her mouth left his sacks he finally let out the loud sounds she was hoping for. Her plum lips went around the tip of his erection, her tongue rolling over her tip before her mouth began to move up and down.

Gripping the railing until his fingers were white Tommy moved his legs further apart giving her more room to work. He kept his eyes closed because if he saw her he would snap the railing he was sure of it. Moving his hips with her mouth felt it begin, felt the tingle throughout his body, felt his body fighting to release. He shook his head as the last coherent though enter his mind as he cried out her name as it came crashing down on him. When he open his eyes she pressed her lips to his, devouring his mouth hungrily. He didn't know which turn him on more; her on top of him with him being able to feel her heat or the fact he was tasted himself on her tongue.

He groaned as he felt her fingers on his shaft again, this time it wasn't for pleasure. Well in a way it sort of was, she was slipping on his condom slowly bring his hunger and need for her to a new level. He realized she was not going to untie him, instead she moved to his neck to the spot she knew drove him crazy. His mind was swimming with need, a need that if she did untie him would probably hurt her. He hissed as she slipped her self on him, enveloping him in her hot wetness. Slowly taking him in further and further, moving her mouth back to his she kissed him roughly but made no move to speed up. Her movements were slow---really slow which made him believe that she was trying to drive him insane.

He could not look at her if he looked at her he would lose it. Releasing his lips she sat up, pulling herself out of him then slamming into him. Smiling as a cry of her name left his lips, she did this a few more times. Then finally she snapped and gave into the need, she let her body take over the movements. Smiling as his cries grew louder as her movements became more quick and frantic. Moving herself up and down him he met her thrust for thrust, Jude smiled as she felt Tommy body began to shiver and shake as his body began to reach climax. She increased her speed feeling her own starting. Tommy yelled out louder than she thought she would ever hear him. But as he felt her muscles tighten around him, massaging his very sensitive erection it pushed him so far over that he didn't know if he would recover anytime soon.

Falling on top of him he smiled as he kissed the top of her head. She made no movements to move nor did he want her to move right now, right now he just wanted to hold her. That was all he wanted to do tonight, he didn't need to have sex with her. Being with Jude made him realize for the first time in his life that there truly was a difference between having sex and making love, and right now he cherished what they had. Jude lifted her head up smiling as she saw Tommy trying to himself back together, without opening his eyes. She moved her hands forward untying him, than she rolled over kissing his shoulder.

He tossed the used condom away in the trash by the side of his bed. Smiling as Jude rested her head on his chest, taking his hands into hers. He wanted to speak but found right now he could only processors words like, wow and oh my god. He looked down he saw her smiling as her body started to cool down and relax. Bringing her hands to his lips he kissed them, smiling when Jude kissed his chest in return.

"You are amazing," Tommy whispered finally able to speak.

"I am hungry," Jude corrected as her stomach made a noise to confirm that. "I told my mom Kat and I were going out for dinner, so I didn't eat."

"Wait here I'll get you some food," Tommy laughed slipping out of his bed. He looked down at Jude lying in his bed, and he knew this was right, it just felt right.

"What happened to the no eating in bed policy," Jude smirked sitting up as Tommy gave a small laugh. After what she just did, he would do anything she asked of him.

"After tonight I think I can allow it this once," Tommy winked at her, because he was starving too and he did not want to leave that bed. Besides if they went out there to eat he would just shove the food on the floor and take her on his dining room table—again.

"So does this mean you'll give me control more often," Jude asked playfully, not missing the fact that Tommy's attention was on her body.

"Oh yea," Tommy nodded getting a giggle out of her as he walked away quickly. He just needed to get the food, so they could eat, and he could _repay _her for her kindness.

*****

Chaz walked into G-Major to see them talking on the couch. The people here got used to their flirting, used to seeing the looks of longing and desire. Chaz knew that Georgia would not mind until it became a problem with Jude's music. Right now Jude was giving them her heart and soul in music, so Georgia would not question anything. Today they finished up their single; Georgia wanted it to be aired on the radio next month. He could see why, people all over wanted to hear their duet. Their TV appearance was number one on top downloads for the second week in a row.

Looking over he saw Bruno watching them too, it didn't take a genius to see it. Chaz just looked away, Tommy Q like to push the limits. He had a secret affair with Portia Mills for months. Chaz and Bruno were the only who knew, making excuses as to why he was late or telling Darius he saw Portia in places away from Tommy. Then with Angie he did the same, always lying to Portia about the truth. Bruno knew the end was coming back then, knew that Boyz Attack was long gone. Chaz knew too he was too blind back then, too busy picking Tommy up off the ground.

Shaking his head he remembered the night that Tommy told Portia about his affair. Remembered a few weeks later when they found out that Angie had been killed because she was driving drunk. Chaz had to literally pick Tommy up from the ground, he was the only one Tommy had at that moment. Then it all went worse from there for Tommy. Chaz turned against Tommy, his album failed along with his marriage, and he was left to pick himself up again. Tommy proved that what didn't kill you did make you stronger. Chaz only hoped that the love he saw between them now never went away, because he knew Tommy couldn't handle losing her. This time there would be no recovery, though she may not know it Jude Harrison singe handily had the power to destroy Tommy.

"Hey T," Chaz smiled coming up to them, watching them separate as they pretended to talk about music. Were people in this place really that dumb, or did they just like to play it. "You two ready to go in."

"I am," Jude smirked standing up smoothing out her shirt. Tommy smiled as his eyes went to check out how she looked from behind in her jeans. Chaz tried not to laugh he didn't want to bring attention on them.

"Tommy studio 2 is open," Kwest yelled from afar, not wanting to be anywhere near Chaz.

"Do you and Kwest no get along," Jude asked noticing Kwest dislike for Chaz right away.

"It's complicated," Chaz sighed with a grumbled as his eye met Kwest. Kwest walked away, even though Tommy could forgive him he refused to.

"Let's get this finished," Tommy said walking past them not wanting to get into a discussion about the past, especially the topic on why Kwest and Chaz didn't like each other anymore.

"Let's," Chaz laughed motioning for the rest of the guys to follow. He saw Kwest sitting down, and he looked up his eyes begging him to say something but he didn't. Instead he followed Jude into the recording booth—Chaz realized this was going to be a long day.

TBC

**A/N**: More will be explored about why Kwest don't like Chaz in a later chapter, I swear.


	6. Sisterly Love

**Author Notes:** OMG this took forever to edit! This part is going to have several Sadie/Jude moments, because I just them. To answer a question I will be putting more Sadie into the story as it progresses—I actually have plans for Sadie and Kwest. I just love them together.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy

**Summary:** Sadie gives Tommy a warning after she figures out he is dating Jude.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** All of Season One

*************************

Sadie knew she was nosy, knew she liked to get into things that were none of her business. That however was how she found out about her father's affair. She almost felt like she did at that moment. Alright well maybe not as bad but the feeling was somewhere along the same lines. Walking down the stairs Sadie stopped as she watched Jude dance around the kitchen. She was singing "Pick up the Piece," as her mother sat back trying not to laugh. Sadie was sure her mother was being taken back to when that was her. She wanted to smack herself at how stupid she had been.

The words on the note she found flashed before Sadie's eyes. _"I miss you so much, can't wait until tonight, Tommy."_ She wanted to laugh out loud; her sweet innocent little sister was dating Lil' Tommy Q. To be honest she was not that surprised by the fact they were dating. Anyone who saw them on Music Helps knew there was something between them, something electric. The looks they gave each other during the song were powerful. Sadie groaned internally as she walked into the room. She felt like such a fool for flirting with him, what he must have thought of her?

The truth was there in front of her, the way she got over Shay so fast. It took her only a matter of a few weeks before it was like it never happened. Sadie found herself getting confused; what would a guy like Tommy want with a girl like Jude. Sure Jude was beautiful, she was after all her sister but Jude was not like his past girlfriend. Plus she was only sixteen. Looking over at Jude who was eating her pancakes Sadie refused to watch her sister be treated like trash again. Sucking in a breath she made a decision she was going to talk to Tommy. She was going to make sure he understood what hurting her little sister would get him.

"Hello Harrison women," Jamie greeted walking into the house.

"Good morning Jamie," Vicki greeted smiling placing a plate of food in front of him.

"Thank you Mrs. H," Jamie smirked picking up the fork she had already place near his spot.

"Mom and I will be shopping all day," Sadie told Jude smiling trying to get her mind off of Tommy and Jude. "So if you need to get a hold of us, call our cells."

"I shouldn't," Jude shrugged, than silently groaned as she thought about her day. Darius started his reign as her manager the moment her father signed the paper, and she had in the public eye non-stop busy since then. "Darius and Georgia have me booked solid today."

"Booked…Today," Jamie repeated softly sure he heard her wrong.

Jamie looked over at Jude who did not actually respond to his statement. Jude just took another bit of her food as Sadie looked at her then back at Jamie. Sadie looked up at their mother who just looked down then back up again. Jamie saw that Sadie was watching him, than her eyes went away. He and Jude had made plans weeks ago. They had not been able to hang out for a while. So they made plans to spend the day together, since she would be booked due to her up coming tour. That was the main reason he was here now, they were supposes to go to an early movie. She had to be at some club by four tonight to meet SME for a sound check for the show she had tonight.

Vicki took out the juice turning to look at Jude who was still clueless about what she was doing. Her heart broke for Jamie; she had known the young man had a crush on Jude since they were ten. Truthfully she had always seen Jamie as the son she never got. Sadie just took a bite of her food not wanting to look at Jamie. Jamie was like the little brother she never wanted, and to see him hurt was like seeing Jude hurt. Knowing that Jude caused the hurt made it even worse then if someone else did, because she was suppose to be his best friend.

"What plans do you have today honey," Vicki asked refilling Jude's glass of juice in hope to jog her memory.

"Well…SME and I have another photo shot at ten, than I have this radio show at three," Jude began taking a drink of her juice. "Then I have to join SME at four to get ready for our show tonight, after that Darius got us an interview with some big magazine."

"He didn't waste anytime did he," Vicki gasped wondering if she and Stuart had made the wrong decision by signing her with Darius Mills. She personally didn't want her to have anything to do with that man.

"With my album being released in a week he wants as much of me out there as possible," Jude explained with a laugh, repeating almost the same words he used to her two weeks ago. "He said that Georgia missed a lot of opportunity for me because of her fear that I wasn't ready."

"Sounds like a fun day," Jamie mumbled taking a bite of his eggs as there was knock at the door.

Vicki watched Sadie get up to answer the door. Vicki had hoped that once Jude started to talk about her day she would remember what today actually was. Jude just looked up at Jamie giving him her classic grin that made it hard for Jamie to actually be mad at her. He knew that she was stressed out right now her parent's couldn't even get into a room with each other anymore. Plus he knew that Georgia and Darius were not making it easy for her since they couldn't make a decision without trying to out do each other.

"Look who is here," Sadie announced as Tommy walked in front of her. Tommy looked at Sadie as he heard the annoyance and irritation in her tone, which was unusual.

"Is it seven already," Jude groaned looking at her watch, dropping her head as she realized it was. She looked up as Tommy gave a small laugh.

"I thought your photo shoot wasn't until ten," Jamie asked taking another bite of his food, making sure to shoot a few glares at Tommy.

"Portia can't decide which outfits she wants us in," Jude sighed standing up taking one last drink of her juice. "So she wants us there at seven-thirty to try them all on again."

"Tommy you didn't need to pick her up," Sadie said sweetly as Jude went to get her jacket. Tommy looked at her and realized that something was major off with her. Because though her tone was sweet like normal, her eyes were cold and angry. "One of us could have taken her."

"It's on my way," Tommy shrugged as Jude walked back into the room, pulling her hair out as she adjusted her jacket.

"Have fun sweetie," Vicki told her not taking her eyes off of Jamie, who was still glaring at Tommy.

"See you guys tonight," Jude waved as Tommy started his way out.

*****

Jude did not know how hard it was to pick the right outfit but obviously it was for Portia. Because she was in the ninth outfit in the last hour because she could not decide which color looks best on her. Looking over at Portia she had it down to three choices, she walked over to Kyle's outfit deciding which one would go with it best. Looking at her watch she realized she had exactly one hour before they had to go meet up with the photographer—across town. She laughed as she saw EJ walk up stop frown at the choices, then around and walk away. None of these would be EJ's first choice, and she was not shy in saying so.

Rubbing her eyes she groaned as she heard Darius and Georgia in the background—arguing still. Her contract stated that all decision made had to be made by both Darius and Georgia. Meaning in normal language that if one didn't want it she could not do it, this of course led to the current problem. Georgia and EJ had planned a nice small tour for her, but Darius on the other hand thought her being the opening act for Shay's very large stadium tour would be better. He was having t-shirt made, her CDs would be sold at the concerts, and while Shay performed he would have her in a booth signing autographs. Georgia and EJ did not want her anywhere near Shay after what he did to her almost six month before. But what started this argument was the fact that Darius had already confirmed to the press Jude was doing the tour.

"What's wrong," Tommy asked seeing her grim expression; he suppressed a knowing grin when she shot him a look to kill.

"She can't decide on which outfit," Jude explained pointing at Portia who was going through the clothes again. "We've been here for almost two hours but she can't make a decision…plus we have to meet the photographer who is on the other side of town in like fifty some minutes."

"Portia is a perfectionist," Tommy laughed as she kept doing what she was doing. "But that of course is what makes her the best as what she does."

"Here we go," Portia announced smiling at Jude as she extended the outfit out to her. Portia knew this one was perfect there was no doubt about it. "What's wrong?"

"I don't remember trying that one on," Jude told her frowning looking at the outfit.

"That's because you haven't yet," Portia smirked pushing it into her arms them motioned for her to go change. As she walk away Portia noticed Spied and Wally come up the stairs. "You two were supposes to be here at 7:30, not 9:12."

"Kyle's not even here yet," Spied mumbled weakly remembering Tommy's warning about what happens when Portia got made. Tommy decided to use the time she _accidentally_ order his shirt in pink not red, and Darius made him wear it.

"I've been here since seven," Kyle said from behind them holding a cup of coffee. They watched him move past him slowly, then hold out the cup to her. "I thought you could use this Ms. Mills."

"That was very sweet of you," Portia grinned taking it from him, than turned a death glare at Spied and Wally. "Follow me, and don't argue. Kyle, would you mind putting on your outfit again? I want to see all four of you together."

"No ma'am," Kyle shrugged taking it from where it hung.

"Jude meets us down stairs in ten," Portia yelled so Jude would hear them, then took a drink of her coffee, grinning even more when it was made just the way she liked it.

Tommy wanted to laugh but he kept it inside, it was so obvious that Kyle had a crush on Portia. Portia of course did not see it because she never did. Tommy watched Spied and Wally mocking Kyle silently as they walked down the stairs. Tommy almost thought about letting Portia in on the fact that Kyle was crushing on her but decided against it. Portia would of course confront the poor kid that would embarrass him, so he decided to leave it alone. It wasn't the first time this happened, and the crushes always went away after a few months of working with her. She was not an easy person to keep happy, and Kyle would sooner or later mess up.

Jude shook her head as she walked Tommy smirked wider as Portia began a lecture on manners and etiquette to Spied and Wally. He was doing his best not to laugh right now, because he had flash backs to when he was in Spied and Wally's place. He didn't know how many times Portia pulled him Chaz and Bruno aside to lecture them. Only all he had to do was smile and give her a certain look and she was putty in his hands. Looking away from then his smile began to fade when his blue eyes came into contact with Jude's. She was standing in front of him in the outfit Portia picked with her hands on her hips, not looking all too amused.

"You're enjoying this way too much," Jude hissed walking towards him as she heard Portia irritated tone. This meant that Spied must have made a comment and she did not find the comment amusing or appropriate.

"I warned you what being under Darius management would be like," Tommy answered holding up his hand in defeat. "But no, you refused to listen."

"You also said he was the best," Jude argued back, getting him to look at her and nod. Darius was the best but he was also a controlling jerk.

"Just be glad you have Georgia on your side," Tommy sighed remembering all the stupid things Darius had him do. Georgia gave her word that Jude would not any of the humiliating things he and Boyz Attack did.

"You're mad at me aren't you," Jude whispered coming to stand next to him, seeing that Portia was lecturing Wally while Kyle and Spied dresses. Though with Wally she seemed passive, which meant he was smart and kept his mouth shut.

"I'm not mad," Tommy whispered back looking around to make sure no one was watching, and like usual they weren't. "It's just been two weeks since we've had one minute alone together."

"I know," Jude replied, knowing that he meant one couple minute together. Like today, they had a breakfast date before the photo shoot but Portia ruined that.

"If it's not Georgia or Darius it's your family or Jamie," Tommy grumbled turning around to look at her. He just wanted one hour alone with her, he didn't think that was too much to ask for. "I'm waiting for us having to cancel tonight."

"Not going to happen," Jude vowed with a wicked smirk, letting him know what she was thinking about.

"You should get back to Portia," Tommy smirked back, knowing they were leaving any minute for the shoot.

"Could you do something about them," Jude begged pointing at Darius and Georgia, who were still fighting. "Kyle says they were arguing when he got he at seven, and they've been arguing the entire time I've been here."

They were trying to keep their voices down, trying to remain calm and collect but failing. Tommy knew it had to do with the tour that he really did not want her on, but he also knew it was the best choice. Shay's summer tour would be the best way to get her music out there, the best way to get her really noticed. Darius had been her manager for a little over two weeks now and her popularity had sky rocketed. He had gotten her a cover on some huge magazine, done several radio shows, and gotten a hard to get gig at a very exclusive club. Of course he was also the reason they had to keep canceling their dates, but that came with the territory.

Walking down the stairs the rest of the way he headed towards them as they tried to appear polite. He motioned for EJ to leave knowing that she could not do anything to stop this. He would let her go back to doing what she did best. Georgia had stopped her from releasing an official statement that Jude would be touring with ex-boyfriend Shay, which led Darius to take things in his own hands. This of course made Georgia claim that Darius was not obeying the contract they both had agreed upon. They also did not seem to notice he was in the room, shaking his head he was got angry he did the whole fake cough, than said their names--loudly. When they did not budge that time slammed his hand down as hard as he could on Georgia desk; this got their attention.

"What is it Tommy," Darius asked forcing a smile on his face as he turned to look at his once brother-in-law. Tommy laughed bitterly as he took a step towards them, unlike them he did not like people to hear his fights.

"Jude is getting ready for her promo performance tonight, getting coached by EJ for the major interview, plus she is worried about her release party next week," Tommy hissed meeting their angry gaze with just as much anger. "And you two are in here acting like two spoiled children instead out there acting like professionals."

"Excuse me," Georgia snapped turning her anger from Darius to Tommy, who until this moment she thought would be on her side.

"Jude wants to do this tour, she needs to do this tour," Tommy told Georgia softly, letting his anger melt away. He knew that Georgia was trying to protect Jude. "Trust me I don't want her there either but she wants to do it. And as far as her career goes it is the best choice to get her music out there."

"She's not ready for this kind of tour," Georgia argued, she could only imagine what would happen to Jude. She had never sung in front of that many people before, and not for as long as she would need to on this tour. "She's never played anything like what will be on this tour."

"She was born for this," Tommy laughed motioning for Jude who was leaving for the photo shoot. "She never did anything like Instant Star, but she did it and won."

"Let me talk with Jude," Georgie grumbled walking past both of the guys.

"Thanks," Darius grinned as soon as Georgia was out of ear shot. He knew that Tommy would come around and see that he really did want to help Jude out. He knew a winner when he heard one, and Jude and SME was one of them. Now all he had to do was get the boys to sign with him.

"I only spoke the truth D," Tommy shrugged turning to look back at him. "It had nothing to do with you."

Georgia walked straight to Jude who was now out of the outfit, as they quickly tried to get out of G-Major. Portia held their outfit in her hands she was not taking any chances. It was the original outfit she had planned for but EJ said they were hoping for something different. Portia realized right away what EJ wanted was to make Jude something she was not. She of course had tons of designers who would love a chance to get a new face on their clothes. She knew once Jude's album got out there and went number one they all would be waiting for her call. Heck these outfits were by one of them that loved the fact she didn't let any guy push her around.

Georgia didn't need to speak with her she saw the look in Jude's eyes. She didn't want Jude to become overwhelmed with fame and become something she was not. She didn't want Jude to be pushed into something that she was not ready for, but that was not the case here. She looked back at Tommy and Darius. She saw Darius's smile, next time she didn't care what was at stake she would not let him win. Darius Mills had the largest ego of anyone she knew, and she refused to feed it.

*****

"Tommy," Sadie said sternly walking up to him as Jude was performing. She had decided that now was the perfect moment to confront him, because if she waited she didn't know if she could do it.

"Sadie," Tommy greeted not taking his eyes off Jude. Sadie watched him for a second fighting the urge to slap him. She could not help it, she just wanted to protect her sister.

"I've thought of fifty different ways to say this," Sadie began her voice coming out with all the anger and hatred she felt at this moment. This got Tommy to look up at her confused. "But I think I am just going to come out and say it."

"Say what," Tommy questioned confused by her recent attitude towards him, but still trying to watch Jude perform.

"Why the hell are you an almost twenty-four year old dating my sixteen year old sister," Sadie snapped when he didn't answer right away she went on. "Is it a game to you, because if it is you better think twice because I will not let her get hurt again?"

"What," Tommy shuttered of all the things that he expected to come out of her mouth this was not once of them.

"I found one of your notes to her," Sadie explained emotionlessly her eyes sharp with anger and protectiveness.

"First of all I care for Jude," Tommy told her softly looking around to see if anyone heard their conversation. "Second Jude and I want to keep this quiet for a little bit, so could you shut it."

"I meant what I said Tommy," Sadie warned harshly taking a step towards him. Tommy looked towards Jude who was performing them to her family and friends, then back to Sadie who was attempting to kill him with her glares. "I will not let her be humiliated again…not by you or anyone else."

"I would never do that," Tommy swore looking back up at Jude. The idea of hurting Jude killed him, it was one of the last things he ever wanted to do.

"And my dad swore to stay faithful to my mom too," Sadie laughed bitterly moving back. "So you'll have to excuse me if I don't exactly believe anything you have to say."

Tommy watched Sadie walk away with that last statement, then his eyes went back to watch Jude on stage again. He wondered if there was a sign above them. First Chaz and now Sadie, both he knew they would not tell anyone. His eyes went back to Sadie who was sitting with her mother, father, Kate and a glum looking Jamie. She looked back giving him one more look this one was not filled with anger but with something else, a knowing glance. Rubbing his eyes he went back to watching Jude and SME.

Getting off the stage Portia was right there with the make up and hair supplies to touch her up just a little. She wanted her to have the "I just came off stage and I rock" look, not the "I just came off stage and I look yucky" look. As she did the quick touch up on Jude she gave the guys orders as to what they could do to make them selves look presentable. After a few second she smiled pushing them towards the space the club was letting them use for the interview portion of her night.

Jude smiled as the photographer began to take pictures of her and SME. Darius Tommy Portia and EJ stood in the background smiling as all four of them especially Jude charmed her way through the interview. This was a surprise since Charles Leon was not a man to be charmed; he was not a fan of teenage musicians. He found them to be spoiled brats who knew nothing of the real world, but Darius gave him his word Jude and SME were different. Darius grin faltered when Charles brought Shay's name into the interview.

"So it was confirmed you will be the opening act for Shay's summer tour," Charles stated calmly, then began to smirk lightly. This made Jude feel a little nervous but she kept it in. "Should fans be expecting a Shay and Jude reunion anytime soon?"

"No," Jude laughed shaking her softly. She had been expecting this question because it was the same Kat asked her earlier. "Shay and I both agree that we are better as friends, then as a couple."

"Why do you think he cheated," Charles asked showing no emotion as he said the words. Nor did he even care that Darius was not pleased right now, because he took orders from no one especially Darius Mills.

"Shay told me it was because we were too intense for him," Jude frowned thinking back to their conversation. She stopped for a moment then looked in in the eyes fearlessly. "That he wasn't ready for emotions he felt for me."

"But you will be singing together on tour," Charles inquired eagerly, knowing the fans were going to want to know. This tour was already getting a lot of attention. "Your single Waste My Time did make it to number three, and is said by many to be one of the best duets of 2005."

"Yes we will be singing a few songs together," Jude confirmed smiling sweetly. "The one thing Shay and I do best together is make music, and all because we are no longer a couple doesn't mean that will ever change."

"So you hold no ill will towards Shay," Charles laughed in shocked, he had expected her to be bitter and resentful; his seventeen year old nice burned everything her last boyfriend gave him and him to burn in hell.

"Shay cheated on me and humiliated me in front of national television," Jude reminded him for the first time showing the emotion in her eyes. Then quickly it faded as it came. "I will never be able to forget what he did nor will I ever forgive him fully but by holding onto that hate and that anger I'm really holding onto the past."

"So you see this tour as a way to move on," Charles guessed giving a look at her band that had remained silent during the questions. He knew it was probably because they didn't have anything nice to say.

"Partly yes," Jude confirmed softly.

"So if Shay isn't in the picture for you then what lucky guy is," Charles asked smiling seductively.

Tommy watched Darius frown turn to a slight smile as the interview began to shift away from the topic of Shay and their very public break up. He had not expected them to ask questions about Shay. He had personally asked them not to, saying the topic was something both parties were trying to move past. Darius watched the band began to joke around about the new man in her life Tommy couldn't help but smile as she blushed. All the while the pictures being taken of them, soon the interview was over. Darius shook the guy's hand, as did EJ. EJ and Darius walked out with him while Portia let out the breath she did not know she was holding.

Jude's head was spinning she had never had such a detailed interview before. He wanted to know everything from how they did in school, to their views on sex, drugs, their dating life, and of course music. He wanted to know when they first became musicians, why they became musician, and how the became a band. They got into their family and of course her parents divorce, another topic Darius had requested them not to get into. Spied and Wally were standing in the corner talking about something. While Kyle was sitting against the wall looking at his watch then looking at the guys.

"You did amazing," Portia gushed hugging her, Jude hugged her laughing. Jude did not miss Tommy's look, she was sure it was weird for him. Having his ex-wife and current girlfriend friends, she only hoped they remained that way after they came out. "I know from personal experience that working with an ex who cheated on you hurts, the pain never goes away but after awhile you can form a friendship. It'll just take awhile."

"It was unrealistic of me to think I would never see him again," Jude shrugged running her fingers through her hair nervously. In truth if she never saw Shay again it would be too soon.

"But we do it," Portia frowned remembering when she filed for divorce. Portia and Tommy never spoke about their divorce or what caused, both agreed to leave that in the past. Plus she knew how painful it was for him to remember. "We think that when we walked away that that is it, they're gone forever."

"You were amazing girl," Darius yelled walking into the room, than looked at the guys. "You three were terrific as well, great job."

"He loved you," EJ chirped pushing past Darius as she gushing with pride. "He said this was the best interview he's done so far this year…to think Georgia and I almost cancelled this."

"It helps when the lead singer is a babe," Spied laughed Jude laughed lightly as Tommy sent a glare his way.

"Actually he loved you all," EJ corrected looking straight at Spied. "He said it has been a while since he saw a band who actually could call them selves a band…and your name."

"What about our name," Spied asked defensively, because he didn't care what people said the name stayed. Kyle and Wally at this time were now standing by Spied.

Nothing," EJ shrieked clapping her hands in excitement. This was just too good all of this was just too good. "He loved the name Spiderman Mind Explosion…SME…we need to get you guys out more."

"Is she always like this," Kyle whispered watching as she kept going on and on about something but none of them could get what she was saying. She seemed to be missing words that would help them figure it out.

"When she gets excited yes," Jude laughed watching EJ; she hadn't seen her that excited in months. "Right now she's not actually talking, she's thinking out loud. Georgia says she gets so worked up she can't shut up."

"Are you done with Jude," Tommy asked Darius not knowing if he had anything else for her planned. Jude smirked as he smoothly pulled her away from Spied, who had sat very close to her minutes before. "Because her family wanted to see her once she got free."

"We're done," Darius told him, then looked at Jude and SME. "Remember you guys have tomorrow off, I want you all to relax. Because soon you'll be working non-stop, and I don't want you to burn out."

Tommy grinned at her walking out of the small room knowing that she would follow him anywhere. A few feet away he found another door; opening it up he smiled when it revealed an empty room. This club despite the fact that it was now a respectable and hard to get into club was one a strip club. Tommy never went there seeing as the fact he would have been like twelve during its last yea open. But he heard a few guys outside talking about it. It got shut down about ten years ago when the owner sold it to a friend. Walking into the room Tommy could see this must have been one of the changing rooms.

Jude watched him shut the door locking it, she knew he wanted to talk to her about the no boyfriend comments she had made. As much as she wanted to tell everyone she was dating Tommy she couldn't. He wanted her to be able to tour in peace because they would take any interaction between her and Shay and place it on the front page of their tabloid magazine. Neither one of them wanted that, plus they both were enjoying the peace and quiet while she could.

Turning around Jude went to say something when he grabbed her kissing her soundly on the lips. It took Jude only a second to respond to his kiss; pushing her roughly back against the door that was behind her. Opening her mouth to him as his tongue rubbed against her bottom lip. Tommy groaned as her tasted filled his mouth. As his hands moved down to her butt he lifted her up to wrap her legs around his waist. Groaning as his hands slipped under her shirt to feel the warm soft skin of her lower back.

Sixteen days, it had been sixteen days since he had really kissed her. Sure he had stolen a kiss from her here and there, but it had been sixteen days since he kissed her like this. Sixteen days since he felt her skin against his hands, tasted her sweetness against his lips, sixteen very long days. Pulling her away from the door he placed her on a counter as their kiss broke. Resting his forehead against hers he fought the urge to rip her clothes off.

"I have wanted to do that all night," Tommy explained moving her hair out of the way looking into her eyes. God much he loved the color her eyes turned when they were filled with desire.

"I've wanted you to do that all week," Jude smiled putting her arms around his neck, getting him to smile.

"We have a little problem," Tommy sighed pressing a small kiss to her lips, but quickly pulling away. He knew not to press his luck, because he was walking a very think line "Sadie knows about us."

"That's impossible," Jude frowned shaking her head knowing there was no way Sadie knew.

"She found one of notes," Tommy explained laughing as he went back over their conversation. At first he was stunned after that wore off he was amused by it all. "She confronted me tonight warning me in a not so polite way not to hurt or humiliate you."

"Oh my god," Jude groaned leaning her head against Tommy's shoulder. Tommy smiled when he saw that she blushing.

"Yea that is what I thought," Tommy sighed still unable to stop laughing as her blush deepened. "But I am pretty sure she didn't say anything to anyone."

"I need to talk to her," Jude replied dropping her arms to her side not wanting to have this conversation with her sister.

"Can't it wait until tomorrow," Tommy whined knowing that something would interrupt their night. Jude laughed, because he looked like a little boy that just got his favorite taken away.

"I'll meet you at your place in one hour," Jude promised cupping his face because there was no way Sadie was going to ruin their date tonight.

"One hour," Tommy repeated, pulling his jacket up to look at his watch. "Just so we're clear that is sixty minutes from…now."

Jude leaned forward placing a small kiss on his lips, before jumping down off the counter. She walked out into the club to see everyone walking around she looked down as some of guys smiled at her. Normally the club didn't allow minors to play but Darius was very persuasive. Spied, Wally and Kyle had all left right away but Jude knew her family was here and she was right. Her father was sitting next to their mother but you could see the tension right away. Her mother had the chair so her back was to him. Sadie sat next to their father, while Jamie sat next to her and Kat next to him and her mother. She was so glad that Kat was willing to give Jamie another chance at being friends.

Sadie saw Jude walking towards them then she saw Tommy walk out a few moments later. Jude did not miss the look that Sadie shot Tommy who she knew was standing behind her. Her father was listening to the band playing now; it was some country type band that had all the girls swaying back and forth. Even Kat who was not a country was listening, Jude rolled her eyes. Jude didn't really notice other guys; she was having sex with Tommy Q, one of the most wanted and lusted after men in North America. So every other guy just seemed second best.

"How was the interview little sister," Sadie asked as she watched Tommy slip out the front door. How could she have missed the signs?

"It went great," Jude exclaimed smiling, knowing that Sadie was watching Tommy. This time though it was for a complexly different reason. "EJ said he really liked us as a band and Darius was even gushing about it."

"That is great honey," Vicki smiled not taking her eyes off the lead singer. Jude gave a small frown as she watched her mother since the lead singer was literally old enough to be her son. He appeared to be twenty, with blond hair and tight jeans that looked like they had been painted on.

"Spied says your photo shot went well today," Jamie grumbled taking a drink of his soda.

"Jamie I am so sorry I forgot about our day together," Jude told him softly coming to lean on him, leaning her chin on his shoulder. "I remembered half way there, but if you are free tomorrow I am off the whole day. We could all three hang out just like before my life got crazy."

"Sounds like fun to me," Kat grinned looking at Jamie who had begun to smile. She was doing her best to get over him, and maybe a day like before would help her seal the deal. "We haven't had a movies marathon in ages."

"Only if you promise to pick movies that the lead guy isn't half naked for most of the movie," Jamie smiled seeing the regret in Jude's eyes. He hated to make her cry even if she was at fault.

"So Kat you pick the movies, I'll get the food and drinks, and Jamie," Jude smiled standing up from the ground, still having her hand son his shoulder. "You like always will supply us with the much needed intermission music."

"Do you have plans for tonight sweetheart," Stuart asked smiling, glad to see that she would be doing something outside of music tomorrow. It seemed that every free chance she got, she was in the studio or working on he songs with Tommy.

"Come on guys," Sadie laughed standing up. She was not going to let Jude get off that easy tonight. "I told you both days ago that I was taking Jude out for a sister one on one dinner after this concert."

"You did," Vicki asked looking up at Sadie; she did not remember Sadie telling them this. Though she was pleased, they had not hung out nearly enough in her opinion.

"Mom it was your idea," Sadie lied, never missing one beat. Jude just gave them a smile, if she said nothing than Sadie's lie would not be revealed. Just could not tell a lie. "You said Jude and I don't spend time together, than we decided dinner tonight would be great opportunity for that since we'll both be leaving in a few weeks."

"Right," Vicki mumbled pretending she remembered the so called conversation. She did remember saying those words about a week ago, but she did not remember Sadie making these plans. But lately she had been so preoccupied, that she didn't hear them.

"We'll see you tomorrow," Kat said standing up to get her coat, as Jamie eyed Jude curiously. Sadie gave Jamie a look that dared him to say one thing.

"No earlier than ten please," Jude warned as Sadie began to walk off. Jude looked as Sadie walked quickly, not looking forward to this at all.

Both Kat and Jamie nodded, both still confused because Jude never mentioned having a dinner date with Sadie. Sadie was an excellent lair she had perfective the art as a child. As she grew older she learned to use the skill to her advantage, like now. Using a conversation her parents did have with her but twisting it slightly so they thought they were paying attention for the whole thing. It was classic Sadie Harrison, but Jude also knew that she was about to get grilled. Sadie had been watching her closely since the moment she walked up to the table. Like if she watched her hard enough the truth of the situation would change, that she was not with Tommy.

Sadie opened the door for her sister giving her a smirk that told her she was in so much trouble. Slipping inside the car she watched as Kat and Jamie walked outside of the club. She knew that her parents would be leaving soon as well. As much as her mother was enjoying the music she would not want to be anywhere around her father. The divorce had begun to turn them into enemies, which made Jude happy that she would be on tour soon. Because it looked like their summer would be spent in court battling each other. It was not something that she wanted witness first hand.

"How could you not tell me," Sadie yelled as she tore out of the parking lot before Jude could even get her seat belt snapped in. She could only imagine what Jamie and Kat were saying right now. "You saw me flirting with him, god I feel like such a fool…how could you not at least tell me he was with someone? I'm your sister Jude I would think that would mean something."

"Sadie don't say that you know you mean the world to me," Jude said softly as she took a corner too sharp. "If I told you he had a girlfriend you'd ask me who, and keep asking me until I broke."

"That is another thing," Sadie hissed sending her a death glare. "How could you not tell me you were dating him?"

"You know how the press will react to this," Jude explained. As much as she wanted to come out as a couple, she was not looking forward to how the press will react. "So we decided to keep it quiet until after my tour."

"You're dating Tommy Q," Sadie laughed looking at her disbelieving. This was still too much for her to believe "You are so not his type…I am his type."

"That's one of the things he likes most about me by the way," Jude snapped hurt by her sister's comment.

"Jude I can't watch you go through this again," Sadie replied softly. Jude knew she was claming down because they were now doing the speed limit, though she had no idea where they were. "It killed me to watch what Shay did to you."

"Tommy won't hurt me like Shay did," Jude swore smiling but the smile faded when her eyes met Sadie's for a brief moment.

Sadie wanted to believe that, the look in Tommy's eyes made her almost believe that. She was angry that Jude did not tell her that Tommy was taken, that she let her flirt with him. Looking to the side Jude saw the anger in her sister's eyes had faded to annoyance. Jude knew that Sadie felt betrayed, that she did not trust her with her deepest secrets. That was not even the issue the issue was that Sadie was in love with Tommy. She had wanted Tommy since the first time she saw him. In a way she felt bad that she was dating her sister's dream boyfriend.

She didn't want to fight about this Sadie wanted Jude to know that she could trust her. That no matter what she was her sister and she would do anything for her. Sadie just kept driving she didn't want to ruin the quiet moment. She needed to think about what she was going to say next, how she would go about this. It still blew her mind that her sister was dating Tommy Q Sadie smiled biting her bottom lips from laughing. When her friends finally found out they were going to flip. None of them were a fan of Jude's music, and didn't think Jude would make it.

"How long have you two been dating," Sadie asked smiling softly as her curiosity won out.

"Since a little after my birthday party," Jude mumbled.

"No wonder you got over Shay so quick," Sadie laughed shaking her head. Now all the times she though she head Jude talking on the phone came to her. All the times when Jude was working late started to flash in her mind.

"I love Tommy," Jude told Sadie honestly. Though she could not say that to him right now, it was how she felt. "And I know you can't support us because you are afraid of me getting hurt, but I did want to tell you…I'm sorry, please forgive me."

"I'll forgive you if you answer one question," Sadie promised smirking before the question ever left her lips. "How is he in bed?"

"How do you even know we're sleeping together," Jude asked looking away form her sister's gaze, then to the ground, then back up again.

"Come on Jude," Sadie laughed out loud rolled her eyes. "With the looks he was giving you I'm surprised he didn't jump you after your interview. Then again the guys did come out almost ten minutes before you did."

"First of all we did not have sex after my interview," Jude argued blushing pushing her hair behind her ears nervously. "And second I can't tell you that, it's personal."

"Jude every woman alive wants to know," Sadie begged in her whinny voice. It was the voice that let Jude know she was not going to give up until she got her way. "Please Jude please?"

"Fine," Jude laughed seeing she would not leave her alone.

"And I want details," Sadie told her then looked over at her before she could argued. "I have a full tank of gas and I will not stop this car so spill it sister."

*****

Grabbing on to the ends of the couch cushions Jude cried out his name as Tommy took her clitoris into his mouth. Putting her legs over his shoulders he used his hands to push her more into his mouth. He smiled as he felt her ride her first wave of ecstasy as she shook from the orgasm. Normally he would take the time she used to recover to undress but not this time. This time he sucked harder slipping two of his fingers inside of her, groaning as he felt just how wet and ready she was for him. Shaking her head to the side Jude could not take more of this. Arching more into him she cried out his name again as his finger stretched her as he pumped in and out of her.

Gripping the cushions until her knuckles were white Jude started to move her hips as she felt her second release beginning. As Tommy's sucked harder as his finger increased it rhythm, he wanted to take her higher then he has ever taken her. Jude closed her eyes as her body gave in to its need, this time she could barely remember where she was. She didn't even hear herself scream his name, didn't realize that he let her go. She just stayed there half of her on the couch the bottom half falling off the couch.

Jude opened her eyes as she felt Tommy's hands on her hips. She smiled as Tommy lifted her up on her feet crushing his lips into hers. The kiss was out of control, there was no gentleness found anywhere. They both were hungry, too hungry to care about anything right now. The moment she walked into his place she grabbed him, he welcomed it. He had hoped to make it to his bed, but that had not happened. Instead they stumbled back to his couch.

Running her fingers through his hair she groaned as he broke the kiss and turned her around. She let out a shriek of surprise when he pushed her on his couch. Then he quickly went for his jeans to get the condom. He then flipped her so that she was on her stomach, moaned as his lips went to nip at her shoulder. His mouth moved up to neck as he moved her legs apart, smiling when her hands went to the arms of the couch automatically. Jude closed her eyes as she felt him enter her slowly stretching her like he had never done before. She let out a moan as his lips went to nibble on her ear when he started to move in and out of her.

Tommy kept his hands on her hips he watched Jude drop her head down as he began to increase his pace slightly, but not too much. He did not want to hurt her, since this was a new position for her. He groaned lightly himself as she moved her legs farther apart starting to move with him. The moment his name left her lips again he lost control. Jude cried out as he started to pound into her, holding onto the arm of his couch as sensation after sensation washed over her. Tommy felt his own release coming, he felt his body's warning, but he refused to go before she did.

Jude hissed as his finger went to her still very sensitive clitoris. Jude was sure he was trying to kill her with a sensory overload this had to be his payback for her canceling their dates the past two weeks. Tommy tried to keep his body from going over but she felt way too good, his body could only handle so much. Jude let out another cry as Tommy pinched her clitoris causing her to fall over the edge. Jude's arms gave out and she fell straight down, seconds later she heard Tommy hiss her name. Then he fell on top of her, he was heavy but she was too out of it to care.

Jude didn't know how long they lied there like that. She slowly rolled over smiling as Tommy lifted himself up so she could. Then he fell back on top of her resting his head on top of her chest. Jude kept her eyes closed as she ran her fingers through his damp hair. Smiling as Tommy mumbled a few words she could not make out. After a few more minutes Tommy finally was able to lift his upper half to look at her. Bending down he kissed her gentle on the lips, getting her to look at him.

"I missed you," Tommy smiled as she moved his hair out of the way. This had to be his favorite part, just being with her skin to skin. He had never felt this close to anyone until her.

"Phone sex not working for you," Jude joked getting a small snort from him.

"Not when I can have the real thing," Tommy replied bending down to kiss her again. He moved his hands to her hips only to have her stop him.

"Sadie is going to be here in less then half of an hour," Jude explained trying to get up. She knew that this was a short visit, but the interview went longer than expected and she had a curfew.

"So," Tommy laughed as his mouth went to her ear nibbling. Jude closed her eyes for a moment almost getting lost in him, but then pushing him away.

"So I need to be dressed," Jude laughed back, as he started to give her his fake pout look. "My parents think Sadie and I are having a sister's night out."

"Might not be so bad having her on our side," Tommy sighed then groaned as she slipped pasted him. She nodded as she started to pick her clothes up, then she made the mistake of looking at him.

"Don't look at me like that," Jude begged looking for her bra. "If I'm late for curfew my mother will kill me."

Tommy smiled as he stood up taking the clothes she had in her hands and tossing them aside. Jude turned around to get them back to have him grab her by the butt and lift her up. Jude groaned as his mouth consumed her as her back hit the wall. Jude tried to resist, tried to do the right thing and fight him, but he felt just too good and tasted even better. His growing erection presses into her, igniting the fire in her that she had been pressing down. She groaned into his mouth as his hand moved up to take one of her breast into his hands. He roughly took the nipple in between to of his fingers as her fingers went though his hair as she gasped.

Tommy loved how her skin felt against his hell he loved how she felt period. She was always so soft, so warm, and so willing against his body. He couldn't help the fact that his body needed hers. Jude head fell back as Tommy mouth began to move, he smiled as she whimpered when his mouth went for her nipple replacing his fingers. He was just too hungry to let her go without at least one more round. If he could get his way, there would be two of them.

"Tommy," Jude whimpered again as his mouth started back up to hers.

"We should take a shower," Tommy mumbled against the skin of her neck, tasting the salt of her skin from the sweat. Not that he didn't love the taste of her flesh he did but he also knew this was the best way for him to win.

"Shower," Jude repeated as his mouth made it to hers again. She groaned as his hands went lower to her butt pressing her into him, smiling as he got a groaned from her.

"Won't take more than thirty minutes," Tommy swore as his hands moved back up to her lower back. He could tell by the look in his eyes that he had won this battle.

"I should get clean," Jude agreed dragging her nails across his lower back, getting a grin from him.

"Yes you should," Tommy nodded pulling her head back to his then stopping when her lips were inches from his to give her a smirk. "That way I can get you dirty again."

******

Sadie looked at her watch; she was going to kill Jude. She had been waiting for twenty-five minutes for her to show up. They were due back home in fifteen minutes; their mother was going to kill them. Sadie saw Jude coming towards her running as fast as she could. The first thing she took in was her damp hair that was a complete mess. Sadie shook her head as Jude was trying to fix her shirt while carrying all of her things. She was fumbling around with everything as she came to the car.

The next thing Sadie took in was the fact she was flushed, and she knew it was not from the shower. Jude's hair has always taken forever to dry, and by the wetness she got out of the shower over thirty minutes ago. The next she took in was the fact her shirt was inside out, and her jeans were not zipped up. Sadie smiled as Jude quickly did her pants up, than jumped inside the car with a deep sigh.

"Your shirt inside out," Sadie laughed starting her car as Jude face was now red from her blushing.

"Oh god," Jude mumbled looking down away from Sadie's grin. "Maybe mom won't notice…you know if I run up stairs really fast."

"How did I miss this," Sadie groaned taking off unable to believe how unobservant she had been. "You practically have a sign above your head that says, "I'm having sex! The shirt is the least of your worries, how are you going to explain your wet hair when mine is dry."

"I'm not usually this unorganized," Jude grumbled laughed praying her mother was not down stairs.

The word unorganized hit Sadie straight into the chest. As she watched Jude struggle to get in a comfortable place as she drove down the street Sadie began to wonder how unorganized they had been. The last thing that Jude needed was to get pregnant. Jude had just a bright future ahead of her self, getting pregnant would ruin those plans. She remembered her friend Jenna who got pregnant sophomore year she was know working full time at some clothing store.

G-Major and Darius would drop her; she'd have to drop out of Carlson High to go the alternative school that Jenna went to. Sadie was at least ninety percent sure that Tommy would be out the door before she even finished the sentence. He did not strike her as the kind of guy that would stick around. God only knew how many children he had running around from all his one night stands.

"You are practicing safe sex right," Sadie asked, getting another laugh from Jude. Sadie gave her a small glare showing her this was not a laughing matter in her opinion.

"Yes," Jude laughed at her sister's scared expression dash she deadly glare.

"You should talk to mom about getting birth control," Sadie sighed biting her bottom lip nervously; she never thought she'd be having this conversation with Jude. "I got on it when I was sixteen."

"And mom and dad secretly had a panic attack too," Jude told her recalling her mom and dad trying to calm each other down. Her dad wanted to hunt down the guy she was with at the time.

"Jude condoms are not a hundred percent," Sadie argued unable to believe Jude had not talked to their mother yet. "This way you are double protected…you don't have to tell mom you're having sex now."

"I don't know," Jude mumbled unsure about it.

"Jude this is your future we're talking about," Sadie reminded her thinking of her friend Jenna and her little girl. "Do you really want to take the risk?"

She and Tommy had this conversation several times, and each time they decided to wait. They would approach the subject with her mother when it came out that they were dating. Jude was going to play dumb, tell her mother they had not had sex yet but it coming up. This way her father did not kill Tommy and her mother didn't think she lost her baby. If she went to her now her parents would know they are already having sex and Tommy would be dead.

Pulling up to the house Jude frowned, her mother had not come yet. Sadie smiled, they were ten minutes past curfew so this meant they could say they were home on time. Jude got out of the car running straight to the house, she wanted to fix her clothes before she saw her mother next. Besides she's had enough one on one time with Sadie tonight. She loved her sister but all this sisterly love was starting to get to her, especially since Sadie was embracing the mommy inside of her. She would talk to Tommy once again about the birth control issue, but right now she wanted to sleep. Because she knew Kat would not listen, ands would show up here before nine.

TBC

**Author Notes: **

I want to thank everyone who has reviewed my story. When I wrote this I didn't realize so many people would enjoy it, so thanks. You all have really inspired me to keep writing.


	7. Love Me Someday

**Author Notes:** I have not seen season 3 or 4 because I just got into this show after Alexz guest star role on Smallville. I have plans for Kwest and Jamie; so don't worry you'll be getting much more of them as chapter go on. I have Kwest being around three years older than Tommy. I am sorry it took so long to updates, but I had finales and they were a killer. But hey just one more semester than I have my degree.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy;

**Summary:** Tommy shares his past with Jude—Jude confesses her feelings to Tommy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **1

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** All of Season One

************************

Tommy moved around his kitchen, setting the timer on the oven as he put in his pan. He turned around seeing Jude going through the folder of pamphlets that Sadie had handed her when she dropped her off. Jude's parents were out of town until tomorrow afternoon, so that meant she could spend the entire night with him. He watched her uncross her legs and cross them again, sucking in a deep breath as the hem of her skirt rose up. Leaning back he watched her push a piece of her red hair out of the way revealing she was wearing the bracelet he got for.

Walking more towards her he smiled, she wore a white button up blouse with a black skirt today. Darius order her to wear something nice for the meeting they just got done with. She refused to wear green or pink since Shay would be attending the meeting as well. Georgia had wanted Tommy there but both Darius and Tommy thought it best if he missed this one. Jude smiled when she felt the feeling like she was being watched she knew she should have changed before coming over her.

"What do you think," Jude asked waving the pamphlet in front of him. "Because truthfully I'd like to wait as long as possible to have that conversation with my parents."

"Sadie does have a point," Tommy sighed frowning remembering when his mother tried to have the talk with him. "But then your parents are going to know we're having sex when you tell them about us."

"I'm sixteen so they can't have you arrested," Jude half joked getting a glare from him.

"You were barely sixteen the first time," Tommy reminded her, because those thoughts had entered his mind more than once.

"So we are still on the waiting decision," Jude grinned happily, she really did not want to talk with her mother about sex. It was bad enough that Sadie wanted to talk about it with her.

"You leave for tour in a few days," Tommy said coming to sit next to her. "So I don't see why waiting to have the conversation is going to hurt anyone."

"That sounds so weird," Jude laughed all giddy, complexly zoning out the last sentence. "I'm going on tour…I never thought I'd be able to say that even after I won Instant Star."

"I know," Tommy agreed smiling then he started to fake a pout, as he reminded her of the only down side. "For three very long months."

Jude laughed as she saw Tommy fake a pout. Neither one of them were too keen on the fact that they would not be able to see each other for three months. It also did not help that she would be sharing the tour bus with three teenage boys. Though Tommy knew he had no fear with them, Wally had a girlfriend, Kyle was crushing on Portia and Spied was too much like he was. He didn't want a girl like Jude; because girls like her did not hook up they wanted commitment. But the fact still remained; he would have to go three months without her.

Jude moved over to straddle his lap wrapping her arms around his neck. Tommy smiled as he tilted his head up to meet hers in a soft kiss. Jude smiled against his lips as his arms went around her waist pulling her closer. Jude opened her mouth to his, Tommy groaned at the invitation to taste the sweetness that was Jude Harrison. Tommy did love it when she wore dresses or skirts. Jude moaned as he moved his hands from her waist to move up her legs. Tommy groaned as Jude moved her lips, to nibble along his jaw line.

Rolling them over Tommy smiled as he settled in between her legs. Bending down he smiled as Jude welcomed his mouth, pulling his shirt out of his pants to feel his skin. Tommy moaned as her hands made contact with his skin at the exact same second she rocked her hips upwards to make contact with his. Both of them groaned when the buzzer went off telling him that what he had on the stove was done.

"Why can't you be like normal guys and order in," Jude pouted as he rushed into the kitchen before the contents in the pan burned.

"Because I never get to cook," Tommy laughed turning off the fire, as he got a strainer for the potatoes. "Besides there is something we need to talk about during dinner."

"It doesn't have to do with us breaking up, does it," Jude asked scared mainly because he had been acting off all day. She was slightly afraid he wanted to take a _break_ during the three months.

"What…no," Tommy swore shaking his head as he sucked in a deep breath. "It's something I've wanted to talk about for awhile but kept putting it off."

"Okay," Jude said still weary as to what he wanted to talk about, but she could tell that it was important.

Jude watched as he got their dinner ready. The fact that Tommy could cook surprised a lot of people, but he told her that it was one thing his mother gave him. She did love watching him in the kitchen, he moved with such confidence and ease. Jude actually loved watching him do anything in his own place because all his shields came down. There was no fear of someone catching them, this was the one place they could just be them. Looking up he gave her his classic grin that always made her heart skip a beat.

Tommy knew that she had been worried about him breaking it off with her, but that had nothing to do with tonight. Part of him wanted to throw the food down and drag her off to his bedroom. This was probably the last real quiet moment they would have for three months but he couldn't. He needed to tell her the truth he needed to tell her about Angie and Portia. He needed her to understand why he put the shields up that he did. He needed her to see him for who he truly was.

Jude moved over the table as the oven buzzer went off. He had two plates already set with candles already on the table. She would offer to help but it would fall on deaf ears. She could not cook, nor did she pretend to either. It was decided after she made him one dinner that he would do the cooking. Though she did give him kudos for actually eating what she cooked. Looking up she smiled as he placed a plate of food in front of her, then took his seat.

"So what did you want to talk about," Jude asked taking a bite of her food.

"Something from my past," Tommy sighed putting his fork down, he wasn't that hungry. "When I was married to Portia I…I cheated on her with a woman named Angie."

"Oh," Jude mumbled, seeing what kind of conversation this was going to be. "Is that why you two divorced?"

"Yes and no," Tommy mumbled looking down fighting back the tears, then looking up. "Angie saw past Tommy Q, to her I wasn't a musician I was just Thomas. It felt nice to be with someone who wasn't star struck by me."

"Why are you telling me this," Jude asked laying her fork down confused by this confession.

"I had a choice to leave with Angie or stay with Portia," Tommy explained sucking in a deep breath, still fighting the tears. "Leaving with Angie meant no more music, she hated the music business."

"I take it you picked Portia," Jude guessed still wondering where this was going.

"Two weeks after I broke it off with Angie she died," Tommy told her now unable to hold back the tears. "She went out drinking, it was raining and the car went over a cliff into the ocean."

Jude got up from her chair rushing over to Tommy taking him into her arms. Tommy put his arms around her waist burying his face into her stomach as she smoothed back his hair. Jude began to see what Chaz was talking about; he said he refused to see Tommy hurt again. Chaz had been the one who picked Tommy up off the floor the night he got the call about Angie's death. Tommy fell the moment he got the call Chaz had to listen to the rest for him. He had to help carry him to his bed that night. He was the one who told Portia, who started to cry as well. There was no going back, there was not fixing their marriage after that.

Angela Grayson had been a school friend of Tommy's, and being with her reminded him of what he could have had. Tommy did fall for her, and if she had not been so against the music business they might have stood a chance. But Tommy Quincy was a musician; there was nothing else he could. Her family and Darius both agreed keeping her relationship with Tommy a secret was best. That way they could morn in peace, so he arrived a few days later to pay his respect to an _old_ friend.

"We went to school together," Tommy whispered pulling away from her slowly. "I swore after her and Portia I'd never love anyone again."

"Tommy you were barely nineteen when your divorce was finalized," Jude frowned getting down on her knees.

"But I couldn't Jude," Tommy insisted remembering the day Portia told him she was leaving. "I could not go through all that again, so I dated the girls who wanted nothing but one night."

"Until me," Jude smiled, getting a small smile from him.

"You blasted into my life like lightening," Tommy laughed, because that was the only way he could describe it. One night he went to bed thinking about nothing special and the next he was thinking about her. In one day she had changed his life, she had consumed him. "I want you to know that I'm going to need patience...because I could love you."

"I'm not going anywhere," Jude told him sternly, than he looked up smirking softly getting a smile from her. "Well except for tour but you know what I mean."

"I don't deserve you," Tommy whispered as she rested her forehead against his.

"Yes you do," Jude objected softly, and Jude meant that. Tommy deserved to be loved more than anyone she knew.

******

Jude opened her eyes to the shock that Tommy was still asleep. Looking over at the clock she saw that it was past nine, she didn't know that Tommy was capable of sleeping this late. As long as she knew him he had always been up and ready by this time, complaining because she was still in bed. Rolling out of bed she slipped on the shirt he had on the night before. She would let him sleep, after last night he needed as much rest as he could get. His confession about Angie took a lot out of him; she spent most of the night just holding him.

Running her fingers through her long red hair she walked out of his bedroom. It was these moments that she liked to look at the few pictures he had of his past life. Since he and Chaz had made up he added some old Boyz Attack pictures to the collection. There was a few of him and Chaz, then a couple of him with Chaz and Bruno. Looking over he saw one of a younger looking Tommy and a younger looking Kwest. She then saw some people she didn't know, and suspected that they were his family. Her eyes went to Tommy having his picture taken with a man and his bride. The woman was beautiful, her blond hair pinned up with flowers.

Looking down that got Jude thinking about Tommy and Portia's wedding. She knew that Tommy and Portia's wedding was in Vegas, she also knew it was not done at some tacky chapel. Chaz picked one that had a minister who was dressed normal, while Portia went out to get a dress and Tommy went to get the rings. Tommy told her that the proposal, preparations and wedding all happened within a four period. Tommy also said that Darius nearly killed him when they told him.

"Jude," Tommy groaned rubbing his eyes.

"You always look so adorable when you wake up," Jude gushed smiling.

"Thanks," Tommy rolled his eyes still squinting at the sunlight. "What are you looking at?"

"Just you and Kwest," Jude smiled walking towards him. "You two have been friends a long time."

"Kwest is the one person who has always had my back," Tommy told her with a soft smile as he remembered all the time Kwest picked him up. "I can't tell you how many times I called him at three in the morning…he came every time."

"Anyone can see you two are like brothers," Jude answered softly taking a picture down of a younger looking Tommy and Kwest. "Kwest really admires you."

"After Angie I realized I wanted more than just Boyz Attack so I made the decision to leave and Kwest was right there for me," Tommy smile softly taking the picture from her, then frowned remembering when he thought he was all alone. "When Portia left me he was there...I didn't even have to call him he just showed up. For a long time he was all I had."

Tommy walked over to his couch just looking at the picture. Though in the picture Tommy looked happy the smile on his face was a fake. This picture had been taken only a week or so after Portia left. Kwest had taken him out for lunch and they bumped into a few friends, next thing he knew they were out on a boat. Kwest never left his side that day, staying by his side that night after he had too much to drink. Kwest helped him inside shutting the curtains so the sun would not wake him up the next day. Kwest saved him in those few months, without him Tommy knew he wouldn't be here.

Jude watched Tommy look at the photo she knew it was at least four or five years old. She watched Tommy quickly wipe the tears away as memories came crashing down on him. The fight he had with Kwest's mother who swore Tommy destroyed her son's bright future. Tommy had met Kwest at a party one night. Kwest had just finished his first year of college; he was supposes to become a lawyer, meet a nice girl, have a few kids and die in the small city he was born in. Kwest had taken over for the guy who was doing the music; he was a natural at all the technical stuff. So Tommy got Darius to hire him for the summer, but Kwest never left.

"Did Chaz and Kwest always dislike one another," Jude inquired remembering the tension between them during the recording sessions.

"No, at one time they were great friends," Tommy nodded his voice getting real low he leaned back as Jude sat next to him. "Portia left me a couple months after I left Boyz Attack. When Kwest called, Chaz told him that I was getting what I deserved. Kwest just can't forgive him for that, for turning his back on me when I needed him the most."

"That is what kept you guys from making up isn't it," Jude realized now really understanding why Tommy didn't want to forgive Chaz at first. "It wasn't really about you leaving, but because you couldn't trust Chaz not to turn on you when you needed him again."

"I can't say I have fully forgiven Chaz," Tommy sighed putting the picture down on the coffee table, leaning his head to the side to look at her. "But I do know Chaz hates himself for how he handled it, and he won't forgive himself until Kwest does."

"What do you think Kwest will say when he finds out about us," Jude smirked as she moved to straddle his hips, getting a grin from him.

"He'll kill me," Tommy shrugged then laughed at Jude's expression as his hands move up her naked legs to rest on her hips, biting back a groan as he realized all she had on was his shirt. "You remember what he said to me before your party, trust me he'll have a lot of words about it…and none of them will be good."

"At least you'll die happy," Jude told him leaning forward to capture his lips hungrily.

"Very happy," Tommy mumbled.

*******

This seemed so unreal to her right now, she just could not believe that she was about to go on tour. The last few days had been unbelievable to her. First there was Tommy's confession about his past. That had struck her heart because of the amount of pain Tommy had been. The hurt in his eyes had stayed there all day he just could not shake it. But at the same time she felt more connected to him. That no matter what happened, she would always be apart of him and he would always be apart of her.

The second was being told her new single; Pick up the Piece was in the number five spot. If it made it to number one this would make for her third number one hit off her debut album. She knew that she had Darius to credit for that, though she knew he was a jerk he did know how to do his thing. Plus despite the fact that Portia was Tommy's ex-wife she really love working with her.

And then there was this moment, the moments of getting ready for her first tour. She was moving stuff around in the bus she was just so giddy about this she could not stop herself. The only thing that would make this better was that if Kat had not left yesterday for her New York Internship. Looking to the side she saw Kyle's and Wally's bags. Kyle had moved their stuff in a few hours earlier, and Spied was on his way. She just stood there in the middle of the bus taking in the fact that this was her tour bus.

Tommy looked around as he walked nonchalantly to Jude's bus. He stopped to watch her as she moved around the bus moving things around to her liking. He laughed because there were times he saw him self in her and there were times like now that he saw Chaz. Chaz would rearrange all their items because he liked everything in a certain way. Opening the door he smirked as she turned around to smile at him, he just laughed as she blushed. No matter how much he looked he knew he would never find another girl quite like Jude Harrison.

Jude opened her mouth but was stopped by Tommy crushed her mouth into his. She moaned as he devoured her mouth, running his fingers through her hair. His hands slip down to her butt to lift her up so that her legs went around his waist. Then he pressed her against the door that closed off the sleeping area until he opened it, than opened another door. As he pushed her walked them inside the room that would be their bathroom she smiled against his lips. Right now he was really wishing that she had on a dress, it would have made this so much easier. Moving his mouth to her ear, Jude gasped as he nipped at the sensitive spot. As his hands went to her shirt, reality set in and Jude shook her head.

"Tommy we can't," Jude mumbled trying to resist she would not be caught like this by anyone. "Spied is on his way, we can not do this now."

Those words fell on deaf ears because he placed her down on top of the toilet. The bathroom if that is what you wanted to call it had a small shower, a sink with a mirror, and a toilet that he had advised them not to use. Actually Kwest had gone as far as to tell them not to go inside here if they could help it. This tour bus had been used by hundreds of new artist so only god knows what has passed through here. All Jude knew was that what ever story Kwest told Spied crept him out.

Just tried to push him away but Tommy took back her mouth as his hands went straight to her pants. Jude tried to stop him, but a girl could only do so much. Lifting her butt up, he quickly pulled them down her knees. Tommy broke this kiss and Jude leaned back against the wall to try and reclaim herself. Tommy smiled against her skin as Jude tried once again to push him away. Then he laughed when she let out a scream as his mouth attached itself to her swollen little nub. Tommy moaned to find that she was still wet from earlier.

It had only been an hour since they had started a very intense make out session in the back of his Viper. But they were interrupted by a call from Portia who want to know where she was. Portia then gave Jude twenty minutes to get here or else she was putting her in clothes her mother wouldn't wear. So they quickly but reluctantly tore apart, and she showed up to have Portia go over her first week of tour--again. EJ had gone over the same schedule only the day before but Portia said there had been changes, there hadn't.

Pulling her pants even more down her legs he tossed them on the ground. Tommy than moved her legs to go over his shoulder as he scooted her more toward his hungry mouth. Jude dropped her head back as she pulled at his hair. Tommy moved away from her center to her thighs, to move up to her stomach. Tommy smiled as Jude wiggled against him again, being with Jude was just too much fun sometimes.

"Tommy," Jude mumbled getting him to look up at her, he was going to miss this. The look she had in her eyes when he turned her one, when he brought her a little too close to the edge.

"No one will catch us," Tommy swore leaning forward to kiss her lips softly. "Kwest is picking Spied up and he says he won't be here for another two hours, and the rest of them won't be back for like four."

"Actually I was going to ask about protection," Jude explained knowing he didn't have any on him. They realized it after Portia called.

"Shit," Tommy mumbled as his head dropped down, he had forgotten.

Jude smiled as she slipped down from the toilet to where there were four bunk beds. Jude had lost the coin toss and was stuck with a bed underneath of Spied. She smiled at him as she took off her shirt tossing it to land on his head as she went to her purse. Tommy smiled as she pulled one out, than charged towards her as he started to undress. Jude quickly got rid of her bra, laughing as Tommy stopped to look at her in amazement.

By the time he got to her they were full undress, Jude smiled as he lifted her up. She groaned as her moist center came into contact with his hard erection. Bending them down to the bed that was hers she smiled. Moving his mouth to her breast he wanted to savor the taste of her skin. It was going to be at least three months before he could taste her again. Moving lower Jude gasped as he took no time in taking her clitoris into his mouth again. Jude grabbed her comforter, arching into his mouth. Using his thumb he separated the folder of her pussy. Jude raised her hips as he plunged two fingers inside of her. She was always so willing so giving; he was going to die without her.

Jude cried out as her first orgasm hit her hard in no time. This did not surprise him she had been really close in the bathroom. Usually they waited, allowed her to recover but not right now she wanted him now, plus she was still scared Spied would just show up. She pulled him towards her he smiled as his mouth crushed into hers. He took the foil package from her, knowing it was left over from their car sex a few days ago. He really loved his Viper that was one car he would never get rid of.

Jude dug her nails into his back as he entered her in one swift movement. Tommy broke the kiss he just wanted to enjoy the feeling of her. He wanted to put this encounter into his memory, so all the lonely night in the next three months were not so bad. Jude was the one who was eager to increase the pace, he smiled he had created a monster. She was getting as bad as he was. Tommy lost his control the moment she dug her nail into his butt as her teeth sank into his shoulder. This was one of the ways she had learned to get him to snap, and lucky for her it worked each time.

Capturing her mouth with his he hoped that he could swallow most of her cries and that she would swallow his. Normally he loved that he could make her scream, but seeing as the fact that someone might hear her he didn't want that. She brought him in as a deep as he would go, then he withdrew from her and slammed into her again. Digging her nails into his back Tommy swallowed her screaming out his name as her body shook, causing him to follow her soon after.

"I am going to miss you," Tommy mumbled rolling them so that she was on top of him, the bunk bed was just too small for two people.

"What if you meet someone while I'm on tour," Jude asked quietly.

"What," Tommy asked sure he didn't hear her right.

"This has nothing to do with what happened before," Jude assured him, because it was a thought that had been swimming in her head. "I just wondering…three months is a long time."

"Why would I settle for second place when I've had the real thing," Tommy told her smiling as he moved her hair out of the way. "I'm yours Jude you have all of me…besides I'm not the one who is going to be getting guys throwing them selves at them."

"Tommy, you can't pick up milk without getting offers," Jude reminded him laughing, getting a small laugh from him.

"Jude I am serious," Tommy stated calmly. "You have more of me than any other woman ever has."

"Tommy I know you said you could love me in time," Jude smiled widely. "I want you to know I am patient and I don't want you to ever say what you don't feel."

"But," Tommy frowned afraid he was not going to like this.

"I love you," Jude stated softly touching his face; Tommy's reply to was rolling on top of her as he connected their lips again.

Kwest looked at his watch as Spied carried his guitar on the bus. Everything had been moved in, and they were set to leave in less than three hours. Despite the fact that Spied seemed to be somewhat of an airhead, he was not that bad of a guy. Sucking in his breath Kwest smiled as he saw Spied's look of glee as he walked onto the bus. He knew for all of them this was beyond a dream come true, not only were they going on tour but a major tour. Kwest just took a moment to take in Spied's reaction, because there was nothing like a musician's first tour.

Spied look up at Kwest when he heard something in the back of the bus drop, Kwest gave him a look back when he heard male laughter. He knew that Kyle and Wally were not here yet. Kyle was at G-Major for another hour doing something for Portia, and Wally was at lunch with his family. Walking towards the door slowly he suspected it to be some teenager. Though it was not a real shock, there was nothing in this world that could have prepared for him what he found.

Tommy was jumping around trying to get his pants on while Jude was on the floor trying to find something. Looking up Kwest turned around as Jude's screamed as the door opened. Tommy pushed himself in front of Jude to hide the fact that she was shirtless. Spied just starred at Tommy for the longest time as he took in his appearance, the wrinkled shirt, the unbutton pants, the messy hair and flushed skin. Then his eyes went down to Jude who was trying to get her comforter wrapped around her.

"Eyes on me," Tommy yelled at Spied. "Better yet why don't you just leave?"

"It's my tour bus," Spied yelled back.

"Guys," Jude laughed hugging the comforter tightly around her shoulders she always got giddy when he got jealous. The idea that she could make anyone jealous shocked her.

"I knew it," Kwest smirked still having his back to Jude and Tommy. "Since her birthday, you two have been seeing each since her birthday."

"You knew," Jude gasped looking at Tommy, who shrugged. Kwest had always known him better than he knew himself so the statement didn't surprise him.

"I suspected then I knew when Molly came into town," Kwest answered turning to look at them, then looking at the ground when eh saw Jude was only coved by a comforter. "Why don't we let you finish getting dressed?"

"Actually I just need into the bathroom," Jude explained pointing behind him.

"Right," Kwest mumbled still not looking up, getting a laugh from Tommy as Kwest bumped into the door as he tried to move.

"You'd think you'd never seen a naked woman before," Tommy joked as Jude went into the bathroom, then he saw red as he saw Spied was not so nervous. "Could you not look at my girlfriend right now?"

"Oh my god," Kwest gasped shocked getting Tommy to meet his gaze. Now this part did shock him, because he had never heard him call anyone his girlfriend. Heck he had a hard time calling Portia his wife.

"Not one word," Tommy hissed buttoning his pants then running his fingers through his hair.

"I am so never sleeping on that bed," Spied mumbled softly as if he was in a trance.

Jude could not breath right now, she just could not breath. Kwest and Spied had found them together, and she had been naked. Quickly putting on her bra and shirt, she turned to look in the mirror. She began to fix her lipstick, than she picked up a brush trying to make her self look presentable, but also going quickly. Looking down then back up she wanted to laugh, this was not how they wanted people to find out. She could kill Tommy she knew this was how this was going to end, but damn it was worth it.

Kwest watched Tommy he didn't know if he should hit him or congratulate him. Calling a girl his girlfriend and getting jealous were not any two things he thought he would ever see. Yet there they were, as were his watching the bathroom door and Spied who was also watching the door. Kwest could laugh, this was almost too good. If he had been any other guy he would be making jokes right now, but he wouldn't for two reasons. The first being that Kwest knew Tommy's moods, and with the look he was directing at Spied he'd probably hit him just to get his frustrations out. The second was that he was too good of a friend. So he remained silent, because there would be other times.

"How did you know since Molly," Jude asked coming out of the bathroom looking for her shoes.

"Tommy has never said no to Molly or any other model for the fact since I met him," Kwest explained getting brought of his thoughts. "Then there was the lack of social life, Tommy hasn't had a date in months."

"You're having sex with him," Spied grumbled crinkling his nose as it all came crashing down on him at once. "He's like…dude really."

"What the hell is that supposes to mean," Tommy demanded.

"What are your intentions towards Harrison," Spied asked just as demanding maybe more.

"I don't think that is any of your business," Tommy laughed rolling his eyes, as Jude watched them with amusement.

"She is a member of my band, which makes her family so answer the question Quincy," Spied hissed.

"And I'd like to know as well," Kwest frowned coming to stand next to Spied. "Jude isn't like all the other girl you've been with, she's deserves better."

"I can't believe this," Tommy grumbled looking at Jude who was smiling in an attempt not to laugh, than he looked over at Spied and Kwest. "She's my girlfriend, what the hell do you think my intentions are."

"Does that mean you are only using her for fun because if so that would be so not cool," Spied grumbled angrily thinking of her breakup with Shay.

"Not to mention cruel," Kwest agreed with a nod giving Tommy a glare.

"Jude," Tommy begged looking at her with a pleading look. "Help me out here."

"Just answer the question truthfully," Jude smirked coming to stand by them playfully. "Do you have honorable intentions towards me or is this just a game to you Mr. Quincy."

"Jude," Tommy said through gritted teeth not enjoying this game right now. "Jude and I are a couple, we care for each other and we hope that everyone will accept us."

"So you do plan on coming out as a couple," Kwest inquired attempting to hide smile that was forming.

"Yes after the tour," Jude finally said getting a smile from Tommy. This look was all Kwest needed, the look they shared told him all he needed to know about their relationship.

"Listen up Lord Squinty Frown," Spied grumbled coming to stand only inches away from Tommy. "Jude is a music goddess and one that we have all come to love as a sister…so if you cause her once ounce of pain the guys and I will have no problem kicking your pretty boy ass."

"The brothers I never wanted," Jude laughed as Spied walked away from them before Tommy's shock wore off and he punched him.

"Lord Squinty Frown," Tommy yelled back at Spied who was out of ear shot.

The moment that Spied stepped off of the bus Kwest couldn't hold it in any longer he just started laughing. Tommy watched annoyed as Jude started in with him. She couldn't help it Tommy had been so taken back by the question that he didn't know how to answer it. They had been dating for over five months, and in that time they had never had to worry about other people. Even when Chaz found out he was not like that, when told him he cared for Jude that was it. Jude handled Sadie who took it when she said she knew what she was doing, not of them wanted to know his intentions. Until this moment they had not really had to defend their relationship.

Tommy looked down at the ground then back up soon the entire world would know they were together. Soon the entire world would want to know what a twenty-three year old wanted with a sixteen year old. He knew this day was coming, Sadie asked him that questioned and he never fully answered it. Finally Jude and Kwest stopped laughing, than they looked up at him. Tommy looked at her with a stern look that told her he was not as amused as she was. But she could not help it the situation was just too much to handle for her.

"Come on babe," Jude giggled walking towards him to wrap her arms around him. "You have to admit this was a little funny."

"People are going to wonder why we're together," Tommy sighed frowning as the public negative reactions began to form in his mind. Then of course there was her parents she hadn't even been sixteen for even a fully twenty-four hours when they first had sex. "They'll dig up everything from my past and use it against us."

"Then I guess it is a good thing you've been completely honest with me," Jude smiled softly leaning forward to kiss him softly. Tommy closed his eyes kissing her softly as he hugged her tightly.

"You two are just too cute," Kwest replied leaning back against the wall. He had never seen Tommy like this with a girl; it was actually refreshing to see. "But he is right Jude you two might want to think about keep this quiet for awhile longer."

"I think almost nine months will be long enough," Tommy told him, knowing by Kwest look that a lecture was about to come.

"Okay I can see that you two need to talk," Jude sighed feeling the tension. Though she wanted to stay and defend them to Kwest she knew Tommy needed to handle this one. "I'll just see you both inside of G-Major."

*********

Tommy knew where she would be, since their first time together it had become her hiding place. When she needed to just get away she would lock herself in there and just take in whatever she needed to take in. There had been more than once he had pulled her inside during one of their late night sessions. She would always laugh, and then he would join her when she locked the door. He looked at his watch, they were leaving in less than an hour and her family would be here any minute to say their goodbyes.

There she was sitting on _their_ couch writing away in her journal about only god knows what. He shut the door, getting a smile from her. He walked towards her slowly as she didn't stop her writing. He loved these moments the most, when they could just be with one another. Sure the sex was amazing, well better than amazing. But when he could just be with her, without fear of someone catching them he loved every second of it. It was one reason he could not wait to come out. Then he didn't have to worry about standing to close to her. He could just be her boyfriend.

Jude sighed as Tommy made his way towards her she knew that it must have been some conversation. She had left them alone almost thirty minutes ago, she was actually about to go find them. She had imaging them beating each other up or a huge fight that led to the destruction of their friendship. She knew that Kwest was not happy with Tommy hanging out with Chaz again, and now she knew why. But the idea of her causing their friendship to end killed her, she knew Tommy needed Kwest. Kwest was more than his friend, without Kwest she wasn't sure Tommy could last. Kwest was family to Tommy, Kwest was now and forever his brother.

"So what did Kwest say," Jude asked putting her journal down, then turning to look as Tommy as he settled in next to her.

"Like he said he knew," Tommy sighed leaning back against the couch. The conversation had gone better than he had anticipated but the hurt is Kwest eyes had almost killed him.

"Tommy," Jude said giving him the, do I look stupid look. Tommy had hoped Jude would leave it alone, but than again that was not Jude Harrison's style.

"He was hurt that I didn't tell, and he was really hurt that Chaz knew," Tommy admitted frowning, than looked back at her. "But he's cool with us being together, because I told him how much you mean to me."

"He's really hurt isn't he," Jude asked seeing the pain in Tommy's eyes. This was what she was afraid of, she was afraid that this would cause a wedge between them.

"He gets why I didn't tell him," Tommy assured her, knowing she would hate herself if she caused them to fight. "Plus he admitted if I told him before now, he would have done everything he could to break us up."

"So you two are cool," Jude asked biting her bottom lip, even though no matter what she said she would still feel bad for hurting Kwest.

"It'll take more than a girl to break us up," Tommy laughed then frowned at his wording. He turned to look at her and to see her smile "That came out wrong."

"I know what you meant Quincy," Jude laughed leaning forward to kiss him gently on the lips. And she was hoping that what he meant was the truth.

"You two should really lock the door," Kwest smirked from the door way, though he was amused by their cuteness. He had never seen Tommy be so couple like before.

"Usually we do," Jude hissed shooting a glare at Tommy, who just shrugged innocently. "This is strike two, one more and we're out."

"Darius needs you Tom," Kwest said watching them closely. How could he have missed all the signs that said they were dating, his first clue should have been Tommy no dating. Tommy was known for his dates, actresses, models, singers, and then they stopped.

Tommy got up smiling at Jude in a way that was saved just for her. He walked past Kwest as Kwest stepped out of the way, his eyes going back to Jude. He waited until Tommy was a little out of the way before he stepped inside of the room. He closed the door, he watched Jude look up at him. She knew that he would want to talk to her before her family showed up. She didn't know what he was going to say, if it would be something like Chaz or different. But she knew he better do it fast because her family would be here any second.

Kwest knew he would be in this position, he just hoped she would be older. Walking towards her slowly he knew that she was expecting a speech, about how she was too young and Tommy was too damaged. He could only imagine what Chaz told her, he hide the grunt of anger that came when someone said his name. Tommy did he best to keep them apart, which he was grateful for; because Chaz did not want to talk to him. Not if he wanted to walk away in one piece anyways. Kwest knew when it came to Tommy he could be possessive, but it was a force of habit. He was always waiting for the moment when he would be needed to come in and clean up the mess Tommy would make.

"I love him Kwest," Jude said when Kwest said nothing, just starred at her.

"He told me," Kwest smiled knowing it was genuine. "I know he cares for you a great deal, he wouldn't have told you about Angie if he didn't."

"But," Jude smiled knowing that Kwest would be protective. He was at one time all Tommy had, so she was prepared for him to be different than Chaz.

"But nothing," Kwest shrugged smiling at her surprise. "I can lecture all I want, but in the end Tommy is Tommy, and he'll do what he wants no matter what I or anyone else says."

"He's sorry that he didn't tell you sooner," Jude explained softly, getting a soft smile out of him. "I don't think you know how much you mean to Tommy."

"I know," Kwest told her with a deep sigh. Because he meant just as much to him, no one knew how much Tommy changed his life—for the better. "And I know why he didn't, you see unlike Chaz I care about what happens to him. If he told me, or I found out before now I would have done everything I could to stop you two."

"So you're not mad," Jude asked quietly, getting a little nervous when Kwest didn't answer right away.

"No," Kwest sighed shaking his head. He could see that Jude needed him to be honest, but she also needed to hear she did not destroy their friendship. Tommy was right Kwest realized in this moment, Jude was one of a kind. "Jude you know things about him that few people do…just don't expect me to cover for you two."

"Thanks Kwest," Jude laughed as Kwest stood up and began to leave, than stopped to look back at her. He knew he should ask her this, but it was killing him not to know if Tommy had been telling the truth.

"Did you really make him write down every woman he slept with," Kwest asked smirking at the idea. Because if she had and he did, then he knew Tommy was a goner for life.

Jude didn't need to answer him the sparkle in her eyes told him what he needed to know. Walking out of the room Kwest could not help but laugh, he started to laugh harder when he saw Tommy. Tommy had no idea how far gone he was, he didn't even realize that he was already in love with Jude. He still thought he only cared for her. He knew this summer would be their real test, if Tommy could make it three months this was real. By the way he was looking at her, Kwest knew that he would. Kwest laughed at the irony, of all the women who tried to win the heart of Little Tommy Q, it ended up being a sixteen year old musician.

Soon everyone was there Spied was watching Tommy with a glare. Tommy just smiled at him, making sure he kept his distance from Jude. Tommy looked over at Kyle and Wally who were also glaring at him; he sucked in a deep breath. Then he looked at Spied who just grinned, before walking on to the bus. It was clear right now that both Kyle and Wally were getting into protective mode. Tommy looked at Kyle there was still something off about him, something that wasn't right. He looked over at Portia who was smiling at Kyle and waving goodbye to him and then to Jude. He really needed to talk with her.

Tommy watched Jude give Sadie a hug, than watched Sadie hugged her back tearfully. Vicki was crying as she gave Jude a hug, then Stuart was a little more composed. Jude smiled as he slipped an envelope into her hands; Tommy suspected it was probably money. He was good at putting a limit on how much Jude could spend of the money she made. Jamie gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he hugged her tightly. Tommy knew he shouldn't but he hugged her as well. To his delight no one seemed shocked actually they all looked like they were expecting it.

The bus moved away quickly and Tommy did not miss the look in Kyle's eyes. Something told him that there was more to Kyle than anyone knew, because he was sharing a special smile with Portia. But Tommy knew it wasn't the same kind of smile that he shared with Jude, he looked at Portia something was off with Kyle. Shaking his head he would worry about it later. Tommy watched as Spied's uncle who came to wish him off had already disappeared, Wally's family didn't even come out to wish him off, so right now it was only Jude's. One by one they all disappeared, so Tommy followed Kwest inside—this was going to be a long summer.

Jude sat down on the spot that she had claimed as her spot. Spied agreed mainly because he was afraid she and Tommy had been there as well. Jude watched Kyle rub his wrists he did this a lot to warm up. Wally was sitting back with his eyes closed, none of them had been sleeping all to anxious about their tour. She saw Wally's head jerk up, then she saw Kyle's jerk his head towards Wally and Spied, they were all talking without words. And Jude could tell right now she was not going to like what he had to say.

"Are you really dating Tommy Quincy," Wally asked eagerly unable to handle the not knowing for real. Not that he didn't believe it for a second, walking into a room with them was like walking into fire sometimes.

"You told them," Jude snapped glaring at Spied who just looked up at her giving her his classic goofy grin. Sometimes he made it hard to hate him.

"I have a promise to keep," Spied shrugged going for his guitar then looking up at her. "If Lord Squinty Frown hurts you, we are obligated to defend your honor."

"Spied right Jude," Kyle argued coming to stand in front of her. The look in his eyes melted her heart it was almost like there was a hidden meaning behind the words he was about to say. "You're a member of the band now, which means you like our sister."

"Our hot sister," Spied laughed, then ducking when each of them threw the closest object at him.

TBC


	8. Missing Moments

**Author Notes:** This chapter was never meant to be written, but when I started to write the next chapter I felt like I needed one more chapter. Don comes in this chapter. This is very short, just kind a filler if you will. Please read the ending author notes for a warning. I looked everywhere for Kwest's last name and could not find it, so I made one up. Because the younger Jude in 4x01 had blond hair, I put it as Jude's natural hair color.

**This part has a dark part in it, but it's a build up for the rest of the story!**

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Don/Vicki

**Summary:** Just some random moments during Jude's tour and Sadie summer trip around Europe.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **PG

**Season: **1

**Category:** Drama/Angst

**Spoilers:** All of Season One

************************

**Vicki** (one month after last chapter):

Walking inside of her home Vicki Harrison fell to the ground as she makes it to the couch. She can not stop the tears as they fall her heart feels like it is racing a hundred miles per second. Rolling so that she was now on her butt she looked up. She was starting to get her self under control, but she could not help it. She had a wonderful time tonight with Don March. He was a handsome man that could not take his eyes off of her. She at first said no to his dinner invitation since he was after all her divorce lawyer. But they were almost finished, and her divorced was almost finalized, they just needed to speak with Jude on one matter.

Standing up she found the picture of her family. It was taken about this time last summer, right before Jude did Instant Star. Falling on the couch again she could not help but feel the dread. Her family was gone; Sadie would be starting college when she got back, moving into the dorms, and being an adult. Jude was never home at all anymore because of her career, so she was alone. That is why she went out tonight she needed to start living her life. Putting the picture up, she put a smile on her face.

This was what she needed she realized as she walked away from the picture that once meant the world to her. She needed to say goodbye to her old life and hello to her new one. Taking off her shoes the tears still came, but that was okay she decided. Tonight she would morn the loss of her family, than tomorrow she would call Don and see if he wanted to go out for lunch. He did mention they still had some things to discuss, he was sure he could have her divorced finalized by her birthday in November. Vicki stopped when she came to an old photo album, she picked up. This held all of her favorite pictures of Sadie and Jude together.

She held it until she came to her bed, there she placed it down. She undid the pins in her hair allowing her blond hair to fall down. She quickly got out of the dress she wore, changing into something more conformable. Washing her face she sucked in a breath, she felt so different. Then she slipped into the bed she had once shared with her soon to be ex-husband to pay one last tribute to her old life. Putting the covers over her she sucked in a deep breath as she opened the album up for what would be the last time.

She laughed out loud when she found the first picture. Sadie was about three and Jude was only one; in this picture they were covered in chocolate ice cream from head to toe. She almost forgot how beautiful Jude used to be with her natural blonde hair. When Sadie was fifteen she let her get a few highlight, Jude talked them into allowing her to dye her hair. She had been against it, but Stuart said she should be allowed to express herself. It had been over three years, and she was still dying it that color. They had been so happy; closing the album as she got to the last picture she cried again. It was taken less than a year ago, at some fair they went to around Halloween. It had been the last true outing they had a family, before it all came crashing down on them. Vicki turned off her light the time for goodbye was coming to an end. Closing her eyes, she allowed sleep to claim her, so morning could come.

***********

**Jude** (six weeks after last chapter):

Six weeks, 2 days, nine hours, thirty-three minutes, and twenty some seconds that was how long it had been since Jude last saw Tommy. Not that she was obsessed or anything she just missed him a lot. They tried e-mails but both agreed they just seemed empty so they stuck to nightly phone calls. Looking to the side Spied was playing something on his guitar, Kyle was sleeping, and Wally was reading some book. The bus was quiet; they were on their way from New Orleans to Kansas City, then back to Canada. Looking outside of the bus she smiled at the cars passing by them. Shay's bus was in front of theirs. She had been glad she had the guys because they made sure he understood it would be advised to stay away.

Falling back she was fighting back the tears, she just wanted to see Tommy. She knew that this was apart of her life now. Lucky for her Tommy understood what her life was about. He had been in her place at one time. Looking back around the bus Spied was still playing the song, but now Wally was getting something to eat. Kyle was still passed out; he didn't sleep like normal people for some reason. Besides the missing Tommy part, she was having the best summer of her life.

"You miss Quincy don't you," Spied asked getting her to look up at him.

"Of course," Jude laughed looking away blushing, Spied just shook his head. He did not see why woman flocked to him; he didn't see anything special about him.

"That's cute," Wally chirped coming to seat back in his seat.

"I still don't see what you see," Spied frowned going back to his guitar as he thought about Tommy. "He just doesn't seem like your type and vise versa."

"If you don't get it I can't explain it," Jude mumbled her sadness showing more now than ever. Wally got up walking over towards her handing her the cookie he had. Jude smiled a she took it from him.

"Write a song about how you feel," Wally told her softly as he placed her journal and pen in her lap. "That always makes you feel better."

"Maybe I will," Jude mumbled looking outside again watching the lines on the road pass by her. She turned to look at Kyle as he shifted and mumbled something she couldn't hear. She still did not know how he slept in the positions he did on this bus. "I don't know how he sleeps on this bus?"

**********

**Tommy and Portia** (two months after last chapter):

"What's wrong," Portia asked coming to sit next to her ex-husband, who gave her a strange look. "I know that look Tommy I was your wife for almost a year. Something is bothering you and you're taking it out on everyone here. Even Darius started to take notice."

"Can you keep a secret," Tommy asked knowing that she would, because Portia was the best at secret keeping. He needed to talk to someone, because Kwest would just laugh at him.

"You know I can," Portia said softly, right now she didn't need another secret because the one she was keeping was killing her. But the look in Tommy's eyes let her know it was important, so she couldn't say no.

"Jude and I have been dating for awhile," Tommy told her softly, not meeting her gaze. When she said nothing he decided it was safe to keep going. "And I miss her…a lot. Who knew three months could take this long to get done with, even with the nightly phone calls its killing me."

"How long is awhile," Portia asked shocked, this was not what she expected. Him being mad about Jude's success, Kwest taking off in a few weeks for vacation, Georgia's secret meets, sure but not this.

"Over six months," Tommy said rounding it off, it was best if she didn't know exactly how long.

"Darius is going to kill you," Portia whispered closing her eyes. Why had she not listen to gut, and told him she didn't do secrets anymore. Then she looked up, was it impossible for him to date someone he could actually have a future with. "Can't you date anyone normal…or your own age?"

"At least I don't use it for my own personal use," Tommy shot back a little mad that she was getting mad at him.

"What is that supposes to mean," Portia grumbled knowing he meant Kyle, everyone thought he was crushing on her. Even Darius had a talk with her about their relationship. God she only wished it was something like that, she would give anything for it to be that simple.

"Come on," Tommy laughed knowing Portia was not that blind or naïve, hells she taught him a few things. "Kyle…the kid has a crush on you and you use it so he'll do whatever you want. More coffee Ms. Mills…I can carry those for you Ms. Mills; he makes all of us ill."

"You don't know what you are talking about," Portia snapped, glaring at him. "Kyle is just a sweet young man, who is helping out."

"Right," Tommy laughed bitterly now wishing he kept his mouth shut. "And I was just a sweet young man when I started _helping_ _out_."

Portia saw that he was now covering up for the fact that he had confided in her. They had agreed to be friends, and she wanted to do that. She didn't want to be one of those normal exes who get jealous because the other one moved on. To be complexly honest with herself she knew that Tommy and Jude did have a thing going on because it was obvious to everyone. All you had to do was look at them and you felt the fire and passion they felt for one another. Jude was just so young she didn't want to see her end up like Tommy did. He had been so consumed by passion that he jumped into a marriage without thinking. She was five years older than Tommy was, and twelve years older than Jude.

She didn't want to break her word to Kyle but she refused to have him see her as a user. Because he was right, six to seven years ago she sued Tommy's crush to get him to help her out. But that was because she was complexly into him, she always go giddy when eh came around. So she used things like needing help or a guy's opinion to spend time with him. But this time it was different, this time she was not using Kyle she was trying to save him.

Getting up Tommy let out as sigh, than looked up when she shut the studio door. Right now he was alone in the room, waiting for the new artist that just signed with G-Major to show up. Ever since Jude's album had hit, G-Major was getting more notice. Georgia herself right now was in Los Angelus talking with some other label about something she would not talk with anyone about. So that left him in charge until her return in a few days. Portia took his hand and pulled him into the soundproof recording room. She would not take any chance that someone would hear them, if asked she would say they were fighting about her dear brother.

"Kyle's mother left a few years ago and his dad blames him," Portia told him the tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"Portia," Tommy whispered seeing the pain in her eyes and the tears. "It's Charlie all over again isn't…only this time you're me."

"I promised him I wouldn't tell anyone," Portia replied defensive, hating that he brought Charlie up. Charlie was another teenage artist that was being abused, Tommy never told anyone. It ended up with Charlie committing suicide. "One night he took his jacket off, and he had this bruise that looked like a hand print on his arm. I let him stay at my apartment when he needs a night or so away. He does what he does to thank me."

"You need to tell someone," Tommy snapped as images of Charlie came to his mind. If he had told Darius he knew Charlie would still be alive, he knew Darius would have done something.

"His neighbor already did and it ended up worse for him," Portia replied in a broken voice remembering having this conversation with him. When Kyle told him what his father did, she cried. "There is no proof that his dad does it, and Kyle is too afraid to say anything. That why Kyle loves music, it's his escape."

"I always knew there was something wrong," Tommy sighed rubbing his eyes, remembering all the times he wore his jacket or got nervous when he would be late getting home. Or even the time that Spied tackled him making Kyle hissed in pain even though Spied barely touched him. "He needs to get out of there now."

"He tried his dad called the cops reported him missing," Portia told him wiping the few tears away she had done all of this with Kyle. "The only reason he's with the band is because Georgia talked to his father personally."

"His swore wrist," Tommy mumbled remembering when Kyle came with the signed papers, claiming he got a little too into his drumming the night before. "I should have seen this."

"Just don't let him know you know," Portia begged getting him to look at her strangely. "He gets embarrassed; his father has him believing his mom left because of him. That he deserves this…he doesn't think he's worth anything."

"Give me five minutes with that…," Tommy hissed slamming his hands into the door. "I don't even know what to call him, because he isn't a man."

Portia nodded as the tears started to come again, she didn't know it would hurt this much. But as she looked into Tommy's eyes, she remembered Charlie too. She welcomed the hug Tommy gave her because she had to keep it all bottled up for Kyle. He didn't need her tears; he needed her strength so that was what she gave him. Tommy didn't know what else to do. It was obvious Kyle kept the abuse a secret, and by the sounds of it no one but Portia knew. Until now, right now Kyle had a new protector and Tommy would not rest until Kyle was out of that house.

*****

**Kwest and Sadie** (about two weeks **before** the next chapter):

Sadie could not believe that she was in Italy, and that in front of her was Kwest Alexander. It was a shock to her really she had just been turning the corner of the restaurant she crashed straight into him. It seems that he had been planning this vacation for over a year, and laughed when he saw she was here. Helping her up he kept apologizing, offering her dinner as a way to say sorry. She agreed because she was tired of having dinner alone, and she was glad she did because she had fun.

Now three days later they were running down the streets as the rain came down on them. They had been out sight seeing, because neither of them had been here before. Now they were laughing as they finally got inside of Kwest's hotel building since it was closer than hers. Running her fingers through her now wet straight hair she looked up at him. He touched her face smiling as she bit her bottom lip nervously. Closing her eyes as she felt the tingle run through her entire body at his touch, she had not expected that.

Leaning forward his lips touched hers in the lightest of kisses. One of his hands slid through her silky hair while the other wrapping around her waist. As he deepened the kiss, he was taken back by her sweet taste. She tasted like chocolate and strawberries, which was strange since for lunch they didn't have desert. As people began to whisper they pulled apart, he could see her blushing as an old couple walked by them giggling. Looking into his eyes Sadie wondered if this was anything like what Jude felt when she looked into Tommy's. Because right now she didn't want it to go away.

TBC

**Author Notes:** I'll be going in a little more detail about Kyle's home life in future chapters. That part just kind of wrote it self, it wasn't part of the original draft. SME will be getting bigger parts with each chapter and major parts in the sequel.

**Warning:** I will be bringing in Mason, and I will be giving him a boyfriend (one of Jude's band mate??? Who do you think it will be?). So if homosexuality offends you, then don't read and don't bash me for it. I have had this happen in the past, and I will not tolerate it. I am no good at writing slash love scenes, but there will be some couple moments. So take this as your only warning!


	9. Home Sweet Home Part 1

**Author Notes:** I must have rewritten the beginning at least five times. I am so glad people love this story, and I am really glad no one hates the turns I am taking with Kyle. I was weary to keep it in, but once the idea came to me it would not go away.

Chapters 9 and 10 were originally just chapter nine, but after writing I realized it was just too much for one chapter. It just felt too rushed, so I split it up into two chapters, adding and omitting some things from the first draft. Jude and SME came home on August 11, 2006 in this story. Because the event happens on so many different days I have label the days. I'll be adding chapter 10 some time on Friday; it still needs to be edited.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie

**Summary:** Sadie and Jude make some changes in their lives.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** Set before (most of) the events of No Sleep Til Brooklyn Part 1 & 2

******************************

_Friday August 11, 2006_

Opening the door to the bus, Jude held her breath as she saw him. For the first time in three months--ninety three day, seven hour and twenty-four minutes, he was standing in front of her. He had his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, titling his head to the side with a slight smug grin. She could tell by the way he was standing that he had recently cut his hair. Right now the only thing she wanted to do was jump into his arms, and by the way he kept his hands in his pocket he was thinking the same thing. But Jamie was there and they had agreed last week to keep their reunion as platonic as possible. She wanted people to find out by her mouth not a gossip column or tabloid picture. So she stepped off the bus pulling Jamie into a hug as he started to go on about something that didn't register in her mind.

Tommy lost his ability to breathe the moment the doors opened. She looked even more beautiful then the pictures he had been starring at for the past three months. She wore a pair of tight blues and a green shirt, how he loved her in the color green. It was the prefect color against her skin, when she wore green she seemed to almost glow. But like always the color reminded him of her birthday party, which was a memory that always made him smile. He watched passively as she hugged Jamie, but didn't miss the look she gave him. He kept his hands to his side in his pockets; he could not touch her, he would not touch her.

"Hey," Jude mumbled walking towards him slowly he sucked in a breath as he watched the sway of her hips.

"Welcome back Ms. Harrison," Tommy replied quietly extending his hand out to shake hers, okay maybe one small simple touch—just to be profession and all. She was an artist and he was a producer---her produce they had to at least shake hands.

"It's good to be back, Mr. Quincy," Jude said allowing the hand shake to linger then drop. He tried not to smirk at the way she said Mr. Quincy, it was her playful tone. "I hope your summer was good."

"Actually I've had better," Tommy frowned half talking about her being gone, half talking about learning about Kyle.

"I promised Jude's mom I'd take her straight home," Jamie interjected, Vicki had something she needed to talk about with her and he gave his word.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay after your first tour," Tommy laughed looking at Jamie, making sure he didn't suspect anything this time.

"I'm better than okay," Jude laughed then hugged him softly, biting back a laugh as his hands slipped into her back pocket away from Jamie. Jude couldn't stand it he was so close she had to do something. "So I'll see you tomorrow at G-Major."

"You can bet on it," Tommy promised walking off, shaking the guy's hands as he went back towards a black car. Jude frowned she really hoped he didn't get rid of the viper, she really loved that car.

"I'll meet you at your car in a second," Jude smiled at Jamie going over to where her bags and SME were.

Jamie just nodded as he watched her go towards Spied Wally and Kyle who were all laugh about something. A few weeks ago Spied and the guys had told her that they had signed with Darius. What they didn't bother to tell her was that by signing with Darius they fired Jamie as their manager. Jamie of course was angry with them and for a week or so with her as well. Even though she knew nothing about it he felt like she should be mad at them, that she should do something. When she told him there wasn't much she could do he got angry and refused to return her calls. But Jamie never could stay mad at her long; it was one of his faults.

When she got towards them she looked to see Jamie was getting into his car. She could tell by his expression that he was picking up on the Tommy and Jude vibes. Jude took this opportunity to slip her hand into her back pocket smiling when she felt paper. Looking up she saw that Jamie was messing with the radio, probably trying to get it to work. Pulling it out she sucked in a deep breath and let it go as she unfolded the paper slowly, she was almost afraid of what it said. She let out a small laugh of glee when she saw the words on the small piece of paper.

_Dinner at my place tonight—plan to stay over_

Jude smirked as she refolded the paper and put it in her pocket. She knew that Sadie got back the night before so she knew she could get her to help out with a plan. Kat was not due back until Wednesday, or she would use her as an excuse. Looking back over her shoulder she saw that Jamie was shuffling through his albums. She stopped to look at him for a second he looked so different without his glasses—older almost. Not that that was a bad thing, she had to admit he looked good. Jude then turned around looking at her reflection in the bus; maybe it was time for her to do that change she had been thinking about since before summer.

Looking over at the guys she smiled, as much as she wanted to get back home to Tommy she would miss the tour. Her summer with them was one of the best, in ways the guys knew her better than anyone. Wally would listen to her as she went on about Tommy, Kyle was just fun to hang out with and talk to about anything, and Spied was well he was Spied. Over the summer they had all sat down and wrote some lyrics and songs, she was going to miss that. Of course their over protective attitude did get a little annoying.

"After three months of my dog just died looks and listening to you say _I miss Tommy_ every five seconds," Spied exclaimed mimicking her voice, then turning to playfully glare at her. "All the guy gets is a handshake, come on Harrison you can do better than that."

"Could you say that a little louder," Jude hissed looking the random people walking around them. "I don't think anyone heard you yet."

"All I am saying is that you've been counting down the day until our homecoming for two weeks," Spied explained with a shrug, as he lifted his bags and guitar up. "And you two barely hugged."

"Unless they have a plan to meet later," Wally interjected smiling widely, because he did see Tommy's hands. He saw that Tommy hugged her only long enough for that then he was off.

"See you guys tomorrow," Jude smirked walking off as she grabbed her bags. Spied wanted to say something they all did, but instead he kept quiet.

****************

Jude looked around her house for the fifth time because it just did not feel right. She didn't know what it was; it just did not feel like her home. All the pictures were still hanging in the same spot, no new furniture but something was off. Sadie sat at the table with her hands in her lap which was weird but Jude didn't look too much into it. According to Jamie she had been acting strangely since her return last night. Her mother was somewhere in the house on the phone. Right now she could not see why it was so urgent he get home right away; her mother had said nothing but two words to her.

Jude looked over at Sadie who she could tell was doing the same thing as she was. Putting her head in her hands she had to think of a way to get away from her mother and to Tommy's tonight. She looked up as her mother came into the room with some bags, then she looked over at Sadie who shrugged. Jude did not miss the sad look in Sadie's eyes. Something was wrong, something was happening that Jude knew she would not like. Her mother was still on the phone for a few more seconds until she hung up looking at her two daughters.

"I have to go out of town for a few days," Vicki explained going for her jacket, looking at their hurt expression. "I know girls, but this just came up and I can't say no to it."

"When will you be back," Sadie asked standing up, Jude watched her put her hands into her pockets. Then her mother went to the door to watch for the cab driver.

"No later than Monday afternoon," Vicki smiled at Sadie, hoping they would not ask what the trip was for. Because the trip had been planned two weeks ago, both Sadie and Jude were back a few days before they originally said.

"Enjoy the trip mom," Jude told her as her cab pulled up, Jude grabbed one of the bags to help her outside.

"When I get back we'll spend the entire day together," Vicki promised as they started out towards the cab. She looked back to see Sadie had shut the door. "Please tell Sadie I am really sorry, but this trip is important."

"We know mom," Jude assured her as the driver took the bags from Jude, then turned around to look at Jude again.

He heard her call her mom, heard some of their conversation but he did not look up. Then he took the bags from her and he could not believe eyes. There in front of him was the girl his daughter loved. He had been forced to watch every single TV appearance she had, forced to travel almost two hours to see her in concert a few days ago, and forced to listen to her album every second he was home. Not that he was complaining he did have to admit she had a good voice, and her lyrics to some of her songs did touch him. But the idea that he was driving Jude Harrison's mother floored him at this moment.

"You're…you're Jude Harrison," he mumbled shocked, getting Jude to look at him.

"Yes I am," Jude blushed she was starting to get used to be recognized but it still blew her away. Mainly it was the look of awe in their eyes, the same look Sadie had when she first met Tommy.

"My daughter loves you," he laughed getting Jude to smile even more, as he opened the door for her mother. "She listens to your album everyday all day and I have to admit I don't mind a few of your songs myself."

"Thank you," Jude smiled trying to stop blushing as he went to the driver seat.

"Do you think I could have your autograph," he asked shyly hoping she could not say no. he knew this would mean the world to his daughter.

"Sure," Jude shrugged as he pulled out a piece of paper and pen he used to write down the address given to him. "What is your daughter's name?"

"Ellen," he said smiling as he thought of her reactions. He knew she would talk about this for months to come. "She is going to go crazy when she hears I met you."

Vicki watched the entire scene wondering if this would be their life from now on; would she not be able to go anywhere without being noticed? She looked down as he got the piece of paper from a small note book in the front seat. Jude made the autograph out to his daughter Ellen, as Vicki watched the man watch Jude. Vicki wasn't worried she could tell that he was just star struck. He didn't expect to meet Jude Harrison, someone it sounded like his daughter loved.

Vicki watched Jude hand it to him, watched him say thank you a few times before getting into the car. Jude waved goodbye to Vicki one more time as she watched the car drive out of view. When she turned to go in she could not help the smile that spread across her face. It was still so unreal that people wanted her autograph, that people wanted her album. It took all the strength she had not to just skip back inside, but she did not want Sadie to think she had complexly lost her mind.

"Okay that is it," Jude yelled seeing that Sadie still had not taken her hand out of her pockets. "What is up with your hands?"

"Excuse me," Sadie said startled, she did not see her come back inside of the house. Sadie knew that she should have said goodbye to their mother but she did not see why she could not have postponed her trip. They just got back after being gone for three months, and her mother hasn't said more than three sentences to her. "Nothing is wrong with my hands I'm…I'm just cold"

"With a temperature of 102 outside," Jude laughed then Sadie started laughing too when she realized what she said. She had wanted to do this with her parents but she wasn't going to get her way. Her mother was gone until Monday and her father was in New York at some convention."

"When I was in Rome I bumped into Kwest," Sadie began unable to stop smiling. This whole thing was unreal to her. "We had so much fun together, we went to the museums, all the historic landmarks…everything you can do in Rome we did together."

"Are you dating Kwest," Jude smirked as Sadie looked away blushing bright red. Jude started to laugh because Sadie only did that in rare cases.

"We got married," Sadie exclaimed showing her the two rings on her left hand.

"Oh my god," is all Jude could mutter.

*****

Kyle Walsh walked into his house slowly his father didn't appear to be home which was good. This meant that he actually crawled out of bed to go to work. He looked around groaning it was clear his father had not cleaned once since he left three months ago. Crinkling his nose he threw his bags down and began his job of cleaning the house. Looking at the clock he knew his father shift got done in five hours. Going to his room he took off his clothes, his father hated his clothes. He instead changed into what his father called normal clothing and began his chores of cleaning.

Kyle groaned and gagged at most of the stuff he cleaned up, then he looked in the refrigerator there was no food. There was enough beer for three people to drink but there was no actual food. The next three and half hours were spent mowing the yard, pulling the weeds, washing floors, walls, furniture, vacuuming, and dusting than he went on to the dishes some of them he had to throw away. By five he was ready to drop but the house looked spotless, but he was not even close to being done yet. Going to the side table he picked up the cash his father put there for food. Then he hopped into his car to go to the store to buy what he would need for dinner.

Kyle picked out the things he would need for his father favorite meal, that way he could at least make it until tomorrow before his father got angry. He picked up a few extra items, and smiled at the cashier. He could tell by her looks that she wanted to ask him if she knew him, but he pretended to not see the looks. He needed to get home, to get dinner started. His father liked to eat within the first thirty minutes of being home from work, and preferably after his first beer. Walking out of the store he sucked in a deep breath, he did not miss this over the summer.

He then went to the kitchen and began to cook the meal to his father's specific orders. He knew he was walking on egg shells because Darius had come to see him about being his manger. By the time his father walked into the house a little after six-twenty the supper was almost done. Kyle out of reflex got his father's beer opened it then poured into his favorite cup handing it to him as he sat down. He then took off his shoes placing them in the spot his father liked his shoes at, and handed him the TV remote.

"What for dinner," Calvin sighed taking a drink of his cold beer as Kyle went to stand on the side. His father had to dismiss him before he could go back to work, just in case he had extra orders for him.

"Meatloaf sir," Kyle told him clearly, though his father tone was strict and cruel Kyle saw the acceptance in his eyes of the meal.

"How long," Calvin grumbled taking a drink of the cold beer then looking up at his son harshly. Calvin nodded at his son's appearance, his hair was combed like he liked it to be and he had on a pair of khaki pants and a white button up shirt that was dirty from work. He looked like he should, like a man who had to work for his food.

"No more than ten minutes sir," Kyle said relaxing when his father gave a nod, but he still made no move to move. Calvin sucked in a breath before taking another drink, than waved Kyle off to finish his meal.

Kyle looked back sadly he had been in such a good place the past few months. His father was no where to be seen he had no one to be afraid of but now he was back. He was back to watching what he said, watching how he dresses, and acted. Kyle was once again back to be a prisoner in his own home and in his own life. Getting his father's plate he made sure to make the plate the exact way he liked it. His father hated it when the sauce mixed with his other food. He handed his father his plate on the stand he ate on in front of the television. He opened another can of beer refilling his father glass. Kyle waited until his father was finished then took the dirty plate, and began to finished the clean up.

Kyle held his breath when there was a knock at the door he exhaled the breath when he saw that it was his father best friend, Harry. Kyle went into the kitchen to get him a beer and made him a plate of food. His father watched Kyle's every move, Kyle made sure to be respectful to Harry. As he walked off he knew that it would be a little bit before he ate dinner.

If Harry was over here this meant that Harry was fighting with his wife, Jenna; that was the only time Harry came over unannounced. Not that Kyle minded. If Harry or anyone else was here this meant he didn't have to worry about his father temper. His dad never did anything in front of people. After an hour or so Kyle asked for permission to go to his room, his father nodded never taking his eyes off the television. Kyle was glad that he picked up the box of pop tarts and a few extra of hi favorite things. Looking back he shook his head, what he would give to be on tour right now.

*****

When Jude called him, Tommy thought it was about their plans but it wasn't. She had told him that getting away tonight wouldn't be a problem since her mother had to go out of town and her father was in New York for the next week. But he could tell by the sound of her voice that she needed him, but he could not get away right away. But here he was a few hours later pulling into her drive way to see Jamie walking out of her house.

Jamie walked out as he saw Tommy's car pull into the drive way. He looked back at the house knowing that Jude was waiting for him. She had told him just twenty minutes ago that they were dating. She had gone in this big speech about how Sadie Kwest and Spied found out by finding them, and that Spied told Kyle and Wally. That she wanted him to know because he was her best friend, and they were about to go public, and as much as Jamie wanted to tell her she was nuts he couldn't.

Jude loved Tommy, Jamie could tell by the way she looked at Tommy this morning; Jude was never going to love him like that. He was Jamie, her best friend, the guy who was always there for her. As messed up as that was at times it was who he was, and who he would always be. No matter how bad she got her heart broke, or how good to bad her songs were he would always be her number one fan. He had to accept that, he had to find his own place. That was not as Jude's boyfriend and now it seemed it was not as SME manager.

"You don't want to go in there," Jamie advised deciding that he would _try_ and befriend Tommy since he was dating Jude. And he refused to lose Jude to a boy-bander.

"I had nothing to do with SME firing you," Tommy argued walking towards him seriously. "I actually fought on your side."

"That's good to know but that not why," Jamie laughed putting his hands in his pockets. "Sadie just told Jude some big news and she's ready to burst."

"Tommy," Sadie grinned as she walked out seeing them. She had to smile at them right now they looked so adorable attempting to get along. "Isn't this cute you two are trying to be friends for Jude…that is best because she can't live without either of you."

"Are you drunk," Tommy asked softly seeing her mood; was this why Jude needed him.

"No this is natural Sadie," Jamie explained laughing seeing that Tommy and Kwest would need a guide to help then with the Harrison Women. "You'll know she's drunk because she gets very snippy and grumpy."

"Come on inside Kwest should be here any minute," Sadie giggled ushering him inside, and pulling Jamie back inside. "You two, all because her boyfriend is here doesn't mean you have to leave."

"Why is Kwest coming over," Tommy asked confused by this whole ordeal and still confident in his first assumption that Sadie was drunk.

"They got married in Rome," Jamie explained in a small voice. Tommy just looked at Jamie as if he had a third eye or a second head because there was no way Kwest would elope.

"Jude is up stairs changing so make your self at home," Sadie smiled then frowned; she felt that feeling overwhelm her again. Their mother did something to the house over the summer they just could not find out what.

Tommy watched in shocked as Sadie walk off then he looked at Jamie who was walking through the house. He motioned for Tommy to follow him into the kitchen because right now that was the only safe place. Jude was up stairs getting ready for her date with Tommy since she was leaving with him once this was over with. And Sadie was up stairs singing Jude's song Your Eyes off key, because that for some reason was her favorite song. Tommy was just too shocked to speak at this moment, he must have heard them wrong—Kwest and Sadie married.

Tommy took his seat as images of Kwest mother, Abigail entered her mind. Kwest was born in a small town in Iowa, and Abigail Alexander was a hard woman to like. Or at least that was Tommy's opinion of her because she wanted to kill him. Kwest was unhappy with his life, he did want to be a lawyer but saw no reason not to be one. Until Kwest and his college friends went to Chicago for some party. That was the night sixteen year old Tommy Quincy met nineteen year old Kwest Alexander, and their lives were never the same. Abigail was going to chew Sadie up and spite her out for _stealing_ her baby boy.

Tommy began to wonder if this was how it would be from now on. With him waiting for Jude here in this house Jamie actually talking to him like they were friends and Sadie being so--happy. Tommy looked up and smiled as Jamie placed a drink in front of him giving him a look that made him slightly uneasy. Whatever was about to happen Tommy thought would not be good, he just had this feeling in the pit of his stomach. He looked up as Kwest walked into the kitchen; he looked down at his left hand and groaned. How could Kwest do this to himself?

"You have got to be kidding me," Tommy hissed taking a drink; he been hoping that Jamie was joking or misinformed. "You married Sadie after only really knowing her for a few weeks."

"I love her man," Kwest grinned taking his next to Tommy, shrugging when both Tommy and Jamie laughed at him.

"Your mother is going to eat her alive," Tommy sighed feeling bad for Sadie. Abigail was one woman he would not even stick on his worse enemy.

"Mama is going to love Sadie," Kwest smirked he knew his mother would love Sadie, after a few week maybe months a year at the most. "Maybe at first they'll be some tense moments but given time she'll love Sadie…or at worse tolerate her."

"This is the woman who dropped an entire pan of hot soup in my lap," Tommy hissed remember his dinner with the Alexander family a few years back. Kwest looked up at Jamie worried expression.

"That was an accident," Kwest objected looking at Jamie who just took a drink of his drink, then going to get one for Kwest.

"Then why did she laugh," Tommy asked glaring at him, it took him weeks before he could wear again.

Jamie took down a glass for Kwest as his worry for Sadie began to increase. Sadie was not his favorite person but she was someone he cared for and Tommy's opinion of Mrs. Alexander was not the greatest. He watched them bicker about Kwest's mother, Kwest saw her as an angel while Tommy saw her as a harpy from hell.

Kwest knew his mother could be protective of him she ha raised him on her own since he was a baby. His father had died before his first birthday, so everyone babied him a little more than his two sisters, Grace and Rose. Sure she hated Tommy she would never hurt him on purpose his mother was not that cruel. She laughed because Tommy shoot up and began to do what she thought was the finniest dance she had ever seen. He was sure that given time his mother would come to love Sadie, and so would his sisters.

"Okay," Jamie yelled getting their attention from their conversation. Jamie knew right now that these two men needed help more than he thought. They knew nothing about Sadie and Jude Harrison. "There are some things you two need to know."

"What things," Kwest asked.

"Consider this Harrison Women 101," Jamie explained standing in front of them smiling softly. "Because you guys think you know them, but you haven't got a clue."

"I know what I need to know about Sadie," Kwest laughed rolling his eyes.

"Why won't Sadie eat anything that tastes like peaches," Jamie asked Kwest getting him to look up confused, than he looked at Tommy. "Who is Freddie?"

"Freddie," Tommy whispered wondering just how much of Jude he didn't know about. This whole time he had been worried about her not knowing about him, that he didn't think he didn't know that much about her either.

"Consider me your personal guide to the Harrison women," Jamie smirked as he saw Sadie walking towards them. "I am here to help you both, because Sadie and Jude Harrison are not like any other women in the world."

"I'll drink to that," Tommy mumbled with a smile as he lifted his glass to his lips. Jude was the only person he knew that in one moment could make him complexly weak in the knees but also so mad he wanted to punch the wall.

"Alexander," Kwest corrected Jamie as Sadie walked into the room smiling at him.

"Who is Alexander," Jamie asked confused, wondering if he was trying to prove a point.

"That's our last name," Sadie giggled in a way that reminded Jamie of whenever she would talk about Boyz Attack or the mall. Jamie could not help the nauseous look he got as they start to kiss. His only comfort was that Tommy had the same expression.

Jamie crinkled his nose as Sadie wrapped her arms around Kwest neck kissing him slowly. Kwest turned in the chair so that he could wrap his arms around her waist to bring her closer. Kwest groaned slightly as he tasted the cherries from her lip gloss. Sadie smiled against his lips as he pulled her closer to him, her body settling in between his legs as everything else seemed to fade away.

"I was actually going to get Jude's welcome home present," Jamie explained trying to stop his stomach from twisting in knots. "Tommy wanna help me get it?"

"God yes," Tommy said jumping up starting out the room.

Jamie smiled as Kwest and Sadie didn't even realize they were leaving the room. Instead right now they were talking that kind of gushy couple talk that makes you sick. Jamie had to hold his breath when Kwest started to compliment her hair style. Jamie knew that Jude and Tommy were not like that because Jude would kill herself. Plus Sadie had always been like that, she liked the cute little nicknames like cupcake. Jamie snickered as he remembered her boyfriend from junior year that she always called pumpkin.

Tommy was looking into the kitchen; Kwest was married to his girlfriend big sister. Tommy sucked in a deep breath that meant that Jude was now his sister-in-law, she was his family. He closed his eyes man this was not going to be good. He already acted protective of Jude, now he was going top be even worse because she was his sister. Tommy opened his eyes and gave Jamie a smirk as he saw the poor guy's expression.

"Thanks for that," Tommy told him softly knowing it was only a ploy to get them both out of the kitchen.

"I can only handle so much of Sadie when she's in love," Jamie explained laughing look back at them in the kitchen. Of course this was going to be worse than when she thought she was in love with Tony Larsen.

"You've known Jude along time," Tommy sighed looking up at the wall that held a few pictures of them together. Every time Jude talked about her childhood Jamie was somehow connected to the story.

"Since we were babies," Jamie smiled remembering all the play dates his Gran would set up. "No matter what Jude does, or where she goes, or who she is with I will always be there when she calls."

"Who is Freddie," Tommy asked because the curiosity was killing him. Tommy was imaging a guy of six feet with blond hair and blue eyes, the kind of guy that girl stop and stare at in class. "Is he an old crush…first boyfriend?"

"She's Sadie and Jude's favorite cousin from New York," Jamie laughed pointing a picture of petite brunette with curly hair. "Mrs. Harrison sister went to New York for a summer job and never came back. Freddie's real name is Winifred but most people call her Freddie or Fred."

"Right," Tommy nodded slightly embarrassed then looking up to an amused Jamie Andrews. "So what else don't I know about my girlfriend?"

"That she is probably not so patiently waiting for you to come up stairs to find her," Jamie sighed walking towards the front door, then stopped. "It doesn't take Jude this long to get dressed, even when she is trying to annoy Sadie."

Tommy smiled as Jamie walked out of the house, then he smiled as he heard Jude upstairs walking around. Walking up the stairs he felt weird being in her house. He knew that her parents were both out of town but he still felt he could be caught. He stopped when he heard a sound then he shook his head when he realized it was Kwest and Sadie. He wanted to laugh he felt like he was sixteen again, when he had to sneak girls in and out so Darius wouldn't catch them. So he ran up the stairs, it wasn't like Kwest or Sadie didn't know they were having sex.

Tommy stopped because he didn't know which room was hers at first. Then he stopped at a door that was decorated with floral designs, he knew this was not Jude's. Then he stopped when he saw a few framed pictures of Jude as a blonde. He had seen a few and it always struck him, she looked different as a blonde. His head perked up as he heard water—someone was taking a shower, since Sadie was down stairs that meant it had to be Jude. Opening the door he smiled as he saw the outline of her body, he smiled as he heard her humming what he figured was a new song.

Jude eyes were closed as the hot water ran down her body, rinsing the last of her conditioner out. When the door opened she dropped her head, she had been about to get out. She knew that Sadie wanted them to leave she knew that Sadie wanted to spend some time with Kwest. Hell she wanted to leave as well she hadn't seen Tommy in three months. And knowing that he was down stairs made it even worse but this was just getting down right annoying.

"Get out Sadie," Jude hissed, she was getting tired of Sadie pushing her to finish. Sadie should be lucky that she had nothing close to her that she could throw. "The more you push me the longer I am going to take."

"I'm not Sadie," Tommy replied softly smiling as he imagined her smiling expression.

"In that case you can stay," Jude said pushing the curtain aside making his groan at the sight of her. "Or you could join me."

"Your sister is down stairs," Tommy reminded her laughing, not that he hadn't thought about it. But he did not want Sadie to walk in on them, he was shocked that Jude would offer. That had been her major fear in the bus three months ago.

"The door locks," Jude told him pointing to the lock her father put in when Sadie turned thirteen.

Jude laughed as he smiled at her then looked at the lock then looked at her again, than at the lock one more time debating. She then giggled as he locked the door and quickly ripped his clothes off. Jumping inside of the shower he pulled her to him groaning as her lips met his. Grabbing her butt he lifted her up shoving her against the wall of the shower. Jude moaned as the cold tile hit her back giving him the opening he was waiting for. The water was hotter than he had expected, but then again he knew Jude like her shower hot.

Moving his lips from her lips to her neck he savored the taste of her skin. He moaned as he took in the scent of her conditioner, it was clear she was finishing up her shower when he entered. His hands moved up to rest on her hips smiling as he felt the water go down his back. Felt her nails scrap gently up his back then ran through his now wet hair. Jude groaned as he took one of her breast into his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue until it was hard. Tommy body reacted to her sounds, three months was just way too long to do without her.

"It's been over an hour," Kwest sighed looking at his watch then back at Sadie. Kwest had seen Tommy start up stairs almost seventy minutes ago, but they had not seen them since. But he had heard the some bangs, crashes, and a door slamming shut in that time. Both he and Sadie thought it safer to wait down here for them.

"They haven't seen each other in three months," Sadie laughed as she continued to write down what she was going to say to her parents. She thought if she wrote it down it would help clear he mind so she said the right words. "I'm shocked they made it this long really…I hope he had condoms on him."

"Jude does have this hold on him," Kwest laughed ignoring the condom remark, thinking of Jude like that was like thinking of his sisters like that. There were times he thought Tommy knew Jude's schedule better than Darius did, and he was her manager.

"I really thought he'd blow it this summer," Sadie confessed turning to look at Kwest. The idea that Tommy would remain faithful never hit her, but he had. "I figure he'd make it the first month, but by July he'd be with the first girl who smiled at him."

"How do you think your parents will react," Kwest asked then laughed as Sadie thought for a moment and began to cringe. "That bad."

"Their sixteen year old baby is dating the almost twenty-four year old Boyz Attack playboy," Sadie sighed knowing what her mother thought of Tommy. Her dad would not be happy but would attempt to be cool. All while placing the normal subtle hints of "hurt my baby and I'll kill you" in the air. Kwest head snapped up as they heard another crash.

"How about we go out for dinner," Kwest asked frowning getting a laugh from Sadie. "I'm sorry I just feel dirty being able to hear them."

"I love you," Sadie smiled softly leaning forward to kiss him gently.

_Saturday August 12, 2006_

Opening his eyes Tommy smiled as he felt Jude's body stir underneath of his. Looking to the side he groaned when he realized they were still at her house, it appeared they never made it past her bedroom. Not that any guy he knew would blame him, it was not exactly easy to leave a room with a completely naked Jude Harrison in front of them. That plus the fact he had not had sex in over three months, and she was being so giving; Tommy groaned just thinking about it. Which was bad since her bed was small he was literally laying on top of her.

Kissing her shoulder he smiled as she mumbled something in her sleep. His smile grew as he kissed across her shoulders, then down her back all while hovering above her body. He really needed to talk her into getting a bigger bed this was just too small but for now it was working just fine. He felt her body slowly coming awake then heard her say his name; he stopped her from rolling over. He wanted to taste her skin some more, he just could not get enough of her. Kissing back up her back he let her roll over, bringing his mouth to her nipples.

Jude hissed as he took the nipple in between his teeth, sucked hard. He was so hungry and so was she, moving to the next nipple Jude bent her knees pressing herself into him. Tommy groaned taking her mouth in a heated kiss, as she moved her hips in a circular motion. Breaking the kiss Tommy moved his lips down her body smiling when she let out a whimper as he passed her moist center. Tommy wasn't ready to take her just yet, he wanted to enjoy this all he could.

Jude smiled then moaned as his mouth playfully kissed the inner part of her upper thighs. Moving his hands up he moved her legs apart putting them on his shoulders, not wanting them to fall off the bed. Jude bit down on her lips as his mouth went to work, teasing her tender flesh with his tongue. Looking to the side she saw that it was almost five in the morning, which meant they would need to get up soon for their meeting. Grabbing onto her sheets she arched into his mouth, wanting him to take as much of her as he wanted.

Tommy groaned as she moved her hips with the frantic pace of his tongue. Shoving one of his fingers inside of her, then another he groaned. She was so wet his body reacted automatically, reminding him just how much control she had over him. Jude bit down on her bottom lip she did not want to wake up Sadie or Kwest. Tommy groaned as he felt her muscles contract around him, heard her whimpered as she bit down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. As she recovered from that he slipped off of her going to the box of condoms to get what he needed.

Crushing his lips on hers he moaned as he tasted the small amount of blood from her lip that came from her biting down so hard. Jude moved her hands to warp around his very hard sensitive erection. Grabbing her hands he pinned them above her head as his lips went over her. Tommy swallowed her cries of struggle as he entered her in one swift movement. Wrapping her legs around his waist she pushed him in as deep as he would go, showing him she was not going to let him control this one. Tommy moved his mouth to her ear but still no letting her hands go.

Jude tried to get him to go faster harder but he would not budge. Moving his mouth to her neck he nipped at her skin, then moved back up to her lips hungrily. The pace was killing him, but Jude's sounds made it worth it. The moment she said his name, in that small voice that begged him for more he lost it. He still held onto her hands, but covered her mouth with his for a hard kiss as he pounded in and out of her. Jude's hip met him thrust for thrust, neither one of them cared her bed was making noise. Tommy did his best to swallow her scream of his name, not that he really cared.

"See, aren't you glad I bought these before I came over," Tommy mumbled throwing away the used condom. Since she was gone all summer he forgot to buy some until he was on his way over, it was another reason he took so long. There were only a few places he could go in without someone taking notice of who he was, and they all were no where close to Jude's house.

"I still can't believe you had them in your car," Jude sighed as Tommy rested his head between her breast he loved the feeling of his skin next to hers. The sex was amazing but it was the moments afterwards he enjoyed with her the most.

"I told you I bought them before I came over last night," Tommy mumbled still not able to really get up.

"If you just bought them yesterday why is it you had some in your pocket," Jude asked getting him to look up at her with a twinkle in his eyes.

"I knew I would make it to my place," Tommy laughed, bending down to kiss her softly. It was the only reason he stopped before picking her up, because it took all his control not to grab her when she got off the bus.

"So we were going to take the long way to your house," Jude smiled it was a route they had taken more than once, usually when she wore a skirt.

"You know I kind of had a special dinner planned for us," Tommy sighed slipping off of her to pull on his boxers, looking around her room.

"Sorry," Jude laughed slipping out off the bed to go and pull on some of her clothes. Tommy smiled he remembered not so long ago, she was too bashful to walk in front of him naked. Now she didn't even think about it most of the time.

"Don't be," Tommy grinned coming behind her to kiss her shoulder, getting her to smile as his hands wrapped around her waist. "I think you need to shower again…you smell too much like me."

"You two up in there," Sadie yelled pounding on the door, Tommy groaned. Sadie was the only person who could be cheerful at six in the morning. "Don't make me come in there."

"We're up Sadie," Jude laughed as Tommy moved away from. "I'll be down stairs in like twenty minutes."

*****

Kwest watched Sadie as she spoke on the phone, it was Georgia. Kwest had managed to get Sadie an interview for a part time position at G-Major, not that she really needed it. They had agreed to stay at his place which he could afford, and he wanted her to go to college if that was what she wanted. But Sadie wanted a job she didn't want to be taken care of. And the part-time receptionist position was perfect. She still had a job but would also be able to give her all into her studies at the college.

Kwest looked up motioning for Tommy to remain silent as Sadie finished up the conversation. The last thing Tommy needed to do was explain why he was at Jude's house at six-thirty in the morning. Kwest shook his head, Tommy hair was wet and his clothes were damp and wrinkled. Tommy watched curiously as Sadie tone changed, Kwest shrugged. Then it came apparent that she was now talking to Darius. Sadie smiled and laughed at something, then hung the phone up to turn to see Tommy.

"Darius and Georgia cancelled the meeting for today," Sadie explained coming to stand next to her _husband_. "I guess they can't agree on the reason for the meeting, so they're having it after the new Instant Star photo shoot on Monday."

"Why didn't they call me," Tommy asked in a grumbled tone.

"They did," Kwest smirked waving his cell phone in front of them. Kwest was not going to ask questions because he did not want to know the details. "I found it outside by your car when we came back last night."

Jude could hear the laughter down stairs as she looked into the mirror she knew what she wanted. She had been thinking about it for months now, she was going back to blonde. When she talked to Georgia about it, Georgia told her to stick with red. She believed that it made her stand out, but she just didn't feel it anymore. She had gone to red originally because she hated being blonde. She and Sadie looked so much alike them, people never saw her they always saw Sadie's little sister. Sucking in a deep breath she just knew she wanted something different, she needed something different.

Slipping on a pair of green sport Capri's and a black tang top she started down stairs. She pulled her hair up in a messy twisty style she was actually relieved her meeting was called off. She wasn't in the mood for a meeting, she just wanted to relax. Going over to her phone she called Portia's number, smiling at EJ's excited tone. Portia took anyone the way they are, she worked with what she was given to make them look like a star. EJ had been trying since she met Jude to get her to change anything, and now she was getting her way.

"No plans for today I see," Sadie laughed seeing her sister appearance. Not that she blamed her, she just spent three months working her butt off she deserved a day of lounging around.

"Actually I don't know," Jude confessed taking a seat next to Tommy who was still eating. "I called Portia about getting my hair done."

"I thought you didn't know what you wanted to do to your hair," Sadie asked seeing that her sister was plotting something. She wouldn't have called anyone if she didn't have a small idea of what she wanted.

"I don't but I thought maybe I could get some ideas," Jude shrugged as Kwest put a plate in front of her, then she saw Tommy. She had all his looks down and the one he was directing at her wasn't good. "What?"

"Did Darius put you up to this," Tommy asked softly, it was no secret that Darius wasn't a fan of her hair color. If it wasn't for Georgia he would have made her changed it months ago.

"This is something I've thinking about for awhile," Jude laughed lifting up her fork. "I've had the same hair color and style since I was like thirteen…I just want something a little different."

"Fine but make sure it is what you want," Tommy begged softly. "And not what Darius or EJ wants."

"This is me Tommy," Jude laughed taking a bite of her food, getting him to look at her. "When have I ever done anything because someone told me to?"

"She's got you there man," Kwest smirked getting a laugh from Sadie.

"So tell us about the wedding," Tommy asked getting Sadie to giggle than ran off quickly. Tommy looked over at Jude confused, while Jude closed her eyes cursing her boyfriend mentally.

"Pictures," Jude whispered groaning; Sadie had shown them to her already--twice. "Lot and lots of pictures."

A few moments later Sadie placed two large piles of pictures in front of Tommy. He looked through each one as Sadie and Kwest told a story about it. He looked up as Kwest looked at Sadie in a way he had never seen before. He at first though this marriage would end up in divorce, but now he was not so sure that was correct. Kwest had always had a thing for Sadie, since the moment he saw her from a distance. There was something about her that Kwest could deny, something special. He spent the entire Music Helps watching her, and then again when they wished Jude and SME off.

Jude answered her phone seeing that it was coming from G-Major. Tommy watched Jude get up and walk away from the table, but he said nothing as Sadie asked him if he was listening. He smiled as she began to go on about their ceremony some more. Sadie looked beautiful in the white dress that she bought at some store in Rome. Her blonde hair was down showing off each curl, he smiled as the next showed someone had put flowers in her hair. The last picture was one of Tommy's favorites, it was the one they were going to get resized and use as their wedding picture. This picture to him showed just how perfectly made for each other they were, they just seemed to fit together.

Jude watched Tommy as Sadie went on about her wedding and the proposal. Then she put her attention back on Portia who was talking about an old friend of hers that was in town. Jude tried not to gasp when Portia said the name Andre Mendez. Sadie at one times owned all of his products, she was going to freak out. The only catch was that Portia had to pick her up now if they were going to catch him in time. Jude mumbled a yes, unable to think of any other answer right now. This was Andre Mendez; there was no way she actually say no to him.

"She got Andre Mendez to do my hair," Jude mumbled sitting down in the chair.

"Oh my god," Sadie mumbled with a matching look. This was one of those times that she hated Jude, and wished that she was her.

"I thought he was in London," Tommy asked Kwest who just shrugged. Tommy and Andre preferred not to work together, they got along as friends but neither could work with the other. Tommy liked his hair a certain way and Andre thought Tommy should wear it another. "Andre, doesn't listen well Jude maybe you should consider going to someone else."

"Portia said he's postponing his trip back home for me," Jude exclaimed looking at him like he was nuts. "The moment she said my name he said bring her right over."

"He'll get over it," Tommy assured her, making Kwest laugh at her expression. Jude literally was looking at him like he was craziest person on the planet right now.

"What do you want her to say Tommy," Sadie grumbled, getting him to look at her. "Sorry you postponed your trip back home to your family for me but my boyfriend doesn't want me to go to you?"

"Fine," Tommy sighed seeing that they needed to see what he was talking about. "When does Portia pick you up?"

"In like five minutes," Jude sighed looking at her watch, then frowned when she heard the door bell. "Or now, she must have been driving when she called me."

"Have fun," Tommy smirked as she got up from her chair. She looked back at him to see him still smiling as he waved her off. Sometimes she just wanted to hit him, and if she had been close to him she would have as she heard his last comment. "And don't say I didn't warn babe."

********

Andre Mendez sucked in a deep breath as he closed his eyes imaging what he could do to Jude Harrison. Despite the fact he had heard a few of her songs and like them he had never really seen her. He knew she had long straight red hair with bands but that was about it, Portia had not gone into detail. This was how he liked it when he met his client for the first time. He knew by the way Portia spoke of her she would be someone he would come to like. Portia mentioned she wanted to dye her hair blonde. He didn't want to laugh but all of them wanted blonde, but he would be the judge if she looked good in it or not.

He had everything in place, as he heard the door open. He smiled when he saw Portia walk in she looked as beautiful as she always did. Then he gasped as he saw Jude walk in. Portia let out a small laugh as he crinkled his nose this was one of the colors he hated. The color red that you knew was not natural, but she was a teenager after all. Jude tried to stop him from taking the ponytail out but he swatted her hands away as he threw it across the room. Touching her hair he smiled she at least kept it healthy, but the length was wrong, and the style was wrong as well.

"So you want to go blonde," Andre sighed coming to face her, his dark eyes meeting her blue ones. "May I ask why?"

"It's my natural hair color," Jude explained smiling softly she was seeing what Tommy meant. Right now she felt like she was display, more so then when she got her interviews done.

"Why did you change it," EJ asked frowning she had never liked Jude's hair color. She had been trying to convince Georgia to get her to change it since Jude first won Instant Star.

"I wanted to be different," Jude defended, she hated being like everyone else she liked to stand out. But now of days she was tired of the red, she just didn't feel like it fit her anymore.

"You should have called me sooner Portia dear," Andre grumbled putting his hands on his hips as ideas went through his head. "But lucky for you honey I've worked with worse."

"We'll leave you to work," Portia smiled pulling EJ out of the room. Portia didn't want to laugh, she didn't want Jude to feel uncomfortable because she knew Andre would give Jude what she wanted.

EJ did her best to struggle but Portia was stronger than she was. Georgia sent her here to make sure that Portia or Andre did not talk Jude into anything that she did not want. How could she do that if she was out here in the _waiting room _and Jude was in there? Glaring at Portia she wanted to say something but that would just start a fight. Darius and Georgia were already at each other throats almost twenty-four seven now. When SME signed with Georgia all was great; the guys got to go record an album with Jude and go on tour so everyone was happy. But then Darius got to them which did not please Tommy or Georgia, because Tommy knew how much Jamie loved being a manger. Georgia liked the talks she had with Jamie he knew all the great places to catch new bands.

Jude was not happy she could not see herself but she did know he was dying her hair; well right now he was stripping the color from her hair. He told her to sit back and relax because this was going to take awhile. She could hear EJ on the phone with various people doing business while Portia was also working. She knew when EJ was on the phone with Darius and when she was on the phone with Georgia. She could also tell that Andre was getting annoyed with EJ, who wanted an update almost every ten minutes.

She didn't bother to ask him what color he had picked because she knew it would do no good. He wanted her to be surprised when he unveiled her at the very end, he loved doing that. Seeing the look of shock then pleasure in their eyes, it was what he loved about his job. After the stripping he told her he was now dying her hair, though he didn't tell her he had decided on blonde. He could tell now what her natural blonde hair looked like and he wanted it as close to that as possible. The blonde would bring out her eyes he tried not to smile where she could see him.

As he started to sketch the different hair styles Jude read a book. Portia told her to bring something to read so she did. When the timer went off she placed the book down as he started to wash the dye out. Once again to her dismay he gave no reaction; which was really starting to annoy her. Then she closed her eyes as he started to cut her hair, she almost could not breathe. She looked down to see all the hair on the floor and she wondered if she had any hair left. Then before she knew it he was blowing drying her hair.

Jude gasped at her reflection it was exactly the way she saw it in her hair, even if she couldn't voice it. Her blonde hair was back her hair was fluffy with the different layers but still had length. Her hair was below her shoulders, showing the curls that she and Sadie got from her mother's side of the family. She turned around as EJ let out a scream. At first she was worried because EJ just starred at her it almost appeared as if she was not breathing. Looking at herself again she wondered if this was such a good idea.

"Is it that bad EJ," Jude asked quietly running her hands through her hair as she looked at Andre who was starting to glare at EJ. She had this feeling he did not appreciate his work being criticized.

"BAD," EJ exclaimed in an almost yell. She walked towards her putting her hands over her mouth then letting out a breath smiling. "You look fabulous Jude, just fabulous. Mr. Mendez you are simply amazing."

"I know," Andre smirked with a shrug as he started to clean up after himself. He knew there was no way she hate his work, no one hated his work, well no one besides men like Tommy Q.

"The press is going to eat this up," EJ giggled as she got out her phone. She could just imagine the fight between the magazines as to who gets to run the first article of the now blonde Jude Harrison.

"No calls until after Monday," Portia reminded her sternly. "That was the agreement between both Darius and Georgia."

"I was calling Darius he wanted to know when she was finished," EJ explained sweetly, trying to cover her tracks. She had forgotten that Georgia and Darius made that stupid agreement.

"No need I am here," Darius announced walking into the room then stopping to see Jude. She looked exactly how one of his artists should look, but he refused to show that. "How do we like it Jude."

"I love it," Jude grinned looking at herself, then turned to look at them again. "He got it really close to my natural hair color."

"You're a natural blonde," Darius laughed shocked, that one he did not see, but looking at EJ he could see the headlines now. If only they didn't have that stupid agreement.

"Everyone is always so shocked," Jude laughed looking at Portia who was smiling. Her mother was blonde, her sister was blonde, and her hair color was obviously not natural.

"Darius do you think I can have a word with you please," Andre asked motioning for him to follow. Darius nodded and followed his old friend out of his building here in Toronto.

EJ was still so hyped up about the color that she could not resist to call Georgia. She knew that Georgia was not going to be a big fan of Jude's hair color, since she liked that Jude was different. From her sound to her look, Jude did things her own way and didn't listen to anyone. EJ knew that Georgia saw herself in Jude. EJ looked down as Georgia gave her ill reaction of Jude's no look.

Portia and Jude went to the side while they admired Andre's handy work. This was exactly what she wanted this was what she felt like right now. The red hair was perfect for her before, but now this was her feelings. She looked over to Portia who was watching her closely. They had a nice heart to heart on the way over here. Portia did not want them to have the ex-wife and new girlfriend vibe, she liked Jude. Plus Tommy had gone three months without sex and Portia knew that meant something.

"Tommy is going to freak," Jude sighed turning to look at Portia, who gave a nod. She knew Tommy well enough to know he would; thinking Darius put her up to this.

"Why would Tommy care about your hair," EJ asked confused coming to join them.

"Um he…he um," Jude stuttered, she had not realized EJ was off the phone when she made the comment.

"Because Tommy doesn't want Jude changing herself for anything," Portia explained jumping in quickly. "Especially not now since she signed with Darius, he's convinced he'll change her into something she doesn't want to be."

"Who cares what he thinks," EJ shrugged not really caring what Tommy thought of anything. "You look amazing, and once I get it out there everyone is going to be calling for the first interview."

"I think her first appearance should be Instant Star," Portia offered and EJ smiled at the idea. It would be perfect Portia did manage to get her a killer dress for the show.

"That would be perfect," EJ agreed thinking of the photo shoot on Monday. "Especially with the dress you got for her."

"See this is what I want to see," Darius announced walking into the room. "Team work, all of us working together for the common goal."

"Don't get used to it," EJ smirked looking at Portia. They would never agree on anything, because Portia in her own way was just like her brother. "I'm sure we'll find something to argue about."

"What did Andre want," Portia asked as she gave EJ a nod in agreement. To her EJ was too much one way, she didn't see what people could be only what they should be.

"Just wanted to tell me how much he enjoyed working with Jude," Darius sighed acting like it was nothing but Portia knew her brother well enough to know something else happened. "So what plans do you have for today Jude?"

*******

Sadie had laughed and giggled, they looked like sisters again. Which in high school she did not want but now she wanted Jude as her sister. With her moving out, she couldn't explain it she wanted to be close to Jude. Jamie had just starred at her shocked he forgot how amazing she looked as blonde. Even though he would always prefer her red hair, for much the same reason as Georgia, it set her apart. Her mother was going to flip when she saw Jude. She had been trying since Jude dyed her hair the first time to get her to go back to blonde. Kwest was like Portia as long as Jude liked it he liked it, because her opinion was what mattered.

Tommy on the other hand had not said one word since he walked in to see her new hair style. He had not even moved in over ten minutes he just looked at her, then at her hair. He walked towards her touching her hair softly, she looked different. Running his fingers through her hair she smiled at him as he tucked a piece behind her ear. The pictures never could touch her beauty, he was sure of that.

"Wow," Tommy finally spoke.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow," Jude mumbled scared by his reaction. Tommy's opinion of her meant the most, and right now he was scarring her.

"Good you look…beyond words Jude," Tommy swore bending forward to kiss her gently on the lips. Wrapping her arms around him he smiled falling back so she could sit on his lap. "I hope Portia was okay with you."

"No different than any other time," Jude shrugged getting a funny look from him. He knew there had to be some tension, she was his ex-wife after all and Jude was his girlfriend. "We agreed not to do the whole ex-wife new girlfriend jealousy thing…we consider each other a friend and want to keep it that way."

"Friend," Tommy repeated softly, he was really hoping for the awkward have to avoid each other relationship.

"Yea," Jude nodded bending forward to kiss him softly. "So when do you want to come out to EJ and Darius because I think it should be soon, they're kind of picking up on the hints."

"As soon as you want," Tommy told her still stuck on the whole Portia and Jude being friends. "When you say friends what does that imply exactly?"

"Make you nervous Mr. Quincy," Jude laughed shifting to straddle his lap, getting a smile from him. Tommy laughed, it did make him slightly nervous but that was forgotten the moments her lips touched his.

"Not on the couch," Sadie yelled getting them to look up at her and laugh. Sadie just starred at them with her hands on her hips giving them a look that Jude swore made her look exactly like this mother. "I'm serious if you want to make out do it in your room not on the family couch."

"Or my room," Tommy whispered in her ear, getting her to grin. Jude jumped off of Tommy pulling him up off the couch. Sadie rolled her eyes, they were just impossible.

"I'll be home tomorrow," Jude told Sadie as they quickly rushed out of the house. Sadie wanted to stop them, yell at her but she just stopped. It would fall on deaf ears, and at least that meant she had the house to herself.

**********************

_Sunday August 13, 2006_

When Vicki walked into the house two hours before she had not planned on seeing what she saw. Her youngest daughter was making out on the couch with her producer who seemed to be her boyfriend. Tommy made an excuse to leave she could tell he was embarrassed, which actually pleased her. Jude told her mother that they had been dating for awhile and that sex was _becoming_ a topic. She nodded, knowing this conversation was going to happen sooner or later. She had been hoping for later rather than sooner. But they had the conversation Vicki wanted Jude to be honest with her always. So they decided to make the appointment.

Then when she went up stairs she found Sadie's room nearly cleaned out, she ran down stairs to have Jude on the phone with Tommy. A few moments later Sadie and Kwest walked into the house. Sadie took her into the kitchen and told her the news while giving her the photos. She fell into the chair, in the matter of thirty minutes she had lost both her daughters. Her babies were all grown up. Picking up the phone she had someone to call, but they were not going to like it.

"How did mom take it," Sadie asked softly walking into Jude's room for what would be the last time. When she left here she would no longer live here, she would truly be Sadie Alexander.

"She doesn't know that we're already having sex," Jude confirmed whispering not wanting her mother to hear. She could not bear to break her mother like that; she knew she had too much to deal with as is.

"That is the best move," Sadie nodded coming to sit next to her. "Don't worry Dr. Jenson won't tell mom or anyone else anything you don't want him to. He actually had mom leave the room for a bit so I could speak freely."

"She's making me an appointment tomorrow," Jude sighed standing up, she felt so free. She didn't have to hide from anyone anymore, because tomorrow they told everyone at work. EJ was going to freak out, and then she would snap out of it and begin her calls.

"Dad is coming back tomorrow," Sadie smiled standing up, when she stood at the top of the stairs her mother was chewing him out blaming him for their daughters 'rebellious' actions. "I could hear her when Kwest took my last box a few minutes ago."

"Poor dad," Jude mumbled, she did feel bad for him, but she hoped he didn't take his aggression out on Tommy and/or Kwest.

Stuart hung up the phone unable to believe anything that he was hearing. Sadie had called him yesterday claiming they needed to talk when he got home, but she refused to tell him what about. It was clear she wanted to tell him in person, but Vicki took that away. Rubbing his eyes he refused to believe this was his fault, he refused to believe his girls were crashing out of control. Standing up he looked outside of the room, smiling as he saw people rushing by. Vicki always took everything out of proportion, she refused to listen to them and hear what they had to say or feel.

Jude was dating Tommy he wanted to laugh that was no surprise to him. Tommy had taken a real interest in her the last few months they were working together. He was always around her, always smiling and touching her, though the touches seemed innocent he could tell there was more behind them. So that came as no surprise, and when he got back he and Tommy would have a little talk. He wanted to make sure the rules for dating his sixteen year old daughter were set firmly in place.

Now Sadie getting married; now that kind of shocked him but not too much. When Sadie wanted something she went for it, and if she _loved_ Kwest he would not fight that. Sadie was an emotion person; she went on what she felt that was how she had always been. So if she wanted Kwest he would support her, and in the unfortunate event it fails he would be there to help her. Besides Kwest was a good man, he had met him several times and knew Jude was safe with him. Plus Jude had always spoken very highly of him but of course they too would need to have a little father dash son-in-law talk.

"Hey daddy," Jude greeted into the phone; her voice reminded him of when she was ten. It was soft and coated with nothing but sweetness, something she learned from Sadie.

"I want to set up a lunch date," Stuart smiled he was going to so this smart and he was going to do this right. He would not lose his daughters trust again, not after all he had to do to start to regain it.

"Sure," Jude said softly shrugging, thinking maybe he was going to play dumb. "When did you want to go?"

"You should get with Sadie and Tommy," Stuart sighed as he bit back a laugh as he imagined Jude's expression. "Because I want Kwest and Tommy to be there too, that is nonnegotiable by the way."

"Are you sure about that," Jude mumbled softly, knowing Tommy was not too knee on the idea of meeting her father.

"I want to meet the men in my daughter's lives properly," Stuart told her sternly, they were going to do this the way it should be done. He didn't care how famous Tommy Q was, if he wanted to date his daughter he would have lunch with him. "No more of this sneaking around."

"I know Tommy and I have Thursday off," Jude replied sitting down on her bed with a frown; Tommy was not going to like this one bit. "I can call Sadie and see if they got it open."

"Okay, we'll set up the plans when I get home tomorrow night," Stuart chirped as he imagined her horror stricken face. "Love you honey."

"Love you daddy," Jude mumbled falling back on the bed as she hung up her phone.

Stuart let out the laugh that he had been holding in. It was a good thing he had not been there in person, because she would have seen his amusement. Putting the phone down he began to pack the last of his things. The only thing that made him laugh harder was the fact that right now Jude was on the phone with Tommy. That they both were freaking out about the lunch date. A lunch date he would make sure Jude and Sadie realized was happening within the next week. He would get his heart to heart with Tommy and Kwest, one way or another.

TBC


	10. Home Sweet Home Part 2

**Author Notes:** I know a lot happen in the last two chapters, but the next chapters will follow the episodes more closely—well almost. Not so happy about the chapter, mainly because it is the leftover from chapter nine and I just couldn't get it to come right. But after a week of writing and rewriting it I am going with this edition.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie

**Summary:** Tommy and Jude are out as a couple.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance

**Spoilers:** No Sleep Til Brooklyn Part 1 & 2

*************************

_Monday August 14, 2006_

Jude smoothed down the shirt that she was wearing as she walked into G-major, stopping when she saw Sadie. Then she remembered that Tommy had mentioned that Kwest got Sadie a part time job at G-Major. She would be helping the receptionist out three days a week, and working as the receptionist on Saturdays. Their current receptionist, Marianna, had complained to Georgia about the overload in work, so she in return agreed to hire an extra pair of hands. Kwest of course took no time in recommending Sadie when the past two part-timers quit after only about a month each.

Walking past her she smiled, Sadie would do fine here. For two summers she worked at their dad's office so she was familiar with the work and etiquette. Plus she already knew a good number of people here, and being Kwest's wife and Jude's sister would get her accepted right away. Well sort of, Marianna would be the opposite because she hated musicians and anyone related to them. It was the main reason Georgia hired her because she didn't have to worry about her _pitching_ anyone. But Marianna was also the reason the other two quit, they just could not work with her. Jude only hoped Marianna was ready, because Sadie had never quit at anything in her life.

"What's going on," Jude asked Tommy who walked up to her. She did not miss his gloomy expression, as she knew it must be the fact he had been in meetings since eight this morning.

"Georgia's left G-Major," Tommy explained softly rubbing his eyes, the last seven hours had been the worse and most stressful since before last year's Instant Star Competition. He wasn't sure the meetings were ever going to end, and he still had this one and one more.

"Georgia owns G-major how can she just leave it," Jude questioned confused, as far as she knew Georgia loved G-Major. She had spent everything she had to get it up and running.

"She sold 50 percent to me, and the other half to Darius," Tommy explained smiling grimly as he said it. Jude could tell that Tommy didn't have much choice in that decision. "Darius wanted to fire EJ but I stopped him, she's good at her job."

"What does this mean for me," Jude asked scared, she could only image what things Darius would do now. Georgia had been her voice, Tommy told her that more than once.

"Nothing," Darius said coming up from behind her happily. Jude was his current superstar, Shay tour had turned into the Jude tour by the fourth week. "You have three number hits and a number one album that just hit gold."

"What," Jude gasped looking up at Tommy who smiled softly nodding. Tommy had wanted to call her but he knew Darius would kill him if he blew his horn. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because he's not your manager," Darius told her guiding her away from Tommy. Darius wanted to make sure that Jude knew who was really in control of her career, which one would be doing everything in their power to make sure she stayed on top.

Tommy shut the door as EJ and Portia walked in, EJ who was visibly showing her sadness over losing Georgia. Darius took the seat that used to be Georgia while Tommy took his tradition seat on the couch to the side. The rules were the same, now he and Tommy had to agree on anything that dealt with Jude. This just meant that if Jude didn't like it Tommy wouldn't agree to it. Tommy would never want her to do anything that she did not want to do. But it also meant that Tommy would have to take more of an interest in G-Major business, which led to his day of meetings.

Portia took her normal stance of standing behind of Jude. Portia was there for Jude from emotional support to fashion she would always be by her side. EJ took her normal seat which was by Darius who she just gave a passive look. She knew he didn't want her to stay. It had nothing to do with her but she was loyal to Georgia. She had known Georgia for years they had started this record company together so it shocked her that she sold it to Darius and Tommy. If Georgia had a real plan she would be gone but she didn't and EJ loved her job too much to just leave it for nothing. Especially now that Jude was taking off, things were just starting to get good around here.

"First of all how did your photo shoot go," Darius asked smiling; he knew it went well because he called them before, during, and after.

"Great as far as I know," Jude shrugged smiling; she did not like it when all the attention was on her like it was right now. Everyone, Tommy EJ and Darius were all looking at her, watching her, judging her.

"Andre Mendez has asked for you and SME to be some of the faces of his new hair product and make-up line for young adults," Darius smiled getting her to look up smiling as well. Portia smirked she knew that Andre had talked to him about something.

"You're kidding me," Jude laughed looking at Tommy who just grinned at her. Jude didn't realize she had made that good of an impression on him.

"You made a good impression with him," Portia smirked as if reading her mind. She knew from experience that Andre didn't pick just anyone to model for his products. "He has several ads ready for you and the Spiederman boys we just need to set up a time."

"I'll release an official statement," EJ said getting a nod from Tommy and Darius.

"So is there anything else we need to discuss," Darius said looking straight at Tommy. Darius knew when Tommy had been dating his sister, Darius knew when he began his affair, and he knew there was something going on between them. But this time he refused to just watch, Tommy Q would not destroy Jude Harrison.

"Jude and I are um…we're," Tommy began but stopped then he looked up at an amused Darius. He hated it when Darius gave him that look; it made him feel like he was a teenager again. "Jude and I are dating, and have been for over six months now."

"What," EJ exclaimed standing up. This was mind blowing this could have sky rocketed her career long ago; he was so much bigger than Shay Mills. "And you're just telling us now."

"I don't think there is any need for yelling," Portia sighed rolling her eyes at the woman. "Just release a statement that confirms their relationship."

"There will be no mixing personal lives with professional," Darius snapped, looking at Jude. He would give her credit where it was due; she had done a good job at keeping her relationship with Tommy under wraps. "You two have done a good job at keeping it quiet and maintaining a professional front let's keep it that way."

"You have my word D," Tommy vowed looking at Jude who nodded. Then he looked back up at Darius who had the look in his eyes that always made Tommy's blood turn cold. Tommy knew that he was not going to get off easy with this.

"I need to speak with you alone for a moment Tommy," Darius said not taking the smile off his face when he looked at Jude. "You keep up the great work."

Jude followed Portia out as EJ went straight to work on the phone calling all the major places to confirm that Jude Harrison has been dating Tommy Q for over six months. She began to go on about the reasons as to why they remained quiet. Jude shook her heard as EJ then began to go on about her and SME becoming part of Andre Mendez line of hair stylist products and make up. She looked at the door, Darius and Tommy had been in there for over ten minutes and she heard nothing.

Portia watched as EJ had almost all the major newspapers, magazines, and media on speed-dial. With one touch of a button she was talking to someone new in seconds. EJ was good at her job, just like she was good at her job. Portia made it her business to know fashion, to know what was in and what was not. That was the difference between them, EJ only thought about what was in now and not the trends that were waiting to come out. Jude was that trend, she had spirit and fire that people wanted to see. Jude was the kind of person that started trends.

******

Kat looked around the room that was hers for another day or so before she returned home. She was so tired but it was a good tired because she was working hard. She had spent the entire summer learning from real designers. Spending her nights imaging what it would be like to one day have someone like her wanting to learn from her. Falling on the small bed she groaned out loud as her phone rang; it was her cell phone so that was a plus. This meant that it was someone she wanted to talk to and not someone from work.

Picking up the small phone she smiled as she saw the name Jude on it. They had lunch at the beginning of her tour when she did her show only an hour away from where she was staying. Both of them completely over the moon about the fact they were living out their dreams. She was on a real tour with her album just being released while she was working with real designers that picked her. And many of them told her she had a chance to make it, if she applied herself.

"Hello," Kat mumbled into the phone tiredly.

"You sound tired," Jude grinned into the phone as she sat down on the couch waiting for Tommy, who was now meeting the new guy, Liam. She was getting worried because she hadn't seen Tommy since their meeting an hour or so before.

"I am tired," Kat laughed glad to hear her voice. She knew Jude's tour had ended but she also knew her label would be pulling her in different directions. "Why do you sound so happy?"

"I wanted to tell you in person but EJ told the entire world so it's probably going to be on tonight's news," Jude groaned, sometimes she really hated being famous. Okay she only hated it when it enabled her to tell her friends something like this in person.

"What is," Kat asked worried, imaging the worse as she went to the counter to get herself something to eat. They had been working overtime for a fashion show next week, so she hadn't ate in several hours.

"I've been dating Tommy for over six months," Jude told her waiting for Kat to scream or freak out in someway. She got worried when she said nothing; Jude began to frown when she didn't even hear her breathing. "Kat did you hear me."

"Tommy as in Tommy Q," Kat asked already knowing the answer, going for a fork. She could not believe this, not only did she get to work with him she was now his girlfriend.

"I'm sorry I wanted to tell you, but he was afraid it would get out and he was worried that people would not react well," Jude began going on. Kat sucked in a deep breath, she could handle this she could handle this. Jude was a famous musician so of course she was going to date other famous people. "I am so sorry; don't hate me for not telling you sooner."

Kat could not think right now, but it did start to make sense. All the times she had tried to get her to date after Shay and she refused, she refused because she was dating Tommy Q. All the times she said she was with Sadie or she had plans with her parents that neither she nor Jamie knew about. How many times did she use the excuse Tommy is a perfectionist that was why they spent so much time together. Kat could almost laugh; she had been so blind to the fact that her best friend was dating another guy.

Jude gave her friend a moment she could heard her messing around with what sounded like dishes. She knew that this was a lot to take in, Jamie just starred at her for like five minutes. Jude looked around G-Major, she saw that Darius's door was opening which meant Tommy was coming out of his meeting with the new guy Liam. Liam was taking over Georgia's spot—well sort of. Liam would deal with the business area of G-Major, while Darius and Tommy would deal with the rest. This was good because it did not look like he was a music lover at all. Jude could tell that neither she nor Tommy were going to like him very much.

"My best friend is dating Little Tommy Q," Kat mumbled out in complete shock starting to walk towards the couch.

"He hates being called that," Jude laughed as Tommy walked out with Liam, who looked liked he was in pain. He had on this tight face as Tommy and Darius explained something to him. Though Jude did not miss the look he shot towards her sister who was at the front desk.

"Sorry I'm just…wow this tops anything you could have told me," Kat laughed nervously as she tried to joggle her plate and glass of water.

"While in Rome Sadie got married to Tommy's best friend Kwest," Jude smirked into the phone, and then heard a crash. "Kat are you alright."

"I just dropped my dinner no worries," Kat muttered, which made Jude laugh. This was the same old Kat she remember, she only hoped that nothing changed too much between them. "Jamie isn't dating anyone connected to Tommy is he?"

"He is as far as I know still single," Jude confirmed laughing again as she heard Kat's sigh of relief while muttering a word that sounded like good. Picking up her plate and glass Kat could not resist, she just had to know.

"So is Tommy a good kisser," Kat asked eagerly, getting a laugh from Jude who tried not to blush as Tommy eyes met hers.

******

_Tuesday August 15, 2005_

_Instant Romance_

_Tommy Q and Jude Harrison Dating!!_

Jude looked at the cover of the newspaper in front of her, unable to believe her eyes. EJ had confirmed their relationship yesterday yet here it was in black and white. The picture of them on the front page was taken at one of her shows. She read the article trying not to laugh, it was a somewhat small article but it still made front page. She knew that EJ would be talking with them about doing an official interview and getting some 'better' or recent pictures of them out there. Of course if EJ had her way all pictures of her red hair would be burned out of existence.

Walking up stairs she decided not to bother her mother, who was sitting at the dinning room table eating. She was having a hard time as it was. Dealing with her dating Tommy was one thing, but than add the fact that Sadie eloped was just too much. Shutting the door to her room she grabbed her cell phone, Tommy had been expecting this. Falling on her bed she could hardly believe this made front page so soon. It was just confirming they were dating it wasn't like when Shay humiliated dash dumped her at her birthday party.

"Happy birthday," Jude greeted into the phone getting a laugh from Tommy. It had been awhile since someone genuinely cared about his birthday. Kwest always took him out for lunch, but that was about it. "We're on the front page by the way."

"I am Tommy Q," Tommy reminded her. He knew that people would be eating this up he knew to prepare for the camera attacks. "They're probably starting the count down to your heartbreak as we speak."

"Heartthrob Tommy Q has managed to steal another heart, but this one belongs to the original Instant Star Jude Harrison," Jude began rolling onto her stomach. Why they used the word _original_ was beyond her, the three finalists hadn't even been picked yet. "Jude's publicist EJ Li confirmed yesterday that the two have been in a committed and exclusive relationship for over six months now."

"I got the article now," Tommy sighed going back to his table for his coffee. He glanced over the article taking in the main points; shocked there was no mention of their age difference. "No mention of the seven year age difference, but there is a mention of Portia."

"Remember we're having lunch with my dad on Thursday," Jude smirked putting the newspaper down, laughing when she heard his groan. "And there is no way out of it besides being hospitalize, and then my dad will need written proof from your doctor."

"What if Kwest can't get off," Tommy asked worried about being alone with Jude's father. He knew that Stuart loved his children, to him the sun set and rose to them.

"Kwest talked to Darius this morning, he's going to stay late to make up the extra time he's taking for the lunch," Jude told him laughing softly. Tommy was really hoping to get out of this since he had never actually been in this type of situation before. "But nice try, babe."

*************

Kyle hissed in pain as he put an ice pack on his side, then he smiled briefly when he saw the newspaper. He knew that they came out yesterday to Darius. Sucking in a deep breath he hissed again as he shifted to the side, trying to push the shots of pain out of his mind. He knew better than to talk to his dad after an all nighter, but three months away had dulled his memory he guessed. Lucky for him he was still too drunk to really see so when he kicked the chair Kyle made a sound that made him think he hit him so he left for bed laughing. So Kyle managed to get away this time with only a one kick to his side.

Walking slowly to his room he let out a breath when his father made no sounds as he walked pasted his room. Then he grabbed his jacket and slowly made it pasted his room again, letting out his breath again. Opening the front door slowly he shut it just the same as he ran away from his house as fast as he could. He pushed the pain away because he needed to get away. His father would be passed out until at least three in the morning, and at that point he wouldn't remember anything. He'd take a few more beer and pass out until at least noon, and he would be home by that time.

He never looked around because everyone around here knew what happened to him, and a few of them tried to help. But it never worked each time they would send him back and it was worse then before so people stopped calling. The main problem was his father's best friend Harry and their gang. They would claim that Calvin Walsh was a loving father who was trying to raise his son after they were abandoned. They would tell them that the neighbors didn't like Calvin because he didn't have a job like an accountant or a teacher and they bought the lines. This was because none of them knew the truth because the abuse and drinking didn't start until after his mom left when he was thirteen.

"How was your summer Kyle," an elder woman asked coming out to get her mail. It had been so nice to see him when he came back he looked so healthy and happy, just like before. Now she could see that a few days back had brought the pain back, a pain she wished she could take away.

"It was the greatest Ms. Hendricks," Kyle smiled softly opening the mail box for her because she always had a hard time with it. She smiled and nodded as he walked off, moving more slowly now.

"That poor boy," Ms. Hendricks muttered as she walked back inside. She had hoped that a summer away would remind Calvin how precious Kyle was, but it was obvious that didn't happen.

Kyle would not go to Portia's; he would not burden her anymore. She had been such a good friend to him, helping him when ever he needed it but he could not keep doing this to her. So he took a left and decided to go where he used to go, Wally's. Walking down the streets he knew his movements were getting slower, as the pain started to increase with each step and breath. Looking to the side he saw a phone, he would not call her. Wally would be more than happy to take him in for the night but if he went to Wally's that meant they'd end up at Spied's. Holding his side he knew he was in position for that.

Moving to the side he picked up the phone to call Wally, sighing when he got no answer. He then tried Spied's, maybe he could tell him where Wally was but no answer there either. Leaning back he saw a few cars drive past him, closing his eyes he was finding it hard to breathe now, he just needed to rest. He hadn't taken any medicine for the pain, so it was starting to take over. Sucking in a deep breath he dialed the familiar number. Frowning when her voice came onto the phone, he really did not want to bother her anymore but he could not back home yet.

*************

Vicki walked around the house she was still trying to process all of this, she really was. In her hand she held a picture of Sadie dressed in that white dress. The dress was not a wedding dress but just a white summer dress she bought from some store. Her hair was done up with flowers while Kwest wore a pair of slacks and a white dress up shirt. This was their wedding picture, them standing in front of some church in Rome. Their arms wrapped around one another as their bodies molded into each other perfectly. Tears filled Vicki's eyes; her baby had gone off and eloped with some guy that she barely even knew.

Stuart watched as Jude rushed into the arms of Tommy Quincy. Jude had managed to talk him into not making Tommy come in, claiming he was nervous as it was. The lunch date on Thursday was fast approaching and he could tell by the look in Tommy's eyes he was afraid. Though he knew it was wrong he actually felt a pleasure out of it. This also let Stuart know that Tommy was serious about Jude, that he really wanted to make it work. He waved them goodbye as Jude got into his blue viper. Stuart looked down at his watch, he was going to call exactly at midnight and if Jude was not home Little Tommy Q was a dead man.

Stuart could hear Vicki walking around crying, she was not taking Sadie's marriage to well. Actually she was not taking anything to well. Stuart had noticed his ex-wife's distant behavior since his return. She walked down the stairs holding the picture of Kwest and Sadie that she refused to frame. Sadie had sent it in to be resized, so he was expecting his any day. The one in her hand was the smaller version, but Sadie had hoped she would frame it until they got the bigger one. Vicki refused, just like she refused to accept Kwest as her son-in-law.

"Is Jude gone," Vicki mumbled glaring at her ex-husband who she had hoped would have left with their youngest daughter.

"She has a date with Tommy," Stuart sighed walking towards her, after more than twenty years of marriage he knew something was wrong with her. And he knew it had nothing to do with him. "I guess it's his birthday today, and she wanted to spend it with him…I told her she better be home exactly at midnight."

"I wanted to forbid her to see him but," Vicki began stopping to look at him. This was so easy she could almost forget they were divorced that he destroyed her—almost. "But that would not stop her from seeing him, heck she's been dating him for months in secret as it is."

"Jude has a mind of her own," Stuart laughed going to seat on the couch. How he missed this, how he missed being in the center of his children's lives. "I forgot how beautiful she looks as a blonde…she and Sadie look so much alike."

"They're all grown up Stuart," Vicki whispered looking at the picture in her hand of Sadie and Kwest again. She had lost her babies and there was no getting them back. Don was right; right now she had to worry about herself because soon she would be all alone.

"Jude isn't grown up yet," Stuart objected looking up at his ex-wife. Sure he would admit that Jude was growing up and she was turning into an incredible young woman but she wasn't there just yet.

"Yes she is Stuart," Vicki argued meeting his gentle yet confused eyes with ones of determination. "Jude doesn't need anyone anymore, you and G-major made sure of that."

*****

Tommy had to put in a CD because every station was talking about them and their relationship. Most of them were bringing up Shay, who at the moment was not doing so well. His tour quickly turned into her tour, everyone wanted more Jude. This pushed Darius to do an America release, which was set for September 5. Shay on the other hand was taking a year or so off. Darius decide he needed a little break to reinvent his sound. This came from the fact that his only hit off his album was the one Tommy produced.

Jude sighed when they pulled in front of his house shaking her head in disapproval. He went over to open her door smiling as he helped her out. She looked beautiful tonight. She had on a beautiful black dress that went to her knees. Her now blonde hair was down, the blonde somehow brought out the bright blue color of her eyes. Her normal bracelets and watch were replaced with the charm bracelet he got her for her birthday, and of course she had her trademark star ring on. Taking her hand he pulled her towards his front door.

Walking in Jude smiled at the candle lit dinner waiting for them. She smiled as she heard a car drive off, and she figured it was whoever created this meal while Tommy was getting her. He held out the chair for her that she sat in; then he went over to his chair. To her delight it was at least Tommy's favorite meal, since this was supposes to be his birthday dinner. She picked up the napkin giving him a playful glare as she eyed the food in front of them. She had told him she wanted to take him out for his birthday and he claimed to know the best place.

"This was supposes to be your birthday dinner," Jude told him taking a bite of the salad in front of her. She was not going to let him get off easy, she didn't know what to get him since he had everything a guy could want.

"Back home birthday dinners were spent at home," Tommy explained softly remembering his birthday dinners as a child. His mother believed that a birthday was something for the family to celebrate not just that one person. "Not at restaurants or clubs; my mom always made me this very meal every year."

"That sweet," Jude sighed smiling widely. She watched Tommy for a moment as he ate the meal she was sure he cooked himself. "You never did tell me what you wanted for your birthday?"

"I have everything I could ever want," Tommy told her honestly smiling when she smiled at him. He knew she was going to kill him but he had a plan. "But I did get you something."

"I think you're confused Quincy," Jude laughed as he stood up from his chair. This was just like Tommy, not to want anything for himself but to get her something instead. "See on your birthday you receive the gifts, not give them."

Tommy shook his head laughing, he took her hand and led her away from the table he could not do this here. He took her out his back way to the patio deck, and motioned for her to seat down. Jude watched him as he felt his pocket then mumbled something under his breath as he went back inside. A few moments later he walked back out slowly. The last time he was this nervous was when he told her about Angie. Jude watched him curious, because he was starting to make her nervous.

The sun was setting giving the sky behind them a red-gold look yes Tommy knew this was perfect. This was the kind of moment that stuck with you forever. No matter how many years passed she would always remember this moment. Jude shifted back and forth as he walked towards her even slower. Getting on his knees he settled himself in between her legs getting her to smile. She caressed his face watching him as he closed his eyes at her touch. Then he opened them, looking up at her with all the love he had inside of him. When he did this she saw everything he could not say to her, because it was okay that he couldn't. She did not need him to say anything she knew exactly what he felt when he looked at her just like this.

"I wanted to do this the night you got back, but I left this here," Tommy explained nervously lifting up the small black velvet box. She looked down at the box then back up at him nervously. "You know how many women I've been with, you know everything about me…when you were gone these last three months it was harder then I expected. I didn't know how much I'd come to rely on you…I missed you more than I have ever missed anyone."

"I missed you too," Jude whispered smiling softly, getting him to smile wider. He took her hand placing a kiss in the palm than he flipped it over, as he looked her in the eyes.

"I came to a realization," Tommy sighed putting the small box in her palm he watched her eye the box curiously. He stopped her from opening it; she looked down at him confused. "I want to give you the one thing I have never given any other woman."

"What," Jude muttered softly she was getting more confused by the second. She gasped as he opened the box to reveal a beautiful white-gold chained necklace with a heart shape charm on it. Looking down at it she laughed softly when she saw "Tommy" engraved on the small heart charm.

"My heart," Tommy whispered almost to the point she could not hear him. His eyes met her and he could not help the tears the filled his, because he never thought he'd be here again. "You have my heart Jude Harrison, and I want everyone to know…I love you."

"Oh my god," Jude gasped shocked she didn't know what to say or even think at this moment. She could not help the tears she looked down at the box then back up at him. "I love you too."

Tommy opened his mouth to say something only to have Jude wrap her arms around his neck pulling him closer. Tommy smiled as her lips touched his, than groaned when she straddled his lap. Wrapping his arms around her waist he returned her kiss. He put every ounce of emotion he could in that kiss, allowing his lips to bare the part of his soul he could never express. Jude moaned as she tasted the salt from either the few tears he shed or the ones she shed. Because she honestly didn't think he would say those words to her for a long time.

Pulling away from him she moved away slightly to take the box from his hand to look at it once more. Tommy slowly took the necklace out of the box, getting her to smile wider. She turned her self around while lifting her hair up so that Tommy could put the necklace on her. She watched as the heart charm came into her view smiling as she saw the name Tommy again. The moment she felt his hands on her hips she turned back to look at him smiling. He bent forward to kiss her again gently.

"So how does it look," Jude asked him looking down at it then back at him.

"Perfect," Tommy told her softly standing up and helping her to stand up as well. He took her hand and led her back inside his house he could see someone on the other side of his fence.

"We should finish our meal my dad will kill you if I'm not home on time," Jude told him innocently as Tommy shut the door to his patio. Tommy turned to look at her a little taken back.

"It's only eight-twenty," Tommy told her looking at his watch, knowing she didn't have to be home until midnight since it was still summer. Then during the school year it was eleven.

"Yes but you still need to unwrap your present," Jude replied innocently walking away from him. Tommy looked at her confused because he would have sworn she said she didn't get him anything. Then he stopped and laughed as he rushed towards her only to have her giggle as she turned towards his bedroom. Yep he really did love this woman.

***********

He looked good no correct that he look amazing, Tommy had gone over every piece of clothes to find the perfect outfit. He was not going to this lunch unprepared or unplanned. Smoothing out his jacket he sucked in a deep breath as he saw Jude waiting for him. She of course looked beautiful in a light blue dress; he smiled as he saw her move a piece of hair out of the way to reveal her charm bracelet. She had been wearing it more often now since they were out.

Stuart could tell they were being watched, and he knew it was either Sadie waiting for Kwest or it was Tommy. He was vouching on Tommy since Sadie said she and Kwest would be arriving together. Stuart wanted to make this painless, but at the same time he wanted to get his feelings across. Jude was his little girl and she deserved a man that would give her the world. Jude eyes looked up yep he was right it was Tommy. Jude stood up walking over to him giving him a small hug; Stuart bit back a laugh as Tommy visibly stiffened.

"Good afternoon Mr. Harrison," Tommy greeted as he pulled Jude's chair out again for her to seat in it. Stuart marked down that he did at least have manners.

"Good afternoon Tommy," Stuart smirked, he refused to allow him to call him Stuart until he decided if he was serious or not. "Did you find the place alright?"

"Yes sir," Tommy nodded taking his seat looking over at Jude when she took his hand in hers. He could do this, he was Tommy Quincy, he had faced the worse of critics and the cops on more than one occasion he could face Jude's father.

"Jude honey I need to speak with Tommy alone for a moment," Stuart said softly trying not to show his pleasure that Tommy was beginning to look a little green.

"Why," Jude asked looking at Tommy who was not looking so well. She knew that being alone with her father was like his greatest fear right now.

"It's okay Jude," Tommy said weakly, he had to get this over with. He knew that Stuart wanted the facts, wanted to know why he a man of twenty-four wanted to date his teenage daughter. Plus his reputation was not the greatest and of course he earned it, Jude knew that for herself.

"I'll wait for Sadie and Kwest," Jude sighed not liking this one bit; she gave one more look to Tommy before standing up.

Jude pushed her chair back into place not missing the fact that Tommy had shifted in his seat, he was nervous. Jude walked slowly away from the table, she did not want to go, and she did not want to leave Tommy alone with her father. There was nothing she could hear, neither one of them had said anything. She knew her father was waiting for her to get out of ear shot. Opening the door to the restaurant she watched them as it closed, she did not like the look of this at all. She could only imagine the headlines this would make.

Stuart waited as Jude slowly made her way out of the restaurant he needed to ask Tommy a few things and Jude would not allow it. He needed to know the truth about who Tommy Q really was. When he saw her outside he shifted to look at his little girl's _boyfriend_. It was bad enough when Jude was dating Shay Mills but at least was her own age. Tommy Q was not the guy he had imagined for Jude.

"Okay Tommy I need to know a few things from you, and I need the honest truth," Stuart stated his eyes cold and determined. Tommy said nothing he decided he would only say what he needed to say no more, no less. "Do you have family Tommy?"

"Yes sir," Tommy nodded taking a drink of water, he had a feeling this was going to be the longest moments of his life. "My parents are still married and I have two older brothers, one younger brother and a little sister."

"Sadie tells me you were married at one time," Stuart inquired getting an apprehensive look from Tommy.

"Yes," Tommy nodded awkwardly, because he knew it would also be uncomfortable for Stuart. "I was eighteen when I got married, it was a rash decision made without the needed thought that should have gone into it."

"Is that why you two divorced," Stuart asked eyeing him carefully.

"No sir," Tommy sighed rubbing his eyes he really did not want to get into this. Stuart felt bad for making him feel so uneasy but he needed to know the man Tommy Quincy really was. "I was young and I made some mistakes…one being that I started to date a woman from my hometown. I broke it off but Portia and I could never get over the effects of the affair."

"Tell me Tommy, why should I let you date my daughter knowing what you just told me," Stuart asked trying not to sound judgmental, because he had no right to judge on the matters of adultery. He was guilty of the same thing except that his wife never gave him a chance to fix the mistakes he made, because he would have.

"I love Jude," Tommy explained softly looking over at Jude standing outside. Her blonde hair moving as the wind outside moved it back and forth; right now she was on the phone probably with Sadie. "I've made mistakes but I've learned from them and I know how precious Jude is, I would never hurt her. To be honest I don't know why she wants me, she could do better."

"There will be rules Tommy," Stuart told him sternly his eyes going towards Jude as well. It didn't take a fool to see Tommy was sincere about his feelings but he was her father still. "Jude deserves respect and honestly, she deserves to be loved and wanted, but most of all she deserves to be happy. So at any time I feel you are not respecting her boundaries or that you are taking advantage of my daughter's sweet and naive nature I will crush you. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

"Perfectly," Tommy nodded looking up as he heard Kwest and Jude's voice. He looked up to see they were entering the building, Jude was of course looked like she pushing them to move faster.

"Tommy I also want you to know that I like you, you seem to be a decent and honest young man," Stuart smiled as Jude came to the table. "So as long s you keep that up I see no problems with you dating Jude."

Jude smiled as she heard her father's last statement; Tommy looked up smiling as well. Though Kwest and Jude both knew it was a forced smile, Stuart had done what she knew he would do, he interrogated him. Tommy stood up pulling Jude's chair out again, this time taking comfort in her holding his hand. Stuart picked up his menu reading it even though knew he the menu by heart. Tommy just took another drink of his water getting a look of sympathy from Kwest.

Soon the waitress came over, stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Tommy and Jude both. She quickly recovered and took their orders, then rushed back in the kitchen. Kwest held Sadie's hand waiting for Stuart to ask him a question or even look at him at all. Tommy on the other hand was wishing that Stuart would just stop looking at him. Jude held his hand tighter as Stuart would glance up at him and then at Jude every few seconds.

"I want your recording schedule when you get back into the studio," Stuart began, it was better now to get the rules out. "And we need to be told in advance of any changes, for now I will take your word but if I should find out you used it as an excuse I will only accept changes from Mr. Mills himself."

"Okay," Jude agreed, she and Tommy had never lied about recording time. Mainly because like her father brought up, it would be easy to find out she lied.

"Since you two have been dating for awhile now, Tommy is aware of the Harrison dating rules," Stuart sighed taking a drink of his water, waiting for them to bring his ice tea. "And as far as I know you've never broke curfew or given me a reason to not trust you."

"Do I sense a but coming on here," Jude grumbled seeing her father was leading somewhere.

"No," Stuart laughed looking at Tommy who still looked like he was going to be sick. "I want you two to be as normal as you can be given your profession, and I'd like it if both you and Kwest here would consider me a friend."

"Thank you Mr. Harrison," Tommy said starting to feel a little better, but he did not know if he would be able to eat his entire lunch.

"Please call me Stuart," Stuart laughed getting Tommy to smile somewhat, then he turned to Kwest smiling. Kwest on the other hand was beginning to regret his wishes for Stuart to pay attention to him. "So Kwest is there a reason you pushed my daughter into marrying without her family present."

TBC


	11. Changes

**Author Notes:** I just love Patsy for she is the only girl for Jamie, but I was so scared to write her character. Hopefully she isn't too out of character. Over a month has pasted since last chapter.

_The section in italics is a flashback._

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie

**Summary:** Tommy decides to undo a regret from his past.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** I Fought the Law

******************************

Pushing her against the door hard Tommy slammed his body into hers crushing her mouth with his. Yanking her jeans down her legs he lifted her up, while her nails dug into his back nearly drawling blood. Tommy gasped into her mouth helping her to go to his pants to shove them down. Moving her hands through his hair Jude pulled at his hair as he ripped her panties off. Tommy hissed as Jude bit on his lips as he pushed inside of her as hard as he could.

Jude screamed out but that did not stop Tommy from moving. Pulling at his hair as he pounded in and out of her, her back hit his front door hard. Right now Tommy didn't care about anything but getting his anger out and Jude felt the same way. Tommy groaned again as her teeth bit into his lip again this time she could tasted the blood, but that did not register. Finally Jude cried out into his mouth as her body shook, Tommy did not stop moving instead he quickened his pace until he joined her.

Sliding down to the ground she rested her head against him as her breathing was out of control. Tommy had his eyes closed, he did not want to open them and look at her. He did not want to see the look of horror in her eyes. Withdrawing from her, Jude groaned her back was sore right now. Moving away from her Tommy opened his eyes to look at her, not able to keep the guilt from them. He never wanted to be with her like this, he never wanted to hurt her. But their fight had been so bad, and she had been so angry with him.

"Jude," Tommy mumbled softly, getting her to look up at him. Tommy was fighting the urge top throw up, he would never forgive himself if he ever hurt Jude in any way.

"Oh my," Jude mumbled dazed still recovering for their harsh and out of control love making.

"Are you okay," Tommy asked worried when she didn't replay to him. Instead she just looked at him like she was in a trance, "I didn't hurt you did I."

"You could never hurt me Tommy," Jude laughed snapping out of it. She looked down at her favorite pair of panties on the floor, picking them up with a frown. She looked at him giving him a fake pout. "But you did destroy my favorite pair of panties."

"Jude," Tommy said again unable to keep the fear silent. He was not in the mood for games or jokes he had to know she was okay. He needed to know that he did not destroy the only good thing he had.

Jude looked up at him and saw the fear in his eyes, she sucked in her breathe as pain washed over her. She smiled softly crawling towards him. Straddling his lap Tommy moved his head to the side when she touched his face, almost like her touched burned him. Cupping his face she moved his head back to look at her then she bent her head forward to give him the gentlest kiss he had ever received. Jude knew that he had been scared but until she tasted the tears during their kiss she hadn't realized how much. Running her fingers through his hair gently, Jude deepened the kiss. Tommy wanted to pull away but he couldn't she just felt too good. Pulling away from him she pressed a kiss on his forehead as he rested his head close to her heart.

The fight had been stupid, well maybe not stupid but the fight was getting to be an old one. It was mainly caused by Tommy low opinion of himself, which really ticked her off. First they started to argue about Jamie's new job at G-Major. Tommy swore Liam only hired Jamie to tick off Tommy, because he didn't think Jamie had enough experience to be the A/R rep. Liam counted that by asking about what experience he had in doing his job, so Darius voted with Liam. Jude them told Tommy that if it was training and experience he needed he should think about going back to school. That statement was like showing red to a bull because he just went crazy with anger.

Jude had been confused by his anger she didn't understand why he was being so mean and cruel so she got defensive as well. When Jude tried to calm down tried to get a hold of her emotions Tommy would open his big fat mouth and get her angry again. So instead of saying something she knew she would regret she started to walk out. It seemed Tommy didn't like that idea so he grabbed her hand to stop her only to have Jude swing to hit him, she missed and he slammed her against the door. The whole thing just happened so fast that Jude didn't have time to think just react.

"Are you okay," Jude asked quietly as he moved away from slowly.

"No," Tommy mumbled as she moved his hair out of the way.

Jude smiled as she pulled him up and led him towards his bathroom she knew exactly what he needed. Tommy still had not looked at her, still not wanting to see the look she had in her eyes. She motioned for him to finish undressing but he just watched her as she ran a bath for them. He watched her as she took the rest of her clothes off slowly, he was mesmerized by her. That was until he saw the marks on her backs, the marks just made him sick. He could not believe he had hurt her he had to force himself not to move as she came towards him. She met his eyes as she took the rest of his clothes off. The brushed away the tears that were falling down his cheeks.

Slipping inside of the tub he sat down hissing as the hot water came around him, her water was always a little hot for his liking. But right now he took the pain as a punishment. Slipping in behind him Jude shook her head as she felt him stiffen at her touch. Bending forward she kissed his shoulder as her fingers tips went up and down his back. She found the knots in his back, found the cuts and scraps that were there because of her. Tommy closed his eyes as her fingers slowly made it to his shoulders, then back down to his upper back. Then he felt her fingers on his temple slowly moving his headache away.

Tommy felt her move to go in front of him, he opened his eyes to meet hers; the trust he saw in them made his heart ache. Moving forward she put a knee on each side of him straddling his hip as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Tommy couldn't help the smile that fell on his face when she captured his lips in the sweetest of kisses. His hands moved up her back enjoying the tasted of her, than he gasped when she took him into her hands. Opening his mouth to hers Jude moaned as his taste overpowered hers.

Moving her hands up and down Tommy moved his lips to her neck, while his hand found her breast. His mouth attacked itself to her nipple, but the sensations did not stop her hand if anything it increased the pace. Tommy grabbed her hand pushing her back as he took her lips hungrily. Pushing her fingers through his hair Tommy could feel himself at her opening. He broke the kiss to standing up then got out to go to his cupboard. Jude was confused at first until she saw the familiar box.

Tommy groaned as Jude went on top of his lap again, this time pushing herself on top of his swollen member. He held her hips as she moved taking her lips again, he did not care that water was getting on the floor. He kept the pace slow he did not want to rush this he wanted to savor it, wanted to give her what she really deserved. Jude finally pushed his hands away when Tommy tried to put them back she bit his shoulder. Tommy moved his hands up and down her back then through her hair. Tommy let out a small cry as his body gave in the moment it felt her muscles contracting around him.

"I love you," Tommy mumbled into her hair as he lifted his head. Though he did feel a little better he still could not get over the fact he could have really hurt her.

"I don't break Tommy so stop beating yourself up about this," Jude ordered getting him to smile, as she ran her fingers through his hair. "Besides I kind of enjoyed it."

"You know we didn't use anything out there," Tommy laughed seeing the twinkle in her eyes then groaned as Jude moved off his lap. She turned to look at him giving a sigh herself as she stepped out of the tub.

"Lucky for us I'm now on birth control now," Jude replied going for a towel and getting one out for him too. She looked at his back and frowned, there was no way her back looked anywhere near as bad as his. "I really cut your back up."

"It is a little sore," Tommy agreed going to drain the water out of the tub, and then take the towel from her.

Tommy watched Jude wrap the towel around her body as she looked herself in the mirror, her make up was horrible. He watched her as she washed her face taking off what she had left of make up on. Taking a smaller towel she patted her face dry, then ran her fingers through hair sighing. He had managed to get her hair pretty wet so she knew she would be taking a shower soon or her hair would be in trouble. She turned to look at Tommy who had his towel wrapped around his waist, just watching her.

She smiled then picked up what clothing was in here frowning when she thought of her panties that were being held together by a simple string. Walking out she found them again sighing in displeasure, he was going to buy her a new pair. Tommy picked up the few items of clothes he had in the room and took them to his laundry room tossing them in the hampers. When he came out he found Jude was no longer there. He knew exactly where she would be. Opening the door to his bedroom there she was in the shirt of his she had taken as hers sitting on his bed with her journal writing away. Not that this was unusual because this was classic them.

"Jude there is something you need to know," Tommy said climbing onto his bed with her. She looked up at him she had thought he had confessed everything to her. "I dropped out of school in grade seven and never went back…it's not something I'm proud of."

"So get your GED," Jude shrugged not understanding the real problem.

"It's not that simple," Tommy sighed looking down then back up at her. Tommy knew there was no way he could get his GED, he dropped out in seventh grade and barely went before that. There was no way he knew what needed to be known to get his GED.

"Do you regret dropping out," Jude asked Tommy who looked up and nodded at her. "Okay than do something about it, go back and get your GED and then take those college classes…you might actually like college Tommy."

"I'm Tommy Q, I could never go to college," Tommy explained knowing what it would be like for him. He could barely walk into a gas station without being mobbed by fans; he couldn't even image walking into a classroom.

"Most colleges have on-line classes now," Jude told him getting him to look up at that idea. Jude knew this was coming from his low self-esteem and she would not let it win. "You could still take the class that need to be taken and never step foot in a classroom."

"Even in an online class they'll know the name Tom Quincy," Tommy reminded her, than his smile faded when he saw something in her eyes. She was thinking about something before she spoke.

"Is Quincy your real last name," Jude asked softly getting him to look at her, he had mentioned to her once that Tom Quincy wasn't a real person. "Instead of using Quincy you use whatever it is."

"It's Dubois," Tommy mumbled looking at her shocked, he had never told her Quincy wasn't his last name. "How did you know?"

"You told me Tom Quincy wasn't a real person," Jude explained, it was a conversation for awhile back. She had never forgotten the look in his eyes or the fact he never mentioned his family at all. "Tommy all I'm asking is that you just think about it."

******

Portia closed her eyes she had spent the entire day helping Sadie and her mother-in-law redecorate her and Kwest apartment. It seemed that both women decided it needed a women's touch, and Sadie had asked her to come over to help. It had brought back memories of when Tommy's mother would visit, or they would visit her. The visits were never fun Ava hated Portia from first look and the opinion had never changed. Opening the door she stopped when she was greeted by a familiar sight—Kyle passed out on her couch.

He was lying on his stomach without his shirt on; she frowned as she saw the new bruises on his back and legs. She walked softly through her place careful not to wake him, because when he woke up he stayed up for days. Living in the household he did, he had conditioned himself to prepare for attacks from his father, so usually the slightly sound would startle him. She quickly grabbed her phone when it rang, biting her bottom lips as he stirred making sounds as if he would wake up.

"Hello," Portia said into the phone going towards her room away from him.

"It's me," Darius sighed into the phone in which she could tell was a half grumbled half not.

"Is something wrong," Portia asked concerned, she knew their brother's wife was not feeling too well lately, and they always called Darius first.

"You tell me," Darius ordered, he knew something was bothering his little sister.

"I'm fine," Portia smiled looking out to Kyle who had gone back to his sleeping position.

"I just…it has been brought to my attention that you might be having troubles because of Tommy and Jude," Darius inquired, because as much as he needed her his family always came first—always. "If you are, I'd understand if you prefer not to work with her."

"Tell EJ to keep her damn mouth shut and out of my business," Portia demanded angrily, shutting the door as not to wake him. "Tommy and I came to terms with our failed relationship long ago and I love working with Jude."

"I just don't want to see you go there again," Darius explained softly remembering the deep dark depression she had been in. Darius forced her to move in with him because he was too afraid to let her be on her own.

"I'm fine big brother," Portia told him softly reassuring him that she was fine.

Portia shut her cell phone imaging the most horrible torture she could come up with for EJ Li. If EJ wanted to go to war then they would go to war, but she would learn fast that no Mills ever lost anything, losing and retreat were not part of their vocabulary. Opening the door she found Kyle still asleep, so she walked out to make herself some tea. As she put the pan down she imaged what ways she could get back at EJ, and she knew exactly where to start. Jude had a premier in a few weeks she knew exactly what dress Jude would wear. It was a dress that EJ told them to burn but Portia stopped them since she was in charge of fashion.

Looking over at Kyle she knew the abuse was getting worse as SME got bigger, his father hated the fact he was not a failure. Sitting down in the chair she saw that Kyle was moving again, which meant he was waking up. She could tell by his forehead that he had been asleep for several hours, because his hair was wet. He had been running a fever the last few days and was supposes to be at home resting per Darius orders, but it looked like his father had other ideas. As the pan went off she saw Kyle start to shift showing he was waking up, she smiled grabbing two cups. Some tea would help him.

"How long have you been home," Kyle mumbled seeing Portia moving around in the kitchen. His voice was horse from his sore throat.

"Not long," Portia told him pouring him a cup, she didn't care what it took he was drinking this tea. She turned to look at him as she put the packet of tea in the cup. "How do you feel?"

"Like hell," Kyle grumbled rubbing his temple, his headache was worse then before the nap. His body was sore before his father decided to show him what happened to _slackers_.

"Here drink this tea and I'll make you some soup," Portia told him handing him the cup of warm tea. She then put her hand to his forehead frowning as she felt how hot he was. "First I'm going to go get you some Advil you're burning up."

"Okay," Kyle nodded, he felt too bad to argue with her like he normally would. So he nodded his head as she started towards her bathroom to grab a few pills.

Portia walked to her bathroom going inside the medicine cabinet to get what she needed. She then walked to her room to grab the shirt and boxers that she bought for him when he stayed over. This was his home away from home, the place she wanted him to come to when things got to bad. Like right now she knew his father was probably passed out somewhere. She walked back into the room to see Kyle slowly drinking the cup of warm tea. She knew the tea would help his throat just like this Advil will help his aches and fever.

Kyle took the two pills from her and the clothes. He stood up slowly as he swallowed the pills with the aid of a drink of tea, then he started towards the bathroom to change. Kyle took off his shirt he wore here before he lied down for his nap because it was covered in the food his father threw at him. Despite the fact he was running a fever he was actually cold. Kyle groaned as he took off his pants seeing the bruises that were proof that his father stomps on his legs. He slipped on the clean boxers and slipped on the clean white t-shirt taking his clothes out, he knew Portia would wash them. Walking back into the living room he looked over at her as she placed a bowl on the table.

"Eat this and then go and get some rest," Portia told him softly, she knew if he wasn't well soon Darius would interject which meant going to his father.

"Thank you," Kyle whispered sitting down picking up the spoon to begin eating the soup.

*****************

Sadie rushed inside of the Harrison home looking around to see no one on the main level. She rushed up stairs as well to find that no one was there either, so she went down stairs to call Jude. She knew that more and likely Jude was with Tommy, she had known they had been fighting for a few days. The fight really began a week ago when a drunken Jude called him. Jude had not been having a good few days, so she went out with Jamie. Jamie was going to some club to see some singer named Patsy. Seems Patsy didn't take to well to Jamie but she hit it off with Jude. After a few drinks she got Jude on stage and despite the music difference the people in the club actually took to her.

Tommy of course did not hit it off with Patsy, who was just as smashed as Jude was. Jamie had gone on about how he tried to get her to stop drinking, but Jude gave her phone to some guy Patsy knew. This enabled him to call Tommy or Sadie to get one of them down here. Tommy tried to not laugh he tried to get angry with her but he just could do it. Then of course after their ride to his house it was just impossible to get mad at her. The next morning he felt to sorry for her to be mad.

"Sadie I'm here," Jude called coming up stairs from the basement. "I just had to see if I had any clean clothes down stairs."

"Abby wants to throw us a rehearsal dinner," Sadie exclaimed completely shocked, their mother didn't even want to acknowledge her marriage while Kwest's mother wanted to throw them a party. "She called dad and they are make arrangements now."

"When is it going to be," Jude asked sitting down on the couch just as floored as Sadie. "In two weeks, Kwest and I invited Abby to stay with us until then."

"So I take it Mrs. Alexander likes you," Jude smirked knowing she would, no one could hate Sadie it was just impossible.

"When she first arrived a few days ago it was touch and go but after lunch with dad yesterday she's been pretty cool," Sadie explained with a deep sigh. She was sure at the lunch both parents confided their fears and anger over the wedding to one another.

"So have you met mom's boyfriend, Don," Jude asked with a grumble. It had been almost a week since she saw her sister and even then she only said a few words to her before she left for class.

"I heard you two didn't hit it off," Sadie frowned, that was an understatement because they got into an all out argument that led to Jude walking out. Don decided to play dad on their first meeting and Jude put him in his place.

"He told me I couldn't go to my concert because I wasn't finished with my math," Jude hissed getting angry again. It had been a week since the meeting but she could still ring his arrogant neck. "Then he insulted dad and Tommy…if he hadn't been a lawyer I would have hit him."

"He told Kwest we should come up with an agreement for when we get divorced," Sadie told her bitterly, remember how Kwest took that statement. Don had come to dinner the night before Abigail had come. "That way it goes nice and smooth…he even agreed to be my lawyer."

Don March had not made a good impression with either Jude or Sadie. At least Yvette had been making an attempt to befriend the girls, and she even understood why Jude was not ready to meet her yet. Jude needed more time before she met the woman that had been her dad's mistress. After it came out Stuart had called off their relationship and she accepted that. But it seemed they bumped into one another a few weeks back decided to give their relationship a real try. This time both of them wanting to take it a day at a time, mainly because Yvette wanted to make sure this was real.

Don on the other hand wanted nothing to do with Sadie and especially not Jude. One moment her mother was treating her like she was an adult then next she was treating her like she was twelve. Jude felt her blood boil just thinking of his name, but her mother agreed Don would not be coming to any family dinners for a little bit. She then tried to ground her but Stuart intervened arguing on Jude's behave and managed to get her off with just doing dishes by hand for two weeks.

"So how are you and Tommy doing," Sadie asked looking at her little sister wearily, she was hoping they had managed to get pasted their first real fight.

"Actually we worked it out before I came home tonight," Jude smiled getting her sister to shake her head knowing what the smile meant. Jude couldn't hold the laugh as Sadie smirked at her, then started laughing with her.

"What was your fight even about," Sadie said as she stopped laughing leaning back on the couch.

"I really think it was just bottled up frustrations," Jude laughed half telling the truth and half not. She didn't want to tell her Tommy was ashamed of the fact he could not take college classes so he blew up. "It's just so different now that we get to be a real couple."

"Kwest and I are having dad and Yvette over after Abigail leaves," Sadie sighed seeing her sister look up, Jude's smiled faded slightly. "You don't have to come I just want you to know."

"Thanks," Jude mumbled softly looking down at her hands then back up at Sadie. "I just need more time with this."

"So me you, Abby and Portia are going shopping for dresses on Friday," Sadie told changing the subject. This was why Jude loved her sister Sadie knew when to just stop. "And I have one little favor to ask you."

"Okay," Jude whispered watching her sister closely, the last time she did a favor for her it almost got her grounded for two months.

"When Kwest proposed to me we were listening to your album, well "Your Eyes" to be more specific," Sadie grinned widely, Jude smiled because now she knew why she sang that song over and over now. "So we were wondering if you could play it for us as our wedding song."

"I'd be honored Sadie," Jude replied smiling ear to ear. That song had been written about Shay but now she could remember that Kwest and Sadie's wedding song. "Why were you listening to my album?"

"I bought it I just never listened to it and he found it put it in and you know the rest," Sadie explained remembering that moment in her hotel room when he got down on one knee with the very rings she wore now.

Jude watched her sister as she starred down at her hands and Jude could not help but look at her necklace that she wore. For some reason to her it had the same value because it was a symbol. No one until her had Tommy's heart, he kept that from them all always keep up his shields. That way he never got hurt but with her he could not do that. Looking up she didn't pay attention as Sadie went on about the dinner and the plans that have been made so far. Jude tried to pay attention tried to take in some of what her sister was rambling on about but she just couldn't. Sadie must have taken that in because she soon made an excuse as to why she needed to leave. But not before making plans for Jude to meet Abigail the next day; so they all could go over plans for the party.

As Jude walked back up to her room she sucked in a deep breath. She was going to help Tommy undo his mistake of not finishing school, she didn't know how but she was going to do it. She opened the school planner that she got at the beginning of every school year; they were issued out by the school. On the second page it gave a list of the Principal, Assistant Principal, and the different councilors/advisors. She saw the one she wanted, Megan Montgomery, the College and Post High School Planning Advisor, because she worked with teens/adults getting their GED as well. If anyone would know about the process it would be her.

Jude knew that if she pushed it would be disastrous for both her, Tommy and their relationship. But that did not mean she could not at least get him what he needed to know about getting a GED. After that Tommy could do what he wanted, what he was ready for. Biting her bottom lip she thought of Megan Montgomery, she was not like any other adviser in the school. She would go to any lengths for the students who truly needed the help or she would just be a listening ear. Jude knew that Megan Montgomery would help her so that she could help Tommy.

******

Tommy walked around his house cleaning up just a little bit; it wasn't like it was trashed just messy from the lack of attention. He hadn't had much time to do it in the last week or so and it had collected. Mainly the collection was caused by his rash love making with Jude. The session from yesterday had done more damage then with a drunken Jude a little over a week ago. He tried not to smile at the memory but it was hard as he picked up the pictures that had fallen last night. Putting them back on the wall he walked towards his kitchen.

Looking out his window he saw his garage than he saw his blue viper parked in the driveway. Turning away he felt his memory go back to that night when he walked into the club. Jude had called him to tell him she was still angry with him from their fight earlier that day about her mother's relationship with Don. Taking a seat in his chair he looked up at the clock it was almost nine in the morning, he didn't have to be in the studio for another two hours. Looking down at his now cold coffee he felt himself being taken back to that night, when he found out he didn't mind when Jude got drunk.

_Tommy knew that Jude was drunk the moment she started to ramble because her words were slurred together and she was making little to no sense. The next clue was her groans and snippy remarks to Jamie as he took the phone from her. Jamie went on to tell him to come and get her because there was no way she could go home that night. He rushed over to a club that Jude had no place being in. The moment Jamie said the name of the club he hung up the phone and rushed to his car without bothering to get his jacket. _

_Tommy parked his car the closeted to the club not that it mattered, he was going in grabbing Jude and leaving. His crinkled his nose as the doors opened to the club. A smell of only god knows what hit him; he knew it was alcohol mixed with vomit and something he didn't want to know what it was. All he knew was that it smelled horrible. The men and women in the club were rough to say the least. Most of them had a minimum of four tattoos, either one their arms, hands, neck, and even a few had them on their face. The man on stage was screaming to something that Tommy thought sounded like an animal being torn apart but the people here were so drunk and/or high they didn't even notice. _

_Tommy's head snapped up as he heard Jamie's voice calling to him, and then he saw her, his Jude. She was standing with a taller woman and a few guys, the said woman handed her another drink. Jude was wobbly but took the drink even while Jamie was trying to stop her still yelling at him to come over. Jamie was being held back by some big guy that if he wanted to could crush Jamie in a second. Tommy felt his blood run cold as a man slightly older than he was went up to Jude and started to talk her up. Walking towards her Jamie stopped struggling seeing the look in Tommy's eyes. The look let Jamie know that Tommy would be getting Jude out of here and hopefully making sure she didn't do this again. _

"_Jude," Tommy snapped getting her to turn to look at him. Her eyes were hazed over and he knew she was going to have one hell of hangover tomorrow morning._

"_To…Tommy," Jude slurred stumbling into his arms smiling._

"_Come on," Tommy laughed as he caught her getting a look from the brunette woman. _

"_Maybe she isn't ready to go," Patsy grumbled looking at him as the bartended place a few more drinks in front of her. _

"_That's Patsy," Jude told him moving her hair out of the way as her bangs fell in her face. "She doesn't like you." _

"_Isn't that nice," Tommy hiss glaring at her getting her to laugh in response. Jude gave them a wave as she walked out with Tommy who was dragging her by her hand. At least he was sure no one in this place would know who she is or even remember who she is in the morning._

_Opening the door Tommy pushed her inside getting a laugh from her as he slammed the door shut going to the other side. She looked over to see that he had locked her door; she turned to look at him. He looked to his side at her to see her shoving her hair out of the way, she was completely gone. He put his key in the ignition frowning when he saw Patsy walking outside laughing. She winked and waved at him as he tore out of the parking lot, he really hoped that he never saw her again. He could tell right now that this Patsy was not someone that he wanted around Jude. _

_Tommy sucked in a deep breath; he was going to have to have a talk with Jamie in the morning. In that little talk he was going to have to give the kid his number, this could have been avoided. Tommy saw the look in Jamie's eyes he was powerless to stop Jude in her quest to get back at Tommy and to just let go and forget. Tommy had been a little insensitive towards her this afternoon and her ability to accept Don, especially after the family dinner. She had gone to him looking for support looking for comfort and he basically told her to suck it up. He hadn't meant to be so mean but Liam had just announced he hired Jamie as the A/R rep, and that he had plans for Jamie--big plans. It seemed so did Darius, they wanted to mold him change him, make him what Tommy knew he never cold be. They wanted him to be their spy basically, and being as naïve as Jamie could be he would fall for it. _

_Looking to his side he laughed out loud again he didn't mean to but this was just too good not to laugh. Jude was undressing herself; right now she was struggling with the jacket she had on. The black pumps she wore had already been taken off they were either at her feet or she tossed them behind her. His eyes quickly went down to eye the very short mini skirt her had on. Part of him wondered if the skirt was supposes to fit like that or if it was just too small. Once she managed to tear of the red sweater jacket she was wearing she threw it down on the ground. Next she went for the thin spaghetti strapped shirt she had on. _

"_Jude keep your clothes on," Tommy laughed as she looked up at him pouting as she made a groaning noise. _

"_But I'm hot," Jude complained in a child like whiny voice. He couldn't help the flashes of a younger Jude using the same voice and pout with her father when she didn't get her way._

"_Once we get to my place you can take your clothes off," Tommy promised trying to stop his laughter; then he saw her eye him wickedly, he did not like that look. _

"_Or we could take them off now," Jude said scooting next to him, putting her hand on his knee._

"_We do not tease the driver," Tommy gasped getting a smile from her as he inhaled deeply. Tommy tried to shift his body as one of her hand went in between his legs and the other on top of his seat. "It is not safe to tease the driver." _

"_I don't care," Jude whispered against his ear moving to give his ear a nip. _

_Tommy opened his mouth to say something but closed it as he felt her hand free him below. It had not even realized she had unzipped his pants until this moment. Tommy groaned and attempted to push her hand away as she pulled at his pants. When she took her hand away he thought he won he lifted his butt to pull his pants back up. Jude smirked as he yelped the moment her mouth went around him pulling his pants down to his ankle. Jude sucked as hard as she could on the tip them moving him in and out of her mouth. Tommy moaned as he felt her hand beginning to massage his balls. _

_Tommy kept his hand so firmly on the stirring wheel that his knuckles were white. He had to fight the urge to close his eyes he had to fight the urge to grab her hair and make her go faster to take him deeper. He had complexly forgotten that this was wrong that a photographer could be anywhere around. Instead Tommy scanned the area for somewhere to park because he felt his body getting close and if he was still driving he was going to crash. He made a quick turn because he did not actually know where he was until this moment. Through this all he kept going straight not actually have the mental ability to think past that. Tommy groaned as her mouth went around his balls. He found the parking lot he was looking for, taking the turn get a little to sharp Jude let out a deep laugh. He shut off the car and threw his head back just before his body gave in._

_Moving her legs on each side of him he didn't bother to push his seat back, instead he took her lip in a hungry kiss. He didn't know if it was the taste of the alcohol or the taste of him but he felt himself getting dizzy off of her. Moving his hands up, he pushed her shirt up smiling as he found that she had no bra on. Taking her breast into his mouth Jude moaned as he sucked hard on the nipple as he took it in between his teeth. Jude whimpered as he followed the same pattern on the next one. As his mouth hungrily sucked on her soft mounds his fingers went lower to push her skirt up and her panties to the side. Tommy groaned against her skin when he felt how wet she was. Jude groaned as his thumb rubbed against her clit, taking his mouth in another devouring kiss. _

_Tommy pushed his seat back just a little crying out in her mouth because the moment he took to do that she pushed her self on top of him. Grabbing onto his seat to help guide her Jude set the frantic out of control pace. Tommy's mouth found her breast again sucked hard as he felt what control he did have snap. Tommy's hand went underneath her skirt to grab her butt as he bent his knees. Jude screamed out as he pushed her down hard so that all of him was inside of her. Then he pulled her up until he was nearly out of her then slammed her back down on him. Tommy took her mouth hungrily as he repeated this motion smiling as her entire body shook by the intensity of her orgasm. Burying himself back inside of her he groaned pushing himself all the way in, he let out a cry of his own as her muscles contracted around him all of him pushing him over the edge._

"_I love you," Tommy whispered into the now quiet viper. God no matter what happened; no matter what he had to give up he was never going to get rid of this car._

"_I love you too," Jude whispered against his ear nipping down as she moved her hips up. _

"_Jude," Tommy moaned putting his hands to her hips to stop her movements. He made a mental note that alcohol seemed to make her extremely horny, not that this was an unusual sight. He could never get enough of Jude and vise versa but this was usually the time she slipped off of him while he drove very quickly back to his place. _

"_Yes," Jude purred sweetly coming to look straight in his eyes he groaned as he saw the lust and desire in them. Bringing her head down he groaned at the taste of her, she still tasted like the drinks that Patsy had been giving her. _

"_Give me ten minutes to get us home," Tommy mumbled against her lips as he lifted her off of him. Tommy quickly pulled up his pants making sure not to look at her once because if he did he would pull them over again. _

****************

Jude had gone on stage in front of thousands of people, she had done interviews knowing that millions would view it, but none of that felt anything like what having Portia Sadie and Abigail Alexander looking at her did. Right now Jude wore a crimson knee length dress while all of them had her turn around for the tenth time. She saw Sadie smile when the sales lady brought out the matching high heel shoes Portia had requested the night before.

Sadie looked at her little sister with such glee this was the third store they had gone to in two hours to find this dress. Portia had already made the appointment here but Sadie wanted something simpler. But the other two stores were a joke, plus Jude nearly got mobbed at the second so they went straight here. After putting on the shoes Sadie could not help the tug at her heart, she looked so grown. This was proof that Jude was no longer a little girl; she was a beautiful young woman.

Abigail looked at Jude smiling she could see right away how this girl stole the heart of Tommy Quincy. She had a fire in her eyes, a fire that told Abigail that she didn't let anyone push her around. The moment Abigail saw the necklace the moment Sadie had told her what it meant her heart melted. Though she would never like Tommy she could see love. She looked over at Sadie smiling Sadie was everything she had ever hoped for Kwest. Though she and Stuart were both hurt by their elopement they could see the love. The connection between them is what Abigail had been waiting for.

"So Spied and Wally wanted to know if they are required to wear ties," Jude asked as some woman began to take in the waist. Jude was actually pleased they were going here because at the last place they were at the woman probably would have stabbed her she was so nervous.

"Yes," Portia, Sadie and Abigail said together, getting a laugh from Jude and the few other women in the store.

"I wish the guys were more like Kyle," Sadie grumbled imaging what Spied and Kyle would come up with to wear. "He never asks things like that?"

"Don't worry I'll make sure they are dressed properly," Jude swore as the woman motioned for her step down smiling at Portia who helped her.

"Hello Ladies," Kwest greeted walking into the place with Tommy behind him. Abigail smiled as Kwest gave Sadie a small kiss, these two just made her feel giddy inside.

"Mrs. Alexander," Tommy greeted coming into her view, she had to hide her smirk. She knew that she made Tommy nervous after the accidental spilling of hot liquid on his lap. His eyes went to Jude and his nervous faded away into awe. "You look beautiful."

"Thanks," Jude smiled as he bent down to kiss her lightly he was still getting used to the whole public display of love. He never had to worry about it before, but with Jude he wanted to be careful. The last thing she needed was for someone to get a picture of the wrong moment. "If you want to give me ten minutes I'll be finished here."

Tommy let out a deep breath as he and Jude quickly made it to his car neither one of them wanted to be around Kwest or Sadie right now. Abigail had taken to Sadie so good that she was either with her or Kwest at all times. Jude could see from the start that Abigail was attached to Kwest seeing as she always called him precious or baby. Getting inside of his car she let out the breath she had been holding getting a laugh from Tommy as he started up his car.

Looking out the window she smiled as they zoomed though the city of Toronto. Fall was coming the colors of leaves were changing and falling to the ground, the month of September setting in and fading away. Soon Thanksgiving would be here, than Halloween and that meant her birthday would be here too. Looking to her side she smiled, which also meant her and Tommy's one year anniversary. Jude tilted her head to the side to watch the buildings and the people fade by smiling as the music from the radio filled in the empty spaces.

Tommy looked over to see Jude starring out the window as his radio played softly in the background. He smiled it was moments like these that he like the most, moment when he felt connected to her. They didn't need to talk to one another they could just simply be together. Turning the familiar corner Jude smiled when she realized they were headed to his place and not hers. Tommy shut his car off watching her grab her stuff as he slipped out of the car walking towards his front door, knowing she was only inches away from him.

Tommy watched her kick her shoes to the corner then walked over to the couch tossing her bag down on the ground. Leaning against the wall he watched her move her stuff around until she took out her physics textbook and a folder. Crossing her legs she opened the book but she tossed the folder on top of his coffee table. Walking towards her she didn't move she just kept on reading even when he sat down next to her turning on the television. Looking to the side ten minutes later he could not help it anymore. He took her textbook laughing when she struggled to get it back then laughed when he pushed her back settling on top of her.

"I'm supposes to be the out of control hormone driven teenager," Jude smirked as Tommy smiled on top of her.

"You said you had something you wanted to talk about," Tommy sighed moving her hair out of the way.

"Actually I have information to give you if you want it," Jude explained softly seeing him eye curious. "It's about getting your GED; a councilor at my school said that if you wanted she knew the guy in charge, so arrangements could be made that way it does not leak out to the press."

"I don't know Jude," Tommy whispered getting off of her; as much as he wanted to he didn't know if he could do it. "I just don't think I'm book smart enough to do it…I barely made it to grade seven as it was."

"Tommy you are one of the smartest people I know," Jude told her sternly, angry that he thought so little of himself. Jude sat up picking up the folder from the coffee table as she spoke. "I wish you could see you the way I do."

"No one sees me the way you do," Tommy confessed laughing nervously, Angie never believed in him the way Jude did, and with Portia she never saw past him being a musician. She just assumed he would go solo someday, and Darius would hire someone to handle it. "No one believes in me the way you believe in me."

"And vise versa," Jude smirked handing his the pamphlets that Megan had given her. "Ms. Montgomery said that if you had any questions she would be happy to answer them."

"How is she going to keep this from the press," Tommy asked looking at the papers Jude just handed him.

"Like I said she knows the guy in charge and she says that if you are serious about this she and him would make arrangements before hand," Jude explained scooting closer to him as he looked over the papers. "Ms. Montgomery also gave a title to some books that she said has been helpful to others who have been out of school for awhile."

"So she's familiar with the GED process," Tommy asked reading over the process and how it is done. This wasn't the first time he thought about going back for his GED, but this was the first he had actually got the information for it.

"Megan Montgomery is the College and Post High School Adviser at Carlson High," Jude explained softly getting him to look up. "She also works with the Learning Center on weekends and summers in the GED section. Ms. Montgomery is one of the only people who actually treats the guys and me like we're normal students."

"Normal students," Tommy questioned looking at her confused, getting a soft smile from Jude.

Jude knew that it had been around if not more than ten years since Tommy had been in school. She also knew that so much had changed in that time as well. So she was sure that when she said normal students he could not remember what that meant. To her that was being able to walk into a room without the teachers looking at her, walking down the hallway without the whispers. It was her Principal not making almost daily visits in one of her classroom to see how she or the guys were doing because of Darius. Her principal had to give weekly progress reports to Darius so he knew where she stood on her studies which meant he always knew her grades before she did.

When her father told her that they had come up with this plan she about freaked. The worse part was that each teacher was free to give their comments, the first one of these were not good. Her music teacher went on about her lack of knowledge of music, about her lack of focus in the past, and her terrible studying skills. Darius luckily always gave her a chance to defend herself, and he knew that her grades were not always going to be perfect. He claimed all he wanted from her was for her to give her all.

"Most of the staff reacts in one of three ways to me, SME, and now Jamie since it got around about his new job," Jude told him turning to look at him. "The first reaction is they ignore us. The second reaction is the teachers are harder on us because of who we are. Like Mr. Yeats, our history teacher, last week almost gave Spied three weeks of detention for being two minutes late."

"How did he get out of that," Tommy asked, Spied had a reputation of being able to get him self out of trouble. It was another way that Spied reminded Darius of Little Tommy Q.

"He went to Darius who handled it," Jude laughed remembering how upset Spied was. The main reason was because a fellow classmate Jennifer was late five times and never got in trouble, Spied had not been late for any class until then.

"What is the third reaction," Tommy asked trying not to smile when Jude sighed, because this was a majority of the teacher's reactions. It seemed especially the new teachers that just started Carlson High this year.

"Like we're gold," Jude hissed thinking of her English teacher. "My English teacher gave me a B on our last quiz."

"So," Tommy shrugged not seeing the big deal.

"I only answered three of six questions," Jude explained shaking her head, it really annoyed her and the guys. Jamie was a favorite among all teachers but she wondered what happened when G-Major started affecting his school work.

"I'm just not sure," Tommy sighed looking at Jude who gave him the softest smile. He knew that no matter what she would be there for him but he really didn't know if he could do it.

"If you decide to do this I'll help you," Jude smiled bending forward to kiss him softly, than went back to her books.

Tommy looked back down at the papers in front of him including the title of the books this Megan Montgomery had recommended he read. He opened the practice test that she had given along with the collection of papers. Leaning back he scanned over the questions sucking in a deep breath, could he really do this. Sure he had thought about getting his GED for years but it was never an issue really. His skill as a musician then his skill as a producer had always carried him. No one ever doubted his intelligence no one ever thought he was a drop out no one ever saw what he didn't want them to see.

Looking over to his side he watched Jude read her textbook. She had taken out a notebook and was taking notes he could tell by her facial expressions she was confused. He knew that Jamie had always helped her he was the smartest guy that Jude knew. He also knew that Jude would not bring this up again not until he did. She had done what she could she opened the door for him now it was his decision if he wanted to walk through it. So he watched her and thought about what she said; _"I wish you could see you the way I do."_ Maybe it was time he started to look at himself like she did.

"I need your help," Tommy said coming into what Liam had turned into Jamie's office. Jamie looked up at him confused but nodded as he pushed a seat to him.

TBC

**A/N:** Okay the information on GED is what I found on the ACE site for GED information for US and Canada. I hope you guys liked the flashback scene because it was a last minute add-in for a friend. She read the first finished draft of this chapter on Monday and begged me to write in what happened to Tommy and Jude when she was drunk. So hope you all liked it.

I would have had this up sooner but the power kept going out and coming back and then going back out due to the harsh storms in my area. I want to thank everyone for the feedback. If the storms will ever stop I will finish the next part and get it up soon. For those who have been e-mailing me about Kyle and the abuse, don't worry it takes an interesting turn in chapter 13.


	12. Day of Hell

**Author Notes:** I have Wally full name being Wallace. Sorry no smut it just didn't fit in with the chapter, but the next one I promised. I believe that October 9, 2006 was Thanksgiving for Canada.

**Warning: Two Guys kissing in this chapter—this will be the only warning for it will happen again through out the story. **

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie; Mason/? (Tell me if you are shocked or not)

**Summary:** Jude and Tommy have a bad day.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **R (Due to the Theme of Child Abuse)

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to Viciousness (But Chaz does not make an appearance just yet)

*****************

Tommy looked down at Jude's sleeping form as he slipped out of the bed. Vicki was spending the weekend with Don, so that meant that Jude had the entire house to herself. Originally Kat was supposes to come over for an all night movie bash but it didn't end so well. Within an hour Kat and Jude got into some argument which led Kat to confess all her hidden jealousy and resentment of Jude's and now Jamie's life. After Kat walked out of the house she called Tommy up crying, and he ended up spending his night holding her as she cried.

Walking down stairs he was afraid that Vicki would just pop out or that Stuart would just walk in finding him here at seven in the morning. Opening the door he smiled as the cold air hit him hard, he loved winter. Most people loved either fall or spring but he had always been fond of winter. As a child he loved the snow. He could play for hours, his brothers always went in after an hour or two but if his mother let him he'd play all day in the snow. He knew he was still a few weeks if not more away from the first snow fall. Truthfully he couldn't wait to introduce Jude to his first snow fall tradition; it was something he and his mother did every year.

Tommy shook his head laughing as he watched Jamie sneaking Patsy out of his house. They had to be one of the most mismatched couples he had ever seen. Patsy was a twenty-four year old hardcore punk rocker who drank just a little too much while Jamie was a seventeen year old squeaky clean never got below a ninety-five percent on any assignment boy next door. Yet some how they seemed to work, even Tommy had to admit they looked good together. Though he wished that he and Jude found out about them in a slightly different way, he shut the door as the memory made him shiver and slightly cringe. Finding Jamie naked with Patsy in Jude's rehearsal studio was not a memory he wanted to keep; especially since he needed to think of Jamie in a profession manner. Jamie was Liam right hand man even Darius was listening to his opinions.

"Hey," Jude mumbled still half asleep, than she glared at him as she shivered. "You had the door open didn't you?"

"I just wanted a little fresh air," Tommy said with a fake pout, this was a pet peeve that had recently come up of Jude's. It wasn't that he had the door open, but she hated when he did it the first thing in the morning. Jude explanation for this was that she was already cold so why add to it.

"Then step outside so the rest of us don't freeze," Jude grumbled walking past him, he smiled as he watched her.

"Still upset about Kat," Tommy asked softly following her into the kitchen. He watched her take suck in a breath then turn to look at him the pain still fresh in her eyes. "I'm sorry."

"I just…I just want to know when she started to hate me," Jude replied fighting back the tears again, this whole situation confused her.

"Baby she doesn't hate you," Tommy assured her coming to take her in his arms again, kissing the top of her head. "She's just doesn't know where she fits in your and Jamie's life right now. It hurts now but someday maybe you three will find your way back to each other."

"You think so," Jude asked looking up at him hopefully.

"If there is one thing you've taught me Jude," Tommy smiled wiping the tears away from her face. "Is that anything can happen as long as you keep your heart open to it?"

******

Jude watched Wally as he fumbled around, something had not been right with Wally since after the premier. Actually he had been acting weird since Kwest and Sadie's rehearsal dinner a few weeks ago. She knew that he would be off because he and his girlfriend were fighting, but something else was happening. She could not name it but something was not right.

Wally tried to get his guitar to sound right but it just was not working out very well, and he knew why. Mason Fox was standing across the room; he just could not think when he was around. He looked up at him then back down, he was not going to think about it. He was not going to think about the fact that they had kissed---twice. It just happened, these kinds of things happen all the time---didn't they? Looking up he found Mason watching, Wally held his breath as their eyes met.

It was the same look that they shared last night. It was the look that tore through Wally, doing a mixture of things to him. It broke his heart while at the same time filled it with feelings he never thought he'd feel. It was the look that he had been hoping to share with his girlfriend, Amber. She was the girl that most guys would kill to date, a drop dead gorgeous cheerleader with blonde hair and soft brown eyes. But as they began to get serious so did their problems, mainly with the fact that something was missing with them. He had no idea what it was until the moment Mason had kissed him. How could one kiss change your life or destroy it as the case might be? Looking away Wally closed his eyes as his mind drifted back to last night.

"_Did you need help with that," Mason asked softly figuring Wally would say no. Mason had kissed him a few weeks ago and Wally had all but ignored him or fought with him since then._

"_Sure," Wally whispered nodding as he tried to fumble with his bow tie. He hated the fact he had to dress like this for these stupid parties but Portia would kill him if he didn't look right. He had watched Mason help Spied and a few other guys with theirs. "You're pretty good with ties."_

"_My grandfather made me practice until I had perfected the art," Mason groaned as he remembered the entire day his grandfather spent teaching it. "The Fox men do not wear clip on, for only the lazy wear clip on and you Mason Fox are not lazy." _

_Wally tried to smile but his eyes were to center on Mason's eyes and how they were so focused. Mason looked up smiling nervously as Wally watched him tie the bow tie. Mason could do it without looking, his grandfather made sure of that. Mason sucked in a deep breath as he saw Wally coming closer to him, but he did not move. Instead he just stood there his fingers still moving, and then they stopped when he was sure he had it tied properly. Of course to check it he would have to move and moving would be bad, moving would mean he would not get to see what Wally intended to do. _

_The moment Wally's lips touched Mason's, he sighed into his mouth. Mason brought his hands from Wally's shoulders up to cup his face to deepen the kiss. Giving a moan as the sweet taste from either a piece of gum Wally had been chewing or his toothpaste invaded his mouth. Mason had no idea; all he knew was that the taste was addictive. Opening his mouth to Wally, Mason needed more of that tasted, he needed more of Wally. Wally moved his fingers through Mason's hair while pushing him against the wall behind him. Pulling apart at the sound of a chirper female voice calling Wally's name Mason looked at him with wide shocked eyes—that he had not expected. _

"_Thanks for the help," Wally mumbled as he rushed off towards the voice that belonged to his girlfriend. _

"_Anytime," Mason whispered touching his lips as he watched him leave, then he leaned his head back against the wall. Wally knew he was totally screwed; he fell for the wrong guy--again._

Wally took his guitar off looking at Jude who was looking at him; he knew she was worried right now. Kyle had begun to start to miss their practices, he was barely talking to anyone and Spied well he was just Spied. They all knew Kat had pretty much declared her hatred for Jude, Jamie, and anyone who was connected to them. He knew that it hurt her deeply, to have someone she loved turn her back on her. He watched Jude walk around looking outside to see there was no sign of Spied or Kyle. The look on her face was the reason Wally didn't open up to her, he didn't want to hurt her. She was one of the greatest people he knew, but he didn't know how much she could take.

Looking up again Mason was writing something down, probably a song. Jude's rehearsal space was open to all musicians at G-Major as long as they helped to keep it clean and the refrigerator stocked. He didn't hear what she had to say because he was too busy watching Mason who was trying to be coy. Wally looked over when the door slammed shut. He had head Jude's phone go off a few minutes ago but it didn't register as important. The only important thing to him at this moment was sitting across the room, acting like he wasn't even in the room.

"Are we going to talk or what," Wally asked coming to stand in front of Mason. He had to do this he had to get this settled once and for all.

"You're not gay remember," Mason sighed looking up at him emotionlessly as he paraphrased Wally from their first kiss. "That is what you said to me, I'm not gay then you ran off and either avoided me like I was a plague or fought with me so I would avoid you."

"Mason," Wally said softly seeing the anger in Mason's eyes turn his eyes dark.

"You kissed me last night," Mason told him his eyes sharp and his voice filled with anger. "So if you want to come up with some stupid excuse why it happened then don't look to me…I'm not afraid to admit who I am or what I am."

"I…I don't know what to do Mason," Wally stuttered looking down at his feet nervously, then back at Mason. "This is the first time I've ever felt…felt…"

"Normal," Mason offered looking at Wally seriously. Mason softened his features as he continued to speak. "Like there was something missing you could not name. You care for your girlfriend, maybe you even love her but when you kiss her the kiss feels empty."

"You've been here," Wally said softly as Mason finally looked up to meet his gaze.

Wally heart actually stopped as Mason spoke to him because he got it down to a tee. Amber was a great girl they had been dating since the end of freshmen year. All her friends told her not to date him told her he was a freak, but Amber didn't care. There was something about Wally that she loved, something about him that made her smile. He was the envy of all the guys because Amber next year would be cheer captain.

Mason was trying to be mean; he wanted to hurt Wally he wanted him to just go away again. But right now Wally looked like a lost little puppy his eyes showed his confused state---basically he looked too adorable to be mad at. Mason inhaled a deep breath then let it out as Wally looked at him again. Mason knew he was walking on thin ice; he knew pretty soon he would fall through crashing into the unknown. The only problem was he wasn't so sure he would consider that a bad thing.

"I was fifteen when I met David Burns," Mason laughed remembering seeing the punk guy everyone called a crazy freak at his high school for the first time. "He went straight up to me after school one day and kissed me. I of course ran off and started dating Lisa Henley the next week."

"How did you know it wasn't right," Wally asked coming to seat next to him. Mason looked up at him smiling; David never faltered or back down. He fell for Mason at first sight and did everything he could to get him.

"Four months later we broke up," Mason told Wally softly remembering the very mutual break-up conversation. "I wanted David and she wanted this college guy her sister introduced her to. It worked out well mostly it worked out for her."

"I just don't know if I'm gay or…," Wally sighed rubbing his eyes; he was starting to get a headache. He had been thinking about this since the first time Mason kissed him. Since the first time he tasted true desire---true passion.

"Curious," Mason finished, this was like traveling back in time. This conversation was matching his with David's to the letter almost.

Wally held his breath as Mason's hands came up to cup his face, and he could not hide the tears that came. He could not stop himself from leaning more into his touch or closing his eyes. Mason just smiled, as he brought Wally's lips to his softly. It was a whispered of a kiss but it still made Mason groan as that flavor washed over his sense again. He had to find out what Wally gum chew or the toothpaste he used because this tasted was going to haunt him.

Pulling back Wally kept his eyes closed and Mason laughed softly as he bent his lips down to his forehead. Mason had to make a decision and he was picking Wally. If Wally needed a month or two years he would wait for him. He felt this connection to him, a connection that he could not explain. Sure he was angry with him. This was the guy he had been day dreaming about since the first time he saw him on TV months before Instant Star. Mason smiled as Wally opened his eyes; he frowned as the pain shined through his tears.

"You know Wallace you know exactly who you are," Mason whispered caressing his cheeks. "As much as I want to as much as I want you I can't tell you. Just like your friends can't tell you or your family…only you can do that."

"I don't want to hurt anyone," Wally whispered never breaking his eye contact. He was thinking about his family and Amber, Amber loved him so much this would break her.

"What do you think you are doing now," Mason asked letting go of his face and settling back in his seat. "By lying to them you are hurting them and yourself. Just be Wally, that is the only thing people really want. And know one more thing."

"What is that," Wally asked looking up from his hands back to Mason's eyes to see his smile had returned.

"No matter what you decide, whether you choose being straight or gay," Mason smiled taking Wally's hand in his giving it a light squeeze. "You are not alone."

***********

Jude looked down at the phone almost fearfully as she saw Kat's text. It said only a time which was their way of setting up a girl date. She knocked on the door to Kat's home, standing outside shifting her feet back and forth nervously. Jude was hoping that this was her wanting to make up but she knew that was wishful thinking. She figured it was Kat wanting to tie up the loose ends.

Opening the door Kat looked at her _best friend_ who was looking at her sadly. Kat retuned the sad look knowing that she was the reason for Jude's sad look. Last night had been one of the first Friday nights that Jude had off since she came back from tour. Jude had been so excited about having the night off and spending it with Kat, and she had to ruin it. Kat knew it was her fault, she had been looking for a fight she had been looking for a reason to hurt Jude. But she could not do that she could not hate her for living her dream.

"Hey," Jude whispered as Kat invited her in to the house. Jude stopped when she saw the boxes around the house looking up at Kat confused.

"Jude you and Jamie have this amazing life," Kat began with a deep sigh. Kat knew this was going to be the hardest thing she ever did but she had to do it, or their friendship would be destroyed beyond repair. "A life that right now I just don't fit in."

"That is not true," Jude argued still not able to get past the boxes around the house. "We promised to always be there for another, no matter what."

"I got accepted to an art school in New York," Kat grinned answering Jude's unasked questions about the boxes. "One of the designers I interned for is sponsoring me…I leave in a couple hours."

"You're just leaving," Jude mumbled unable to believe that almost twelve years worth of friendship meant nothing to her. "Were you even going to say good bye or was this just an after thought."

"You're a rock star who is modeling for Andre Mendez and having sex with Tommy freakin Q," Kat snapped at her, angry that she just couldn't be happy for her. "I can't pick up a magazine without seeing you and/or your band."

"What about Jamie," Jude glared at her, this was not how this was supposes to go. Kat was not supposes to leave Toronto.

"You mean the guy who missed school last Friday and Monday because of a business trip in London," Kat laughed bitterly. So much has changed in a year, they had changed and there was no going back. "Face it Jude, our lives our on different roads…we just don't fit together anymore."

"We fit just fine," Jude replied she could not lose Kat.

"No we don't," Kat smiled softly seeing that Jude was fighting the realization inside. "Jamie is not the all knowing music dork, you're not the guitar carrying freak with wild hair, and I'm not the weird girl that makes her own clothes…too much has happened, too much has changed."

"So that's it we just walk away from twelve years of friendship," Jude asked unable to hold back the tears.

Kat inside were coming undone her heart was breaking but she had to do this, she had to leave now. Jude had her chance to make her dreams come true and now she had to do the same. It was hard to believe that it had only been slightly over a year since that night. One year ago Jude was still struggling with being the Instant Star and Jude Harrison. She had gone up on that stage with their support and won. Now that is what Kat needed from Jude, she needed to get up on her stage and win.

Jamie was the love of her life, but Kat knew that staying here would just make her bitter. He was having sex with a woman she was sure carried at least two different kinds of infections. Not to mention Kat wondered if she had ever heard of a shower. Not that she would say that around Jude, Jude had taken to Patsy right away. Besides Patsy he was living his dream as being a record guy, she was sure one day Jamie Andrews name would be like Darius Mills name is today. Kat needed what she gave Jude a year ago she needed the chance to make her own dreams come true. That could not happen here in Toronto; she had to go to New York.

"I need you to let me do this Jude," Kat begged wiping away her own tears. As much as Jude wanted to get mad she knew the look, it was the look she gave Kat right before they arrived at the Instant Star competition. "I need to know your okay with this."

"I'll never be okay with this," Jude confessed looking down then back up to meet her gaze. She would not walk away from here angry they would walk away on good terms. "But you have to go just like I had to go on stage that night…I get it"

"I wish I could stay," Kat admitted looking down at the picture of her Jamie and Jude that had been taken at Sadie's rehearsal dinner. Kat had thought they could fix things but after seeing Jamie with Patsy, she knew they couldn't. "I wish things could be different."

"I know me too," Jude whispered looking down at the picture as well than back up to Kat. "I guess this is goodbye then."

"Jude, know one thing," Kat smile sad yet gentle while taking Jude's hands into her own. "I'll own every album you ever make."

******

Portia opened her eyes looking down at Kyle who was sound asleep next to her. His dreams were the worse she had ever seen; usually if she stayed with him for a while they went away but not last night. Last night she had to hold him the entire night for him to sleep, and then she was afraid she would hurt him. The cuts on his back were bad from where the fork had punctured the skin. Moving his hair out of the way she smiled, he looked like an angle when he slept. It was hard for her to imagine anyone hurting him.

Slipping out of her bed she walked slowly to her kitchen, she needed a nice cup of tea. She knew it was the afternoon she had come home late last night to find Kyle in the middle of a nightmare. He woke up the moment she touched his face. His eyes were unfocused and wet from the tears that only fell when he was asleep. Silently she took him to the bathroom to clean him off. The cuts on his back were opened from his tossing and turning. They spoke no words as she bandage up his back then took him back to the bed. Climbing into the bed with him he just cuddled up to her like many times before, allowing the exhaustion to settle in and take over. She was too afraid to get out of the bed too afraid he'd wake up or worse have another nightmare so she stayed.

Portia head snapped up as she heard a knock at her door, she knew she had to get rid of whoever it was. If Darius found Kyle here he would think history was repeating itself and would send her away and/or fire Kyle. She quickly walked over to the door looking through the peep hole. When she saw who it was she let out a small mutter of a curse word. It was an angry looking Tommy Quincy; he had the same look he had when she _accidentally_ told his mother he hated her homemade raspberry tea. She had no idea why he would be here on a Saturday afternoon. Jude had the entire weekend off, she assumed they would take advantage of it.

"Is Kyle here," Tommy hissed pushing past her not caring that she didn't invite him in or that she was only half dressed.

"He's asleep," Portia whispered not wanting to wake him or let him know that Tommy knew his secret. He hated that she knew about it most of the time if Kyle found out Tommy knew he'd be devastated.

"Jude is not happy that he skipped out on practice again," Tommy sighed rubbing his eyes trying to keep his anger at bay; mainly since his anger was not directed at Portia. "She's dealing with a lot right now she can't deal with this too."

"He'll make it to the next one," Portia swore going for her tea pot, hoping that Kyle stayed asleep a little but longer. She knew Tommy would not stay long he never did, he always got uncomfortable.

"You have to tell someone," Tommy told her knowing that if Kyle was here than he got it bad last night. Tommy had come to realize that Kyle only stayed at Portia's in two circumstances. The first and more often was after a bad beating, when he needed to recover. The second was his father would come home to drunk to even see, so Kyle came here before the beating could happen.

"He's been taken away form his father three times," Portia reminded him from their past conversations. The image of what Kyle told her happened the last time he was taken away flashed in her mind. "There are only assumptions no one can prove he actually does it and Kyle is too afraid to stand up for himself. The monster actually had Kyle believing his mother left because of him."

"So what he keeps getting the crap beat out of him," Tommy snapped then frowned when he saw the pain in her eyes at his words. He didn't mean to be so pissy with her. But he just spent an hour with Jude trying to calm her down. He finally had to go to G-Major and get Sadie. "I'm sorry I just don't want him to end up like Charlie."

"I know," Portia sighed coming to squeeze his arm. She knew that Charlie's death effected Tommy more than any one else; mainly because Charlie suicide note was addressed to him. "I've said all of this to him, but he won't budge Tommy…I'm afraid one day he won't be able to make it here."

Kyle opened his eyes hissing as the pain shot through his back. He felt the pain from the rest of his body start as he started to shift around but his back was the worse. He could hear Portia talking to someone but could not make it out. The voice was male he knew that and he knew it was someone he knew but the pain in his head enabled him from recognizing the voice. Rolling over Kyle moaned in pain fighting the tears as the pain shot through his back. He just laid there for the longest time pushing the pain away. It wasn't like he could go there right now anyways.

He heard her front door slam shut that was his signal to attempt to get out of the bed. At first attempt he fell straight to his knees using all his strength he pulled him self up and stood tall. Fighting back the tears of pain as he begun to move towards the door, but his ankle hurt too much. So he walked around the room a few times until the pain dulled and the tears went away. Opening the door he saw Portia in the distance moving around the kitchen. Leaning against the wall he sucked in his breath, he didn't know how much longer he could do this. He didn't know how much more his body could take of this.

His father had come home from work angry already, and then the meal was not to his liking. When Kyle went back to the kitchen to make something else his father blew up. It seemed that Kyle had not been officially dismissed and that was how the fork got into his back. But the pain in his back was soon forgotten as his body crashed into the wall. Kyle could not hear the words his father was saying but the words did not matter his tone did. Before Kyle could do something he was on the ground, but this time all the tricks he used in the past did not work. So when his father finally walked away from him Kyle ran, he ran as fast as he could to his car.

"Oh Kyle," Portia gasped looking at him, he looked worse then she had remembered. Like Kyle Portia didn't know how much more she could take of this.

"Don't please," Kyle begged fighting back the tears he never let fall in front of anyone, not even her. Unlike the times before this his face was bruised, along with his arms not to mention she could see the fact he had sprained his ankle. She was only glad she could not see his back.

Portia nodded turning away from him as the tears filled her eyes, she could not look at him. If she looked at him if he saw her cry he would cry and Kyle hated to cry. Crying made him feel helpless, it was bad enough he could not fight back. Portia took a drink of her tea using one of her hands to quickly wipe the tears away that were falling. She could hear Kyle moving around her kitchen, could hear him struggling to get to something but she could not look at him. Putting down her tea cup she closed her eyes in hope that the tears would stop, but all it did was make her eyes burn with tears even more.

Kyle stopped, he knew she was crying. She usually did this when she thought he was asleep, when she thought he didn't know. Walking towards her he put his arms around her tightly. Resting her head under his chin Kyle fought back the need to hiss as her weight settled on him. She needed to know that he was alive; needed to know that keeping his secret was worth it. Kyle knew he could never tell her it was; he could never say it was the best because it wasn't. But if he spoke out he would be put into the system, his contract with Darius and G-Major would mean nothing—he would mean nothing.

Portia wanted to smack herself, Kyle was the one living through this horrible ordeal and he was comforting her. But she could not look at him knowing what he went through, knowing the pain he had to live through. Knowing that everyday he lived in that house with that monster; a monster that at any moment could kill him. It was just too much for her at times. So she took his comfort, she took it because right now the pain in her heart was just too heavy. She took it while praying that someday soon Kyle was free from his hell.

******

"Hey babe," Tommy said coming into his bedroom to see Jude lying down on his bed. Sadie had left minutes ago; Jude had no interest in being home alone so she decided to stay the night here. Of course that didn't go over well with big sister but after awhile Sadie finally caved.

"I'm better, don't worry," Jude swore smiling weakly sitting up in the bed. Tommy looked at her knowingly still trying to lose the anger he had from his visit with Portia earlier. "It just hit me all at once."

"What hit you," Tommy asked slipping next to her in the bed, smiling when she snuggled close to him. This was what he needed, he just needed her and he could forget for just a little while.

"Everything that has changed in the last year," Jude sighed closing her eyes enjoying the feeling of Tommy next to her. She took in his scent wanting nothing more for this moment to last forever. "I never really thought about it all until I walked away from Kat, then I just couldn't stop crying."

"Do you regret any of your decisions," Tommy asked softly caressing her hair.

"No," Jude smiled answering the unasked question. If there was one thing she would never regret it was getting together with Tommy, because that was one of the only things that made sense these days. "It's just hurts knowing that she's not going to be around…I lost my best friend."

"I remembered when Chaz and I started fighting," Tommy began remembering being in the similar mood she was in. "I felt like a part of me was taken away, but it does get better."

"Do you think you and Kwest will ever be like that," Jude asked turning up to look up at him to see him smile that smile that warmed her heart. She knew the answer to the question before it ever left her mouth. The day Kwest turned his back on Tommy was the day the Earth stood still.

"No," Tommy shook his head looking down at her. Smiling as he thought of everything he and Kwest had been through in their almost decade long friendship. "Kwest had several chances to just walk away but he never did?"

Jude said nothing because nothing needed to be said between them. She knew how much Kwest meant to Tommy, she knew how much Tommy would do for him and vise versa. When Abigail was in town Tommy did as little as he could with Kwest. Then when she left they spent an entire day doing only god knows what only god knows where. They both had missed hanging out the almost three weeks Abigail was here. Tommy was in Kwest's mind family, but Abigail hated Tommy with a passion. Though Kwest did admit she was nicer to him when Jude was around.

Tommy closed his eyes as Jude's scent over took him. He would do anything to just freeze this moment, because they didn't get them often. Lacing his fingers with hers he pressed a kiss to the top of her hand. Jude sighed as her body settled down she didn't care that it was only five in the afternoon, she didn't care that she was starving, she just wanted this day over with. She was having a horrible day, and by the look in Tommy's eyes when he walked in it was catching fast.

It was hard to believe that one week from Monday was Thanksgiving. Her family always celebrated this day together in their farm house, but not this year. Don was taking her mother to his family on that Monday, so Kwest decided to make the dinner. Since his and Sadie's apartment was small everyone decided it was best to just come over to the Harrison home. Sadie invited Yvette who declined for two reasons. One because she knew Jude was not ready for her to be apart of family events and second she really did not want to be in Vicki's home.

"What are your plans for Thanksgiving," Jude asked lifting her head to look at him. She saw him take in a deep breath as he acted like he was really thinking hard about his plans.

"I was thinking about spending the day with my girlfriend," Tommy mumbled still keeping his eyes closed but his lips curved into a smirk.

"Kwest is making the dinner at my house but all who come are asked to bring something," Jude told him watching as he rested, smiling at his facial remarks when she moved his hair out of the way.

"Who all is coming," Tommy asked opening his eyes to meet hers. His blue showed a pain, something was not right but she would not pry.

"Portia, Jamie, Patsy, and Mason are coming around noon while Wally and Spied said they would stop by later in the day," Jude said trying to remember everyone who talked to her. "My dad will be there for some of it then he's going to see Yvette."

"So everyone we know but Kyle," Tommy laughed, then stopped when he realized one person had not been named--a very important person to Jude. "Where will your mom be?"

"Don is taking my mom to Montréal," Jude grumbled not hiding a glare. Sadie was not pleased their mother was missing her first real family holiday with Kwest, but than again Vicki still did not acknowledge the marriage. "To meet his family, he felt it best to not include me or Sadie."

Don opinion of Jude and Sadie had not changed and their opinion of him did not either. If anything they all just decided to stay out of each others way. Don did not come to family dinners and the girls did not disrupt their mom when she was with him. For the last month it seemed to have been working out. At Sadie's rehearsal dinner last month it was a close call. Don and Jude just did not get along. He came from a family where women listen to what the man wants and did as they were told. Sadie and Jude on the other hand were two independent women who do not like being ordered around.

Sucking in a deep breath he knew he was going to regret starting this conversation but his curiosity was killing him. He had not meet Yvette but Kwest told him she was a very attractive woman. Kwest also told him he could see that Stuart cared a great deal about her. Looking at Jude he knew she was thinking about her, he could tell by the way her nosed crinkled. Sadie had been pushing for them to at least meet once, get the introductions out of the way. But neither of them was budging, and Tommy knew it was driving Sadie crazy.

"So when do you plan to meet Yvette," Tommy asked softly not missing the look of fear and pain that flashed in her eyes.

"I want to meet her and I don't want to meet her," Jude replied moving away from him, she just felt so confused by it all. "He cares for her I can see that, and she cares for my dad…but she was his mistress. How do I move past that?"

"I don't know," Tommy confessed to Jude thinking about Angie. "But I know she can't be worse then Don."

"Oh no she's worse," Jude mumbled getting a strange look from Tommy. He didn't think anyone could be worse than Don. The guy asks Sadie if she needed a lawyer yet, almost every time they saw one another. "I think I might actually learn to like her. She gets why I can't meet her, she gets why I still can't come to the dinners Sadie sets up hell she even wrote me an apology letter…she's just so…likeable."

"And you feel guilty," Tommy laughed as Jude began to pout.

"No that is the thing I don't," Jude sighed standing up from the bed. She then turned to look at him to see he was even more confused than ever. "My parent's marriage was over before my dad's affair. My dad told me that his _relationship_ with Yvette was not planned…he fell for her without meaning to."

"I don't know what to say Jude," Tommy admitted getting out of his bed to come to look at her. Tommy couldn't help the pain in his heart because he knew where Stuart came from. "I fell for Angie without meaning to but she wasn't the first affair I had."

"What makes me different," Jude asked softly getting him to look at her. Their conversations about his infidelity were always short, mainly because it was not something he was proud of. "How could you betray your weddings vows to Portia but stay faithful to me?"

"I loved Portia I really did," Tommy whispered trying to think of a way to explain it because a part of him still could not get what he was thinking back then. "But not in the way you should when you marry someone."

"But what made you make the decision Tommy," Jude asked unable to understand what he was getting at. She watched Tommy walk towards her slowly as she could see the turmoil in his eyes.

"You are the girl I never knew I always wanted," Tommy smiled cupping her cheeks. Jude had consumed his life from the moment their eyes first met. She got the musician in him, but she was also not impressed by Little Tommy Q. If anything she actually hated him. "You understand both the man and the musician in me. Back then I only had Portia who got the musician and then Angie who got the man…I just wanted to find someone who made me feel whole."

"What about the others," Jude asked getting him to look away embarrassed, than he looked back at her nervously. She could see the one thing she never saw in his eyes—shame. "Tommy I would never judge you for anything you did in the past; those decisions made you who you are now."

"Because I could," Tommy laughed bitterly finally saying what he had never said to anyone. He did it because he could and she never stopped him until Angie because unlike the others Angie didn't go away. "I was stupid and young…and Portia loved me so much…she would have given me anything I asked for. I destroyed her I broke her into tiny pieces and humiliated her…and you want to know the worse part."

"What," Jude whispered seeing the pain and the self-hatred shine bright in his crystal blue eyes.

"She still took me back," Tommy muttered looking down unable to look at Jude. How she trusted him, how she was able to love him was beyond anything Tommy could comprehend.

Jude wrapped her arms around him knowing that Portia and Tommy had come to terms with this all. Or at least Portia had come to terms with it, at times she didn't know if Tommy ever had or would. It killed him to know that he hurt someone he loved, and that Angie's life had been taken because of her need to forget him, destroy Tommy. Portia's pain was bad enough when he looked at her he felt himself die each time, but finding out Angie died due to drinking. He would never forgive himself for that and neither would Portia.

Sucking in a deep breath Tommy kissed the top of Jude's head. Today was not a good day, and he had this sinking feeling that it was about to get even worse. So he wrapped his arms around Jude's waist and rested his cheek on her head as she held him tight. Closing his eyes he forgot about everything in this moment. He forgot about the fact they were talking about her dad's and his infidelity or that he was keeping a secret that could end up getting Kyle killed. He forgot about the fact that Jude's best friend no longer wanted to be apart of her life. That Jude felt like she was loosing her mom. None of that matter what mattered was the fact that Jude knew him and loved him despite his severely bad imperfections.

Kwest was perfect. He came from a good family in Iowa; he was raised to be honest and hard working. In high school he was the captain of the football team, graduated in the top percentile of his class. He did volunteers work because he wanted to, and went to church every Sunday. When he visited his mother he fixed everything that his mother needed fixed. He sent her flowers and presents on her birthday, mother's day or just because he thought of her. Tommy on the other hand was as imperfect as you could get. He was a junior high drop out and the only volunteer work he did was charity events. Jude didn't even know if Tommy had ever even seen the inside of a church. He cheated countless times on his wife, and slept with more woman than Jude had known her entire life. Tommy could cook but he was not Mr. Fix It, he claimed that was why he had money to pay people to do that for him. She knew he hadn't been home since shortly after his divorce with Portia.

These were the exact reasons Jude Harrison loved Tommy Quincy more than anything in this world. He was flawed, he was not perfect but he was perfect for her. She was flawed she didn't say the right things and she certainly didn't do the right things most of the time. But when it came down to it, they were the perfect match. She knew people found it amusing that Tommy Q lost his heart to a sixteen year old. Her mother was waiting for him to break her like Shay did, but Tommy wouldn't. Because Jude knew her relationship with Tommy went beyond words and promises, it went to what they were sharing right now. Tommy loved her more than he valued his own life.

"Where did you go after you dropped off Sadie," Jude asked moving away from him but still kept her arms around his waist.

"To find Kyle," Tommy sighed looking down then back up hoping she would leave it at that, but knowing she wouldn't. Jude wouldn't especially not when she saw the mixture of anger and sadness in his eyes.

"What wrong," Jude asked knowing that look that was the look Tommy got when he knew something bad was going to happen. It was the look he got when he tried to _protect_ her. "Is Kyle okay?"

"No," Tommy whispered unable to lie to her he swore he would never lie to her and he was not going to start now. Besides he needed to talk about it, he needed someone to see it the way he did. "Portia asked me not to tell anyone, she begged me or I would have told you?"

"Tell anyone what," Jude asked pushing him away getting scared. What could Portia know about Kyle that she did not know? "Tommy tells me what is going on, why isn't Kyle okay?"

"His dad is abusive towards him Jude," Tommy explained softly watching the horror come to her eyes. "People have tried to get him taken from him before but it never sticks and he's forced to go back…Portia lets him stay at her place every now and then to get away. That is why he didn't come to practice, he was recovering."

"I don't know what to say," Jude gasped going to sit on the end of Tommy's bed. She then looked up at Tommy who followed her. "How long have you known?"

"Since the middle of your tour," Tommy whispered, he waited for her anger, for the hurt. When Jude said nothing Tommy took this chance to attempt to defend him self, knowing it would probably do little good. "Like I said Portia begged me not to tell anyone, Kyle gets embarrassed…he doesn't even knows that I know."

"I'm not mad I'm just…shocked stunned actually," Jude told him unable to believe this was happening. It explained why Kyle was actually upset about coming home. "You know it happens, child abused…molestation it's a horrible fact of this world but you never think you'll know someone that it is a fact to. I've known Kyle since first grade…I would never have thought."

"Portia said it started after his mother left," Tommy replied as Jude put her head on his shoulder. This was just too much, how could she look at Kyle and not want to help him.

Tommy caressed her hair as she snuggled up to him. Tommy knew what she was thinking because he was thinking it too. It was only a matter of time before Kyle's luck ran out. Tommy was sure one of three things was going to happen to Kyle. The first was that Kyle's father was going to kill Kyle one night. It was evident that the abuse was getting worse as Jude and SME got more popular. The second was that Kyle was going to snap and his father would be the one who ended up getting hurt. Or the third one that Kyle's father would end up hurting someone who was trying to protect Kyle. Personally Tommy was voting for number one and then maybe number three.

Tommy had a happy childhood for the most part, his father was strict when it came to grades but he never raised his hand to them or his mother. In the Dubois household nothing was more important than family—nothing. His family did not understand his love for music to them it was just a waste of time. To Tommy music was the greatest thing in the world, and he knew Jude felt the same way. He also knew his family was not supportive of his relationship with sixteen year old Jude Harrison. It was the main reason he was doing everything in his power to avoid her meeting them. His mother could barely say her name without going into a lecture on why she was too young for him. Tommy let out a groan as his phone rang.

"Hello" Tommy sighed into the phone, than frowned as he heard Portia panicked voice on the other side. "Portia what's wrong?"

"Is she okay," Jude asked Tommy shrugged still unable to understand her ramblings she was just too hysterical. This reminded him of the time he almost drowned. The Boyz were doing a music video in Miami, something fell down hitting him on his head. He fell into the water if not for Kwest he would have drowned.

"Portia…calm down…take a deep breath and just breathe," Tommy instructed her standing up from his bed; Jude noticed his white expression as he heard something. Portia was at the hospital, he could tell by the sounds in the background. "Why are you at the hospital Portia?"

"Oh my god," Jude gasped standing up to look at him, than Tommy stopped all movements when she finally said words he could understand.

"Just stay there Jude and I are on the way," Tommy swore to her. Jude watched him tell her everything would be okay, than he snapped his phone shut.

"Is it Kyle," Jude asked softly knowing the answer before he nodded a yes. "He's okay though…Tommy, tell me Kyle is okay."

"His heart stopped," Tommy whispered getting a wide eye look from Jude. "They asked her to leave the room because his heat stopped."

TBC


	13. Giving Thanks

**Author Notes:** Jude might seem a little off in this chapter, so just go with it. I know I promise smut in this chapter but I just could not write it where it did not seem forced, but the next chapter will have some I swear. Made up some Darius Mills family history and some family members since I know nothing about his family.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie; Mason/Wally; Stuart/Yvette

**Summary:** Thanksgiving time at the Harrison Home.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **PG-13

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to "The Jean Genie"

*************************

It was Thanksgiving, Jude rolled over on her side to suck in a deep breath as the sun hit her face. Her mother left last night for Montréal, it was getting to where she barely lived here anymore. She had spent almost the entire week with Don. It would not have been bad if this had been a normal week, but this week had not been normal. This week had been a rollercoaster of emotions and bad days. She needed her mother she needed her to tell her that it was going to be okay. She needed her to hold her and remind her that she was loved by her parents. Instead she got lonely nights in their house, well not really lonely. Tommy snuck in almost every night not wanting her to be in this big house all by herself.

Slipping out of her bed she could hear Kwest down stairs. They were determined to have this feast no matter how bad things were they needed to have this day. The only problem was no one was in the mood for celebrating. Not after all the fights, the media, and the emotional stress caused by the events. She needed to shower; a shower would help ease all her frustrations. So she went to the closet, she had to wear something nice; she had to wear a dress. This was an order from Sadie. All people attending were to be dressed nicely; she did not want to see ripped jeans or wrinkled t-shirts. Her eyes went straight for yesterday's newspaper that was still on her desk, well more like the headlines that was in big bold black print.

_SME Drummer, Kyle Walsh, Still In Critical Condition_

Jude knew the moment they walked into the hospital it was all going to be bad. Hell all Tommy knew was that Kyle's heart had stopped. When they got there the media was already setting up, Darius had the police there. They were ushered into a small room that the hospital set up, but Portia was no where in sight. Wally was sitting on the floor next to Mason, and Spied sat in a chair by Jamie who looked like he was praying. For a moment she didn't know if Spied was awake he was so still then he looked up and she broke.

Spied walked towards her hugging her, this was his band-mate; this was one of his best friends. Tommy took a step back knowing they needed each other, so instead he went over to Darius. Darius look was sober his eyes had been hard and cold. Jude had never seen him look this way but Tommy had. It was the look he got when Tommy told him about Angie; it was the look he got when he came to see him after Portia left him. This was Darius when he was plotting and planning; this was the Darius Mills that Tommy hated to see. This Darius Mills was ruthless and cared about nothing but winning.

"Jude sweetie you up," Sadie asked not coming into the room not knowing if she was alone or not.

"Getting ready to shower," Jude said attempting to have a normal voice. Sadie took that as proof she was alone, so she crept the door opened slowly. "He's not here Sadie, just open the door."

"Just making sure," Sadie smirked coming into the room. Sadie knew there was no way of getting of the pain Jude was feeling, but maybe she could help lesson it for today at least.

"Any word on Kyle's condition," Jude asked seeing Sadie smirk fade to a frown. Sadie looked away getting Jude to nod. "I'll take that as a no."

"Kwest said that Darius told him that Kyle was in pretty bad shape," Sadie tried to console knowing she couldn't do a good job of it. Kyle was fighting for his life. "His heart stopped three times in the first 48 hours…it's just going to take time."

Time, what was time expect the spaces in between now and the next minute. She should have asked about Portia but she refused to leave Kyle's side. Jude walked into the bathroom, Portia felt guilty, she blamed herself. Jude knew it was stupid she did nothing wrong but when it came to guilt the head never out weighed the heart. Tommy still blamed himself for Angie's death, when she was the one who got into the car drunk. Jude turned on the water as she remembering Portia ramblings.

Kyle's dad found him outside Portia apartment some how. Kyle was getting into the car when his dad stormed up toward him. It wouldn't have been so bad if Portia had not been there begging him not to go back home. So instead of going for Kyle he went straight for Portia slapping her so hard she feel to the ground hitting her head. His father went towards Portia again but Kyle interjected, pushing his father away from her. A couple who lived in Portia's apartment building saw the whole ordeal. So while the wife called the police, her husband went down stairs to break up the fight. But it was too late by the time he got to him from the sixth floor they were on. Kyle was unconscious and barely breathing, when the guy was able to get Calvin off of him. He held him down on the ground until the police came.

Portia held Kyle's head in her lap as Calvin kept yelling and screaming obscenities at her and Kyle. Portia had a minor cut on her head but Kyle on the other hand had to be rushed in to surgery. The injuries from that attack and the ones from the past finally caught up with him, he had a punctured lung, broke his right wrist and cracked a rib, plus Portia had something about his knee. Darius had put a hold on all their appearances and performances until further notice. Which sucked because they all were really looking forward to doing the Denim Jackets of Hope benefit, she even knew how she wanted to design her jacket.

As the hot water came down on her skin she hissed the water was a little hot even for her. So she added a little more cold water sighing as the burn sensation ease away. Closing her eyes she allowed the tears to fall, why was this happening to them? Their lives were getting so perfect, they were about to go back in the studio for her second album. Darius wanted to get My Sweet Time out there quick; it had been a fan favorite during their shows. She smiled as she heard the door open then close then lock.

"Sadie's going to think all we do is have sex," Jude joked as her head peeked out the curtains.

"We haven't had sex in over a week," Tommy reminded her giving her a fake pout, sex was the last thing on their minds. First with Kyle being rushed into surgery and not knowing if he was going to live or die. And now they had the Wally situation. "But I do come to you baring good news."

"Kyle," Jude said hopeful wiping the water away from her face. "Did he wake up…Is he going to be okay?"

"From what Darius said Portia could barely move to get the nurses in there," Tommy smiled seeing the spark that had been out of her eyes for the last week or so. "He's still in critical condition, but he tried to talk…Darius said the Doctors say the next 48 hours will tell them a lot."

"This is great," Jude declared getting a smile from Tommy who was also glad. Of course the smile also came from the fact that Jude was standing in front of him wet and naked. "So you going to watch or join me."

"Your dad is down stairs," Tommy told her sadly because he so wanted to get in with her. It had been the longest almost nine days of his life. Even though he had spent almost every night here, sex never came up. He just held her, told her he loved her, and that everything would be fine.

"So," Jude smirked getting him to shake his head in amusement; now this was the feisty passionate girl he fell in love with.

"I've been a bad influence on you Harrison," Tommy told her laughing going for the door. "I told Stuart I would tell you through the door then come back down…so hurry up."

******

Darius Mills stood inside of Mercy Hospital waiting for the doctor to see him. He wanted a full report on Kyle; this report would include any past injuries they could get from looking at Kyle's x-rays. He was working with Child Services to insure that Calvin Walsh not only did not get Kyle back in his custody but he also went away for the abuse. Hurting Kyle was bad enough, that in it self would cause Darius to act. Kyle was one of his artists, and when you worked for Darius Mills you became his family. But Calvin had the nerve to hit his baby sister that crossed a line that Calvin would regret he crossed. Because no one harmed his sister, if it hadn't been for Portia pleads and begging he would have destroyed Tommy after their marriage fell apart.

Darius looked up as Doctor Trevor Jillian Carter's walked in, pretending not to know him and explaining he'd be in to see him in just a moment. It seemed there was a small problem, and he was trying to fix it. Darius knew the problem it was one he had already got taken care of. Trevor Carter did not like Darius they had a very long hard and complicated past together. If it wasn't for the fact that Darius knew the Trevor was one of the best he would have had another doctor flown in. When the door opened Darius looked up at him, seeing the icy glares directed at him. All Darius could think of was, let the game begins.

"Mr. Mills unfortunately I can only disclose the information you request to Mr. Walsh's family or guardian," Trevor said failing at hiding the smirk, only to have Darius return the smirk back as he handed him a folder. "What is this?"

"Documentation that states that as of October 7, 2006 that I Darius Mills have full guardianship of one Kyle Calvin Walsh," Darius explained smiling as Trevor face turned ghost white. "So about those test results."

"How the hell did you get this," Trevor demanded knowing he must have paid someone off, or made a promise to some official.

"I don't think that is any of your business Doctor Carter," Darius said saying his title as if it was venom on his tongue.

"Who did you buy off this time Darius," Trevor asked getting Darius to meet his gaze.

Darius's dream since he was a little boy was to rule the music world. The Mills family had been in the entertainment world for decades. His father, Mathias Mills, was one of the best producers; his mother, Melody, was a singer until she settled down to have a family. His eldest brother, Maddox Mills, had gone on to be an actor and was now an award winning direction in Hollywood. Maddox was Shay's father, and he had not liked the idea of his son becoming a musician. But he finally caved after Boyz Attack fell apart, and there was little Maddox could do when Shay hit the top.

Why did Trevor hate Darius Mills, he had grown up with him that was why. His mother, Jewel Carter, was their nanny. When Portia was ten Maddox first child Shelia was born, so Jewel went to work for him. Melody decided Portia didn't need a full time nanny like baby Shelia did. The entire Mills family loved his mother. But growing up inside that house he watched as the Mills family used their money and power to get whatever they wanted. The Mills would always give his mother special gifts, including paying his tuition for college. When Trevor was able he wanted to take him mother away from that life of servitude, but she did not budge. When it came to Millis family Darius was her favorite, in her eyes he could do no wrong. That was why she was now his children's nanny, and Trevor hated him for it.

"Come on D," Trevor hissed again, this time the anger and resentment was clear in his voice. "Who did you buy off this time?"

"As you know I have three children," Darius said softly, getting a glare from Trevor. His children lived in Vancouver with their mother, who was now his ex-wife of three years, and Trevor's mother. "Two of those children happen to be adopted."

"So because you have money they just gave you Kyle," Trevor snapped disbelieving. Money ruled the world; it was one of the first things he learned from the Mills family.

"I'm a registered foster parent," Darius explained it was an old song dance of their. Darius would do something and Trevor would be hateful and try to figure out his selfish motive. "When an emergency comes up or they need a place for a child to stay for just a few days to a week they call me."

"How did you get Kyle Walsh," Trevor repeated this time showing him that he was no longer going to play this game.

"When I requested that Kyle stay with me they accepted my proposal," Darius shrugged telling the truth. This time Darius had not used any of his influences, though he was prepared to. "I know Kyle and he knows me, he trust me and he trust Portia."

"Portia is a kind woman," Trevor said, there was nothing he could say bad about her. Mainly because he had been in love with her his entire life.

"They agreed, a psychologist said it would be best for Kyle's mental health to remain with someone he knew instead of a stranger," Darius explained, the meeting had been boring and he just wanted to know if he got Kyle or not. But some old man had to go on for forty minutes on how Kyle needed special care to recover from the long term affects of the abuse.

"Bet it doesn't hurt that you paid his entire hospital bill either," Trevor offered getting Darius to look up smirking. Darius was not in the mood for this, he should be in Vancouver with his children, but he wasn't. Instead he had to explain to them what happened to Kyle and why he had to delay his visit. Luckily his ex-wife was being unusually kind, and agreed to allow him to see them on Christmas.

"TJ," Darius warned using his childhood nickname, Darius was not here to battle with his childhood rival; especially since he promised Trevor's mother if he saw him he'd be nice. And Darius would not break his promise to her--ever. "I promised Nana to treat you as you should be treated, so stop acting like we're still ten."

"Why do you still call my mother by that stupid name," Trevor groaned, Maddox could not say Nanny so he ended up called her Nana, and the name just got passed on from child to child. Even his children today call her Nana.

"Why do you call Portia Pixie," Darius asked crinkling his nose at the nickname.

The past was a cruel and unforgiving friend if you asked either of them. His mother loved the Mills children as if they were her own children. They looked upon her as if she were a member of their family as well. The people who worked for them knew that as well, she was special. Trevor sighed rubbing his eyes Darius was right, and he hated when Darius was right. Right now they were not child rivals; they were two men doing their jobs. He was the hot shot doctor that was going to save Kyle's life and Darius was his foster father. So Trevor sucked in a deep breath imaging how great it would to just hit Darius then let it out.

Motioning for Darius to sit in the chair in front of his desk Darius nodded as Trevor looked over his documentation again. He wanted to grunt he wanted to yell but he could not. If Darius was going to help save Kyle's life then he would be _an adult_. Opening Kyle's x-rays Trevor sucked in another deep breath. This was the hard part, he hated dying patients. He hated telling someone they were going to die, he hated when babies died, but just as much he hated child abuse cases. They tore at his heart because the victim's worse injuries were not always on the outside but the inside. Kyle had so many people who loved him, so many who wanted him to survive, but at the same time his results were no comforting right now. Today was the type of day he hated his job.

"Truthfully how Kyle survived this long is beyond me," Trevor admitted looking at Darius who had the classic Mills' stone cold face on.

"Kyle is going to want to know," Darius said before he asked the question that had been on everyone's mind. "Will Kyle be able drum again?"

"That is undecided," Trevor replied softly seeing the pain flash in Darius's eyes, Kyle lived for drumming. "Best case he'll be able to get back to light work in a minimum of five to six weeks."

"What do you mean by light," Darius asked settling back in his chair. Kyle loved to rock, they all did, music was apart of them that was what made Jude and SME so great. You not only saw their love for each other but for the music they played.

"That'll depend on Kyle's progress and what his body can handle," Trevor told him getting Darius to nod. "He'll be put into physical therapy that I'll suggest someone go with him. I'll also want to see him weekly for the first six weeks to watch his progress closely."

"If all doesn't go well," Darius asked wanting to be prepared for the worse.

"Kyle smashed an important part of his wrist, he has multiple rib fractures," Trevor began still wondering how Kyle lived through this all. "His left leg is broken, plus he had minor skull fractures that we were unaware of when he was first brought in."

"Worse case TJ," Darius demanded.

"There is a chance that he might be paralyzed in his right hand," Trevor finally confessed. Trevor stopped giving Darius time let this news hit him, when Darius looked up he began again. "We'll know more as time goes on but right now he has no feeling in his right hand. This is more and likely temporary but you should prepare for the worse."

"What is your opinion," Darius sighed rubbing his eyes, Portia was not going to like this at all. Heck no one was going to like this at all. He knew Jude was on a thin line, and he didn't know how much more she could take.

"Kyle has a lot of people rooting for him and that is good," Trevor told him smiling for the first time. Darius nodded, he didn't care what it took Kyle would survive this. "But right now it is just too soon to tell, he just woke up four hours ago. So give us 48 hours and I'll give you the cold hard truth."

*******

Tommy was sitting in the Harrison living room watching television with Stuart when they both heard foot steps. Kwest was in the kitchen putting together a feast that would go down in Harrison History. While Sadie was setting up the table and everything else as people began to show up. Stuart had never seen the reason for decorations for Thanksgiving, but Sadie didn't care. Right now the place was decorated in browns, orange and dark shades of red; it looked amazing in Sadie's mind. So far only two people had showed up but it was still early. It was barely eleven in the morning, and Sadie had given the time to show up around noon. Fixing the plates she smiled, this was going to be the best dinner of everyone's lives if it killed her.

Jude began to walk down the stairs after she fixed her high heel shoes. Then she went to put on the hoop earring that Sadie had lent her to wear with the dress. Sadie hated Jude's earring mainly because they were all mostly studs, Jude found no reason to buy any others. When she went out for events Portia got everything she wore so there was no need to buy anymore. Putting in the last earring Jude stopped as she looked around the house as she came to the end of the stairs. Sadie had gone a little over board with the decorations but Jude knew it was because everything that had been happening.

Tommy look up and smiled at the vision that walked down the stairs he smiled because she was all his. She wore a beautiful short sleeve red dress that came to her knees. Her blond hair was pulled back in a ponytail that just showed off her heart shaped necklace she always wore. As she was walking down the stairs she was messing with her charm bracelet. It still hit him hard when he saw her, to know that she loved him that he was the one she wanted. He watched her smooth the end of the skirt portion of her dress as she looked up to look at him smiling.

Stuart grinned as Tommy stood up from his place on the couch. He watched Tommy walked in a trance to his youngest daughter who was smiling like an idiot at the sight of him. Tommy like always looked good in anything he put on. Stuart had tried to hate him, despite what he said at their lunch. They had been having a secret relationship for months. And he was not so naïve to think they were not being intimate with one another. But like any father would he played dump, what father actually wanted to admit their baby was having sex. But it was the moments like this that Tommy won him over, the moments when Jude would look at him like he held her entire world. He couldn't hate him, just like he couldn't hate Kwest.

"You look beautiful," Tommy gushed getting her to give him a small blush as she looked down at her feet then back up at him.

"Thank Sadie," Jude groaned as she bent forward to kiss Tommy lightly on the lips. "She picked the dress out."

"People should be arriving in about an hour," Sadie announced walking into the room then stopped. Jude bit back a laugh as she saw Sadie glaring at the TV, then their father. "This is supposes to be a family day, a day of tradition."

"A watching the game is tradition," Stuart smirked at her getting Tommy to nod in agreement.

"It's the pre-show," Sadie argued pointing at it. There was no way she was going to allow them to sit in front of the television all day.

"Don't even try Sadie," Jude sighed watching as Tommy went back to his seat by her father then looking at her. "Besides since the guys want to watch TV then you can come with me to pick up a couple people."

"Pick up," Sadie frowned in confusion she thought everyone already had a ride. She had made sure everyone knew exactly where the dinner was going to be.

"I called Portia to see how Kyle is," Jude explained going for her jacket and then Sadie's. "It seems that Kyle's doctor is making her leave until tomorrow morning. So I told her we'd pick her up so she could wash up before coming to dinner here."

"Okay let me tell Kwest," Sadie chirped almost skipping to the kitchen. It was times like this that reminded her that Sadie was the cheer captain last year.

"How is Kyle doing," Stuart asked finally looking up at his daughter, amazed at how beautifully grown up she looked.

"They have him sedated to help him sleep," Jude said repeating what Portia told her. "The doctors won't say anything until the 48 hours is up, they claim too much could happen before than."

"I just can't believe this is happening," Stuart exclaimed shaking his head as his eyes went back to the TV. "Calvin and I used to chaperone school events together, he always seemed like a decent man, so dedicated to his family."

No one said anything because Jude thought the same thing Calvin had always been so nice. He would come in to the classrooms and talk to the kids, teach them new games. The way Portia spoke, Kyle was not the target of his abuse Kyle's mother Helen was. It was usually emotion and verbal abuse, Kyle told her he rarely hit her. When she left them Calvin snapped, he blamed Kyle so he took his anger out on him. Calvin was obsessed about Helen, had been since the moment they met. By the time she realized what kind of man he was she was pregnant with Kyle. Finally one day she just vanished, Kyle went to school, Calvin went to work and when they came home she was nowhere to be seen. The only thing she left was a note, but all it said was _Sorry Kyle_.

Walking outside into the cool air Sadie chipper voice brought Jude out of her thought she sighed sadly. There was no way around this she had to do this. It was Thanksgiving it was a time to be thankful for what you had. But it was also a time of forgiving, if Kyle taught her anything it was to let go of the past. As Sadie drove to the hospital she smiled as she saw the children running around. As she saw the families playing together, the grandparents coming over, oh how she missed that. But the family she had now was just as good as the family she had last year. Jude decided to scratch that the family she had now was better because there was no lies between them anymore.

Portia held Kyle's hand as he slept; he looked so frail right now. His right wrist was put into a cast because it was broken, along with his left leg that was also broken. Moving his hair out of the way she knew he would be okay, she knew Kyle. Kyle survived years of this; he was not going to let him win now. His waist was wrapped due to his broken ribs, and they wanted to run test on his skull again. Portia heart swelled up when she found out Trevor would be his doctor. There was no better man than him, Portia had nothing but respect for him and the feeling went both ways. She knew that Trevor would go beyond the call of duty for Kyle.

Portia looked up as the door opened, she smiled as Sadie and Jude walked in. Sadie was wearing a pink skirt with a white button up blouse that curved to her figure. She got up walking towards them welcoming the hug they had waiting for her. After one more look to Kyle she frowned. She didn't want him to be alone; she didn't want him to wake up in darkness by himself. But both Darius and Trevor were kicking her out, she needed to shower and change. They walked in silence to the car; Portia was not in a talking mood. Lucky for her Sadie and Jude understood that, so instead of talking Sadie turned on some music and they drove in silence.

About twenty minutes later Sadie sat on Portia couch as Portia got ready for the dinner tonight. She wanted to know where Jude was going she wanted to know what other person needed picked up. Portia figured it was Wally, for some reason his family and him were not getting along. All Tommy or Jude would say is that it is something personal. Sadie wondered if it had to do with the band, she wondered if his parents were going to try and take him out, but she did not know. She knew that if they did Darius would fight them they signed a contact with Darius and G-Major. Looking up she frowned when she heard a knock at the door.

"Tommy what are you doing her," Sadie asked shocked to see him at the door. She figured it would take a bomb threat to get him to move off the couch.

"Jude told me to pick you guys up," Tommy sighed walking into his ex-wife's apartment. "Don't ask me why she didn't tell me, just that there was some thing she had to do alone."

"What is she up to," Sadie whispered not liking any of this one bit. Looking at Tommy Sadie could not stop the sinking feeling at the bottom of her stomach.

*****

Wally slipped out of his house unseen or heard of by his family. Not that they would have cared, his family had not been too receptive to the fact that he was gay. He told them several days ago, and it ended up with his little brother calling him not so nice names while his other brother slammed him to the ground. His father could not be in the same with him and his mother just smiled trying to act like everything was okay. It was just too hard for him to be here, especially since his father had decided it was best that for now they keep this quiet.

Walking down the street he sighed as he heard his brothers in the back yard. He could hear his father laughing they were playing basketball with their father watching. Usually he and his dad would play against his brothers and they always won. It pained his heart to know that he was now seen like a plague. Everyone avoided him and if they didn't his brothers would just glare and snicker. Mason told him it took time his family had a hard time dealing with it at first too. Wally hated it though he hated the fact that he felt like s stranger in his own home. Walking down the street some more he sucked in a deep breath, this week had been hell.

The first person he told was Amber he needed to be honest with her. The conversation went well actually, she didn't cry or slap him. She actually laughed at him and said finally. She loved Wally, and she could not let him go but she also knew he wasn't that into her. They hugged and he watched her walk away, then he saw her wipe the tears away. Then he went home, than his hell really began. Jude and Tommy had been there for him, Mason called them when Wally walked up to him bleeding. Wally didn't know what to do, right now he just felt like he had no one.

"Wallace," Mason yelled from his car, Wally looked up smiling as Mason pulled over. "I was coming to see if you were come to Jude's or not."

"You might want to avoid my house," Wally advised getting into Mason's car, looking back to his house down the block.

"It takes time," Mason repeated smiling as he started to turn his car around. "My mom couldn't look at me without crying for six months, and it took her over a year before she could say, my son is gay. Then another year before she could say that to someone besides me."

"Mason," Wally began, as much as he wanted to be with him he just couldn't. He had so much to figure out; he just could not be with anyone right now. Plus he didn't want to flaunt a new relationship in front of Amber's face.

"I know," Mason smiled giving him a small glance. "You want to just be friends right now, I get it."

"You're not mad," Wally asked softly, he didn't want to hurt Mason. Yet at the same time getting with him now would just be bad for them both.

"I'd only be mad if you told me you wanted to date someone else," Mason told him softly.

"I like you Mason, I really do," Wally smiled, okay he more than liked him but this was all too confusing. "I just need to figure out what it means for me to be gay before I can be with someone."

"I get that," Mason told him frowning, he wished he did that. "Like I said I am always here, always."

"That is what Jude said," Wally smiled remembering telling her about him being gay. "She and Tommy took it great, while Spied still hasn't talked to me."

"He will," Mason swore he knew Spied was just shocked. Spied was the kind of person who needed time to process things but he knew Spied would accept him.

Looking out the window Wally wondered how Kyle was going to take it, he hoped he accepted him. Wally knew that was what everyone wanted, to be accepted by those they loved. Jude and Tommy were shocked but recovered quickly; Jude told him she didn't care as long as he was happy. Plus it also explained the looks he had been sharing with Mason. Spied just looked at him, blinked a few times then pretended like he heard nothing before he made an excuse to leave. His family hated him, he could not handle if they hated him too. Spied and Kyle were like his brothers, if they could not accept him Wally didn't know if he could handle that.

Mason saw Tommy getting out of his blue viper as they pulled up to Jude's house. Portia stepped out which Mason took as a good sign, because even he knew Portia had been glued to Kyle's side. Sadie smiled as she saw Mason park his car Tommy smiled when he saw Wally. He and Jude figured that Wally would be coming today. They knew that Wally was having issues with his family about being gay, and Jude issued an always open door policy. It wasn't like her mother was ever home.

Soon all of them walked inside of the Harrison home where Spied Jamie and Patsy were now sitting. To say Sadie was shocked would have been an understatement. She had not expected Patsy to wear a dress and in a small way she wished she had not. The dress went above her knee and was a dark purple color. Patsy had a silver chain around the waist for a belt, with some fish-net stocking and her boots. What Jamie or Jude saw in her was beyond Sadie, but today was about family. And Jamie was family so his _girlfriend_ was family. She had to actually stop herself from throwing up when Patsy settled in Jamie's lap on the couch.

"Hey there Barbie," Patsy greeted giving her a curt wave as she walked in.

"No alcohol is allowed," Sadie said sternly.

"Haven't had any yet today," Patsy swore but Sadie did not believe her. Jamie smirked at Sadie comment as he gave a nod to Wally who he was shocked to see.

"So I hear you are out of the closest," Patsy sighed getting a groan from Jamie and Spied. Patsy looked at Jamie innocently and shrugged. "What?"

"I don't think he wants people to know yet," Jamie whispered looking over at Wally and then to Mason.

"Why not, who cares," Patsy shrugged again looking at them; she titled her heads to the side as if she was looking at a piece of art. "You two actually make a cute goofish looking kind of couple."

"I only told Jamie," Spied swore to Wally who just nodded. "That was because when it sank in what you said I had to tell someone."

"It's okay," Wally sighed seeing Stuart looking at him trying to think of something to say. "Is this going to be a problem?"

"Are you talking to me or your friends," Stuart grinned knowing it was kind of to everyone.

"Is what a problem," Kwest asked coming into the room with Sadie.

"I'm gay, and no I'm not dating Mason," Wally sighed looking at Mason who gave a smile that said, _not yet but he will be._ "I need time to adjust to being me before I can be with someone."

"My best friend, Robert, is gay Wally," Stuart told him softly before going back to the game. "And he was gay when you people were not gay."

"Wally we're your friends, man," Jamie told him smiling. "As long as you are happy we are happy…sure it's a little of a shock but hey it's who you are."

"What about Darius," Wally asked Portia scared but she just looked at him smiling.

"You have nothing to worry about," Portia told him laughing, than he saw a twinkle in her eyes. This was a look he had not seen since they first came back from tour. "Actually he'll probably jump at it…you know a whole new fan base to conquer."

"So does this mean Amber is single now," Spied asked getting a pillow thrown at him right before Sadie popped him behind the head.

*******

Jude smoothed down the wrinkles of her dress as she looked at the address in her hand. She could hardly believe she was doing this, but the theme for today was forgiveness. So much had happened in the last year that she was not going to let it ruin her life. Getting into the elevator she saw a few people look at her, and she knew they knew who she was. She watched the numbers go up as she played with what people called Tommy's heart. It had become a joke among the people of G-major especially those who knew Tommy for years. Suddenly the door opened, Jude sucked in a deep breath as she stepped off

Apartment 6G, she looked around for it but saw nothing. Turning down the hallway she looked right at it, she could do this she was Jude Harrison. She had gone on stage with no experience and won the first Instant Star. She had won the heart of the man millions of women lusted after; she had gone as the opening act on a major tour and made it about her. She had been publicly humiliated by her cheating boyfriend but stood in front of the camera days later showing everyone she was nobody's fool. She could do this, knocking on the door she looked around as she once again fixed her dress.

"Hello," Jude smiled as the woman opened the door to stare at her shocked. "I'm Jude Harrison…but you probably know that."

"Yes," Yvette mumbled unable to believe she was standing right in front of her. "Please come in Ms. Harrison."

"Come on you're my dad's girlfriend," Jude laughed knowing Yvette was just as nervous as she was. "Call me Jude."

"Is Stuart with you," Yvette asked looking down the hallway.

"I was a horrible daughter," Jude said mocking a fake frown as she walked into her apartment. "I snuck inside my dad's jacket last night got your phone number and address…I was going to come tomorrow but decided today was better."

"You are a lot prettier in person Jude," Yvette smiled she looked like her father, both of them did except for their blond hair.

"I can only imagine the photo my dad has shown you," Jude groaned closing her eyes in horror.

"Actually I'm a fan of your music," Yvette blushed looking down. More than a fan actually she had fallen in love with Jude's voice since the first time she heard her sing. "I even went to see you in concert you were really good for someone who was on their first tour."

"Thank you," Jude blushed herself looking around her apartment until she saw the poster. "A Beatles fan a must for my dad."

"He was so shocked when I made the connection between Sadie and your name," Yvette laughed looking at the poster she had been given years ago by a friend.

Yvette had dreamed of this moment since she and Stuart had began to date again. She almost did not think it was going to happen; Jude had been so strong in her convictions not to meet her. When she wrote that letter of apology to her it was sincere, because she never meant to be the other woman. She looked at Stuart as an equal the guy she had been looking for. She never meant to fall for him, she never meant to love him, and if she could have done it different she didn't know if she could do it again. She hated herself for being that woman, for being the home wrecker.

Jude looked around the apartment some more happy that Yvette was allowing her to. She had pictures from around the world, she wondered if she had traveled to all these places. Or was that why she was travel agent, she wanted to go to all these but could not. There was a picture of her and Stuart, it was recently taken. Then one of them with Sadie and Kwest which was taken at one of the dinner Sadie set up. She turned around to look at Yvette, and she prepared herself for Jude's anger.

"We can't undo the past but we can make it so the past doesn't undo us," Jude sighed coming to stand in front of her. "My dad really cares for you, and I can see you care for him…that you love him."

"Thank you," Yvette smiled letting out a deep breath.

"Today is about family, and if you are going to date my dad that makes you family," Jude told her putting her hands on her hips. "Now before you argue if my dad has told you anything about me it is that I don't ever give up."

"Your mother," Yvette frowned knowing how Victoria Harrison would act when she found out she had been in her house.

"I love my mom but she's not here," Jude told her tearfully, Yvette frowned at the sadness in her eyes. "And even when she is that house is no longer her home, she doesn't want it to be. So I am asking you to come to my home, to have dinner with my family."

"I didn't plan on leaving," Yvette sighed not able to say no to that. Right now she wore a pair of black sweat pants and a lose fitting grey t-shirt. Stuart wasn't coming over until three, so she figured why get all dressed up. "My father is in London on business and he's the only family I got."

"I can wait," Jude said motioning for her to go get ready as she took a seat on her couch.

One hour Jude had been gone for over one hour, and Tommy had been calling her for the past ten minutes. Stuart did not like the feeling that was coursing through him right now. He called it did dad sense, because when they started tingling something was happening. He could not tell what it was but his youngest daughter was up to something. He knew it the moment he saw her come down the stairs. She had the look in her eyes she used to get right before he would walk into one of her pranks or practical jokes.

Kwest had placed plates of food around the dinning room for people to snack on while the main course was cooking. By the looks of it everyone was enjoying the food and the company. Despite the fact she wanted to be at the hospital with Kyle, Portia had sat down to play a card game with Sadie Wally and Mason. Tommy between calls was watching the game on the TV with Stuart Spied Pasty Jamie and when he wasn't in the kitchen Kwest. Stuart actually got a big kick out of Patsy's comments; though he was wondering where his daughter met her.

"We're here," Jude announced in a sing-song voice as she opened the door.

"We who," Sadie sighed not looking up, yet at the same going through everyone they knew. As far as she knew everyone they knew was here, well except for Liam and Darius. Liam was in Paris on business and Darius was at the hospital with Kyle.

"Hello everyone," Yvette greeted getting Stuart to look up shocked, then at his youngest daughter. Jude honestly wanted a camera because the look on her father's face was priceless, it almost matched the one on Tommy's. "I brought green bean casserole and a cherry pie, I hope that is okay."

"I told you they're perfect," Jude chirped taking her coat and giving her a slight push towards her father's direction.

Sadie just looked at Kwest who just looked at her then back at Yvette. They had dreamed about this they were even starting to plot ways to get Jude to meet her, but it looked like they didn't have to. Sadie knew it was loyalty to their mother that was stopping her, Yvette was hard not to like. Unlike Don she actually understood they were part of their father's life. She looked over at her father who right now was unable to speak. He looked almost like he was in a trance, for a moment there it appeared as though he stopped breathing.

Portia had never met the woman but one look at Sadie's expression told her everything. She was looking at Stuart's girlfriend dash the woman who at one time was his mistress. Standing up Portia dusted off her outfit as Mason and Wally followed suit. Much like Pasty Jamie and Spied they were confused by who this mysterious woman was. Tommy looked at Stuart then he looked at his girlfriend or at least the person who looked like his girlfriend. He watched her hang up Yvette's coat then she went for the dishes in her hands.

"I'll take them into the kitchen," Jude told her happily, she was going to treat Yvette like she would any girlfriend of her father's. She had meant what she said she wanted to look onto the future. "Did you want something to drink?"

"Please," Yvette nodded walking towards Stuart unable to believe she was here. She smiled at Sadie who she could tell was happily surprised, Kwest gave her a nod.

"What…how…what," Stuart mumbled unable to actually form full sentences at this moment. This was just too good to be true there was no way this was happening.

"She snuck my address out of your address book, came to my apartment and invited me to dinner," Yvette explained as she watched Jude walk into the kitchen. "She made it clear she was not coming back without me."

"And who are you," Patsy asked looking the woman up and down, knowing that was what everyone was thinking.

"This is Jamie Andrews and his girlfriend Patsy Sewer," Stuart began the introductions. Stuart had gone in detail several times on about the people in this room, so this was more putting faces with names for her. Of course some of them she had seen before. "These are two of Jude's bands-mates, Spied and Wally, that is the lovely Portia Mills and Mason Fox, and this gentleman right here is Jude's boyfriend Tom Quincy."

"Dad she'd have to be dead not to know who Tommy is," Jude smirked handing her a glass of something. "Kwest I put her stuff on the counter I didn't know where you wanted anything."

"That's fine," Kwest shrugged, he'd move things around as he needed to.

"Everyone this is my girlfriend Yvette," Stuart sighed looking at his youngest daughter who was smiling like a three year old Christmas.

"Are you going to let her sit dad," Jude asked seeing that no one had made a move to offer her a chair or seat.

"Right…of course," Stuart laughed getting Jude to shake her head in amazement. Yep now she could really enjoy today.

******

Jude looked around at the night's sky smiling as she walked back inside the house. Yvette had left with her father only moments ago, both wishing her a good night. It was after eleven and both of them had to be back at work tomorrow. Kwest and Sadie left only minutes before Stuart and Yvette did even though Jude offered to let them stay, but the house was crowded. It had been one of their best Thanksgiving to date, as Sadie wanted. There were no fights, everyone talked, ate, watched TV, played some games, and just enjoyed themselves. When it came times to eat everyone said a prayer for Kyle; all of them taking in a moment of silence for him and his fight to recover.

Closing the door she smiled at the sight she saw right now. Jamie and Patsy left about twenty minutes ago, to where she did not know. Spied was asleep on the couch, he had passed out fifteen minutes ago. Wally fell asleep an hour ago on the floor in front of the television, so Sadie grabbed a blanket. For safety reason Jude's dad called Wally's letting them know he was here, and if it was okay if he stayed. Portia started to not feel so well around eight so Jude took her to Sadie's old room that her mother was going to turn into a guest room. Lucky for all it still had her bed in it. Mason left before Kwest and Sadie did, he didn't want Wally's family to pick him up and see him. And Tommy was in the kitchen helping to clean up.

"Hello babe," Jude greeted walking into the kitchen.

"So you gonna explain you getting Yvette," Tommy sighed looking at her, the situation still confused him.

"Truthfully I just want to stop all the secrets," Jude sighed getting him to look at her knowingly. Jude hated secrets and lies, and now there was none between them. "I want my dad to be able to say her name without feeling like he's hurting me, I want to go to Sadie's dinners, and I want my dad to be happy…and she does make him happy."

"You made him happy today," Tommy told her softly, Stuart could not stop smiling the entire day. It wasn't hard to see that Jude gave their dad a great gift today.

"I know," Jude whispered looking down smiling widely. "Now all I have to do is not tell my mom I brought her into the house."

"This was our first thanksgiving together," Tommy smiled walking toward her sighing against her hair as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I think it was a pretty good one," Jude mumbled leaning her head against his chest. She was tired, though it was a tired from a day of fun and enjoyment she was still tired.

"I got you something," Tommy sighed getting Jude to pull back looking at him disbelieving.

"You get gifts on Christmas not Thanksgiving," Jude reminded him as he laughed going to where he put jacket.

"It's not that kind of gift," Tommy said not knowing if she would think he was fool or not.

Tommy motioned for her to sit down sucking in a deep breath. This was a tradition that his mother and father did, his grandparents and both of his older brothers did. They kept a scrap book well two them actually. The first one was of all of the first; the first date, the first of the holidays, the first family meetings, the first of their birthdays together and finally the one year anniversary. Plus various other pictures of them through out the first year together. Then the second album was like the first expect it was the first year as a married couple.

Jude watched him slowly go the bag he brought in then look up making sure no one was watching or awake yet. Jude was so tired all she wanted to do was take off this dress, and if she could get Tommy to get her out of it would be even better. Taking the hair thing she had in her hair she sighed in relief as all the pins came out. Tommy watched her and smiled, sometimes it was a wonder that this was the woman who stole his heart. There were times she seemed much older than sixteen, then other she showed her true age.

Jude opened her eyes looking up at Tommy who was smiling shyly at her. Shy and Tommy Quincy did not come hand in hand, he was anything but shy. Yet here he was acting shy, and she found it so cute. He placed what appeared to be a photo album in front of her and she smiled as she saw the title. Tommy and Jude, on the front was a picture of them. It was one of the recent ones that EJ had them take for some interview in some teen magazine that did a full story on her and SME.

"It's a picture storybook if you will of our first year together," Tommy explained opening the page, showing their first "real" date. That was a few days after her sixteenth birthday horror party when she went over to his place for movies. Tommy took a few pictures of them when they were joking around. "This is sort of a family tradition."

"Oh my goodness," Jude gushed turning the page as she saw their time together play out in front of her. "It's a scrap book…you made this."

"It's not done," Tommy told her watching her look at it amazed. Jude was in awe of the pages, she would never have thought Tommy as someone who would scrap book.

"Why didn't you tell me about this," Jude asked looking at him seeing him get that shy look again. "I didn't want you to laugh at me…Portia thought it was silly, so I never did it."

"I think it's sweet," Jude sighed looking at all the pages then back at him.

"My family does one of the first year of being married too," Tommy explained getting her to look smiling. "My grandmother makes one for the engagement/wedding if anyone else does it she gets mad. I can't tell you how many people actually ask her to help them with theirs."

"It's hard to believe we've been together this long," Jude sighed putting her hands over the pictures of them when she still had her red hair. She laughed when she saw, "Jude's New Hair Style" on the top of one of the pages.

"I just…I wanted to share this with you," Tommy told her softly watching her reaction; he smiled even bigger when he saw it was one he hoped for.

"Thank you," Jude whispered touching his face getting him to smile at her softly. "I didn't think it was possible, but this just made you even sexier."

"I love you," Tommy laughed bring her towards him for a kiss she smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. "I'm not staying."

"Why not," Jude pouted. "I need help out of my dress."

"I've been such a bad influence on you," Tommy laughed bending forward to kiss her again.

"How about you come up stairs and influences me some more," Jude smirked against his lips getting him to laugh.

"I can't, not with Portia across the hall," Tommy frowned.

"Shy is such an adorable look for you," Jude laughed seeing the shy bashful look come across his face. He just blushed looking away, god help him he did love this girl.

*******

Perfection; a year ago she had thought her world perfect. She had what she thought was the perfect boyfriend, her best friends were always there, her parents were happy, her sister was well she was Sadie, and her career was actually going somewhere. Then out of no where her life took a turn for the worse. Shay her so called perfect boyfriend was a two timing dog and it seemed her father wasn't much better. Kat was somewhere in New York and wanted nothing to do with her. Sadie eloped and her mother was well she didn't know how to answer that one. So much had changed yet somehow her life now was better then it was a year ago.

She had almost everything she could want. Tommy wasn't the perfect boyfriend, yet for some reason that made him perfect for her. Sadie was happily married to the only guy who actually thought she sang like an angel. Kwest was utterly blind when it came to Sadie, it didn't matter what she wore or how she looked be thought she looked breath taking. Her father despite it infidelity was happy now, happier than he had ever been in years. Yvette was nice; she really seemed like someone Jude could learn to like. Her mother on the other hand was slowly slipping away, Jude was waiting for the moment she woke up and she was gone. Jamie was happy too; Patsy fit him in a way that didn't make sense to anyone not even her. And she had been friends with Jamie practically since the day she was brought home from the hospital. There lives was perfectly imperfect, Jude laughed knowing that made no sense. But it did leave her to wonder what other surprises awaited her.

TBC


	14. Obstacles

**Author Notes:** Sorry it took so long; I swear anything that could go wrong did go wrong with this chapter. This chapter does not have the Halloween party, because the chapter as a whole ran too long—like double what all my other chapters are. Then I started to add more during the first editing, so I spilt them up into two chapters. The other chapter (with the party) will be added on Thursday—in the middle of final edit. If all goes well I can have the first chapter of Ten Weeks posted on Saturday. So just hope that my bad luck with computer is over now.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie;

**Summary:** Tommy faces an obstacle in his relationship with Jude—his old friend Bruno.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters. I also do not own the character Kate Howard.

**Rate: **NC-17 (**Warning**: Angry Rough Sex) (You'll get nice and sweet next chapter)

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to "Personality Crisis"

********************************

Kyle groaned as he shifted in the hospital bed he was in, life sucked. He had been in this stupid bed with these stupid casts for four weeks and he still had two more weeks before they even considered taking them off. He was healing damn it, he should be able to move around just a little. But no--he went from having a father who thought he was dirt to have a foster father who though he was porcelain. It felt like Darius didn't want him to breathe without permission or supervision. Not that he didn't appreciate everything that Darius was doing for him, he did, but he had to get out of this bed.

Kyle let his head fall back there was nothing on the television but talk shows and soap opera, and they bored him after a week. Darius would bring him a new movie each day he dropped by, but you could only watch the same movie so many times in one day. Plus they were always some G rated kids film. Jude was his life saver she kept him up on current events, snuck in something he actually enjoyed to watch. Tommy always came with Jude and he always brought food that actually tasted like food. Portia would always hide what they brought when Darius or Trevor would come in to see him. Since when she was not at work she was at his side. Wally and Spied came by daily as well each adding a new doodle or saying to his cast. Jamie and Patsy came by every few days she'd bring him something that most people would not see as a normal gift.

"Good afternoon," Jude chirped grinned as she walked into his hospital room. Kyle smiled widely; Jude always had a way of making him forget that he was stuck in here. "I come baring the best of news."

"You're helping me to escape this prison," Kyle sighed his smile fading as he saw the leaves falling to the ground outside. The whole world was changing while he was stuck in this bed unable to do anything but just watch.

"Well maybe the second best news," Jude laughed, she had had the paper for weeks but Darius forbid anyone telling Kyle. Trevor, Kyle's doctor, wanted to keep him mellow for a bit. Darius gave them some long medical explanation but truthfully none of them understood a word expect the threat of being banned from seeing Kyle until he fully recovered. "We all wanted to tell you right away but Darius got told by your doctor to wait…something about over stimulation."

"Yep that's Doctor Trevor Carter," Kyle groaned, he might be a great doctor but Kyle wanted to scream through the roof. "He's not happy unless he's controlling everything about me and I do mean everything."

Jude took her normal seat next to him as he did his best to shift towards her. His ribs were sore but almost healed completely, his skull fractures were healing as well, and it appeared there shouldn't be any after affects of them. His leg and wrist would come out of the cast in about two weeks, and then he would begin his physical therapy. The nurses have been taking him for walks around the hospital once to twice a day but Darius or Trevor were always there with him. He was just getting so tired of being watched, he just wanted one hour to himself. Just one hour---sixty uninterrupted minutes of peace quiet and solitude.

Taking the piece of paper Kyle gasped as he saw what it was. Jude laughed as his eyes widen, this was a dream come true. This was the moment they had been waiting for; they had been nominated for a Music Award. Actually Jude had been nominated for four of them but SME had been nominated for one as well. How many times had they imagined while on tour what this would be like? How many times did they dream before their tour what it would be like to just be nominated? But here it was in black and white print.

_Best New Female Artist: Jude Harrison_

_Best New Duo/Band: Spiederman Mind Explosion _

_Single of the Year: Skin_

_Album of the Year: Jude Harrison_

_Best Special Performance: Boyz Attack and Jude Harrison_

Kyle had no feeling right now his mind was complete blank. All he could do was stare the paper then he looked back at Jude who was smiling as widely. Kyle could almost forget about the last almost six weeks. This right now brought him a little hope that his life was getting better. That Portia was right this was the beginning of a new day for him; a life of no fear or pain a life where he could be just Kyle again. For the first time since his tour Kyle felt happy. A joy that was unknown to him flooded his heart and all he could do was hold on to this piece of paper. For right now it was a life line, it was proof that he would not be stuck like this forever. That soon he would be able to break free and once again let the music he loved flow from him and in his again.

"I can't even talk right now," Kyle gushed looking at the paper amazed Jude laughed but the smile faded the moment's Kyle's did. The award show was in a little over three weeks.

"What's wrong Kyle," Jude asked confused, she and Portia thought this would brighten up his recently depressed mood. It took Portia over a week to get Darius to finally back down. Darius was so afraid that Kyle would push himself too hard to fast and end up back in the hospital.

"Darius is never going to let me go to this," Kyle sighed leaning back as he gave the paper back to Jude, who sighed taking it.

"The award show isn't for three weeks," Jude told him getting him to look over at her blankly. Kyle wasn't so sure; Darius didn't even let him leave this room without checking with him first. "Plus I might have heard Portia and Darius today, it seems like you're going to be released soon."

"Don't tease me Harrison," Kyle warned his eyes shinning with hope of freedom. The idea of getting out of here was almost better than wining one of those music awards—almost.

"I'm not," Jude laughed as he laughed then stopped as pain started to flicker in his side. "But Darius is keeping you out of school until after winter break."

"I know," Kyle mumbled thinking about his tutor Eliza, a fifty something woman who smelled like coffee and gum. "Oh my god…I have to live with Darius."

"I know and you have our deepest condolences by the way," Jude sighed patting his hand as Kyle's head fell back. He was going to go from one prison, to another, to yet another prison. Oh life sucked!

*****

Portia crinkled her nose as she looked at the dress in front of her; it was a beautiful ivory color. Yet she could not get herself to like it. Andre had called her only an hour before he would be here in two weeks. There was no way he was going to trust anyone to touch Jude Harrison then himself. She then picked up the black dress shaking her head no. The ivory one was just too innocent and the black one screamed the word tramp. If she was older than sixteen Portia was sure she could make it work. All she needed was a dress that was a mixture of both that would look good on Jude.

Titling her head to the side she let out a deep breath, Jude was such a hard person to dress. She had such a presence about her that it was hard to pick outfits that matched that. Plus she didn't have one type of style she mixed it up a lot of times. Jude clothes showed what she was feeling at that moment. Luckily she had talked to two designers a few days ago and they jumped at the idea for Jude wearing one of their dresses. She only hoped their dresses were better than the stuff she had in front of her right now. The award show was in three weeks.

Portia sucked in another deep breathe of course this would be so much easier if she could put her full attention on her work. But she knew Jude was going to see Kyle and she really wanted to know his reaction. Plus Darius's Halloween party was tomorrow night and the idea of leaving Kyle by himself pained her heart. Shuffling through the dresses she picked up the one dress that she actually thought about throwing into the fire.

"Tell me I am not wearing that," Jude begged seeing the soft baby blue colored dress that made her think of what her grandmother used to force her to wear to Sunday school.

"No," Portia laughed pushing it aside. Yep this dresses needed to be burnt. "I'm still debating on your dress."

"Didn't Darius want that picked by tomorrow," Jude asked knowing how anal Darius and Liam could be.

"He's in a pretty good mood since Jamie got Boyz Attack to sign a five year contract," Portia smirked getting Jude to gasp. Chaz had seemed pretty determined not to sign with Darius again.

"Chaz said that he wasn't signing with Darius," Jude replied coming to sit next to her getting Portia to look still smiling. "He said he would rather never perform then ever work with Darius Mills again."

"I guess Jamie made an offer that neither Boyz Attack or Darius could refuse," Portia shrugged, all she knew was that both Liam and Darius were impressed by seventeen year old Jamie Andrews. Portia put the dresses down because she had to know. "How did you visit with Kyle go today, was he excited to hear about the nominations."

"He was," Jude nodded seeing Portia smile then turning away from her. After a long moment Jude looked up to see Portia engrossed now in what the guys would be wearing. "Portia Kyle is coming to the ceremony right."

"Don't worry Darius isn't going to keep him from it," Portia assured her smiling; Darius had already begun to make plans. Then she stopped turned to look at Jude with a stern glare. "But he better not even think he's performing…Trevor said it is too soon."

"When will he begin to think about drumming again," Jude asked almost desperate to know. They all missed performing on stage and they missed playing with Kyle. Practice seemed so empty without him.

"After they take his cast off, he'll start physical therapy to build the strength back up," Portia sighed knowing that Kyle wanted to get right back into drumming. She knew how much it hurt him not to be able to do what he loved to do more than breathing or eating. "It's going to be a few weeks, and even then he's going to need to take it slow."

Jude nodded as Portia went back to work, this all seemed so unreal to her. Calvin Walsh had been arrested not only for child abuse, but also for attempted murder of Kyle, and for the physical assault of Portia. The first hearing of the charges was not for another week or so, and she knew that Kyle did not want to go. The judge even said that Kyle did not have to be in appearance for this one but Kyle told them he needed to. He wanted to look his father in the face and once and for all show him that he did not break him. That despite everything he Kyle Calvin Walsh survived and that he would live another day; to do what he loved to do.

Jude stood up as she heard Tommy's voice she followed it to see he was talking to Chaz and Bruno. She knew they were trying to talk him into going out with them tomorrow night. Tomorrow night was Halloween and Darius was throwing a huge annual Halloween Party at his house. Jude was going to perform a song, but she refused to do one of hers. So she decided on a cover, one that she felt went perfectly with her costume. The one she chooses went perfectly with only have two of her band mates.

Jude leaned against the wall as she could tell Bruno was doing what he always did—trying to get Tommy to cheat. She knew that Bruno did not see it that way in his eyes Tommy's relationship with Jude was fake. Jude was just a bump in the road, one that he planned on flattening. She would not get so annoyed but Tommy took what he did as a joke. Always laughing and telling her to just let it go. And she did until one of those women he tried to hook Tommy up with actually arrived at his door-step in a dress that had less fabric then one of Sadie's lacy nightgowns. It also did not help that when Bruno was around Tommy became someone else, someone cold and different. He never saw it but he was; always pushing her away, ignoring her calls. She was close to bursting, but she bit her lips, because she refused to do it in front of him. Then he would leave and Jude would forget about it until eh came back. Only now he wasn't going to leave he was staying.

She watched Kwest for a moment he did not look happy but at the same time he didn't look mad either. The one thing about Kwest was that he never made a scene, he was professional. Chaz was starting to warn his way back into Kwest life slowly. Jude knew that given time they might be able to work past their differences, given time. Looking ahead Jude saw Sadie. Sadie right now was rushing around the place. Marianna had called in again today. The only reason Sadie was here was because of the Halloween party. Usually she came in around three or four in the afternoon and worked until seven or eight. But because of the Halloween party Darius had asked her to come in and work a full shift today.

"Hey sis," Jude said watching as Sadie finally was able to sit down. Though the look in her eyes showed that she was not grateful for the seat the look was one Jude had seen. The least time Sadie had that look was when she accidentally dropped bleach on her new pair of 90 dollar jeans.

"I have had it," Sadie snapped her normally light blue eyes a dark sapphire due to the anger. "She calls in at least once a week, she doesn't follow the procedures, she doesn't take legible notes, hell I'm sure she doesn't even works while she's here. Yet they do nothing and Liam actually told me I need to be more like her."

"Is there anything I can help you with," Jude whispered getting her to let out a small growling sound. Sadie tried to stay calm she needed to stay calm.

"Ms. Harrison," Liam snapped coming to stand behind Jude. He was not happy they were talking when there was work to be done. "Why is there no coffee, what if we had company today?"

"There is no coffee because Marianna did not order any coffee like she was supposes to, just like there are no labels, no printer ink or paper," Sadie began slamming her hands down on the counter as she stood up to look Liam in the eyes. She refused to back down; she refused to take the fault for that woman again. "The list goes on because Marianna was supposes to order supplies over a week ago and never did even though she told me she did."

"Sadie just calm down," Jude told her softly she could see Sadie was about to blow.

"Jude here is right," Liam told her softening his tone slightly, but still trying to seem in charge. Everyone knew that Liam had a crush on Sadie. "I'll send someone out to get some supplies until the ones we need come in. I'll just need you to make out an order."

"Done," Sadie told him walking over to the file cabinet. She pulled out the papers walking them over and extending them to Liam. "Plus the secretary for the editor of Teen People called, they want to remind you about your lunch meeting for tomorrow."

"Thanks you Ms. Harrison," Liam replied taking the paper as Sadie went to answer the phone that began ringing again.

Jude laughed slightly as Liam rushed off Sadie was not one to push around. She looked at Kwest had been watching the whole thing and she could tell that he too was laughing. Sadie had been working her butt off the past month to pick up to slack from Marianna, who seemed to not want to work anymore. Ever since Georgia left she had just gone down hill. Jude did not understand why because she only had half the work. Darius split up the jobs so each one always had something to do, but as of late Marianna didn't do anything.

Jude looked straight ahead to see EJ and Portia arguing about something, most likely her dress for the award show, they could not decide on anything. EJ had attempted to be nice after the whole Kyle ordeal but that could only last so long. EJ didn't like people telling her what to do; EJ also did not like much of anything that Portia liked. The more Jude looked at her she didn't know what was going on because it also looked like EJ could be having another one of her hysterical fits. Of course that usually only happened when something exciting happened. Shrugging it off she turned to see Jamie and Darius talking about something but she did not miss Darius looks at Chaz and Bruno. Who by the way were still with her boyfriend and by the looks of it was not going to be leaving his side anytime soon.

She looked at her watch it was neatly five thirty and they needed to pick up their costumes for Darius party by six-thirty. She saw Tommy look casually at his watch then back to give a laugh. Jude sat down as she watched them for a moment. She knew that Chaz knew she was watching them because he looked at her a few times. She could tell by his hands movements that Tommy was trying to get away but Bruno kept stopping him. She could right now that if Bruno was going to be around more she and Tommy were going to need to talk. Because she refused to be second best to someone like him.

"Tommy if we don't leave now we're going to be late," Jude said interrupting the guys who just looked at her. Well Chaz smiled but Bruno gave her a look that confirmed everything she had ever believed.

"Late for what," Bruno asked in a surgery tone that let Jude know he was trying to mock her. Jude gave him a smirk that made Chaz bit his lip from laughing; he knew first hand Jude was not one to push.

"Oh it's nothing," Tommy shrugged putting his hand on Jude's lower back to guide her away. This was another thing that annoyed her when ever he came around or anyone he knew Tommy quickly rushed her away. Sometimes she still felt like they were dating in secret.

"We have to pick up our costumes for Darius party tomorrow night," Jude explained giving Tommy an annoyed look. Right now she was in no mood to play one of his games; and she was in no mood to deal with Bruno's either. "Are you two coming?"

"D's parties are the only good thing about being signed with him," Bruno laughed getting Tommy to smile nervously. Tommy silently prayed that Bruno kept his mouth shut about any of the parties of the past.

"So what are you two going as," Chaz asked smiling as he watched Tommy look at her; it was clear Tommy was uncomfortable. He could see that Tommy really did not want her around them and for the life of him he could figure out why. It would be a cold day in hell before any one of them hit on Jude. For one she was Tommy's girl and for two well she was sixteen.

"You'll have to wait and see," Tommy said once again trying to guide her away from them. Only to see that Jude had her feet firmly planted down she was not going to budge until she wanted to.

"Why," Bruno asked confused, had she really talked him in to something that dorky and corny. Jude smirk had not left her face and he saw it grown as she began to speak.

"Because Tommy refused to tell me which costume he wanted because he thought it would get him out of going," Jude explained getting Chaz to laugh softly while Tommy looked even more uncomfortable then he had ever in his life. He looked more at ease when Tommy's mother had dinner with him and Portia. "So he has no idea what I picked and by Darius orders he has to wear it."

******

Tommy gulped as Jude walked out of his bathroom in her costume. She was dressing up as a 20's singer, the ruby red dress went to her mid-thigh and she was going to have on red high heels. Portia had agreed to do her hair, plus she had managed to find some really neat jewelry to match. He had thought he loved her in the color green but the color red was proving to be a better color on her. The ruby color made her pale skin glow against the moonlight that was beginning to shine in the room.

Tommy of course was going to be wearing a slightly matching outfit. It fit perfectly. He had tried his costume on in private claiming he didn't want to have to wear until he needed to. He watched as Jude fixed the dress the reveal she had on a garter belt that matched. He groaned she was trying to kill him; she was trying to finish him off. It was black and red, he bit his lip this was payment for his conversation with Bruno and Chaz.

Jude must have heard Bruno trying to hook him up with some actress he met last week. He knew that Bruno was not one of Jude's favorite people and vise versa. Even Tommy would admit that Bruno ability to not accept Jude was beginning to get on his nerves. He knew that once Jude got to know Bruno and once Bruno got to know Jude they would get along; he was sure of it.

"You're cruel," Tommy told her coming to stand behind her. Jude turned herself around as he leaned forward she put her hands on his chest to push him away. She could almost laugh at the look on his face.

"You can not touch me in this," Jude ordered, because she knew he would ruin it. "Until after Darius's party tomorrow night."

"Then take it off," Tommy told her sternly coming towards her only to have her move out of his way.

"What is your problem," Jude asked putting her hands on her hips giving him an icy glare. Jude was still in no mood; she was still annoyed that Tommy would act like Bruno did nothing wrong. When she knew for a fact he tried to hook Tommy up with someone.

"We haven't had sex in a month," Tommy groaned making himself look like a little boy. Jude annoyed glare quickly went to one of anger. Of all the things she thought he would say that was not one of them.

"And we aren't having it tonight," Jude snapped walking away from him. Tommy watched her as she made her way towards his bathroom, unable to think what was making her this mad.

"Jude," Tommy whined then jumped at the loud slamming noise the door made when it shut.

Jude slammed something down on the floor, and not so gently went to take off her costume. This happened every time he went around Bruno. Chaz wasn't so bad sure he would go out drinking and came back smashed but that was okay. That she could deal with but how did you fight someone that never actually fought you to your face. Bruno hated the fact that they were together. The age difference didn't play a big part either; well maybe a little but not much. Bruno hated the fact that Tommy was finally with someone and that he was remaining faithful. So every time he came around he would take Tommy out, throwing god knows what at him.

Tommy waited until Jude stormed out of his bathroom, he was so annoyed that he didn't care that she was only in a shirt. Well that was a lie but right now he was not in the mood. He wanted to know what her problem was. He watched her as she went for her pants that she flung off across the room when she came in. She had been so excited to show him her costume, she just been so excited. Even he had been so excited he wanted to see her in her costume. Then it changed, and he knew what it was—Bruno.

"Jude," Tommy said taking her pants away from her getting her to turn to look at him. Jude did not want to fight with him, she wanted to get dressed and go home. But she had never listened when she should.

"You get like this every time you are around Bruno," Jude snapped crossing her arm to her chest. She was tired of this little game that Bruno was playing; because she didn't know how far he would go to win.

"Like what," Tommy snapped back throwing her jeans back on the floor. She turned to see him her eyes shimmering with tears of anger and tears of a great sadness. She did not want to lose him.

"Like a jerk," Jude told him holding back tears, she would not cry. No matter how much she wanted to, no matter if she had to run from him she would not cry. "You get so cold when you are around him, like nothing matters, especially not me."

"Jude I love you," Tommy whispered cupping her face to see the tears beginning to fall. "Oh baby, don't cry you know I hate it when you cry."

"Then stop being a jerk," Jude told him getting him to laugh without humor. She wanted to stop this; she wanted to just go home.

Jude pushed her self away form him, slapping his hand away when he tried to touch her again. She was mad no scratch that she was pissed off. She was tired of being treated like crap whenever his friends came around. Kwest was different but she knew that was only Kwest knew her before. And the fact that Kwest was her brother-in-law played a major part to. But every time Bruno came in town or Chaz, or some other guy he used to hang with Jude took back seat. She was tired of him separating his life with her to his life in the past.

Tommy tried to pull her to him only to have her push him away aggressively. Tommy snapped grabbing her arms he yanked her around. He didn't mean for anything to happen between them he just wanted to talk to her. He needed for her to understand that Bruno didn't mean to come off the way he did. He was just used to certain things. He was used to the parties they would go to, the woman they would seduce, and wild nights of alcohol and lust. And now that life was just a thing of the past for Tommy and for JP too. Though part of Boyz Attack JP had settled down; now married with children.

Crushing his lips against hers Tommy hissed in pain the moment her teeth sank down hard to bite his bottom lip. Lifting her off the ground her legs wrapped around his waist. He pushed the shirt over her head before he tossed her on the bed. He quickly pushed his jeans down kicking them aside. Tommy didn't have time to react or to think because the moment he kicked his jeans Jude grabbed his face. Pulling his hair as his lips crushed against her for a bruising kiss that he was sure would leave marks.

Falling back on the bed Jude groaned as Tommy nipped her ear. Tommy let out another hiss as her nails dug into the skin of his butt. Grabbing her wrist he pushed them above her head pinning them down. He moved them to the railing and she could hear the command to hang on to it. Jude held on to the railing tight as his teeth bit at her erect nipple, then nipped down her body to her hips. Without much gentleness he moved her thighs apart spreading them wide. After the longest moment Jude began to open her eyes but she shut them just as fast as she cried out, he pushed himself deep inside of her. The thrust was quick fast hard and borderline painful.

Tommy pushed himself inside of her, holding her hips moving her up and down, up and down as fast as he could. Jude thrashed her head back and forth as the once pain blurred into something else completely. Just when she didn't think he could go any faster, when she couldn't feel any more he did something to prove her wrong. Tommy let out a cry of his own as his body shook as he felt her muscles contract around him. She was close he could feel it, could hear it in her cries and whimpers. Then as it slammed into her and Tommy was right behind her. Falling on top of her he rolled off of her quickly tossing away the condom.

"Jude," Tommy whispered rolling to his side to look at her. He had to suck in a deep breath to keep him self calm, he hated when he got like this with her.

"No Tommy," Jude snapped, he could see the pain and anger in her eyes had returned from the lust and desire she had moments ago. "I'm so tired of this you're too good for me crap, and that is what it is. Whenever you get around him you get like this and I don't know how much more I can take of it."

"That isn't what this is about," Tommy groaned rubbing his eyes as he sat up and she slipped out of his bed. He felt his stomach twist in a tight knot as he saw the red marks on her thighs. "I didn't hurt you did I."

"Like you care," Jude hissed going for her panties making an angry noise when she saw them in two pieces. "You got your sex."

"Come on you know it wasn't like that," Tommy grumbled watching her shaking her head, then turn to look at him. Her anger hit him harder then any blow to the face could have. That was the power she held over him.

"What other stupid ideas did Bruno put in your head," Jude asked crossing her arms over her naked chest. She was not going play the game anymore, Tommy had a choice to make and he was making it--tonight. "Because just in case you haven't noticed I'm not one of his favorite people."

"Bruno likes you," Tommy argued getting her to laugh bitterly as she went for her jeans again, this time uttering a few curse words. The Tommy had to open his mouth; Jude threw her jeans at him hard as he spoke the last part. "Maybe you should try to see it his way…find some common ground with him."

"Last week he texts you the name and number of three single models," Jude yelled as her jeans hit him in the face. Tommy eyes widen at the intensity of her anger. Her face was flushed red her hands were shaking and her breathing out of control. "Of course that probably wouldn't happen if you treated me like a girlfriend when he's around."

"What does that mean," Tommy asked getting just as angry as she was. He treated her better than any other girlfriend he had ever had in the past.

"You never take me around your friends Tommy," Jude hissed getting him to sigh and look away guilty. "Maybe if you actually took around them they would see that you are serious about me. That I'm more than just some teenager you hooked up with, because that is how Bruno sees me."

Tommy looked away knowing she was right, they went out to events but he made sure to keep her separate from his old life. Sure she'd talk to Chaz but he was different as was Kwest. He let her see the part of him that he kept hidden from the rest of the world. Yet at the same time he kept her from the rest of the world. It wasn't that he was ashamed of her, it was the opposite he was worried she would become ashamed of him. That she would see he wasn't the man she saw when she looked at him.

Jude wiped her tears away angry, man when they had fights they had fights. But this was not going to go away; she had let this problem eat away at her for too long. Bruno and some of his friends would call and invite him out and he usually said no unless she told him he should go. She didn't mind she had faith in Tommy and in their relationship. But the moment Bruno tried to hook him up with other girls was when it started to eat at her. She knew Tommy would never cross that line, but she couldn't help but wonder why he kept her hidden.

"I know you love me," Jude told him softening just a little bit. But the anger was still there in her eyes but at least her body had relaxed. "But I can't help but feel like maybe there are times when you regret getting with me."

"Don't be stupid," Tommy hissed giving her a disbelief look. He never in a million years meant to make her feel like that, she was his entire world. Jude body stiffened slight again at his tone.

"Then what," Jude snapped climbing on the bed to sit in front of him. "I've never met any of your friends, well besides a few lunches with Chaz, and Kwest is my brother-in-law so he doesn't count. So tell me Tommy how the hell am I suppose to feel? You keep me hidden away, and I have to know why?"

"I'm sorry," Tommy told her seriously moving towards her to cup her face smiling softly when she allowed him. Her tears hit him worse then the anger did, he hated seeing her in pain. And he hated it even more when he was the cause. "What if you don't like what you find out?"

"That's the reason you keep me hidden away," Jude grumbled giving him a matching disbelief look. "Tommy what more could they tell me about you that I don't know."

"Nothing," Tommy admitted with a nod, but his eyes showed his fear. "But Bruno doesn't see anything wrong with the way I used to treat women, hell he still sees nothing wrong with me cheating on Portia."

"There is nothing no one could say about you that would ever change the way I look at you," Jude swore cupping his face. When he didn't say anything she brought his lips to her softly. "Like I've said a hundred times before Tommy Quincy, the things you did in the past made you the man I love now, and the man I will always love in the future."

Tommy knew she meant it now but he didn't know about when the stories began. When she found out how much a jerk he had been? He was not proud of the way he treated women in his past. For he treated them like their sole purposes was the please him. He had told Jude that before but he didn't think she ever truly got it. He knew that Bruno would start on the horrible ones; the ones that today made him wish he had a time machine so he could punch himself. Chaz had been so awesome about him and Jude, and Kwest too. He figured once Bruno got here he'd see, but if anything the last few weeks had been worse.

Bruno liked Jude as a singer and even as a person, but he hated that she was his girlfriend. He took what Bruno did as jokes laughing them off and rolling his eyes. Sure he knew it annoyed Jude, he knew it even upset her at times but until tonight he didn't know how much. He never really asked even when she asked him to call Bruno and tell him to stop. Tommy also kept her away from them because he didn't want her to change. He didn't want her to thinks she had to change herself to be with him. He loved her the way she was, and he didn't want her to ever think differently.

The moment Tommy's eyes met her eyes he felt what she felt, she was everything to him. Jude Harrison was his reason to live, and he knew that if he lost her he wouldn't want to live anymore. He was beginning to understand what his grandfather said about relationships. He told him that it was about giving and taking that each day had a new challenge and a greater reward. He finally got that part, because everyday with Jude he discovered something. Usually about him self; Jude had a faith in him that he didn't deserve.

"Are you okay," Tommy asked eyeing her up and down, he could not believe he did this again. He smiled a little smile when he saw the look in her eyes.

"I think so," Jude told him faking a frown as she shifted to the side. "I think I'm going to need you to check…just to make sure."

"I probably should," Tommy told her mocking a serious look as he moved towards her slowing. "I would hate for you to have to cancel your appearance tomorrow night…Darius would be furious."

"Exactly," Jude nodded smirking as Tommy hands went to her hips pushing her towards him.

"But I am going to warn you Miss Harrison," Tommy smirked his lips coming against her. "I am going to have to be very thorough…it might take awhile."

"God I hope so," Jude whispered before his lips crashed down in her.

********

Sadie sat at the table waiting for Kwest to come and join her for breakfast. Today was Halloween tonight she and Kwest were expected to be at Darius's party but that was tonight. Right now they had to eat and make their way to work. She took up she needed to talk to him about something, something she had been keeping hidden for two days now. She watched him walk into the room giving her a kiss on the cheek as he sat down. She looked down at the breakfast then back up at her husband wondering if things could get any better than this. Sadie knew how lucky she was.

Sadie nibbled on her bottom lip as she wondered about the future. Jude's dreams were coming true; she was one of the biggest rising stars in the music business. She was dating Tommy Q one of the most wanted men on the planet. Their father was happy with his growing relationship with Yvette and their mother well she didn't know what to think about her recent behavior. She had gone form being a caring and loving parent to one of the most selfish people she had ever met. Kyle was getting better with each passing day and Wally was beginning to open up to people. Things seemed good they looked like the issues were beginning to work out for him and his family. And now this, she looked up at Kwest, there was no way to do this then just doing it.

"Do you like your eggs," Sadie asked softly getting him to look up and smile at her.

"Sadie you know I love your cooking," Kwest told her laughing softly as he took another bite. Kwest went back to looking at the papers in font of him. Darius was being so picky about this party compared to his ones in the past.

"You're happy right," Sadie asked getting him to look at her confused. Sadie watched him look at her like he had never seen her before.

"I've never been happier," Kwest replied frowning putting down his fork and papers now intrigued by his wife's questions. "Sadie is something wrong?"

"Do you remember my check up at the doctors," Sadie questioned getting him to nod slowly. She didn't know how to word it; she didn't know how to say it. Maybe bow wasn't the best time, but it wasn't like she could go back now. "Well the test results came back."

"Is everything okay," Kwest asked scared, almost not wanting her to answer. He knew she had been off the past few days, even Portia mentioned her strange behavior.

"I'm eight weeks pregnant," Sadie announced in one deep breath then sucking in another anticipating his reaction.

"Oh my," Kwest mumbled his frowning face going to a blank one. Kwest stopped breathing for the longest moment he did nothing but stare at Sadie before she began talking again. But as much as he wanted to no sound came out of his mouth.

"Now I know you'll want to tell your mom but I really want to tell Jude first," Sadie began to ramble as Kwest could only nod. "I was thinking we could tell our parents at the same time. So I thought we could invite my parents to dinner and get your mom and speaker phone."

"Speaker phone," Kwest repeated as Sadie went on about her plan to tell them at the same time. "Pregnant."

Then it was lightening, it call came crushing down on Kwest. Sadie laughed as Kwest jumped out of his chair as it finally hit him. She laughed as he picked her up from the chair kissing her on the lips. She wrapped her arms around his neck. Never in his life did he imagine this moment. Pulling away from her he leaned his forehead against hers as his dark eyes met her blue ones. Running his fingers through her hair he pressed his lips against her again softly. He could not say anything she could have anything she wanted he didn't care.

Sadie smiled when he his hand went to her stomach the idea that she carried his child filled him with a joy unknown to him. Her mind played out so many different responses to when she told him. They includes him being mad, him walking out, him passing out and so many other but she knew in her heart he would take it like this. Kissing her gently on the lips again he could not get rid of the happiness the flooded over him. He was going to be a father, god he could only imagine how his family would react to this news.

He knew his sisters would squeal. They had been trying to hook him up for years with their friends and he even went on few of the dates. But none of them fit him; none of them were what he wanted. His aunts would jump up and down and his mother. He knew his mother would go crazy. She would call Sadie everyday, because she did it with his sisters. Then she would arrive weeks before the baby was born to help out and stay a two weeks after the baby to "help" out. Suddenly Kwest pushed Sadie away gently with a ghostly white look on his face.

"My mother will kill me if we tell her over the phone," Kwest gulped getting Sadie to nod smiling softly. "I'll tell call her and invite her to come down for a visit. We'll all have dinner then."

"What if she can't come right away," Sadie asked worried, she didn't know how much longer she could keep this hidden. Actually she did know, maybe a few weeks. She needed to tell people, she had to tell people are she was going to go crazy.

"This is my mother," Kwest reminded her smiling widely. His mother never looked an invitation in mouth. If he knew his mother she would be on the next plan to Toronto. "She'll come…then the real problem will occur."

"Real Problem," Sadie questioned confused as Kwest sucked in a deep breath.

"Getting her to go home," Kwest smirked going towards the phone.

Sadie shook her head in disbelief at his words but she knew where they were coming from. Abigail loved Kwest but she was not a big fan of his career choice. She wished he would have stayed in college became a lawyer or something that in her mind was more stable. Sadie sat back down taking a drink of her orange juice as Kwest talked to his mother. She looked around their apartment, the first thing they needed to do was get a bigger place. She knew Kwest loved this place but it was only one bedroom.

Sadie knew that Jude was going to go crazy. But she also knew that when she told Jude she had to tell Tommy too. Biting her bottom lip she wondered if telling Jude first was the best option, maybe they could all find out together. Sadie smiled at the idea of having a little dinner party. She knew they could not have it here this place was too small. But she knew the Harrison home was big enough for them all to enjoy a nice dinner and some good company.

"She is on the phone booking her a ticker as we speak," Kwest sighed taking his seat looking down at his breakfast. "She's going to call me back to tell me when we should expect her."

"I was thinking about a dinner party," Sadie smiled getting Kwest to look up at her. "Our parents, Jude, Tommy, Portia, and Jamie…he's like a brother to me."

"He'll bring Patsy," Kwest mumbled imaging his mother's reaction to seeing Patsy. It would more and likely be a prime example of Jamie's Grams reaction; one of horror and shock. She still called Patsy the devil's daughter.

"I'll talk to him before hand," Sadie promised smiling at the idea of telling them all. Jamie met Abigail briefly during her last visit, so Sadie was sure Jamie would know not to bring Patsy. And if he did bring her she better look normal.

*****

Darius liked his office to be run efficiently he liked to know when he left G-Major his employee could be trusted to do their jobs. Looking at the job that had been given to him by Marianna he was not getting that at all. Then there were the complaints he kept receiving not only by various individuals at G-Major but others who were visiting. He liked to consider himself a fair man. He gave second chances when they were needed; if anyone doubted that they should ask Tommy. But Marianna had spit in his face basically. When he called her she made another male excuse as to why she had to call in. Darius tried to keep calm, he tried to remain professional but she laughed at him. She laughed at him Darius Mill. She laughed at him because he gave her a choice; either come into work today or never again.

Sadie looked at her watch smiling as one of Liam's interns came to take her spot. Darius told her that he wanted to see her at 9:30 no excuses. She assumed it was something about the award show. He had been so high strung about Jude looking right, about the entire band looking right. You'd think with someone like Kate Howard calling he'd be happy. Of course she knew it was different. This would be Kyle first appearance since his hospitalization. Darius was making sure Kyle out of the media's eyes right now. Plus he knew people were going to be all in a buzz to see if Wally brought someone. Plus Tommy and Jude were still the couple to watch.

Sadie pushed the few wrinkles out of the black skirt she was wearing, than fixed the buttons on her pink business suit-jacket. She took her pad for note taking as she started towards Darius's office. She saw Kwest talking to one of the other techs, waving his hands as he explained something. More and likely how he wanted something set up. Kwest had worked with Darius long enough to know how he liked things to be done. She watched Kwest for a moment as the tech listen closely to everything he said. The tech was new to G-major and by the looks of him new to the business as well. And Kwest came with a reputation of his own; one that sometimes intimated those who didn't know him.

She saw Portia going over some sketches with EJ and she knew who they were from Kate Howard. Her assistant came by yesterday and it seemed that she wanted Jude. Which was not unheard of as of right now everyone wanted the newest sensation Jude Harrison. When Sadie got to Darius's office door she knocked seeing he was on the phone. He nodded waving her inside motioning for her to take the seat in front of his desk. She realized soon he was talking to someone about Kyle homecoming tomorrow. Darius knew Kyle would be excited and he wanted that but he did not want Kyle to get hurt.

"Sorry about that," Darius told her smiling widely. Sadie smiled back as Darius shuffled the papers around on his desk before looking up at her more seriously. "I wanted to speak to you about your position here at G-Major."

"My position," Sadie questioned concerned she was getting fired. Sadie placed the note pad she held in her lap trying to remain calm. But if he in any way event hinted that Marianna was a better worker he was going to get an earful.

"Due to poor job performance Marianna has been let go," Darius explained softly not wanting to go into any more detail than that. Sadie had to bite the inside of her bottom lip to stop herself from smiling. She figured that would be unprofessional of her. "So we'll be looking for her replacement and before posting the job outside of G-major I wanted to know if you were interested in the position."

"You want to make me full time," Sadie gushed unable to believe it. Okay that was not true she did believe it, she knew how hard she worked, and she knew that for the most part everyone liked her. Plus the more she worked here the more she began to like the business aspect of the music world.

"Sadie your hard work and dedication to this place does not go unnoticed," Darius explained firmly. "I have actually wanted to promote you to full time for weeks now, but Liam claimed you would not be interested."

"I'm interested Mr. Mills," Sadie assured him giving him her classic smile, then frown. "But before you promote me to full time there is something you need to know. Some thing that could affect my job performance physically…something I would appreciate keeping private for now."

"I don't understand," Darius frowned; he read her application several times and remembered nothing on there about any physical limitations. If he remembered right she had been in every sport plus cheerleading. "I was under the impression you were in perfect health."

"Kwest and I just found out I'm eight weeks pregnant," Sadie explained smiling ear to ear as he let out a deep sigh of relief. For a moment there he was truly worried, he didn't know if Jude could handle anymore stress at this point. Especially not with Bruno around.

"Unless you plan to stay at home and become a homemaker this does not affect my decision to promote you," Darius laughed getting her to smile again. "But I do extend my congratulations to you and Kwest."

"Thank you," Sadie giggled. "Sorry you're the first person I've told besides Kwest…that is why I need to keep it private."

"You have my word," Darius swore. Sadie nodded going to stand only to have Darius put his hand up to stop her. "Boyz Attack has a meeting at noon with Tommy about their new album. I need you to send in Bruno before the meeting starts…we have something we need to discuss."

"Of course Mr. Mills," Sadie told him standing up as she wrote it down so she would not forget.

Walking out of his office Sadie did not think this day could get any better then this. Most people here were already flying high due to the Halloween party this evening. Darius had made a major deal out of this party; wanting to endorse everyone and anyone who was connected with G-Major. He had actors, actresses, models, magazine editors, fashion designers, radio personalities, MTV, E! News, and anyone one else he could find coming. Plus he made sure that he had the best in entertainment, but he knew people wanted to see Jude and SME perform more than anything. This was the party to end all parties. Darius was going to make sure this was the Halloween party to be at.

Tommy looked down from his office giving Sadie a smile as she walked out of Darius's office and towards her husband. Darius had called him early this morning to ask him if he thought Sadie wanted the position. Truthfully he didn't know but he did know that Sadie would be hurt if she had not been asked at least. So he told him he should at least ask because he didn't know for sure. From the way Kwest was smiling in awe he would say that Liam was wrong. Tommy knew that Sadie was going to keep on advancing; she was smart pretty and quick on her feet. Three things that helped you make in this business.

Tommy rubbed his eyes he had so many ideas for the Boyz Attack's new album. Luckily for him Chaz was actually interested in trying something new but he also wanted to stay true to the fans. He smiled at the song in front of him Jude actually wrote it over the summer. In one of his e-mails to her he told her about maybe producing a new album for them and it seemed this song popped into her head. The funniest thing was that the song was great and he knew the guys could do wonders with it.

"Work hard or hardly working," JP joked walking into his office smiling. Tommy laughed as he stood up to give his old friend a hug.

"Just got here," Tommy explained as he went back to his seat while JP sat in front of him.

"So when do I get to see your girl," JP asked getting Tommy to look at him confused. "You know what I mean T."

"Actually I do," Tommy nodded remembering his huge fight with Jude the night before. "You should drop by tomorrow afternoon, she and the guys will be here working on her album most of morning to late afternoon."

"Okay," JP nodded smiling as an idea popped into his head. "How about I bring lunch for you guys?"

"As long as there are no onions," Tommy crinkled his nose, JP loved onions. It was one of the stupid yet epic fights on board of the Boyz Attack Bus. JP laughed it was nice to work with Tommy again.

"T man there is a reason I came and it wasn't all about meeting Jude again," JP confessed sucking in a deep breath. JP and Chaz had spent the entire night talking about Bruno and unlike Chaz he knew what Bruno could do. And he knew that Bruno didn't learn his lesson. "It's about Bruno."

"I know he doesn't like what I have with Jude," Tommy sighed looking at his old friend.

"T he's out to destroy what you have with Jude," JP told him seriously, giving Tommy a look that made Tommy's blood run cold. "And trust me he won't stop until someone is hurt."

TBC

**Note: **Anyone who has watched General Hospital in the last few years will know who Kate Howard is. So I am taking the character but in no way will be making this a GH crossover, I just wanted a designer for Jude. So Kate Howard is a world known Designer who has worked her entire career for Couture Magazine. She recently left them to start her own Magazine--Crimson. She'll actually make an appearance in the next chapter!


	15. Trick or Treat

**Author Notes:** The reason it has been so long since my last update is two reasons. First my computer crashed and I had to send it away to be fixed. Then when I finally got it back from my sister's friend who took forever to fix it, my father pasted away. So I wasn't in the right mood to write for this story. Whenever I tried I just couldn't get pasted two sentences. But now my muse is back in full, so hopefully it was worth the wait.

I am not making Kate Howard the same way she is in GH, because she's not really the same character. And she will not come in until next chapter. Don't fear Bruno will not actually do anything to hurt Jude.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie; Mason/Wally; Stuart/Yvette

**Summary:** Darius Mills Halloween Bash.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters. I also do not own the character Kate Howard.

**Rate: **NC-17

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to "Personality Crisis"

Darius sucked in a deep breath as the first band began to play their songs. Portia was at the hospital with Kyle, he was schedule to come home tomorrow afternoon. He already had his things moved from his room at his old house to what would be his room here. Of course until his leg cast came off he would be sleeping on the couch. Shaking his head he did not want to think about that right now, he had a party to enjoy. Well maybe not enjoy but he did have to host it. After the day he had he was unsure he'd be able to actually get into it.

Fixing the gold crown he wore to his King costume he began to make the rounds. He had just got off the phone with his ex-wife before his children began their trick or treating. He was always filled with such pain and joy after their phone conversations. He was just glad that he got them for Christmas this year. Walking towards the punch bowl one cause of his fowl mood came into view—Bruno. He was dressed as some kind of warrior with his fake sword on his side. Chaz was next to him talking to Sean; both of them were dressed as zombies. JP was out with his family tonight; it was his daughter's first trick or treating.

Darius looked over to see Kwest and Sadie dancing to the current song. He smiled at Kwest western sheriff costume and Sadie's Miss Kitty costume. Darius could not help the smile that graced his face as he imagined Kwest as a father. He had known him as long as Tommy had and he knew no child would be so lucky. Darius gave up on the illusion of true love along time ago, but when he looked at them he almost believed in it again. The same went with Tommy and Jude. They almost made him believe—almost.

Darius didn't know whether to laugh or faint when he saw their newest talent walk through the door. Patsy Sewer was many things as Darius was finding out, but a school girl was not one of them. Yet here in front of him she appeared to be just that. Her hair was combed and put into piggy-tails that were each French-braided. She had on a white button-up short sleeve blouse that nicely curved to her body but went past her waist. She had on a knee length plaid shirt, a pair of white knee socks and a pair of polished black Mary-Jane shoes. Around her neck shore a beautiful cross necklace and a simple silver watch around her wrist. She almost looked like she did belong to some catholic school. Looking to Patsy side Darius nearly rolled his eye at Jamie as he was dressed like a hardcore gothic punk.

Darius knew the moment Tommy walked in because he could hear the gasp from the ladies behind him and then soft groans when they saw Jude. He turned to smile at his number one couple. Portia did a terrific job at making them like they belonged to the 20's. Tommy looked like a classic night club owner and Jude his star singer. As they walked in holding hands he did not miss the look that hit Bruno's face. Darius could tell right away this was going to be a party to remember.

"Nice choice Jude," Chaz smiled walking up to the couple; Tommy smiled as he put his arm around Jude's waist.

"Thank you," Jude smiled giving Tommy an "I Told You So" look. Chaz laughed as Tommy mumbled something under his breath.

"If it isn't the girl of the hour," Bruno faked a smile as he walked up to them. "Everyone is just in a buzz about your song tonight?"

"Whatever it is I'm sure you're rock it," Sean added giving Bruno a strange look at his tone.

"Of course she will," Tommy smiled looking down at her lovingly which caused Sean and Chaz to exchange smirks.

"Hello," a red headed woman dressed in a hippie outfit said to Tommy. "I was wondering if you could help me."

"We can try," Tommy said holding Jude a little tighter while giving Bruno a look. He spoke to him earlier today but obviously it didn't do any good.

"I'm Shawna Carter," Shawna explained getting Tommy loosen his grip, but only slightly. Because the only Shawna Carter he knew of was the music critic. "I was wondering if you could direct me to where Liam Fairchild is."

"I'm right here love," Liam smiled walking up to the group in a Roman Emperor's costume. Putting his arm around the woman's shoulder he smiled when he saw Jude's costume. "Why Miss Harrison you look quite ready to take the stage tonight."

"Thank you Liam," Jude blushed not used to his compliments, but knowing it was for show. They all happily watched Liam guided her away towards Darius who was now talking to several people.

So far so great was all EJ could think. So far this party was one of the best going on; she had contacts all over that had confirmed this. She had done her best to get someone from every TV station, newspaper, magazine, and even the radio here at this party. This party had to come off without one problem because everyone was watching them. Everyone knew Jude and SME were performing without their drummer.

She spotted Liam and his date talking to one of the radio talk show host; she seemed to smiling and nodding while they took glances at Jude. Turning around she felt Darius pull her to the side. Soon she was running around the room trying to find Jude. She had a million things to do like find the guys. She had yet seen their costumes and to tell you the truth she was nervous. Who knew what those two came up with? But she stopped and smiled when she Jude and Tommy.

"You two look fabulous," EJ chirped coming behind them, Jude nearly jumped out of her skin. "Sorry Jude…Darius wants you back stage now."

"Darius is over there," Tommy questioned seeing Darius charm a few people as he pulled Jamie into the conversation.

"Then go ask him why he told me to get her back stage now," EJ snapped putting her hands on her hips with a glare.

"Let me go see what's gong on," Jude told Tommy with a sigh seeing a fight in the works here. Tommy nodded as he leaned down to kiss her gently before she walked off.

"Aw wasn't that sweet," Sean joked getting Tommy to blush slightly. Then he got somewhat serious as he looked half at Jude's disappearing form and then at Bruno who was suddenly quiet. "Seriously T, how do you handle that girl, I mean no offense but she seems a little hard to handle."

"Anyone who thinks they can handle Jude is delusional," Tommy explained to his friend giving him a soft smile as he thought of the past year with Jude. "Jude does what Jude wants, and you're just along for the ride."

"Sounds like someone we know," Chaz smirked getting Sean to nod in agreement.

Jude smiled shaking the hands of people as she walked by. EJ would stop her making her talk to some of them as she made her way towards the back. Now she understood what Darius was up to. He wanted her to mingle without Tommy; so people did not just see her as Tommy's girl. EJ was of course right at her side interrupting the conversations when it got to something she didn't like. Then they would start over again with someone new until finally they were to the other side of the room towards what was considered backstage.

EJ of course went back out to the party to mingle and boost Jude and the guys up. Darius was having a backset put in that make it appear like they were actually playing in a 20's club. He was even having an old fashion microphone put in just for this song. That was why he asked the guys to pick costumes that would blend in well. The band that had been playing had ended their portion, which she had believed was supposes to be longer. But she knew from what Tommy said they were in dispute with Darius. She could hear Spied talking to someone so she followed the voice smiling as she saw them sitting down waiting.

Jude stopped and held her breath as she tried to control her laughter because she was sure this was not what Darius had in mind. She remembered the conversation. Darius asked wait no he told them their costumes needed to be blend in with her. He did not want them to look out of place on stage. That went for all the artists. He had different backdrops for each of them. But she knew this was not what he had in mind. Because right now Spied and Wally were dressed as woman; in dresses similar if not identical to her own.

She gave them a good look up and down. No detail went unnoticed; from pantyhose, to nails, their wigs and even their makeup were prefect. She could see Mason behind Wally who was just laughing at her reaction. Of all the things she imagined them to be this was not one of them. Then she laughed when she saw them walk because it was clear from the heels they were wearing they must have practiced because they didn't do that bad of a job.

"Do you like," Spied asked motioned to his black dress, then to Wally's deep blue one.

"You guys look amazing," Jude laughed walking towards them, the wig held the perfect twenties hair. "But I don't think this is what Darius had in mind."

"He said we should try to blend in with the background," Wally reminded her putting his hand on his hips; making her think of Sadie.

"Plus we wanted costumes no one would ever forget," Spied added getting Jude to nod. Jude knew that no one would ever forget seeing Spied and Wally in a dress.

"Though after tonight I will admit that I do have a little more respect for what you girls go through," Wally told her honestly as he looked at his makeup again.

"You look hot though," Mason told him giving him a sultry smile.

"You think so," Wally asked turning around to give him a smile back. Jude and Spied just shook their heads.

"I hope you guys are ready you go on in ten…ten minutes," EJ stuttered as for the first time she saw the guys. She had been right; she should have picked their costumes. "Oh my…you did not get approval for this."

EJ just looked at Jude with wide eyes then a smile grace her face as she thought of the headlines. This was going to be on every news station, MTV, E! News, she just knew it. Plus they didn't actually look that bad, actually she had seen more women who looked worse then they did right now. This told her that they even had Portia's help to do this or someone else. When she found out who helped them without going to her first she was going to ring their necks.

EJ listened closely as Darius gave his speech. She watched as Wally smooth down the skirt of the dress he was wearing, smiling as she though of how bad his feet were going to hurt in the morning. That was another plus side; the guys were getting a first hand experience on what it truly was like being a woman for an evening. Soon Darius stepped off EJ smiled even more at his wide eyes expression as he finally saw the guy's costume for the first time. Next year they will have to clear it by either her or Portia first, but that was next year.

Tommy looked at Kwest who just shrugged his shoulders but none of them missed the smirk that was now on Sadie's face. Something told them that something was up something that they were not going to like. They looked up as the stage went dark then Tommy and Kwest exchanged looks again as the curtain was brought up to reveal the 20's backdrop. Then everyone clapped as Spied and Wally walked out onto the stage. Tommy shook his head as Sadie clapped excitedly while Sean and Chaz made some whistling sounds.

Jude was right behind them; she smiled at the guys as they went to their places. No one missed the fact that they guys were not using their normal instruments. They also did not miss how easy the guys were actually getting around in their heels or dress. There was a seat for Wally to seat on while he began to pat lightly on the drums. Tommy frowned because so far he had no idea what song they were about to play, that was until Spied began to play. Jude eyes found his she smiled as she gave him a wink before she started to snap her fingers.

_Never know how much I love you_

_Never know how much I care_

_When you put your arms around me_

_I get a fever that's so hard to bear_

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! In the morning_

_Fever all through the night_

_Sun lights up the daytime_

_And moon lights up the night_

_I light up when you call my name_

_And you know I'm gonna treat you right_

_You give me fever_

_When you kiss me,_

_Fever when you hold me tight_

_Fever! In the morning_

_And fever all through the night_

_Everybody's got the fever_

_That is something you all know_

_Fever isn't such a new thing_

_Fever started long ago_

_Romeo loved Juliet_

_Juliet she felt the same_

_When he put his arms around her he said,_

_"Julie, Baby, you're my flame."_

_"Thou giveth fever_

_When we kisseth_

_Fever with thy flaming youth_

_Fever! I'm afire,_

_Fever, yeah, I burn, forsooth."_

_Cap'in Smith and Pocahontas had a very mad affair_

_When her daddy tried to kill him_

_She said,_

_"Daddy, oh, don't you dare!"_

_"He gives me fever_

_With his kisses_

_Fever when he holds me tight_

_Fever! I'm his missus, So_

_Daddy, Won't you treat him right?"_

_Now you've listened to my story_

_Here's the point that I have made_

_Chicks were born to give you fever_

_Be it Fahrenheit or Centigrade_

_They give you fever_

_When you kiss them_

_Fever if you live and learn_

_Fever! 'till you sizzle_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

_What a lovely way to burn_

Kyle hated many things in this world. Most people would think his father and mother would top that list but in reality they didn't. The reason for this being that he felt nothing when it came to his parents not one single emotion; though he had tried many times. When people thought about Helen Walsh they felt pity, oh the horror she must have endured. Kyle at first felt this for her many times, but then she left, and he paid the price. How could he not get himself to feel anything for her, well maybe he could say he hated her. His face was only every news station in Canada and the US. Jude Harrison and SME were the hottest new band; and this did nothing but help their sales. Yet not on word from his mother, nothing—was that what he was to her nothing.

Then his father, the man was a sure way to boil his blood but to hate him he couldn't. Not because he loved the man. No because if he hated Calvin Walsh then he still had control. Calvin would still be in his head would still be in his life. Kyle guessed that was why he long ago forgotten about his mother. As long as he felt that anger towards him as long as he hated him Calvin still had control over him. Kyle always swore that if he could ever get free, if he could ever just leave he would just forget about Calvin Walsh.

Looking out the window Kyle hated many things but at this point he hated nothing more than this hospital, these casts, and this stupid uncomfortable bed and room. With its white walls, ugly couch, and the sound of passive classical music seeping in, it drove him insane. Kyle though the point of being here was to get better instead he was finding himself getting worse with each passing day. If he didn't get out of here his body might be great but his mind was going to go.

"I come baring gifts," Portia chirped walking into Kyle's hospital room waving a bag.

Kyle laughed he didn't mean to he didn't know why it was funny maybe he was starting to feel the ill effects of this hospital room. Or maybe Portia was trying her best to make him feel better. It was probably that because the moment he laughed was the moment Portia took off her long black coat to reveal her Halloween costume. Right now Portia was dressed in an above the knee length nurse's out fit. She had on a pair of white stiletto heels, with the white cap placed neatly on her head. Her normally curly hair was straight today, which he knew from experience took her hours to do. So how could he not smile when she had gone to this trouble for him?

Kyle laughed again as she took out a t-shirt for him, he had seen it everywhere. It was black with orange letting and said "This Is my Costume." Portia came over helping him to take off the shirt he had on. She had bought this shirt a little big so that it would fit over his cast better. Right now button up shirts were his best friend, because it seemed they went on easier than the ones that slipped over his head. The best thing was that Portia was the one doing this; she had practice helping him dress from the months of hidden abuse.

"How do I look," Kyle asked as Portia helped smooth it down, and then ran her finger through his hair to smooth out the fallen strains.

"You need a hair cut," Portia frowned; mentally making a note to call someone in the morning, despite his smile she knew the look in his eyes. She had seen it more than once. "What's wrong?"

"This place is driving me insane," Kyle grumbled leaning back getting her to smile in understanding. "I just…I miss real music. Tell me again why I can't have my mp3 player."

"You leave tomorrow," Portia laughed no one knew how happy it made her to see him like this. To see him at a point where he could argue with her again, it prove to her he would live. "Darius just got your room finished today."

"I can't believe I'm going to be living with Darius," Kyle said crinkling his nose getting Portia to laugh again. "How do you live with a guy like that?"

"By not touching the hundreds of self portraits he has hanging on every wall," Trevor joked walking into the room.

"That is not nice," Portia snipped giving him a glare that made him almost sorry--almost.

When Portia was fifteen years old she begged and pleaded for a certain princess costume. It was a silver color and when you put it against her skin she almost seemed to glow. Her mother spent over two hours just doing her hair; the tiara had to be just right. When she walked down those stairs that night everyone thought they were actually looking at a princess. Portia had the walk, the smile, and the wave down to an art form. Trevor never in his life saw anyone more perfect or beautiful then Portia Mills that night. That had been his favorite Halloween costume of hers---until tonight.

Portia had her hands on her hips her eyes were cold and harsh, Trevor gave her the look. It was the look he gave her when they were child to show her she like always won. Kyle watched the silent argument wondering why he would be in here tonight. Portia explained that Trevor had grown up with them and that he would make sure Kyle got the best treatment that any hospital offered worldwide. Of course that also explained why Trevor was by his side nearly 24/7. It was obvious to anyone but Portia that Trevor Carter had a huge crush on her. Which Kyle knew probably dates back to when they were kids.

"How are we feeling tonight," Trevor asked Kyle, wanting to make sure he was fine before he left for Vancouver to see his mother.

"Like I'm ready to jump out of my skin," Kyle admitted getting Trevor to nod; he knew what it was like to have broken leg.

"Kyle I'm going to be serious with you're for a moment," Trevor sighed coming to look him straight in the eyes. Trevor found that this was the best way to get patients and certainly ones like Kyle to listen. "You've made an incredible recovery, and I don't want you to ruin it by overdoing."

"I can barely breathe without you guys hovering," Kyle grumbled, Trevor knew that once Kyle got out of here his mood would improve.

"Kyle we're just worried about you," Portia said taking his hand in hers. Kyle went to voice his opinion but he shut his mouth the moment his blue eyes met her brown ones.

"I know I'm sorry," Kyle told her softly as he took in a deep sigh. Portia was the last person he ever wanted to make sad, she had gone through so much for him. Hell his father had hit her, and if he hadn't been there he would have killed her, Kyle was sure of it. "I'm not used to all this attention…I'm sure once I get out of this place it'll be better."

"Kyle really shouldn't be eating candy," Trevor told Portia as his eyes made contact with the candy she had brought.

"Why not," Portia asked turning to look at him seriously, as far as she knew he had no allergy to them or diabetes.

"Candy isn't good for you…you should try carrot sticks or celery," Trevor shrugged getting her to smirk as she opened the bag. Trevor rolled his eyes.

"It's Halloween," Portia explained going for the bowl she brought to put the candy in. "He's stuck in this boring tiny room with a broken leg and a broken arm, so forgive me if I think a little candy is a little over due."

"I see movies," Trevor said seeing the DVD cases. He knew the visiting hours were almost over and there was no way Kyle could change the DVD player that many times.

"I got permission that as long as I keep the door shut and the volume down we can watch some classic Halloween movies," Portia explained taking them out getting Kyle to smile and laugh. From here he could see that one of them was one of his favorite horror film, he loved classic movies.

"Fine," Trevor nodded looking at Kyle who looked like a little kid on Christmas morning.

Portia sighed when he left, she hated when Trevor did that. It was Halloween and Kyle was stuck here by himself so yes she used her influence to get what she wanted. It wasn't much but Kyle deserved to have a small party, he deserved to enjoy the holiday because he was alive. So she went to the video store asking for any classic Halloween movies they had in stock. She had to end up buying them because they had nothing to rent, but Kyle was worth it. Plus she knew he loved these movies so she knew he'd watch them again and again.

She shut the door all the way she then smiled as she went back towards her bag, she pulled out his favorite pop with some plastics cups. Kyle laughed again as she gave him one. This type of food had been put on hold. Tommy would sneak him in something but it was in small amounts. She had managed to get almost every kind of candy he loved, plus some of those boxed cup cakes. He watched as she put in the first movie. He could see her frown as she got to the first scene. Kyle scooting as much over as his leg and arm cast would let him this allowed her enough room to slip on to the side of his bed.

Kyle smiled as Portia rested her head on his shoulders then laughed as she closed her eyes as the music began to play. Watching horror films with Portia was almost as fun as watching them with Jude. Though Portia would actually watch the movie, Jude spent the entire time covering her eyes and humming some song so she wouldn't have to hear or see it. Though he knew that since they were watching this one first next was one of her romantic comedy movies. Though he could not remember any with the theme of Halloween but he was sure Portia could find one.

Bruno walked up the stairs of Darius' house to one of his bathrooms. He stopped when he heard a laugh he knew, Tommy's laugh. He watched wide eyed as Jude pulled him into the bathroom with her. Tommy was laughing and he looked like he was actually trying to stop her, but at the same time he could see it was all for show. Bruno could not move, seeing Tommy sneak in to a bathroom with a girl was not an unusual scene but this was different. The look in Tommy's eyes when he looked at her, the soft way he pulled at her hand. The smile, the smile was not a usual Tommy Q smile it was something more.

Truth be told Bruno did not actually believe they were sleeping together, sure it passed his thought a few times but that was it. But here it was the proof that something more was happening between them. Closing his eyes the moments he witnesses between Tommy and Jude played in his mind. The unspoken threats from Kwest and Chaz and the very much spoken threat from Darius were there as well. Tommy was the ultimate playboy; if he could be swayed to commitment that meant no one was safe.

Walking down the stairs he looked into the room. Right now Spied and Wally were talking to the man hating lesbian Lena Jones. Twelve years she came on air as a talk show host, ten years ago she wrote her first of five books, and five years ago she got her late night talk show. If her guest was a man she spent the entire time tearing him down, and Darius Mills was one of her prime targets. Bruno shuttered remembering the group of her fans who threw balloon full of paint at their limo some years back. Yet despite her anti-male attitude she was a fan of Spiederman Mind Explosion; and he was sure their costume put them on her high list tonight.

"Is that who I think it is," Tommy gasped coming behind Bruno, who jumped a little. More shocked; if Tommy was here this soon they didn't do anything real which meant there was hope. "Sorry man."

"Yep," Bruno nodded wondering what she wanted with Spied and Wally; because there was no way they were ready to go on her show. "Lena Jones in all her evil glory…I wonder what she wants with them?"

"She's interviewing Spied and Wally for her new segment," Jude said getting Bruno to notice her for the first time.

"New segment," Bruno repeated knowing he was not going to like it.

"I don't know the specifics," Jude shrugged not really paying attention to them like they were. "Portia said Ms. Jones was a fan of the guys especially Wally; she even sent Kyle some flowers."

"Maybe she's mellowed out," Tommy said to Bruno who just gave him an as if look. "Jude is right she is a huge fan of SME."

"That couldn't have anything to do with the fact their lead singer is a female who is known not to listen to anyone," Bruno laughed rolling his eyes.

"I listen," Jude argued putting her hands on her lips.

"Only when you want to babe," Tommy agreed smirking getting her to glare at him, Bruno frowned.

He looked at them his stomach tightening in sickness, he wondered if they turned everything into flirting. Shaking his head he really did not want to find out. Instead he walked off to get himself something to drink. He looked around Chaz was chatting up some girl while Sean was talking to Jamie about something. Darius was talking to some reporter from MTV and everyone else was jamming to the band. He felt out of place some how and he didn't know what to do.

His head was swimming because he knew it was centered on Tommy, he turned around to look at them. They were dancing right now, his arms wrapped around her like no one else was around. Bruno sucked in a deep breath; he was never like this with Portia. They would go out and get their pictures taking kissing or holding hands. But Bruno couldn't put his finger on it because it was not like this; Tommy was never like this. He didn't dance with her to just hold her or kiss her forehead, he didn't watch her like his entire world mattered on her but now he did. Jude he knew due to her age and lack of experience had no idea how much power she held, but then again that was probably why he loved her.

"They love it," EJ screamed coming next to them as they made their way towards refreshments from the dance floor. "It was complete genius,"

"Once again I have no idea what you are talking about," Tommy said looking at Bruno who had once again joined them.

"The costumes Tommy," EJ snapped giving him glares, than turn to Jude. "What you see in him I'll never know…you could have anyone?"

"Hey," Tommy grumbled getting a laugh from Bruno and a snicker from Jude.

"But you are brilliant Jude," EJ said as she felt her cell phone vibrate. "They just won't stop…I love you."

"Decaf," Bruno mumbled as she skipped away. "She needs to switch to decaf."

"Unfortunately that is all EJ," Tommy grumbled.

"Don't listen to her," Jude told him softly. "I couldn't do better than you."

"Yes you could," Tommy told her seriously. "But lucky for me you decided to settle."

"I don't ever settle Tommy," Jude told him just as serious. "I always get what I want."

"I have a date with a supermodel," Spied exclaimed coming up to them. "This dressing as a woman thing was the best idea we ever had."

"Dressing in drag got you a date," Bruno frowned; even the kid had lost it or women just had no standards anymore.

"It seems dressing like this means that I am secure in my masculinity while at the same time understand the pain and struggle that one goes through to get approval from another who is never satisfied," Spied told them with a straight face.

"What," Bruno asked looking at him as if he spoke a foreign language.

"Don't ask me," Spied confessed laughing. "Lena said it on her show and before I knew it I was dancing with this hot model who is taking me to some party next week."

A few moments later Spied was being pulled away by EJ to meet some editor of some magazine. Tommy looked over at Darius; though he hid it good he was unhappy. Tommy knew that Darius was scared of Kyle's homecoming. He was afraid that something would happen to him or that Calvin might get out and go after Kyle. Darius didn't have to say it, but Tommy had known him long enough to know what was going through his former manager's mind.

Tommy looked to his side to see that Jude had left; she was now talking to Sadie Kwest and Sean about something. Sean kept looking back at some woman who was talking to a group of girls. Sadie was laughing about something and Tommy assumed that it had something to do with Spied and Wally. Rubbing his eyes Tommy was getting to the point where he wanted to leave. It was the one good thing he liked about back then; he could stay for a few hours pick a girl and leave and not one person look twice. But now he was with Jude and they would look twice and the last thing he needed was a picture of them on some tabloid.

Bruno was laughing with Spied about something; probably a girl or their outfits. Bruno had surprised Tommy by being open about Wally's sexuality. When they were touring he had always acted weird about gay men. Bruno explained that he came from a strict Christian family, and Wally beat them by explaining his uncle was a priest. At their last family dinner he spent the entire dinner explaining what happens to gays when they die. Tommy could not imagine going through what Wally or Kyle are going through.

"So I hear a woman finally caught you," a woman smirked from behind him.

"Mercy Hendricks," Tommy laughed then hugged her tightly. "How have you been?"

"Engaged," Mercy said waving a huge diamond ring in front of him.

"Who is the lucky guy," Tommy asked eyeing the ring; it didn't seem like her taste but in this business the bigger the better.

"Henry Corvine the third," Mercy said softly looking at the ring lovingly.

"Of Corvine and Corvine Law Practice of New York," Tommy laughed; it did not shock him that she was marrying one of the best lawyers money had to buy.

"I was against dating him by the way but he would not take no for an answer," Mercy explained.

"It seemed to work in his favor," Tommy smiled. "So does this mean you're not acting anymore?"

"I'm taking a three years break after my current project is up," Mercy began turning around to look at the party. "That's actually why I am here."

"Are they filming here in Toronto," Tommy questioned but knew the answer because he could see the sparkle in Mercy's eyes.

"I think we both know the answer to that one," Mercy told him turning around to face him again smirking.

"What do you want Mercy," Tommy asked feeling the clench of his stomach he usually did when she was around.

"Nothing from you baby," Mercy laughed as Tommy nodded in relief. "But your girlfriend is another matter."

Jude had ended the small interview when she saw Tommy hug a woman. The woman was about a foot or so taller than she was with short blond hair, and she was dressed like a cat. The material fit against her body like a second skin, and it didn't take Jude more than a second to recognize her. Jamie was in love with Mercy Hendricks had been since her debut on television when they were six years old. She had begun on a nighttime show that only last three years but in Mercy case that worked well because she started to do movies and now is one of the top names in the business. But she was also one of the names on Tommy's list.

Jude swore to herself that she would not be jealous of his past because they were of his past. She watched them for a second as Jude watched her wave her hand to show a ring and Jude smiled. But all because she was engaged didn't mean much; her father was married and he's now dating his former mistresses. So Jude walked towards them slowly she didn't want to come off as jealous because she wasn't. She had faith in Tommy; it was the woman of his past she didn't trust and especially not when Bruno was around.

"Did I hear my name," Jude said coming up to them smiling.

"You are so much hotter in person," Mercy chirped as Tommy sucked in a deep breath. Tommy did not think Jude was ready for Mercy or any of her friends.

"Thank you," Jude laughed blushing slightly as she came to stand next to Tommy.

"I was just prying information out about you," Mercy explained sweetly. "But Tommy is as private as always."

"Me," Jude repeated looking at Tommy who looked very nervous and uneasy.

"You and your band actually," Mercy corrected; she didn't want Jude to get the wrong idea. "I heard about your drummer Kyle and it brought up some bad memories from my own childhood. So I am throwing a benefit concert for abused and neglected children sometime in the near future and was wondering if you'd all be interested in performing."

"I'd love to but you'd have to talk to my manager Darius," Jude explained getting her to nod in understanding.

"Then I'll do that," Mercy winked eyeing her up and down as she walked away. Tommy released the breath he was holding; sometimes he wondered who he put up with some of his exes.

Wally shut the door behind him in one of the rooms here at Darius' house. Mason had no idea what was going on but Wally told him he needed to speak with him. In reality Wally just needed to be alone with him. Since Thanksgiving all those weeks ago Mason had given him space. Sure they would hang out, they would talk on the phone but it lacked what Wally was craving. Of course that was his fault because he told Mason he needed time and he needed space; but now he was not so sure.

Mason opened his mouth to say something only to have Wally crush their lips together. Mason was taken back by the kiss but he returned it without hesitation. Wally was jealous Mason knew that; some guy had come over to talk to him. Mason was out as a gay man but he did not let it define who he was. He saw that Wally had been watching them so he tried to keep some distance between him and the guy. He didn't want Wally to become mad but then again if this was what happened when he got jealous he might do it more often.

Pulling away Mason looked Wally in the eyes and smiled. He looked amazing in the color blue, it really did bring out and soft tan of his skin. Though Mason was wishing he didn't have on this stupid wig. He loved Wally's somewhat curly locks of hair that felt like silk against his fingers. Mason smiled whatever make up they used was amazing. Because so far it had not smudged once, which was good for him well.

Mason closed his eyes the moment Wally brought his lips against his again. Wally groaned as Mason moved his hand up the skirt portion of the dress he was wearing. There were benefits to being dressed as a woman Wally would say that. Opening his mouth it was Mason turn to groan as the pure and addictive taste that was Wally came to overpower him. Mason broke the kiss the moment Wally hands went underneath his shirt.

Wally just stayed like this for the longest moment; the feel of skin against his finger tips. Moving his mouth along Mason's jaw line he nipped at sensitive skin of his neck and ear. Enjoying the taste and smell that was Mason Fox; how he wished he could stay in the moment forever. Mason smiled though it felt great it also felt weird since Wally still wore his fake finger nails.

"I almost feel like I'm with a girl," Mason laughed getting Wally to laugh.

"Don't worry I won't be doing this again anytime soon," Wally laughed with him. "These shoes are killing my feet."

"We should probably get back to the party," Mason sighed; he had never done this before. He really did not want to get caught.

"Or we could leave," Wally told him looking at his watch. "I have to be home in thirty minutes."

"Can I ask what brought this on," Mason questioned as Wally touched his face.

"I like you…and I don't want my fears to keep me from seeing if there could be something between us," Wally explained softly getting Mason to nod. Yep he had been jealous. "I just need a little time before we go public."

"Baby take all the time you need," Mason told him before crushing his lips against his again.

Several minutes later Wally began his goodbyes. Wally wanted more from Mason; he wanted to lose himself in him but could not. There were still some things he needed to figure out before he could go that far. One of them being dealing with living in his house the way it was currently. Everyone told him in time it would get better but he didn't know. He had this sinking feeling that things for him would just get worse.

Getting into the car he hoped that Mason was right that given time and patience things would improve. Mason's sister had been supportive of him being gay as was his father; both of them seemed to know before he did. It was his mother who had the hardest time for it. Mason was her baby boy and it shook her world that he was gay. But after some time and patience on both of their parts she accepted him and he was sure the same would happen for Wally. It might take more time seeing as the fact that Wally's uncle was a priest but Mason knew it would happen. And if not then that was their loss.

"So what did you think," Jude asked Tommy as they walked into his bedroom.

"Depends on what you are talking about," Tommy smirked coming to put his arms around her to kiss her neck. "You amazing performance or how incredibly sexy you look."

"Both," Jude laughed then moaned as Tommy nipped at her sensitive spot.

"Well you are always amazing on stage," Tommy whispered against her ear, she smiled when she heard the sound of zipper. "And you'd look incredible in anything."

Tommy smiled as the dressed slipped off her shoulder revealing her wonderful body to him. Smiling Jude brought him down for a heated kiss; how she wanted to do that all night. But Tommy had this thing about kissing in public. He didn't mind short kisses or even hand holding but he didn't want people to think their relationship was based on sex and hormones.

His shirt quickly came off he smiled as she went straight for his pants. Lifting her up she wrapped her legs around his waist he smiled as her flesh was against his. He closed his eyes smiling as her fingers ran through his hair as she crushed her lips against his. Jude smiled as he started to move them towards his bed. She felt so good against his skin, if he ever lost this he didn't know what he would do.

Falling on the bed she laughed as he climbed on the bed to hover above her. Bending down he placed a small kiss on her lips but it only lasted a moment before his mouth moved. Jude groaned as his mouth moved quickly past her breast. She knew he was hungry; could tell that by the kiss he gave. When Tommy got hungry playful was out of the question, lingering was not an option. Hell when he got hungry so did she, so she didn't care what he did as long as it felt good.

Gripping the sheets Tommy took no time to take her into his mouth. Jude hissed out loud; she was still a little sore from their rough lovemaking last night. But after a moment he slowed down, and then she groaned because he was going too damn slow. He was barely sucking, his tongue slowly moved across her nub. When she tried to wiggle to make him speed up it did not work. Thrashing her head side to side she called out his name but it did not work. His kept his slow pace; only moaning when he could taste her.

Jude had had enough and she knew Tommy. He wanted to go slow because of last night because he still felt bad about taking her like he did. Grabbing him by the head of his hair she pulled him up to her lips flipping him over. Tommy groaned as her fingers went to his swollen erection to place the condom on. He bit her shoulder as she pushed herself on him hard and quick. Tommy had come to actually enjoy letting her take charge every now and then; and tonight she deserved it.

Lacing her fingers with his she pinned them above his head; her pace was not slow by any means. Jude had this ability to make him forget about things like time. When he was wrapped up in her the whole world stood completely still; she could consume him with just a look. When he was buried inside her his house could be on fire and he would not care. She was so much to him but most of all she was his future. When he looked at her he saw the man he could be instead of the man he used to be.

Jude hissed out loud as Tommy bit her shoulder again as he hit his climax first time; which was actually unusual. Tommy blamed it on the alcohol he had consumed. A few seconds later Jude followed him; falling on top of his bed. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled as he took in the scent that invaded his every dream. They both groaned as Jude rolled off of him. He discarded his condom as Jude shifted to get comfortable; Sadie told their father she was staying with her and Kwest tonight. Which meant that she was not leaving this bed until the sun came up tomorrow.

Kyle looked to his side to see that Portia was sound asleep. Her head was lying on his shoulder he just smiled as he ate some more of the candy that was in the bowl. Using the remote he restarted the movie; even though this was the third time would be watching it he didn't care. For one he only was able to get like five channels. Two of them had news on, one of them had some Christian thing going on, and the last two were running the same program about some miracle make-up that made you look ten years younger.

Shifting back and forth he sighed as he scrolled down the bonus features clicking on one of the cast interviews. Portia mumbled something in her sleep which was normal. This wasn't the first time he'd fallen asleep next to her, he didn't know how many times he'd fallen asleep with her holding him. Her telling him that it would all be okay; that one day the pain would go away. How many times did she tell him that he would always have her; and she meant it? When she held him he felt safe.

"Hello," Kyle whispered into the phone next to his bed careful not to move too much.

"Just wanted to see how you were doing," Spied asked falling on top of his bed completely exhausted.

"Just watching some movies Portia brought over for me," Kyle told his best friend with a smirk. "How was your performance tonight…should I be looking for a new band."

"Don't joke about that," Spied told him seriously. "We all missed having you up there with us…it felt incomplete without you."

"Thanks man," Kyle smiled into the phone. "How is Wally?"

"His father still won't acknowledge he is alive, his mother won't look at him but smiles and pretends like everything is okay," Spied began with a frown. Wally didn't want to burden Kyle with his problem, so he always asked Spied when he wanted to know. "He has to avoid his brothers because if he doesn't they push him around pretty bad."

"Damn," Kyle sighed into the phone. "Do you think it'll get better?"

"I hope so man," Spied confessed but having this feeling it wouldn't. "I really hope so."

Several hours later Darius came by Kyle's room to see that the TV was on. Portia had moved herself to the couch; Darius bit back a laugh at her costume. She had mentioned it to him but he didn't realize she was serious. Kyle was completely out, his almost empty bowl of candy sitting by the phone, along with his drink. The TV was on but the movie had long been over, so Darius turned it off. He quietly cleaned up the mess that Kyle and Portia made for their little party.

Kyle shifted back and forth showing that he was in some pain but Darius knew Kyle didn't like pain medicine. Portia had told him that Kyle didn't take medicine until the very last minute. That of course was going to change because he refused to watch Kyle in pain. He knew why Kyle did it; it was a way to remind him self that he was alive. That no matter how bad the hits were or how bad his life was at that moment he was still alive. Kyle shifted again this time he mumbled something that Darius could not make out. But by the tone he could see that he was having a bad dream. Darius sighed Kyle was in for one hell of a recovery but he would recover—Darius was going to make sure of it.

TBC

**A/N:** I have been asked and as for this story there will be no Kyle/Portia pairing. Now I might change my mind in the sequel to this.


	16. Life Crisis

**Author Notes:** Okay there are only two more chapters after this one. Like I said this story only covers Jude at sixteen; so when she turns seventeen I'll begin the sequel. But I'll be finishing Ten Weeks first. Can you believe that it has actually taken me this long to write this chapter? This is like the fifth or sixth version of this chapter sometimes my muse is my worse enemy.  
**Wally's family (because it seems as I was told by several people I never gave them names)  
**William: Wally's father  
Melinda: Wally's Mother  
Connor: Wally older brother (19 years old)  
David: Wally youngest brother (14 years old)

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie; Mason/Wally; Stuart/Yvette

**Summary:** Tommy shared something special with Jude (get your minds out of the gutter, it's nothing smutty)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters. I also do not own the character Kate Howard.

**Rate: **R (just to be safe)

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to "Personality Crisis"

Jude looked at her self in the mirror again and could not help the smile that was on her face. She was now an award winning musician; she could not help the giggle that came. She smoothed down the lines of her dress, as much as she loved this beautiful crimson dress she wanted it off. Along with these high heel shoes Portia spent nine days hunting down and nearly killing some B rate actress for. It was not that she was not grateful it had just been a stressful few days for her and the guys.

It all started with their photo shoot yesterday morning, to their dozen of interviews, not the mention her studio time. It just seemed the last week she had been doing more work then ever. Plus her mother did a disappearing act with her new boyfriend again. Though Yvette did make up for her when she saw the dress; it seemed that Kate Howard was one of her favorite designers.

Tonight had been perfect; from the moment she and Tommy enter to the meeting of everyone. Tonight had seemed like something from a dream one that she would never forget. Kyle sat with them just as giddy since his cast came off yesterday. Plus this was his first outing; since Darius made sure to monitor his every move. He wanted to make sure that Kyle was fully taken care of, they were just glad that he got the okay to start practicing again.

"Hey baby," Tommy said softly getting her to squeak, Tommy laughed.

"What are you doing in here," Jude gasped looking at the door. "This is the ladies room."

"Isn't the first time I've been in one of these," Tommy smirked getting her to glare at him with her hands on her hips.

"Well this certainly will be your last Mr. Quincy," Jude told him sternly trying to hide her blush.

"Sometimes I forget how innocent you are," Tommy laughed walking towards her.

"No," Jude told him moving out of his reach. "Think of what Darius will do if we are caught."

Jude laughed as he came towards her again she tried to move out of his way but there was not much room and he was faster than she expected. She giggled softly as he pulled her towards him lifting her off the ground. Tommy did forget how young she was sometimes; but it was one of the things he loved about her. Everything was new to her everything was fresh and tasted sweet when he experienced them with her. He laughed at the half horror and half desire that flashed in her eyes. Every moment he spent with her was a reminder as to why she was the girl for him, why she fit him so perfectly.

Jude opened her mouth to give him a piece of her mind but she was shut up by his mouth capturing her. His hands moving the skirt of the crimson dress up smiling as she groaned. Jude tried to tell her brain this was a bad idea, tried to tell her brain that they should just wait but her body betrayed her mind. So while her mind was screaming no her body was screaming yes and like always her body won the argument. She laughed against his lips as she felt him move them into a stall. This kind of remaindered her of their beginning almost a year ago.

He moved his mouth to her neck nipping at the sensitive skin enjoying the taste of her skin. Then back again to her lips groaning as he could feel the heat of her skin against his hand. Could feel Jude nails through his thin silk shirt he groaned as she nipped at his bottom lip. He stopped when he heard the door swing open; he pressed his lips against Jude to swallow her gasp of shock. Because he could feel her fear of getting caught, knew how horrified she would be and truth was so would he. He didn't want anyone to think bad things about Jude, or about why he was with her.

"I think they're gone," Tommy laughed softly at her mortified look, than he laughed harder she quickly pulled them out of the ladies room.

"What am I going to do with you," Jude laughed as she pushed him out the door.

"I can think of a few things," Tommy winked getting her to roll her eyes then walking past him.

Tommy was about to say something else Sadie waved at them and they waved back. It was clear she did not see where they just exited. A pregnant Sadie was proving to be someone you did not want to make angry. Her hormones had been on a rampage since their mother left with Don for New York several days ago. They all felt for Kwest because he had to live with her for the next seven months. But than again Kwest was probably looking forward to it; his mother already made plans to come and live with them for the first two weeks.

Tommy looked over at Kyle who was standing next to Portia; they were laughing about something. Darius came over a few minutes giving him an order, Kyle just nodded then rolled his eyes as soon as his back was turned. Tommy wondered if Darius knew what he was getting himself into by becoming Kyle's guardian. Then again Darius had more experiences dealing with teenager than most; since that was what he typically managed. But the best thing about being a manager was the fact he could send them away; he couldn't do that with Kyle.

Jude smiled as the door to her limo opened, soon she was climbing inside. Tommy followed; Spied and Wally soon were behind them. Tommy remembered to once again make a side note that he and Jude rode by themselves from now on. Before the door shut Mason also climbed in, with Portia and Kyle behind him making it a full house. He almost expected Darius or Sadie and Kwest to knock on the door, but it never happened. All Tommy could think of, was the fact that he had not had one moment alone with Jude in over a week.

XOXOXOXOXO

Wally walked inside his home, though he must admit that that word didn't mean much to him these days. The entire house was dark, so dark that if he didn't know his way around the house the way he did he'd get hurt. There was a quiet, and not a good quiet either. He could hear the whispers from his parent's room, they were arguing again. Since his coming out they did that a lot. His father was cruel to him, Connor followed his lead, while his youngest brother David just ignored him, and his mother tried her best to control the anger of the family. But usually she just pretended that everything was the same, when it wasn't.

When he walked into his room he sighed as he saw the pamphlets on his bed-again. His father wanted him to go to some place in Vancouver; there was some guy there that swore he could "help" him. Wally just starred at the pictures on the front of people who were supposedly former gays and lesbians. He didn't know if he should be angry at his father. Wally told him this was normal, that this was part of the process of acceptance. His mother went through the same thing, that they were on the road to recovery but Wally didn't think so.

"Wally," David, his younger brother whispered quietly walking into his room.

"David I'm not in the mood for a fight," Wally told him, he was just too tired and didn't want his good mood ruined.

"I wanted to say congratulants," David mumbled looking around nervously. "I saw Jude and you guys won."

"Thanks," Wally smiled at David.

Wally went around his room quietly waiting for David to leave. Connor their older brother had been horrible, terrorizing him when ever they were in the same room. He'd call him names that made his mother blush, but she said nothing. They'd fight until his father would come, break them apart but only because his father believed gays were weak. He believed they were no better than girls, but if his father knew half the girls he'd met he might change his opinion. Especially Jena in his third period; she could take any guy in their school. That wasn't just an opinion either Wally watched her take down three guys at once.

David had been easier to live with. He just watched Wally, refusing to make eye contact with him. When ever he was around David would leave the room and his mother would just cry. He and David had always been close, so David's rejection of him was hitting him harder. He expected Connor's reaction; he was the macho type of guy. David on the other hand he had actually believed would stand besides him, but he had been wrong. The only comfort was that once he was out of high school he could leave this place.

"I don't hate you," David sighed coming back into the room; he was tired of this game. He was tired of pretending.

"You could have fooled me," Wally snickered rolling his eyes at his baby brother.

"This is just confusing," David admitted falling on top of his brother's bed. "I don't know what to think, I'm getting so many opinions going in so many different directions."

"David I'm gay," Wally told him coming to stand in front of him. "I know this is hard for you and the rest of the family, because it's hard for me too. But I'm not going to change…I don't want to change."

"Dad is going to send you away," David confessed, getting Wally to look at him. He knew it was coming, he really did. "He thinks that if you get away from all of this music stuff that you'll be normal again."

"I am normal," Wally argued trying to keep his voice low. "Being gay doesn't make someone abnormal David."

"I know that," David said back trying to hide the tears. "I just don't want to lose you."

"You'll never lose me," Wally told him coming to sit next to him. "I'll always be your brother no matter what he says or does…you'll always have me."

David nodded this was all just too overwhelming for him. The day it was reveals at school that Wally was gay no one cared truth is neither did he. God the girl he dumped because he was gay defended him. His father got angry, his brother got ashamed but he didn't care. His whole family would hide their heads everyone pretending it wasn't out there. David truthfully did not understand what the big deal was but at the same time he was afraid to speak. He was afraid that his father would hate him. That he would look at him the same way he looks at Wally everyday; and he didn't know if he could handle that. So he went along with his father, but right now looking at Wally he didn't know how much longer he could do that.

David just sat there for the longest moment fighting back the tears until finally some did come out. Wally just sat there letting him know that he was there, letting him know he would always be there for him. Soon David stood up walking out of his brother's room feeling lighter. The idea that Wally thought he hated him had been killing him. But he didn't know what to do he didn't know how to act right now. He didn't want to be hated by his father but at the same time he didn't want to lose his brother; David just felt so confused and conflicted by all of this. He hoped that the answers would come to him he just wanted to know what was right.

XOXOXOXOXO

"Your birthday is coming up," Tommy smiled moving to kiss her shoulder as she attempted to slip out of his bed.

"I know," Jude groaned sighing, she had to leave she was already late. "Stop that I should have left an hour ago."

"I thought Sadie was covering for you," Tommy mumbled moving his mouth to her ear.

"She is," Jude moaned closing her eyes for just a second. "But she doesn't want to out right lie to my dad so she gave me a curfew there too,"

"But lying to your mom is okay," Tommy asked confused moving away from her.

"They're having issues," Jude laughed turning around shifting her body so that her legs were on each side of his hips.

"I love you," Tommy whispered smiling as he touched her face, before she closed the distance between them—ten more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Jude felt it he didn't need to say it he never needed to say she always felt it. Right now his arms wrapped around her waist, their still damp naked skin pressing against one another as their lips glided against each other. He didn't need to say the words, though she knew he felt he needed to. Since their "fight" before Darius's Halloween party he had been freely saying the words; because he wanted her to know. He wanted to make sure that she understood that he loved her; that he needed her more than anyone else.

Tommy smiled gasping as tender flesh rubbed against each other. She knew his body, she knew him like she knew herself. Sometimes it scared him how with just one look she knew what he was going to say or do before he even did. But in a way it was nice because she had a trust in him that he knew he didn't deserve, but she gave it willing. He didn't have to tell her every detail if he didn't want to, he didn't have to explain where he was going or who he was talking to; she just trusted him. He guessed that was why Chaz and Bruno snickered he didn't have to she never asked but he told her anyways. Because Jude Harrison was everything to him and losing her was not an option ever.

Twenty minutes later Jude was walking out of his bathroom rubbing her hair dry with a towel looking for the clothes she packed. There was no way she was putting that dress back on. She loved it she really did but right now she was not in the mood for it. Tommy watched in silence as she dressed herself, it amazed him just how much has happened over the past year. A year ago he was denying his feelings for her, plotting evil things to do to Shay when he came back. And he did have a lot of them it was an added bonus of being a producer; no one could fault you for wanting a song to sound perfect. So if Shay had to do a song twenty times well he just better come more prepared next time.

"Your thinking about Shay," Jude sighed she knew that evil grin.

"I'll stop," Tommy laughed; it still made him feel so good that Shay had been forced into a two year old hiatus. Darius claimed he needed some to think about his music, but Tommy knew he wanted to put his full attention on Jude and SME.

"No you won't," Jude replied getting Tommy to nod and laugh.

"So what do you want for you birthday," Tommy asked as Jude began to pin her hair up.

"I don't know," Jude shrugged because she really didn't, Tommy eyes sparkled at her next word. "Surprise me."

Surprise me. Tommy heart fluttered his mind when into a million different directions because there were thousands of different ways this could go. He could go simple like last year or he could go like he usually did and go for something shiny or pretty. Now he had already given her a necklace she always wore and bracelet she wore most of the time, so what else could he get her. Then again a girl could never have too many bracelets or maybe a watch, she had mention her watch hadn't been working right. Maybe he'd go past the jewelry; he knew her father was getting her an iPod he could get something to go with that.

Tommy mind began to circle around, he knew he should know by now her birthday was close but with Jude it was hard. What she liked this month she might not like next month. It was why her taste in clothes change so much, she was just into so many different things that it was hard to keep track. Jude was packing the last of her things when she heard it, Tommy's yell not scratch that it was more like an excited scream. The next thing she knew he was running into the room grabbing her hands talking a mile a minute as he drug her through his house. For a moment she actually thought her boyfriend had lost his mind or that her father had shown up.

Tommy could hardly believe it, but here it was. Opening the door Jude hissed as the cold air hit her skin then she looked around. Tommy was smiling looking at sky, and then she realized what he was smiling at—snow. The snow was falling form the sky softly, she knew they were expecting some but she didn't think it was supposes to be for another few days. Looking at Tommy was like looking at a five year old, his eyes were bright and his smile showed all the things he imagined he could do in it. But at the same time she had no idea why he was so excited.

"You're staying," Tommy told her his eyes not going off the snow.

"Are you going to call Sadie," Jude laughed one at his statement and two at his reaction to the snow.

"No," Tommy smirked looking at her finally. "I already call Kwest."

"That is cheating," Jude glared as he ushered her inside laughing. "Not that I'm complaining but why am I staying."

"It's the first snow fall," Tommy said as if that should explain it all.

"And," Jude laughed again with a shrug.

"My family has traditions," Tommy explained picking up his phone dialing a number. "Hi mom…I know but it's snowing."

Jude watched in awe as Tommy spoke to his mother about the snow. She knew it was late where they were at, and she shook her head. If she was staying here she was going to change into some more comfortable clothing, right now she was in her jeans and a tight graphic tee. She got some of Tommy's boxers and one of his t-shirts putting them on as she could hear him talking. She could tell he was no longer on the phone with his mother. Everything about the past ten or minutes confused, she had never seen him act so bizarrely. She began to wonder if the rest of his family was like this.

Walking out she realized he was in the kitchen where she smelled chocolate, walking inside she watched him move around. He was now talking to someone about something someone did. She knew from the way Tommy talked in the past he came from a very small town. All Jude knew is that if she called Sadie at two in the morning to tell her it snowed she'd never live to see the next snowfall. But here was Tommy on the phone with his family talking about snow at two-fifteen in the morning. So she could assume it meant something to his family, well she hoped it did or he had finally lost it.

"Yes mom," Tommy muttered blushing; Jude bit back a snicker because he was actually blushing. His cheeks were red and everything. "I know you want to met her…her birthday is next week…she goes on tour during the summer…tell dad I'm not ashamed of the family…"

Jude sat down as the conversations got moved on about her. She smiled watching Tommy squirm around nervously as she grilled him about Jude, she could tell his mother must asks these questions a lot. She watched as he worked his way around the kitchen, Tommy did love to cook. He never got to do it though, so she knew when he got a chance he did. Right now she watched him as he seemed to be making soup, which she found strange at two in the morning. She could tell when someone new got on the phone, but the questions were still about her.

Tommy sighed in relief as he finally was able to hang up the phone. If he didn't call his mother would kill him, the first snow fall was important to her. They had theirs over a week ago, and now he had his. The soup was almost made, the hot coco was nearly perfect, all that was left was the movies and then tomorrow they would go outside. Yes Jude was going to experience a family tradition that went all the way back to his grandfather's grandfather. Family to them was important, nothing came before family—ever.

"So guys do this every year," Jude asked taking the bowl of soup shocked as Tommy nodded. "And you do it here."

"The whole family would go to my grandparents for soup and coco," Tommy laughed sitting down next to her as he pushed play. He could tell this sounded strange to her, but it meant the world to him. It was one of the small ways he stayed connected to his family. "We would watch these old movies, than we'd go outside and play for hours. After that we'd get more soup and coco, watch a few more movies, and play some family games because everyone always stayed the night."

"Every year," Jude repeated.

"It's a tradition," Tommy laughed looking at her she looked so cute right now.

"Wow," Jude said shaking her head amazed at such a tradition that went back so far. "My family doesn't have anything like that…heck I can't even remember the last time we have a family reunion."

"Mine has a lot of traditions," Tommy laughed thinking about them all. "Family is important."

"Yes it is," Jude mumbled thinking about how broken hers was at this point; she wondered if they'd ever be whole again.

The next day Sadie arrived with new clothes for Jude and an order to dress quickly. Twenty minutes later Stuart and Yvette arrived, Spied and Kyle arrived after them and Wally arrived with his brother David minutes later. Mason and Portia arrived just minutes before Darius did. Jamie and Pasty arrived at the same time Chaz Bruno and Sean did. JP and his wife arrived with their kids last; because the kids wanted to play in the snow. Soon Tommy's house was filled with friend and family who meant something to him, well almost. He could live without Pasty but seeing as that she was connected to Jamie he wasn't seeing that happening anytime soon.

Jude watched with interest later that day when everyone was warming up, they did as Tommy said they would. They watched a movie, and then afterwards they all went outside. The guys were just as excited as the kids about playing in the snow. Soon the girls were against the guys in a huge snowball fight. The girls who were outnumbered proved that numbers meant nothing because they wiped the floor with the boys. Soon everyone was running around snow flying everywhere, while Sadie Yvette and JP's wife Liberty made snow angels with the kids. Darius just stood back laughing at everyone else and watching Kyle who couldn't stop laughing.

For one day everything seemed perfect. Wally was happy while his brother David didn't even blush when Mason took Wally hand later that day. He actually smiled maybe just maybe things would work out for him after all. Sadie decided that this was a nice tradition, one she wanted to keep for her children. Kwest agreed seeing as that he already picked Tommy as the god-father. Portia was just happy to see Kyle happy for the first time, being able to move without his cast or restrictions. Everyone else was just enjoying a day of fun and relaxation; a day to celebrate their wins from the award show the night before. It truly was the perfect day.

TBC


	17. UnSweet Seventeen

**Author Notes:** I know people thought I'd never finish this story, and it did take me along time but I am back. The next chapter will be the last, and I still do plan on making Sweet Seventeen but have no idea when. So hopefully everyone likes this one, and I will try to have the final chapter up by Halloween.

I do not co-write anything. I've had several offers but I tried this in the past and it never ended well. So I wrote alone, thought I don't mind promts or bouncing off of ideas I just don't co-write anything.

**Pairing:** Jude/Tommy; Kwest/Sadie; Mason/Wally; Stuart/Yvette

**Summary:** Vicki leaves while things for Wally hits a bad note.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Instant Star or its characters.

**Rate: **R for some mention of violence

**Season: **2

**Category:** Romance/Drama

**Spoilers:** Up to "Halleluiah"

XOXOXO

Tommy watched as Jude slept on his chest, looking around. How they got locked in here was amazing to him not that he cared Jude needed to escape, well they all did. The last couple of days had been the worse for Jude, Tommy knew it, but not only for Jude but for Jude's family and for Wally. He wondered how so many people could have such bad luck when it came to family. He found out Spied's parents couldn't even be in the same room with one another, and the fact his father was never around. So he lived with his uncle. Wally parents had all but disowned him, and Kyle well everyone knew Kyle's story.

Looking to the piano he smiled, he never realized how blessed he had been. His parents though he knew they had bumps all marriages like theirs had bumps but they were still so in love. They were the couple people wanted to be; they danced whenever they could, held hands, kissed when they thought no one was looking. He had two older brothers who'd die before letting anything happen to him, and his younger brother and sister called him once or twice a week. Closing his eyes he realized just how lucky he was to have them.

The day he left home didn't hurt him back then. He was fourteen, and his grandfather had talked his father into letting him be apart of Boyz Attack. He had wanted to be a musician, but choose to marry his grandmother instead. His father at first was angry with all his antics and stunts but after Angie's death and his failed marriage he went home. He went home a mess; he never told Jude how bad he had been. All he did was drink and party, Kwest had taken him home knowing that was where he needed to be. His father took care of him and when he sobered up his father helped him deal with the emotions that were consuming him. That was family; that was what a family did.

"You're thinking too much," Jude mumbled sleepy cuddling more into his warm body.

"How could your mom just leave like that," Tommy asked shaking his head, only days before her birthday.

"She's lost," Jude sighed sitting up trying to stay calm, because Sadie and her dad were not calm. So Jude knew she had to be, one of them had to stay level headed—even if it ripped her apart inside.

"Jude she left in the middle of the night," Tommy hissed moving away from her, why was she not mad? He knew Jude well enough to know she was masking her pain.

"Getting mad won't make her come back," Jude told him holding back the tears. But she knew if they started they would not stop. "My mom left a long time ago, it hurts and it sucks but I won't dwell in the past."

Tommy wanted to say something, but he saw the pain she was in. Jude wasn't getting angry because she didn't want to lose it and she would lose it. He knew the truth behind her words as well. Vicki Harrison had not been an active member of Jude's life for months now. She had been distant; while Stuart would watch her make sure she kept with the rules Vicki didn't care. He had accidentally gotten her home several times only to have Vicki not care or not be home herself. Jude and Sadie both felt it they knew they lost their mother to Don a long time ago. But that didn't mean it hurt any less, but she could not lose herself in the anger or the pain.

Tommy came to sit next to her again pulling her close as the tears began to fall again. She allowed herself to mourn the loss of her mother for now, the day before her birthday just week and half before Christmas. Jude couldn't help but wonder what she did, she knew what people would tell her. She was not to blame but Jude couldn't help but feel some of it. What if she never won Instant Star, would things be different. Jude knew the answer to that one. Her father still would have been with Yvette, so in a way she knew that answer.

Holding Jude right now killed Tommy. He wanted to find that Don March and punch him as hard as he could. He knew that was not the brightest idea but he knew for a fact Stuart and Kwest felt the same way he did right now. Looking down at Jude her tears had stopped, and all he could think was how innocent and vulnerable she looked. He tried to hide the smile but he knew he failed. She looked the same way she did almost a year ago standing on the fire escape outside G-Major soaking wet form the rain. Wiping the tears away Jude looked up at him and attempted a sad half smile.

"Tomorrow our one year anniversary," Tommy reminded her this time his smile genuine.

"I thought we decided to consider the day after my birthday our anniversary," Jude replied attempting to wipe the smeared makeup away, she could only imagine how she looked right now. "So how horrible do I look?"

"You're asking the wrong guy," Tommy smirked, since he thought Jude looked sexy in almost everything she wore.

"You are no help," Jude shot back standing up looking around for something she could use as a mirror.

"So I take it our original plans are vetoed," Tommy sighing watching her walking around until she found something.

"Not really," Jude said then groaned when she looked at herself. "My dad is out of town until the eighteenth."

"He's not coming back early" Tommy smirked coming towards her watching her smile back.

"That is early," Jude admitted not hiding the annoyed tone in her voice. "He wasn't supposes to come back until the 24."

"And here I thought Darius was heartless," Tommy sighed shocked.

"Kwest called him this morning to get him up to date with everything," Jude ignoring his comment as she attempted to make herself look presentable.

"So what is going to happen," Tommy asked because right now Jude was alone in her house. "Will you live with your dad, sell the family home?"

"I have no idea," Jude admitted walking over to him to slip on his lap. "Can we talk about something else?"

Tommy smiled leaning forward to capture her lips gently, getting her to smile against them. Tommy knew if he didn't take advantage of having her here with him he'd regret it. With her birthday tomorrow Darius had been keeping her busy plus she had finals. Darius was planning a small and private party for her, well sort of private. EJ took the highest bidder on which magazine would get to post the pictures of the very exclusive Jude Harrison Birthday party. Tommy was still unsure of which one won, but he knew it involved being on the front cover and a three page exclusive interview.

Shifting so that Jude was under him he groaned as images of a year ago entered his head. So much about today reminded him of their beginning, and it shocked him. It felt like they were coming full circle in a way, except he would not have sex with her today. Pulling from her he smiled when he heard her small whimper. He never thought he could want someone as much as he still wants her after a year. Until her none of his relationship lasted that long, his longest was Portia. And that lasted barely over half a year; with some of those months being the worst in his life.

"My mom wants us to come down during your spring break," Tommy sighed as she cupped his face biting back a laugh at her horrified face.

"Should it worry me you're thinking of your mother right now," Jude joked then hissed when he went to tickler her. "Tommy stop…stop…come on you know I hate…okay I'm sorry."

"You should be," Tommy laughing at how breathless she was, she hated being tickled and he knew every soft spot. "Seriously my entire family wants to meet you."

"You never talk about your family," Jude sighed playing with his hair getting him to smile at her. "You told me you and your dad have issues."

"Not really issues he just doesn't like my career choice," Tommy explained nipping at her finger. "My family and I are still close, you'll love them."

"But will they love me," Jude asked nervously, knowing more people were against them due to her age then let on. "I think you of all people know I have a tendency to say the wrong thing at the worse time."

"Trust me I'm the one that needs to be worried," Tommy laughed wanting to reassure her, he wanted his family to know her the way he did. "I've never actually took a girl home before, my mom met Portia before she came down to meet the rest of the family."

"What if they like Portia better," Jude questioned with a pout.

"That will not be a problem," Tommy admitted laughing nervously. "They can't stand her…I mean now they play nice asking about her because they know we work together. But no one in my family liked her, when she came done they purposely made her uncomfortable."

"Why don't they like her," Jude asked shocked; she had a bad feeling about this.

"She refused to eat my mom's dinner and she turned down my grandmother gift," Tommy began trying to think back. It was all in the past because once they divorced suddenly they all liked her. "Plus she really didn't want to be there and didn't do anything to hide that fact…don't worry babe they'll love you."

XOXOXOXOXO

Kwest watched Sadie walk around the house she hadn't stopped moving in the past hour. Kwest never in his life wanted to hit someone more than he wanted to hit Don March right now. When Tommy and Jude walked into the house just an hour before his heart broke for her. Tommy came down telling them Jude needed her space right now, and he knew when to give it to her. Sadie went up stairs to check on her because she needed to know she was okay, she needed her sister now. Sadie came down stairs a little bit later after Jude fell asleep, and that was when Sadie started cleaning.

Tomorrow was planned from the time Jude awoke to the time she went to bed Sadie wanted it to be the perfect day for her. So perfect that it made up for last year, but now it was all ruined. Sadie looked at the picture of their family, a year ago. It had been taken at Jude's birthday party before the whole mess happened. Sadie knew they would never get back like that, it was stupid and it was clear both her parents had moved on. But she had dreams of at least having them both in her life, both in her child's life. But nope, her mother had to go and ruin that.

"Honey you need to rest," Kwest told her softly coming to stand behind her putting his hands on her shoulders.

"The party is still on," Sadie told him turning to look at her husband with stern eyes. "Our mother will not ruin tomorrow for Jude."

"Are you sure she'll be up for it," Kwest asked remembering how devastated Jude looked.

"She'll be up for it," Sadie smiled softly thinking of the changes that she was making. "I need her to know, we are still a family."

Sadie inhaled deeply she'd let Jude sleep in, call her school and let them know there was a family emergency and she wouldn't be in. Than she'd have Kwest make her his special pancakes, they'd go shopping and have lunch. All the while Kwest and Tommy got the party ready; she's called Jamie to have him get everyone else to help. It would not be the party she had envisioned weeks ago but it would be something. Because she wanted to make sure Jude understood that she was loved, and she was wanted and their mother could stay gone.

Sadie felt her tears burn her eyes again, she had hoped in time her mother would adjust to the course her life had taken. She had hoped that Don was a phase and soon she'd see him for the jerk he was but obviously Sadie had been mistaken. Looking up she wiped the tears away only to have more fall as arms came around her, but they were not that of her husband's but that of her sister. Sadie fell on the couch as Jude held her close holding her as they both cried for the loss of their mother. Kwest walked silently out of the room allowing them their time alone. Kwest open the door softly sucking in the cool air from outside laughing as he saw Jamie sneaking out of his house to Pasty car that was a few houses down waiting for him.

Growing up his house was always filled with people some of them were his blood family but more often than not most of them were not. But his mother would always look at his eldest sister, Grace, and tell her; "a family is not always made of flesh and blood, no child a family is also made of the heart by those you touch and by those who love you." Grace never understood that growing up and truthfully he wondered if she still did. Though he would admit he did not speak to Grace much these days.

His other big sister Rose understood that, because she married a man who already had two children. Marcus had twin boys Finn and Nigel and even had to quit his job because of the demands of fatherhood. Grace had several opinions about that, and when she discovered he was white oh he remembered her outburst. He never in all his life saw his mother lose her temper when she did when Grace made a comment about not marrying outside their race. A few weeks later Rose accepted Grace's apology, because it was mainly who Marcus was. But his mother never did forgive her, and he and Rose knew she probably would not.

Marcus Miller was a radio host, and he was very much apart of a man's only kind of show with two other men. Rose hated him, and was taken back to discover Marcus "The Man's Man" Miller was actually a father. When she found out he recently quite his job because it did not mix with his new fatherhood duties, she was sold for one date. Kwest like Marcus, they got along great Marcus even called him to ask his permission to propose to Rose. Looking to the side Kwest understood that families were usually made. As he saw Pasty speed off into the night, he was beginning to really love his new family.

XOXOXO

Jude work up to the smell of pancakes but not just any pancakes Kwest yummy too good to be true pancakes. She kicked her blankets off and rushed down stairs looking down at her self not even remembering putting on her pajamas. Then she remembered walking Sadie to her room helping her lay down as Kwest came inside from standing in the freezing air. She hugged him wishing she had not because he was colder then ice when she did. She watched an hour or so of TV than went back to bed smiling when Tommy text her happy birthday at midnight.

Peaking in the kitchen Sadie laughed as she inhaled the aroma of the food as she came over to the pancakes, letting out a squeal. Not only had he made her "his" pancakes but he made them in the shape of a J. It was Jude's turn to laugh when she saw Sadie put her special pink candle in them. For the first time she realized that Tommy was in the room, she rushed over to him wrapping her arms around him to kiss him soundly on the lips. Tommy smiled he had figured she'd be in a horrible mood today but obviously she was thinking past her mother's departure.

"Do I get a birthday hug," Stuart said walking into the room smiling as both Jude and Sadie screamed.

"You lied," Jude said hugging him than smacked him on the arm still smiling as she did so hearing Tommy laugh behind him.

"I wanted to surprise you," Stuart told her and Sadie as Sadie hugged him tightly.

"Happy Birthday sweetie," Yvette said coming into the room smiling holding up a box. "In my family it's a tradition to have cinnamon rolls."

"Pancakes and cinnamon rolls," Jude giggled excitedly. "What could be better than this?"

"How a day at the spa," Stuart smirked looking at both her and Sadie. "I've made reservations for you three for today."

"Daddy," Sadie gasped hugging him again, this was so much better than shopping.

"Then we can go do a little shopping and come back here to get ready for dinner," Yvette told them softly still unsure about her place, but her unsteadiness went away when Jude nodded as she took a forkful of pancake while Tommy placed a cinnamon roll on her plate.

"Sounds like a plan," Sadie smiled holding out her plate to Kwest to put some eggs on it that he just finished. "Come on sit eat, coffee is over there."

Kwest could not help but watch again smiling as his family moved around, his eye went to Tommy. Tommy had been like a brother to him for years, but now they were really closed to actually being brothers. Stuart got two more plates piling food high on his plate and some on a plate for Yvette. He could see how uneasy she was but he knew time would heal that. Jude and Sadie were talking to her; he knew both of them were putting the pain of their mother on hold for now. Jude needed today; she needed to forget for one day the chaos that was her life. For one day she wanted to believe that she was just a normal girl in a normal world, and could have one perfect day.

Kwest turned around smiling when he heard Jamie's voice yelling as he walked into the house. Jude got up smiling as she went to hug him looking at his watch, obvious that he was skipping school. Pasty was really beginning to be a bad influence on him, but she would not say anything. Kwest bit back a laugh when he saw that he was sporting the same clothes he was last night, clearly he had not been back home. Kwest watched Tommy get him a plate telling him what they had as Stuart told him to help himself. Everyone was so into their conversations, Jude and Sadie excited about the spa and Tommy laying hints to Jamie helping them that no one heard the door.

Waking towards the front door he looked at the walls, so many memories were in this house he could not see how Vicky could just leave the way she did. Pictures of Sadie and Jude from birth to recent were everywhere, pictures of family members he never met or heard of were also there. His favorite was of Sadie and Jude right before she colored her hair red. The innocence was shown on their face as was the love for each other he hoped that he and Sadie's children had that kind of love for one another. It made him want to call Rose, and maybe even Grace and invite them down.

"Wally," Kwest gasped as he saw his bloody lips and dried up tears looking behind him he closed the door not wanting Jude to see not today. "What the hell happened?"

"My brother attacked me," Wally explained still trying to hold it together, and Kwest could see small traces of blood on his light shirt. Obviously Wally did not take it sitting down.

"Jude can't see you like this," Kwest sighed rubbing his eyes and Wally understood, but he had no where else to run to. Kwest slowly opened the door peeking inside to make sure no one was around. "Run up stairs to the bathroom, I'll be up there in a few so we can clean you up."

"Thanks man," Wally whispered quickly make his way, the last thing he wanted to do was ruin Jude's day. He knew how hard her mother's departure was hitting her.

Kwest made his way back to the kitchen getting a look from Tommy who shrugged at him; he gave him their old signal of later. They had made up signs and signals back when he was touring with Boyz Attack. Tommy gave a smile that look real as he nodded going back to talking to Jude kissing her on the top of her head, Jude clueless about her party tonight. Sadie came up to him giving him a plate not asking why he left, and he hoped it stayed that way. Tommy made a stupid excuse of needing Kwest help, and everyone nodded thinking it was about Jude's party. Somehow Jamie caught on because when he saw Sadie about to ask a question he asked about their plans today.

Quickly they opened the bathroom door looking at Wally who was on the floor wiping tears away. Tommy shut the door as Kwest got the first aid kit cleaning him up and taking his shirt off the show some bruises but it wasn't too bad. He could see the worse was the fact that he had been attacked by his own brother for being gay. Kwest knew his little brother had accepted him, but he also knew he had to be quiet about it. It amazed Kwest at how cruel parents could be sometimes.

"Okay I'm going to hide you in Sadie's old room until they leave," Kwest told him softly getting Wally to nod. "Then after the girls leave you can come down stairs eat and tell us what happened."

"Thanks," Wally nodded now looking ashamed at the situation.

"Hey don't look like that," Tommy told him sternly. "This is not your fault."

"I know," Wally mumbled knowing that logically but part of him knew if he kept his mouth shut about being gay he would not be here right now.

"I'm serious," Tommy told him more softly making Wally look him in the eyes. "Your brother is the one to blame for this and don't you ever think different."

Wally gave him a forced smile hoping that one day he could see it that way but right now all he saw was pain and anger. Walking to the room he sat down on the floor again trying to push the sound out of his head. The sounds had haunted him since he left his house early this morning; the sounds of his mother crying while yelling for them to stop, the sound of his father laughing, while David begging Connor to leave him alone. What made him sicker was when the sounds of his father stopping because he got the upper hand and punched Connor out, standing up as the victor to the fight.

As he grabbed his coat walking towards the door he saw his father grab his mother telling her no to let him go. He smiled sadly when David ignored him rushing towards him to stop him but they both knew this had to happen. He saw the love in David's eyes, and it was refreshing and gave him hope. He heard his father tell him to be back by curfew, he never looked back as he walked the way he did as if he was going to school. He just walked, not caring that it was six-something in the morning that his backpack was still in his room he just walked.

Knowing that despite Mason reassuring words and optimist attitude his father and Connor would never accept him and his mother would never do so publicly. He knew David would because he already did so, and began to speak up for him. Wally had to ask him to stop because he didn't want him to walk this path. But David was too stubborn and to loyal to him to even falter, that was why he left. If he stayed he knew Connor would hurt David in order to hurt Wally, and that was not going to happen. He'd give up everything he had before he allowed anyone to lay one hand on his little brother. It was just sickening that his father only let up when he "proved" he was "stronger" by fighting.

"Wally is asleep on the floor," Tommy whispered with a sad look on his face as he came into the room.

"He hasn't been sleeping," Jamie told them sadly the worry in his eyes. "He's too afraid of what Connor might do."

"That is no way to live," Stuart yelled slamming his hands. "What the hell is wrong with these people…these are their children."

"For some they have these plans and it hard when they don't live up to them," Tommy told him memories of him and his own father came back to haunt him.

"And some don't have any plans for you at all," Jamie muttered with a deep sigh, Stuart knew how much it hurt Jamie. His father was god only knows where, and he had no idea who his mother even was.

"I'm going to speak to his mother," Kwest told them standing up not caring the look he got.

"Kwest son," Stuart softly said walking towards his son in law.

"No, I'm not going allow him to return to that house only to have this happen again," Kwest told him remembering how Kyle looked all those weeks ago. "It would be just like giving Kyle back to his father."

"He's right," Tommy sighed standing up as well holding his phone up. "I called the school told him there was a family emergency with Wally, but he'd be back tomorrow."

"Just be careful," Stuart told Kwest as he started towards the door.

XOXOXO

Stuart looked around the house memory after memory came to him. He looked at the front door remembering when he carried Vicki over the threshold, her laughing as he pretended to drop her. They'd been married for awhile put this was going to be their forever home she was almost five months pregnant with Sadie at the time. He smiled as he remembered bringing Sadie home, and then bringing Jude home. Theirs first words to their first steps to Jude's first concert in the backyard, to Sadie's first kiss outside at nine. Vicki thought it was so cute while Stuart remembered seeing only red, and now he could not even remember the poor kid's name.

Taking a deep breath in as almost twenty years of memories flooded him all at once, he needed to sit down. He looked up as Wally walked down the stairs to go to the kitchen where he could hear Tommy and Jamie talking. They were going over decorations, while trying to figure out how to get the food here. The party would be a small one. Stuart wanted to laugh so much had happened in one year so much had changed in one year. Standing up he walked towards the kitchen watching Wally sit down taking the plate of food that was offered.

He heard the door which meant that Kwest was back, when he walked in he saw luggage bags with him. Kwest looked up his eyes told him everything he needed to know, Wally had just been kicked out of his house. Kwest closed the door, and then sucked in a deep breath as he started to where he now heard Wally's voice, but it was soft. Tommy looked up seeing the look on Kwest face, and for a moment Tommy thought he should leave but Kwest gave him the signal to stay.

Kwest had gone there he had told himself he would be calm, but ten minutes with William and he wanted to strangle the man. When he kept using words like "queer" and "fag" instead of Wally's name he just lost his control. He saw Connor who was looking down Kwest wondered what the young man was thinking, he wondered if he was trying to process who his brother was with the ideas that William had been pushing in his head. That was when Kwest stood up announcing that Wally was coming to live with him because this could not go on. Kwest expected some kind of fight, then yelling that he was their son but he got none. William just told him where his room, and to call when they wanted to come to get the rest of his stuff. Than he was off to work. Looking at Connor he saw something he knew Wally never saw, pain and loss.

"Where have you been," Wally asked taking a bite of the food.

"I went to see your parents," Kwest told him softly watching Wally turn white. "I told them I wasn't allowing you to stay there, after some discussion they agreed it would be best for you to live with Sadie and me."

"Really," Wally mumbled part of him shocked part of him relieved.

"For how long," Jamie asked softly knowing like Wally knew there was more to it.

"As long as Wally wants to live with us," Kwest told them watching Wally nod, unable to stop the smile. "But there will be rules."

"I figured," Wally smiled for the first time in a few days. "What about my stuff."

"Your mom and I packed your clothes," Kwest told him pointing to the hallways. "I thought it might be best of you stayed clear from there for a couple days...I also grabbed your school books and stuff."

"Thanks Kwest," Wally told him smiling getting up to go change his clothes, Tommy watched Jamie follow him.

"Tell me you talked to Sadie," Stuart asked coming to stand by Tommy, and he groaned when his face told him he had not.

"Wow that is going to be one full apartment," Tommy laughed taking a drink of his coffee, not that Tommy didn't understand he did. But he also knew Kwest apartment barely was big enough for him and Sadie.

XOXOXO

Jude walked down the stairs putting the last pin in her hair today had been the best day she had in a few weeks. Her sister in her excitement had revealed they were planning as party for her, so the surprise was over. But she promised not to really look until after her shower, of course that was before she saw Wally's fat lip. Jude remembered how scared she had been but Wally assured it was over, and they'd talk later. When Tommy told her he was telling the truth, she went up stairs.

She gasped when she walked down stairs to see all the decorations that Tommy and the guys had put up. She saw the table of food knowing that Kwest and Tommy probably cooked the entire thing. She jumped back when everyone she loved yelled Happy Birthday. She could not help the laugh that came out as Tommy came towards her wrapping her arms around her hugging her close. She closed her eyes taking in his scent, she loved how he smelled. When she opened her eyes everyone came to hug her, one by one she hugged her "family."

Presents were the last thing she cared about, she watched Wally take Mason's hand. She watched Mason touch his swollen lip, watched him look away and she felt her heart swell up. She still knew nothing about what happened but if they both told her it was over than she believed them. Part of her knew exactly where he got it, and that made it even harder for her to stomach so she didn't really want to know not tonight. Pasty was sitting in Jamie's lap laughing at something he just said in her ears. Her father and Yvette were dancing along with Sadie and Kwest to the music that was playing. Portia sat next to Kyle and Darius all three of them talking about something. Tommy and Spied were talking about something more and likely she didn't want to know.

Soon present were being passed around, she gasp and laughed at the ones she got. Portia and Darius of course bought her things while each one her band mates made her something by hand. It was their way her dad got her the iPod she had been hinting at for months now. But as each present got passed around she noticed that Tommy's was nowhere in sight, and she saw the sparkle in his eyes so she said nothing. As Kwest put the last of the wrapping paper in the bag, he was such a clean freak, Darius had to leave. Something at G-major busted, so they barely got out a bye when the door slammed shut.

"The party was great," Jude told Sadie who sat next to her smiling.

"So much has happened in a year," Sadie whispered touching her stomach while looking at her wedding band. "Where will we be this time next year?"

"I don't know," Jude admitted leaning her head on her sister's shoulder. "But as long as we stick together we'll be fine."

"I'm scared," Sadie whispered the tears finally beginning to fall. "I don't know if I can do this alone."

"You'll never be alone Sadie," Jude swore lifting her head to hug her sister. Sadie had thought she'd have her mom by her side during her pregnancy and the birth and now she had no one. "No matter what you'll always have someone do you got me."

"Yea I'm sorry," Sadie shook her head laughing softly. "I guess it's just hitting me, she really is gone…she's not coming home."

"No she's not," Jude whispered leaning back, she had forced all thoughts of her mother away today but now they were creeping up on her. She wondered if it would ever not hurt.

Soon Sadie was asleep Jude stood up covering her and let her sister sleep until Kwest came. Her dad and Yvette left a little while ago, while Wally was asleep on the couch in the basement. Kwest was in the kitchen Jude could hear him unloading the dish washer, could hear the soft hum of the radio. Portia and Kyle left soon after her dad and Yvette did. Spied left with Jamie and Pasty for some concert, they asked her to come but she declined. She wasn't really in the mood for one of Pasty concerts. So that left her boyfriend, where was Tommy?

She checked up stairs but he was not in her room, and he wasn't down stairs because the lights were now off. As she walked towards the kitchen she could hear Kwest, and watched him carry her up stairs. She looked in the kitchen puzzled because his car was still parked outside, because no one else around here had a viper. She stopped when she saw a soft light outside she smiled opening the patio doors to see him outside looking up at the sky. Part of her wished she'd grabbed her coat, but she hadn't.

"Hey babe," Jude greeted walking towards him smiling as he smiled back at her. "What are you doing out here?"

"Needed some air," Tommy explained sitting up groaned as his legs were stiff from the position and the cold weather.

"Only you would like to be out here in this weather," Jude laughed walking towards the house knowing he'd follow.

"My pants are wet," Tommy commented with a frown touching his back thighs.

"You were sitting in snow," Jude laughed shutting the doors after he got in. "You're lucky you won't get sick."

"I never get sick," Tommy winked making her smirk part of her hoping he got sick and part of her hoped he did not.

"I have a pair of your sweat up stairs, go change into them and I'll make you some hot coco," Jude told him putting her hands on her hips seeing his pants were more than just wet they were soaked.

Tommy walked up stairs quietly not wanting to wake anyone up. Sadie needed the sleep the stress had not been good for her or the baby. Abigail called twice today just to make sure she was okay. It was one of the most genuine conversations Tommy had ever had with Kwest's mother in his entire life. Closing her door he found his sweats within minutes, and quickly changed. He decided against a shirt, Sadie due to her pregnancy had this place feeling like a sauna. Even Jude had commented on the heat a couple times today.

Every pregnant woman he knew always was hot, but not Sadie she seemed to be always cold. So she kept the heat up, he now understood why Kwest was always outside. Walking down the stairs he didn't bother putting his shoes back on, he liked being here like this. Jude smiled at him, then walked past him more and likely to change herself. She pointed to his cup of hot coco and he saw the blanket, it was obvious they were going to watch a movie. He didn't bother to push play or peek he knew which film. Jude had three films she watched when she was upset; he could only pray it was Grease. Because that one he could at least tolerate.

Minutes later Jude came down stairs in a pair of worn out dark blue pajama bottoms that had white music notes on it with his t-shirt she had stolen so many months ago. It was from one of his concerts, he had not realized he had it until she found it in the back of his closet one day. She wore it to bed that night making him laugh every time he saw her. She never wore it out in public and he knew better to even think about taking her picture but it made him fill with pride when he saw her in it. Her hair was twisted back in a ponytail and her makeup was washed off, and god did she looked prefect to him.

"What," Jude asked cuddling into his side as she went to push play on the DVD players.

"I love you," Tommy smiled holding he closer smiling as she sighed relaxing into his body.

"I love you too," Jude told him closing her eyes not even listening to movie starting because this was all she needed right now.

TBC


End file.
